Entirely Unique
by findingmymuse
Summary: "No two children grow up in the same household." So what is it like for Nessie and Jake's kids? Read and find out about the adventures bound to happen when a half vampire and a werewolf reproduce...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were, I would not be on this site to begin with, I'd be sitting back chillaxing on the millions I made from the Twilight series. These are here characters, except the new ones I added in. Enjoy and please review :) **

* * *

Prologue

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, or so it was before I got married. Now it's just Nessie Black. Short, sweet, and spunky, just like me; that's what my husband Jacob always says about me. He is my imprinter, my protector, and my best friend all wrapped into one. Jake is the most amazing man I have ever met, but I knew that when I was growing up so I didn't bother with other guys (though many tried to pursuade me otherwise; it had always been Jacob who held my heart). He's strong, hardworking, loyal to the extreme, and on top of that, he is still incredibly gorgeous after all the years.

And it has been a long time, let me tell you. Though we don't look even old enough to be married, we celebrated our eighteenth wedding anneversary last week. Jake bought me eighteen roses, took me out to dinner, and called in a babysitter (though at this point our kids are old enough to watch themselves). The last one was more of a favor than an obligation though because it was my parents who babysat.

If I told strangers that I had two vampires watching my kids, they would probably either A) laugh at the rediculas notion, or B) call me crazy. Since I'm half human due to my mother being human when I was concieved, I'm not worried about my family's control.

Being a half vampire growing up wasn't difficult like most people would assume. I had way more advantages than other children (especially during my teenage years). I didn't go through awkward phases because when I woke up the next morning, whatever problem I had would have already sorted itself out through another growth spurt. And my "monthly visitor", well I only saw TOM for one day of the month and there was hardly any bleeding at all. The only bad thing is I would have to hibernate in my room at the cottage while the rest of my fully vampire family stayed at the Main House so I was alone on my greatest day of pain. If only I had been so lucky about the cramping as I was with the rest of it, but I can't complain too much because I get sixty days off of my cycle a year when normal girls have to have it.

It was all worth it to have my children though, like I feared would happen when I was a little kid and before Carlisle, my way too young looking vampire grandfather, could accurately predict if I could bare children or not with my genetic make-up. No period would mean no children, and that I couldn't live with.

My parents said I was crazy for wanting a big family, and maybe they're right, but all I know is I wouldn't trade a single moment of my life for anyone else's and that's enough for me. Jacob and I only dated a short time before he asked the big question, but that didn't matter. He was _my _Jacob, there was no other option for me even though imprinting didn't bind me to him. Jake proposed on my seventh birthday. By that time, I was fully grown physically and had been in love with him for over a year.

Our first child, Jacob Ephraim Black Junior, was born April 9th, a little less than a year after our wedding. It was a normal pregnancy, despite the fact that Carlisle predicted he would have a werewolf gene like his father. JJ is seventeen now, practically a man, and phases regularly though he didn't at first. He started phasing when he was just thirteen, but was so scared out of his mind (despite Jake's helping hand) that he went cold turkey for two whole years. That affected his aging a bit, since most typical new wolves look about seventeen when they first start phasing due to the added hormones and whatnot; he continued to age like a normal teenager on top of having grown rapidly from the jumpstart phase. He looks about twenty-two. It's weird to have my son look older than my eighteen year old body, but he and Jake could be twins. They have the same black hair, dark brown eyes, and russett skin. It's really freaky sometimes to look at them next to each other, but we (or rather, I) had really hoped that our first son would be the spiting image of his father.

With my second pregnancy however, we weren't sure what to expect. Around New Year's, one day I was thin and active, the next day I had gain fifty pounds and was craving Sour Patch Kids like nothing else. The second Edward saw me when I phoned in my parents, he knew what was happening. I was following my mother's pregnancy schedule that she had with me, but a little less extreme since I was half vampire and not fully human to begin with. Luckily for me, that meant I wouldn't have to be turned to deliver my babies like Bella had been.

It was three in the morning on April 4th, not even a year after JJ was born, when I went into labor. Carlisle and Edward had been on high alert so they knew just when to expect my little bundles of joy to be born. Multiples were very common in both of our families. Jake had a set of twin sisters, Bella's mom had been a twin, and Edward's father (whom he only recently researched) was the youngest of a set of triplets.

Lewis Carlisle Black came out first, but Lleyna Alicia Black wasn't far behind; only forty-two seconds separated the twins. The half vampires inherited their human side from Jake and somehow managed to get only vampire DNA from me. It was strange. However, they don't look like either of us. They take after Edward's side of the family; red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Lleyna inherited my curly ringlets and Lewis got Jacob's wavy hair (though Jake usually brushes his completely completely out), though so they don't look completely like Grandma Mason. They are now sixteen and match my physical age, though I had looked this old for eighteen years and they had only for nine.

My third pregnancy was normal, except for the fact that I was carrying triplets. Two girls and a boy, each one fifteen years old now, look about nineteen, and phase into giant wolves with their father and JJ. JJ was two at the time and Lleyna and Lewis had turned one. Spencer Edward Black was born November 9th at 7:51. Sophia Isabella Black and Skylar Renee Black were born at 7:36 and 7:42 _before _Spencer. To this day they still tease him about being born after two girls, but he doesn't seem to care as much anymore now that he started phasing a whole year before they did. He was thirteen and the girls were fourteen when the werewolf gene kicked in.

All three are completely different in personality as well as looks. Sophia has brown eyes like Bella and me, but straight black hair and russett skin like Jacob. Skylar has curly black ringlets, dark brown eyes, and russett skin. She's more of a blend of the two of us than any of our other kids had been. Spencer got Bella's brown hair, Jacob's dark eyes, and a mixture of Jake and my skintone with pale russett skin.

We tried to wait a little while until we had our next child, though it was really hard since werewolves breed like crazy because they are so fertile. But we managed to wait a whole almost two years before we concieved again. Secretly, Jake wanted another son to phase with, but what we got instead shocked all of us.

Abigail Rose Black, who we call Abby was born on March 14th two years after the triplets. She has wavy bronze like Edward, hazel eyes like Grandpa Mason, and tan skin like Renee. The shocking part was that she was born _fully human _without even a trace of vampire or werewolf blood. My vampire family didn't know what to do, so we had to move out of the new house Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had built for us on the Cullen property and move onto La Push territory. It wasn't that I didn't trust them to be around her sweet blood, it was that I didn't want them to have to fight with their urges everyday just to be civil like I knew they would.

Abby takes it in stride though; she never complains about her life or how she wishes she was like her siblings. She's thirteen now and the only one of my children to have a normal childhood. That fact makes me a little bit happier, and I know it pleases my father very much. He thought he was stealing my childhood as well as ending Bella's life by being a vampire, now at least he knows that not all of his decendents have to be.

Jacob got the phasing son he wanted the next time I became pregnant, and then one. Twins Peter Emmett Black and Paxton Jasper Black, who we just call"PJ", were born within minutes of each other on March 30th the year after Abby was born. They're twelve now and have had a normal life so far, but it won't be long until they are phasing with their father and werewolf siblings. Peter looks just like Jake with the same black hair and russett skin, but he has my brown eyes. PJ has Bella's hair and Jake's dark eyes and skintone.

We tried not to have another one, let alone two, so soon since Abby was born fully human and was still breastfeeding, but it was hard to resist each other when the moon was high. Luckily by that time, JJ was six, Lewis & Lleyna were physically about twelve, and Spencer, Skylar, and Sophia were four. Still, that was six children under the age of five! I had to call in every wolf-mom for back up sometimes. Not that Jake wasn't a good dad; because he was. It's just hard to handle that many little ones at one time; sometimes he would use his Alpha voice though and they would quiet up real quick.

We tried to stop having kids for awhile after that. It was just too many young children to handle at one time. But on the night of Grandpa Charlie's fiftyith birthday party, we couldn't stop ourselves. It was a spur of the moment thing, so there wasn't protection, and three months later, our youngest daughter was born. If I had known that that was Grandpa Charlie's last birthday, I probably would have done things differently. I wouldn't have snuck out early from the party and Jake and I probably wouldn't have gone crazy from sexual tension on the way home to the kids and thus ended up with another mouth to feed.

Charlie Swan died two months after his birthday in his sleep. Sue woke up the next morning to find him lying dead beside her. Seth was devestated, though not as much as his mother was. My uncle-in-law felt like he was losing his second father, and he was. Leah handled it pretty well, but Bella wouldn't come out of her room for a week. In memory of my grandfather, I convinced Jake to name our little girl Charlotte.

Charlotte Esme Black refused to be called anything but Charlie once she was old enough to understand how important her name was to Bella. Being half vampire made her grow up quickly so pretty much from birth she was simply little Charlie. She has straight bronze hair, pale vampire skin, and strange blue eyes. I say strange because they weren't inherited from anyone, that we know of. Other than the eyes, she looks the most like me of my children. Now ten and as fully grown as I am, she is a force to be reconded with.

I got on the pill after that though. Well, actually it was a strange vampire birth control that Carlisle invented to work against Jake and my natural ability to reproduce. Some called it dumb to cut off the werewolf gene like that, but it's only temporary. As soon as I get off this pill, I can have as many more children as I want. We have forever to live, a forever that the rest of the wolves don't get to have with their human imprints. But for now, I am happy with the kids I've been blessed with and the husband who puts up with me.

And that's my story, or rather, it's just the beginning of it actually.


	2. Abby's Story

_Abby's Story_

Chapter One

I've always been different, and that was okay with me...until Sammy Uley started phasing.

You see, my family and the families around me in our home in La Push come from a long line of werewolves. My great-grandfather Ephrim Black was Alpha and Quiliite tribe leader for many years until he died, taking the phasing gene with him for a few generations. Then my father, Jacob, kick-started it again when the vegetarian vampires known as the Cullens (aka, my mom's side of the family) showed up in the neighboring town of Forks some twenty-seven years ago.

Things have been crazy ever since.

Since my mom, Renesme, was born to a human mother and a vampire father, she was half human and that made my siblings' genes totally random when it came to what we got.

JJ (17), Sophia, Skylar, and Spencer (15), and Peter and PJ (12) were all born with dad's werewolf gene. The twins don't phase yet, but it's only a matter of time before they join the others. But even they are invited to everything with dad becasue like I said, it won't be long now. They go on all these crazy adventures and camping trips that I'm just too weak to go on and it is completely unfair.

Lewis and Lleyna (16) and my youngest sister Charlie (10) are all fully grown half vampire/half humans. Though Lewis is venomous, he has learned to control himself. It's probably a good thing that he prefers human food to blood now; though his twin still likes to hunt with mom and Charlie every weekend. Sometimes mom's side of the family comes down for a visit, or they go see the Cullens and spend quality time together that I am once again left out of for my own safety.

That just leaves me, the youngest middle child, as the only completely human kid. Kinda sucks when you're thirteen and already know that you'll not only be the first one to, but also be the only one to die in your family.

I'm Abby, by the way. Abigail Rose Black to be exact. If you couldn't already tell, I'm the seventh born child of ten, fourth girl of five, and definately the oddball out since I will never phase or hunt animals.

But like I said, I didn't mind too much...until Samuel Joseph Uley Jr. started phasing. He thinks I'm his imprint, by the way. That's why it's so terrible that I'm human and know about all of this stuff. I've seen it first hand on many occations. But I know for a fact that I am not his imprint. I feel nothing towards the boy; complete indifference...which according to legands, can't happen with an imprint.

But maybe I'm jumping ahead of myself. Let me go back to last Tuesday when this all began and maybe it will make more sense.

_~Flashback~_

_I was playing with the other nonphasers down at Third Beach since First Beach was for the tourists and Second Beach was where the phasers hung out. We had started a club called 'Humans Only' as our little joke. Some of my siblings didn't like it, especially the half vampire ones since it excluded them as well, but I didn't care because I got to be President (my father was still Alpha after all). The only rule was that anyone could join as long as they hadn't started phasing yet; once they did, they had to leave the club and join the Pack friends. It was selfish, but it was all I had. _

_Peter and PJ were there for once, as well as Remedy Peters (Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul's youngest daughter) but we just call her Rem. Her seventeen year old sister Rebecca is the only other Peters child that doesn't phase, but she doesn't like playing our "pity party game" so she is never around. __They are plentiful in phasers too though; nineteen year olds Raine and __Ryan, sixteen year old __Raleigh, and fourteen year old __Rhoslyn Jacqueline (or RJ for short). _

_All of Uncle Seth and Aunt Mia's children were there though. Since he had imprinted on her at my birth when she came to visit her old high school friend Renesme, none of them were old enough to phase yet. Triplets, __Zoey, __Pheobe, and __Katara are twelve so they should start phasing within a year or two and so will nine year old twins Oscar and Amita. The only Clearwaters that will still be in 'Humans Only' with me are Havanah, age ten, and Xavier, age seven. _

_Callie Call is the only one of Embry and Leah's children that doesn't phase yet, but even she has the gene so it won't be long before she joins her six phasing brothers and sisters. (__Christopher "Chris" & __Christina "Crissy"-16, __Carmen-15, __Caitlin & __Caleb-14, and __Caden who phased early at 11).__ But what do you expect when two phasers fall in love (and, no, I didn't say imprint)? She's only nine though so we'll get to play with her for a little bit longer. _

_Then there were the Uleys present; Sammy, fifteen, and twins Shawn and Simon, fourteen. All three boys had yet to phase, but they got the gene like their seventeen year old sisters Erin and Elizabeth. I hoped that they had been duds like Emily Jr, twenty-two, Erica, twenty, and Emma, nineteen, (all of whom moved off the Rez at eighteen so as not to get sucked into imprinting) but the boys weren't duds. _

_And we found that out the hard way when Sammy decided to fight Peter for fun. I guess it was the old rivalry coming up; his dad had been the Alpha before our dad decided to take it back from Sam. _

_Since my brother had never been one to back down of a challenge, he accepted right away; though Sammy could have done without the "I can take you with my eyes closed" thing. _

_"Here are the rules," I said, taking charge since they insisted on fighting anyways. "No hitting below the belt," I said, eying Sammy with a warning glance, "and no taking it off the beach. If the 'rents found out you guys were rough housing, we'd all be banned from the beach for a week, got it?" _

_Both boys nodded in agreement before taking their place opposite each other. Siblings rooted for siblings and the rest of the kids chose sides rather quickly. It was clear that Peter was the better fighter since our Uncle Jasper had taught all of us how to fight at a young age. _

_About the time that Sammy was getting his butt literally kicked, he started shaking. Most of us had seen phasings before so we hike tailed out of there. We were pretty much all across the beach by time Sammy was a large brown wolf. Peter was cracking up laughing as he picked up his friend's ripped clothes and placed them in Sammy's embarrassed mouth. _

_Now, this was about the time that Sammy looked over at all of us with a wolf blush...and saw me for the "first time." _

_~End Flashback~_

I swear, I hate imprinting legands. They give wolves the "right" to force someone to be their mate, but I'll tell you one thing for sure; Sammy Uley better think twice if he thinks that I'm going to be the perfect little imprint he's heard about his whole life because this girl ain't buying it.


	3. Stubborn

Abby's Story

Chapter Two

"Sammy Uley is here for you." My father, Jacob, said with what I knew was a grin from the foyer. I frowned in disgust and continued to eat my cereal. It was early in the morning and despite being the only fully human person in the house, I always woke up the earliest and went to sleep last.

"Don't you wanna go see your boyfriend?" My little brother, Peter, asked when I made no move to get up and let Sammy in.

"Nope." I said, popping another spoonful of Count Chocula in my mouth. "And he's not my boyfriend." I added once I had chewed.

His brown eyes met mine for a second before he lowered his voice in a way that only a twelve year old can. "You can tell me, Abs, I promise I won't tell PJ."

I smiled at his sincerity, but couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Sammy and I ever getting together. I was thirteen, he was fifteen. Other than that, there were a hundred reasons why I didn't want to be his so-called imprint. He could take it back, I didn't want it to be me. Let him find his perfect someone somewhere else.

"Honestly, Pete, I am not interested in Sammy. I'd rather he just leave me alone." I said completely truthful. Though Peter was my favorite younger sibling, it was still hard for him to understand that I was rejecting my imprint status. He was a wolf, essentially since he hadn't phased yet, and the Quilite legands were like the Bible around here. What I was saying didn't make any sense to my family, but that was how I felt; no ifs, ands, or buts.

Ten year old Charlie ran into the room, her hair a mess of bronze curls as she took her seat next to us. Though she was physically as old as our mom, she chose to live every day as if she were a kid. I don't know if it has to do with being the youngest, or she's just holding on to her fleeted childhood from being a half vampire. Either way, she is always fun to be around...as long as she isn't thirsty, of course.

"I think I smell one of the Uleys." Charlie joked knowingly. "Why don't you let Daddy let him in, you know you want to?" She teased.

"I do not." I said stubbornly. "I'm not his imprint."

"Are you still on that?" Sophia said half-angrily as she, Skylar, and Spencer came into the kitchen. For being complete opposites, the triplets always managed to do everything together, even when they were trying not to; hunting schedules, sleeping patterns, and even bathroom trips. It was odd, but they had worked through it in their fifteen years on this earth and now they didn't mind as much.

"Apparently she is." Charlie said with a frown. "I think all those human genes really screwed with her brain." She said seriously and I wanted to smack my youngest sister.

"She's just playing hard to get." Little Jacob said as he too found his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Sometimes I forgot that everyone in the house had super hearing due to the genes that I didn't get; this was one of those times. "She'll come around when she's ready." He said, trying to sound authoritive like our father. Just because he was the oldest and therefore the Beta to our family's mini Pack, he thought he was big stuff.

"I am not." I said agian. "Sammy is not my imprinter, I don't care what you all say."

PJ, our latest sleeper, groggily made his way towards the table and piled up his plate full of bacon and pancakes and took his seat next to his twin. Peter shoved his shoulder in greeting as the two boys stared eating everything in front of them.

Jacob came into view with a frown on his face, but I pretended not to notice. "Abigail Rose Black, you are hurting that boy and you know it." He said sternly, but his jaw wasn't set so I wasn't in actual trouble.

"Did he leave?" I asked quietly, knowing that everyone in my family could hear me.

"Yes he did." Jacob said wearily. "But he promised to be back to pick you up after lunch."

"He did whaaaat?" I asked in disbelief. How could my father allow this? Wasn't he supposed to be the one warning me to stay away from boys; especially older, dangerous boys? Where was his protective instincts on this one?

"You know Daddy isn't worried because Sammy is your imprinter." Charlie said, answering my rhetorical thoughts. Did I forget to mention that she had Grandpa Edward's mind reading abilities? Just another unfair advantage of having vampire DNA.

Lewis and Lleyna have powers too. Lleyna has Mom's gift and she is proud to have something else in common with her since she is definitely a Momma's girl even after sixteen years, nine of which were spent looking like Mom's twin sister. Lewis can feel someone's thoughts, it's almost like Uncle Jasper's gift but not only is it an emotion that he gets in his head, he also sees the thoughts that go with it. If he ever went rouge, he would be the most dangerous half vampire alive.

"Dad! I can't believe you would do this to me!" I said angrily. "You know how much I hate Sammy and this whole imprinting business!"

"Don't raise your voice at your father." My mother, Renesme, said lightly as she entered the kitchen nook from the side door. Behind her were Lleyna and Lewis who both looked full from their hunt. Nessie kissed Jacob's mouth quickly but passionately before assessing what was going on. "Did the little Uley boy come by again?" She asked with a smile and I scowled. I guess I was completely alone on this one.

I looked at Sylar for help, but all I could see of her was her curly black ringlets. She was buried in her food along with the other wolves at the table. Shoot, I could really use her help. She had been the only one on my side about the whole imprinting thing being ridicules...so it seemed, until the "magic" struck a few weeks ago. Ever since she imprinted on nine year old Oscar Clearwater, she hadn't been around much and when she was, she only talked about how much she missed him.

"I won't go." I said stubbornly, knowing how untrue it was. Dad had final say in anything, though sometimes Mom could change his mind on small things. But I knew that both wanted me to be happy like they were with their soul mates. If only it were that easy.


	4. Realization

Abby's Story

Chapter Three

"Are you excited for your play date?" A gentle voice asked from the door of my room. I threw my head back under my pillows after looking at the intruder. It was only Lleyna.

"Tell him I'm sick." I begged my sister from beneath my covers but she just laughed.

"Come here, let me brush out the knots you just put in your hair." She said gently and I complied only because it was Lleyna. I threw back my comforter and pillows and left my bed unmade. Whenever Mom nagged me about doing my chores, I would claim that I was only human and then her and Daddy would have a private joke to laugh about later.

"Seriously, tell him I'm sick and then he'll go away." I said, half believing myself. I think I felt a fever coming on now that I thought about it.

"You know he won't buy that." Lleyna said honestly. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I could start to like him." I admitted quietly, barely above a whisper. I knew she heard me though. Half vampires heard everything.

Lleyna turned to face me in the mirror where she had been brushing my hair. "And why is that such a bad thing, Abs?" She asked seriously, keeping eye contact with me through the glass and I was once again envious of my sister.

Her red curly ringlets hung just below her chin and framed her pale face, making her look even older than she was, and her sparkling green eyes and enchanting smile invited everyone in. She was beautiful without even trying and it hurt me to know that fact.

I, on the other hand, had uncontrollable wavy bronze hair, tan skin that got irritated in the winter time, and hazel eyes that were beyond boring. I sometimes tried to make myself look as beautiful as the rest of my mythical family, but my human genes restricted me to a little blush and some eye shadow that made me look like the immature thirteen year old I was.

"It just is." I whispered again. I didn't want to let her know why I really didn't want to get attached to Sammy Uley.

Because despite the fit I had thrown, I knew that he was my imprinter.

I just didn't feel that uncontrollable urge to see him and let him dote on me like other imprints did but I knew when he was nearing my presence because of the traitorous butterflies in my stomach and I could tell when he was staring at me because of the pleasant prickle on the back of my neck.

And it wasn't because I was young. I didn't want him to be my best friend, protector, or anything at all for that matter. It would only slow him down in life and I couldn't do that to him. I was being unselfish in wanting him to have a normal life, free to find a bride he truly loved and not some little girl that the fates had picked out for him. I had seen what it did to some of the other wolves, my sister Skylar especially.

She had been the most level headed sibling I had, until she imprinted on Oscar. Now she was a pathetic babysitter at most. It wasn't fair to any of them, despite how "wonderful" it was.

"I think you'll change your mind once you get to hang out with him some more." Lleyna said, trying to be helpful. "Why do you always insist on fighting this when I know you feel _something_?" She asked seriously, truly curious about my reasons. This was why I had been avoiding her for the last week; because she knew me better than anyone.

"I'm human..." I said honestly.

"So?" Lleyna huffed playfully. "You think that makes you less of an imprint? Sammy doesn't care, so neither should you."

"But I'm going to die and he's gonna have to too. He's a wolf, he has forever..." I admitted through blurry tears, "and I'm taking it from him."

Lleyna bent down and wrapped me in a cold embrace. "Don't you ever think like that, Abs."

"But it's true." I said quietly, wiping the tears from my eyes and sniffling back the next wave of them.

"Do you think that Sammy sees it that way?" Lleyna asked sincerly.

I couldn't respond, so she continued with her speech.

"Most imprints are human, Abby. It is very rare that two wolves imprint with each other and it is even more rare for a half vampire like myself, so you should count yourself lucky." Lleyna said with sadness in her eyes.

I knew that she wished we could switch places and she be the one to be the imprint from that one look in her eyes. Not particularly because she liked Sammy but because she wanted someone to be as devoted to her as Daddy was to Momma.

"Sammy's mom is human, and so are Claire and Aunt Rachel. It's a part of a wolve's life to protect humans and thats part of the reason that they imprint in the first place." Lleyna finished and I blinked. I had never thought of it like that. How come she could understand what was happening to me better than I could?

"Thanks, Lay." I said, giving her a small hug since she was still crouched in front of me. "That really helps."

"So are you ready for your play date?" She repeated, only this time there was less of an ominious feeling in her words.

I nodded lightly. "Yes, I think I finally am." I admitted.


	5. Spencer's Story

Spencer's Story

Chapter Four

Growing up already knowing your future is hard to do as a kid. From the moment I was born, I knew that I was going to eventually turn into a wolf like my father and older brother JJ and that I would someday join the Pack. That part didn't bother me. What upset me was the fact that Sophia and Skylar would too.

It's hard enough growing up in a large family, ask anyone and they'll tell you. But growing up in a mythical family full of half vampires and werewolves is even harder to do, take it from me.

You know, sometimes, I wish I had it easy like Abby. She gets a normal life without having people in your head everytime you phase or have to fight the urge to hunt all the time like the twins and Charlie do. And on top of that, she's an imprint! Totally unfair.

Not that imprinting is a big deal to me, because it's not, it's just that sometimes I wish I had that with someone. Dad loves it and Skylar adores Oscar and all of my imprinting friends couldn't ask for anything better so all I gotta ask is 'why not me?'

I mean, my dad is the Alpha after all, and two of my sisters have experienced the magic of imprinting, so why can't I be as lucky?

Not that I'm even ready to settle down yet. It's just that I a fifteen year old that looks nineteen so I see things differently now.

Like when I brought Charlie to the park (because she refuses to act her physical age of eighteen and insists on acting ten like she truly is), I got all these weird looks from some of the local Forks residents because I was holding her hand (for her safety according to Mom's wishes for her little girl).

It took me a minute to realize that they were jealous. My beautiful little sister was already considered an adult as well as I was, so the teenagers were jealous. It was strange becuase in La Push, everyone knew everyone and unless they were imprinted, no one seemed interested.

And don't get me started on some of the looks the girls were giving me when I accidently flexed while pushing Charlie on the swings. I'm old enough to understand those emotions as well.

I don't mean to sound like a crybaby or ungrateful of anything in my life, I just wish for compainionship sometimes. Since I'm invisible to everyone in the girl kingdom in La Push.

Most of the female wolves, or soon to be wolf girls, don't have time to spare on me because they are busy with their own problems or don't want to have a repeat of Leah/Sam breakup for the Pack. Though Leah is now head over heels in love with her husband Embry, she wasn't always this happy and none of the girls want to risk imprinting on someone else or getting left for an imprint.

The human girls in La Push don't have much interest in me either. They almost all are looking to please their parents by being able to carry on the Quilite phasing gene. Since I'm not the Beta like JJ or as handsome as Ryan Peters or any of the Call boys, I'm not important enough to consider as a future husband let alone a boyfriend.

That still doesn't mean I don't try. I'm not stupid enough to give up on this whole thing.

I have my eyes on Carmen Call for as long as I can remember. She started phasing the first time I did and was the first Pack voice that I heard. From that day on, I have made it my mission to win her over. So far, it has been pretty useless. Carmen doesn't even know I'm alive other than the fact that I'm one of the Black wolves.

It would be easier if I had someone on my side though to help me convince her that I really like her, but I'm alone on that one too.

Her father Embry doesn't approve, but that's only because he assumes that I'll imprint like Sam did and leave his daughter in as much of a mess as his wife was all those years ago. If Jacob wasn't my father, he wouldn't have the same concerns. Just because he's the Alpha, Embry thinks that all of his children will experience the magic of imprinting.

But I would never leave Carmen, imprint or not. She's all I think about (except when I'm phased and then I clear my mind; no need making it uncomfortable for her since she clearly doesn't return the feelings).

"Where is your head today, Spence?" My sixteen year old best friend Christopher Call asked with a teasing grin.

"Sorry, I can't stop thinking about her." I appologized and he just shook his head playfully. Chris was the only one who knew about me liking his little sister for as long as I did, but I only told him out of desperation. I was kind of hoping that he would put in a good word for me, but he always replied with the same thing, "That's your buisness, man."

Even though, I was the one that got him and Sophia together so he technically owed me. I talked good about him to my oldest triplet so he should return the favor with Carmen.

"You still on that?" He asked. "Aren't you tired of her rejection yet, man?"

"Never." I replied honestly. I knew he didn't particularly love the fact that I had liked his sister for the past three years, but he didn't really seem bothered with it most of the time.

"You don't think you imprinted, do you?" He asked seriously.

I had thought about that question a lot too.

"No." I said finally. "I would feel differently I think; more intense, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Chris said with a nod. "I wonder when it will happen."

"You want to imprint?" I asked. This was the first time he had ever mentioned it. I just assumed that he wanted to fall in love like his parents did. Neither of the wolves had imprinted on the other, yet they managed to stay together and have seven children who all phase and/or will phase. That beats the imprinting couple's records.

"Yeah, I mean, I think I do." Chris admitted. "Your parents did and they couldn't be happier."

"But what if she doesn't want you?" I asked, my deepest fear. Along with the fact that you have to imprint around here it seems, you also have to convince her that imprinting and the devotion with it are what's best for her. "Abby seems to be rejecting Sammy still." I confirmed.

Chris just laughed. "Got spunk that kid." He slapped his knee with another grin. "But she can't refuse forever. Everyone knows it."

"Well I hope I never imprint." I said for the first time aloud. As much as I talk about imprinting, I don't really want it. "Not unless it's on Carmen."

Chris laughed again. "You're whipped and you don't even have the girl yet." He said in disbelief, laughing again as we neared his house.

We were hanging out here today because there was going to be a bonfire later and I was avoiding with the preparations. Besides, most of the women imprints usually did that kind of stuff. Besides, there was a better chance I'd see Carmen here.


	6. Innocent Blushes

Spencer's Story

Chapter Five

"Is, uh, Carmen around?" I asked my best friend as soon as I walked through the Call's front door.

Chris nodded, though there was that smug look on his face that told me that I was about to hear it. "Carmen! Someone wants to see you!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs and I was at his side in an instant. I had him in a choke hold before he could say anything else, but I knew as soon as I released him he would probably yell again so I held him firmly.

Chris's twin sister Christina came into the living room, took one look at the two of us, and headed to the kitchen without another word.

"Aw, come on Crissy! Help a brother out!" Chris whined from my hold. "Doesn't sharing a birthday mean anything to you?"

"No-pe." Crissy said, not looking up from the open fridge door. She was cool, but she had too much attitude for my style. Her younger sister by one measly year was the one that I fell in love with and had been for three years.

I could hear some of their younger siblings running around in the back, but didn't hear the beautiful voice that I could recognize anywhere. Fourteen year old twins Caitlin and Caleb ran past me with Caden, now eleven, not far behind. The three joined Crissy in the kitchen, but I could hear that dinner wasn't even close to being done yet.

Still, Chris and I decided we'd better help put the food on the table before the big bonfire tonight when we would really need our strength. I glanced at the door every few seconds as I helped Crissy make a saled in hopes that Carmen was coming in here soon. We were almost done eating, and most of the little kids had run off to play in the backyard, by the time she made an appearance.

After what seemed like an eternity, Carmen came in to view looking like an innocent adolecent like she truly was instead of the physically nineteen year old wolf she normally looked. Her hair was damp from a shower and she was in pale pink pajamas that highlighted her dark black hair that was framed around her face in a sexy yet adorable at the same time way.

"...hi." I squeaked out when I saw her and her russett cheeks flamed pink.

"I, uh, gotta go." Carmen said, running back in the direction she had come.

Embry and Leah glanced at their daughter as they too made their way to the kitchen for dinner.

"What's gotten into her?" Leah asked, concerned about her daughter. Though she wouldn't look it, she was the best mother on the Rez. She had a rock hard attitude, but was really a softy whenever it came to her children or her husband.

What set her apart from the other loving mothers on the Rez was the fact that she still phased and the others didn't have the ability. She also didn't get imprinted on like the other wolf moms did.

No one said anything, but I could feel Chris and Crissy's eyes on me. My cheeks flushed but I hoped that it wasn't too noticable. I wouldn't want anyone else to figure out about my crush. I figured Chris' twin had figured it out, but there was no way that I was about to tell Carmen's parents that I loved her.

"Probably just excited for the bonfire." Embry said in between bites of the spagetti, light on noodles and topped with meatballs. I had to try hard not to laugh when Leah set a plate full of salad in front of him and he nearly growled angrily.

"Eat up, big boy, you're gonna need it later." Leah whispered suggestively in his ear as she turned her attention back to everyone else. We teenagers with wolf hearing tried to ignore the thick flirting, but it was difficult.

"Did everyone eat?" Leah asked Crissy who was usually in charge of dinner when the 'rents were out on patrol.

"Carmen hasn't." Crissy said with a grin towards me as Chris mouthed 'I bet she'd like some love soup' to me. I threw a roll at him, but he caught it like only a wolf can, and began to eat it instead. "And Callie is still in bed so she'll be hungry when she wakes up."

"Is she sick?" I asked. Though I didn't know Callie that well because she was the youngest of the Call children at age nine and the only one to not begin phasing yet, she was still someone I had gotten to know over the years I spent at Chris's house.

"No, she'll be fine." Chris said with a laugh. "She's just tired 'cause she stayed up all night playing Just Dance."

"Wow, I wish my parents were that cool." I muttered but Embry only laughed at that.

Carmen came back in the room, her hair now brushed and pulled back into a messy bun and her outfit had been changed to loose hot pink sweat pants and a black oversized t-shirt that looked like it should belong to one of her brothers. I could tell that she was trying to look comfortable for the bonfire, but even so, she looked femine and extremely beautiful to me. Heck, she would look gorgeous to me no matter what she wore.

"Is there any spagetti left?" Carmen asked, careful not to meet my gaze.

"Here, you can have mine." I volenteered when Crissy shook her head and showed the empty pan. Carmen blushed but took my plate nonetheless.

I watched wordlessly as she ate off the same fork that had previously been mine and wished so desperately that I could kiss those perfect lips. 'Snap out of it, Spence' I thought to myself, forcing myself to excuse myself from the table. Chris followed behind me and before I knew it, we were on the beach.

This was going to be a long night.


	7. Love?

**AN: This is a bonus chapter for my lovely reviewers :) Those who read and don't review, please do, because it makes me work all that much harder to get new chapters out. Let me know if you have any ideas for how Spencer's Story is turning out. Thanks.**

* * *

Spencer's Story

Chapter Six

"Hey, is that seat taken?" I heard a quiet voice ask.

I looked up at Carmen Call and for the hundredth time today she took my breath away. I nodded, but instead of her beautiful smile, she frowned.

"It's taken?" She asked, unsure and I frowned.

I shook my head, realizing my mistake, and patted the blanket next to me to indicate she could join me. Most of the driftwood was taken up by the Old Pack and their imprints/wives, so the children had to sit on blankets or in tiny folding chairs on the beach. Not that I minded, of course. I would rather be sitting by Carmen on the ground than closer to the fire without her.

Carmen smiled and sat down gracefully for a girl in sweats. Everything she did was captivating.

"You seem quiet tonight." She said when ten minutes passed by and neither of us said anything. We were just far enough away from the older wolves to have privacy but still close enough to watch after the younger children if they started acting up.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said honestly, looking at her in a new light as the sun began to set. I went to work memorizing this moment since talks with Carmen were few and far between. Though I was pretty sure she thought that I was just one of the Black boys and her brother's best friend, she was my entire world.

"About what?" She asked quietly in a way that only she could. She managed to sound grown up yet young at the same time and it took my breath away. She scooted a little closer to me on the blanket, but I knew that it wasn't because she was cold since she was a werewolf like me.

'You.' I wanted to say, but instead I said "Nothing."

"Oh." She said, looking out into the water. It reflected off of her dark skin, making her look even more beautiful if possible.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly, not sure what else there was to say.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before she turned back to look at me. Her warm brown eyes captured my attention and invited me in. "I have something to ask, but you can't laugh or get mad, okay?" Carmen asked adorably so I nodded.

"Shoot, what's your question?" I asked, but she paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Well, I overheard Chris and Crissy talking and, well, I know that you like me..." Carmen said in a whisper, her face no longer looking at mine.

'I'm going to kill them' I thought, clenching my teeth to control my shaking. The last thing I needed was to phase in front of the already embarrassed girl that I was in love with.

"What I wanted to ask was, um, will you go out with me?" She asked and my heart melted.

I nearly fell back in the sand from ecstasy. "You like me?" I asked, making sure that I wasn't a pity date. I could handle her not liking me but there was no way I would be able to live with myself if she was forcing herself into this.

I could see her now red cheeks when she nodded, but I waited for her to actually say the words. "Yes, Spencer, I like you." She said, turning to look at me once more. She seemed to be distracted. "Actually, I've liked you for a while..." She confessed and I silently thanked the gods.

"I'm in love with you, Carmen Alexandra Call." I said honestly. I wasn't going to hide it anymore, not now that I knew she felt something for me too.

"We hardly know each other." Carmen said, reaching for a point, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe herself.

"Every time you phase, I get that much closer to you in my head." I admitted, trying not to sound like a stalker even though that was exactly how it was coming out. "Wolves love deeply, that's how we're programed. Don't tell me you don't feel it too? I mean...I don't know what I mean. All I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've waited three years for you to notice me and now I'm not letting you go for anything."

"What about imprints?" Carmen asked, that worried look back on her beautiful face. "We both have the chance to imprint. What about the girl that's meant for you?"

"I don't care about that. _You _are meant for me." I said truthfully. She snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my chest as I talked. I could feel her cheek on my heart and wondered if she could hear the uneven beat. "I could meet my imprint tonight but that still wouldn't change anything. I love _you._"

Carmen smiled against my chest and whispered ever so softly. "I love you too."


	8. Changes

Spencer's Story

Chapter Seven

It has been a year of pure bliss spent with Carmen. My family was happy for me and even Embry eventually came around to the idea of me dating his daughter.

I was even planning on asking her to marry me eventually. Not now since we're only sixteen, but in a year or two. I would wait as long as it took because I knew she would always love me and I her.

My mother was married at age seven so I don't see the point in waiting truthfully, but I wanted Carmen to have everything that she wanted and that included finishing school at La Push High. It was hard for a wolf to do, especially since there had been more than one rouge vampire in the last two months.

That's what I was doing now; patroling for the rouge that had been spotted just on the border of La Push. The Cullens had long ago moved off, leaving only my immediate family of half vampires in the area so we weren't the cause of the new vampires.

The only thing I didn't expect while on patrol was finding the girl.

She was seventeen, no more than eighteen, and was about to become lunch for the tall rouge when JJ, Chris, and I came upon them. JJ let out an instinctive warning growl, while Chris ran back to the Rez to get more wolves. We had never actually taken down a vampire on our own since usually Jacob, Leah, or Embry did it.

By the time Chris got back with Jacob and Embry, the JJ and I had the vampire cornered and away from the girl. She was cowering behind an oak tree but other than a few almost bite marks and more than a dozen visible scratches and claw marks from the venomous male vampire.

"My name is Arrietty Rider. I'm seventeen. I have three sisters and a little brother. Anamarie, Aslyn, Autumn, and Arnold. My parents are both accountants. Their names are Phil and Candace. I'm visiting Forks to see my cousin. Her name is Mary. She just got married. Her husband's name is Dan. I have two other cousins. Both boys. John and Ray. I live in North Carolina. I'm a senior." The girl continued to ramble random facts about herself as JJ helped the two seasoned wolves take down the blonde vampire who continues to snap at her even from behind the tree.

_I think she's in shock. Most humans start spurting random facts when they're in near death experiences. _Dad thought to me and Chris. _One of you go check on her, please. _

_I'll do it. _I volunteered since I knew that Chris' clothes were in worse condition than mine and I knew the girl didn't need any more troubling sights today.

Chris chuckled in my head before I sprinted off in the opposite direction of the fight. I phased back quickly and threw on my sweat pants since I still had some modesty despite being a wolf. Carmen had brought that out of me.

I walked back hesitantly. The girl was cowered behind the tree but when she saw me, she seemed to relax. She ran to me and burried her head in my bare chest as she started sobbing.

"There is this crazy guy and these, these giant wolves!, and I thought I was going to die and there was no one around but now you're here." She babbled. "I was so scared. Thank god for another human. We have to move though, there was another wolf but I can't find it so I think we should get out of its feeding range."

I held in my laugh at this one. She obviously didn't know that I was the big wolf she was talking about. And why should she? It's not like werewolves are that common.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe." I said calmly. "I'm going to take you back to town so you can get some food in your system. You're in shock, Arrietty was it?" I asked but she only nodded against my chest.

Apparently, she thought that me as a human was far more protective than any of my family members as wolves who were actually taking down the rouge vampire that attacked her. Human girls were naive. But, in her defense, I am pretty buff so I probably look like I could take down a 'crazy guy' on my own.

"I have to call my cousin." Arrietty said softly a few minutes later when she finally emerged from 'hiding.' She looked up at me with big green eyes and asked, "Can I borrow your phone?"

That instant was all it took.

Her emrald green eyes held my future. My world shifted. Arrietty was all that I saw. She was my life essentially, every breath I took was for her, every sunset was painted so we could be together, every blonde curl on her head was meant for me to play with, every word out of my mouth was to say how wonderful she was.

There was only love that I could give to her now. I had to protect her, keep her safe, love her unconditionally; she was my imprint after all. That was my job. Like all the wolves before me, I would care for my imprint until I died. I was bound to protect her from everything out there and even the made up stuff in her head. Every pair I had ever seen had been in love completely, there was no force to it. This was nature, this was right.

I blinked when she turned her head away and broke eye contact with me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket but instead of handing it to Arrietty, I dialed the number I had memorized by heart long ago.

"Hello?" Leah asked, and in that moment, I knew I couldn't do this. I started crying, not manly tears or anything like that, no these were teenage girly tears that I would be ashamed to shed in front of anyone.

"Spencer, is that you?" Leah asked, "Hold on, I'll get Carmen."

"Don't." I said quickly. "Please don't. I-I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to do."

"What are you talking about? Is it the rouge? Are Embry and Chris alright?" Leah asked like the protective mother and wife she was, but I couldn't answer her.

"Tell her that I'm sorry." I said and shut the phone, leaving her end of the line dead.

I looked at Arrietty who was staring at me strangely. "Um, so that was weird." She said, her alto voice coming out sarcasticlly.

I looked at the girl that I now was bound to love and I hoped that Carmen would forgive me and not curse me for not letting her get eatten. I had so much love and hatrid at the same time towards my imprint that it startled me.

Could I do this? Could I really try to break my imprint?

* * *

**AN: Now it's up to you :) Before you all jump ship on the imprinting train, know that Arrietty is amazing! But Carmen is the love of his life not by "force." Review which one you want Spencer to end up with, your vote counts :) **


	9. The Talk

Spencer's Story

Chapter Eight

By time I dropped Arrietty off at her cousin's house, word had spread around La Push that I had imprinted. I didn't expect it not to, but a little time to let it settle in my own head would have been nice.

As soon as I got home, there were people there to congratulate me...and some that looked like they wanted to rip my eyes out.

I saw Carmen before any of my siblings sitting around her because I was so attuned to her. Now it felt different though. Instead of 'head over heels love' towards her, I felt sort of distant. That was the worst part of this whole imprinting mess.

"You promised me." She said angrily, glaring at me and not caring who saw her. She was defiant like her mother, but that was what I loved about her. It was just a different kind of love now.

"Can we talk outside?" I asked, trying not to draw attention to our fight any more than I knew had already been drawn.

Carmen sat on the couch for a good thirty seconds before turning and heading out the front door without a glance in my direction. Man, she was really mad. I had never seen any girl this mad, let alone over me.

I followed behind her cautiously, afraid that she had as good of aim as her mother. Rumor in the Pack was that when Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah went crazy and threw a sledge hammer at her ex-fiance; being a wolf, he deflected it, but still, the idea wasn't too appealing.

Jacob gave me a warning glance, but a 'this could end badly so handle her delicately' one and not the 'I will kill you for imprinting and breaking my daughter's heart' warning glance coming from Embry.

Once the two of us were a safe distance away from the house but not too far into the woods that I would have to worry about her catching a cold in this fridgid air, I stopped and sat down on the warm grass. She sat across from me, sitting Indian style, and folded her arms across her chest.

"You wanted to talk; so talk." Carmen said coldly and I winced at her tone. Though my devotion was to Arrietty now, it pained me to hear her speaking to me in a voice that now sounded foriegn.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to hurt you." I said, trying to be blunt yet understanding at the same time.

"What about all the stuff you said before?" Carmen asked angrily. "That you would always love me, even if you imprinted. That I was your girl."

"I loved you with everything thing that I had in me, but I can't fight imprinting and you know it." I said softly, knowing that it wouldn't matter to her even if it was true. "You will always be my girl, Carmen."

"But not like that." Carmen said sadly, seeming to finally get out of her angry stage. Now she looked sad and I fought the urge to brush back her tears. She wasn't mine anymore.

"No," I said quietly, "not like that."

She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my chest like we used to when she was the center of my world. Even sitting like this in our familiar pose, it wasn't Carmen I was thinking about. I was thinking about Arrietty and when we would get to experience this for ourselves.

Carmen sobbed into my shirt for I don't know how long. I patted her head comfortingly but made no move to kiss away her tears like I usually would have. She sensed the difference in our pose and seemed to cry a little bit harder.

"I don't know how my mom did it." Carmen mumbled. "It hurts, Spence. It hurts to know that you won't love me anymore."

"I'll always love you, Car." I said honestly. "Its just a different love now."

"Everything's different." Carmen said softly, thinking, her eyes meeting mine. "You think that she'll really make you happy? I mean, happier than I could have?"

"We could have been great, or we could have ended tragically. No one knows for certain with young love. We're sixteen, that's hardly old enough to know for sure." I said honestly. "With Arrietty, I know that I'll be happy because she was made for me."

"That's a pretty name." Carmen said and I smiled into her hair.

"She's a pretty girl." I said, trying not to upset my ex-girlfriend but not being able to control what came out of my mouth when it came to my imprint.

Carmen nodded, resting her head back on my chest. We sat in that position until the sun set and I knew our family would start worrying.

"Will I...will I get to meet her?" Carmen asked hesitantly. She smiled weakly when I nodded and added, "I gotta make sure she's good enough for you."

"She is." I admitted with a half smile.

When we returned to my house, Carmen's parents were still there, though all of the other people who had come to congratulate the wolf on his imprinting had left. My parents were in the living room as well, but luckily my siblings were all in their rooms.

"Come on, Carmen, we're leaving." Embry said with a glare at me. Leah looked sad, but only because she knew what Carmen was going through.

"Don't be mad at him, Daddy." Carmen said defensively. I turned and looked at her, I hadn't been expecting that. If anything, I thought she would be mad at me still now that her tears had stopped. "I'm not."

"Baby, it's okay if you are." Leah said soothingly, her maturnal instint rushing forward. "None of us would blame you."

Carmen just shook her head. "I always knew that he could imprint. Just like he knows that I could imprint one day." She said. "We knew the risks when we started dating, I'm just glad that we got a year out of it before he found his."

When she said that, I knew that I had just lost a great catch. I only hoped that she found her imprint soon so she wouldn't have to be alone when she deserved someone because of her wonderful personality. Carmen Call was a force to be wreckoned with and I was proud to have had a chance to get to know her.

* * *

**AN: There you have it; Spencer is with Arrietty, his imprint, and Carmen will be okay...hopefully. Okay, so do you guys want me to do a chapter showing how cute Spence and Arri are, or do you want me to move on and tell the story of the next unique Cullen-Black child?**


	10. Lleyna's Story

Lleyna's Story

Chapter Nine

Being a half vampire has its perks, like the possibility of a baby in the future or getting to skip the awkward stages of a normal teenager, but to me it has always been the worst thing that could have happened to me.

At seventeen years old, I know what I want to do with my life. Actually, I've known for a long time since I've been fully grown since I was seven years old. My parents will hate me when they find out, but I have to do it. I've wanted it since I was a little kid and heard the stories from my grandparents, and of course Uncle Emmett always told it particularly riviting.

The only one who knows about my plan is my twin brother, but I know that Lewis would never rat me out. I wouldn't have even discussed it with him if he didn't pick it up in my mind like empath mind reader he was. I was more careful around Charlotte and Edward when it came to what I thought, but Lewis never acted like he was paying attention so I usually assumed he wasn't.

He wants to go with me, but it's not his dream and I couldn't take him away from our family. I know it will kill Renesme when she finds out I'm gone, and especially when she realizes just where I've gone, but I don't care. I'm not ungrateful for my family, mind you, I just know that I'm destined for something greater. I've known it for most of my life.

"Dinner's ready!" Jacob yelled and I scrambled to hide my jouranl. In it, I have written all of my plans for the last ten years.

I passed Spencer's room on my way and knocked as I continued to walk down the hallway. His imprint Arrietty Rider was always here, not that I minded most of the time. I only cared when they were locked in his room and then Nessie would get mad about not wanting to be a grandmother so soon and then he would get banned from seeing Arri for two days. That was usually enough to straighten him up, but sometimes I just have to keep him in check before he gets in trouble.

I took my spot in between Sophia and Skylar and glanced around at the rest of my family. Abby and Charlie were on the end of the girls' bench so I had to crane my neck to see them.

JJ was at one head of the table while Jacob sat at the other end with Nessie at his right side. Then sat the boys, Lewis, Peter, and PJ, on the side opposite of the girls' bench. Spencer and Arrietty arrived last at the table, but they scooted in next to PJ as per usual.

I would miss them all when I was gone.

"Where are you going, Lleyna?" Charlie asked innocently. Though she was fully grown at age eleven, she had a hard time accepting that reality and instead lived in her own little world. I respected her for it because I sometimes wished I had too.

"To Aunt Alice's tomorrow." I lied easily, clearing my mind of anything except my made up lie. "She's going to show me the designs from the spring fashion line from Paris."

"Well you have fun sweetie." Nessie said before turning her attention back to one of my other siblings. I think it was Peter, I can't be sure since I tuned everyone out most of the time.

Now that I said it aloud, I would have to call Alice tonight and get myself invited over to the Hale's house. Jasper was always around, but we had never been close so it was usually Alice I went to visit in Port Angeles where they moved. Not that Alice wouldn't already see me coming in her visions. Hmm, maybe I could just wing it.

"Can I hang out with you guys tomorrow?" Sophia asked quietly.

I felt bad for my sister. Though she was a wolf and had phasing friends her own age, she was sort of a loner lately. Something about Spencer and Skylar both imprinting seems to have really brought her down. Not to mention the fact that her boyfriend Chris Call broke up with her when the whole Spencer/Carmen/Arrietty drama happened. Now all she wants to do is hang out with me and Lewis, or Charlie if we're not available.

I don't know why she thinks that being around her half vampire siblings will make things any better for her; we can't make her immune to imprinting like we seem to be. Nessie is the only half vampire to ever get imprinted on and she was only needed so there would be a wider variety of genetics for the newer wolves, and now that's done. The rest of us are here for nothing.

That's part of the reason that I'm leaving soon. I have a bigger future than getting stuck in this town with a guy who's only waiting on his imprint.

"Yeah, Soph." I said, picking at the salad at my plate. She resumed eating her rare steak and I lifted the lettuce on my fork to my mouth and silently wished that I was enjoying the marvelous taste of deer blood instead.

Why don't you just eat meat sonce you're half vampire, you might ask?

Well, ironically enough, I didn't really like meat unless I was sucking the blood out of the animal first so I couldn't even eat all meat like my other family members I hated human food but I sort of tolerated fruits and vegetables so I ate them. So when Nessie started restricting our hunting amounts, I was forced to become a vegetarian; literally. Everyone in my family thinks it's a really funny joke, but I don't see the humor in it.

* * *

**AN: Bonus points for anyone who guesses where Lleyna wants to go :) **


	11. On The Road

**AN: Congrats to _MaeWithWings97_ and _SSJJ92 _for guessing where Lleyna plans to go. Those who didn't guess, don't worry, all will be revealed :) **

* * *

Lleyna's Story

Chapter Ten

"You aren't planning on going to Aunt Alice's, are you?" Sophia asked the next morning as we were preparing to leave the house. She was never one to beat around the bush. Actually, none of my family members were good at not being upfront about everything.

Though I had agreed to let her come with me, I never expected her to actually follow through on it. Now I was stuck with either postponing my secret trip another day or ditching my sister and hurting my family more than I would have with my plan.

But first I had to get out of the house so I could be free to think whatever I wanted.

"Of course we are." I said, keeping my back turned away from her. Though the rest of my phasing family had already taken off this morning for a hunt, Nessie was still here and if Charlie heard any of my thoughts then I'd be done for. A tattle tale, that girl.

"Okay," Sophia said, not totally convinced. "Let me just put my heels in my bag then." She said with a forced laugh. We all knew how Alice was when it came to fashion, but only my sisters tried to put on the act that they were interested. I mean, Abby and Charlie actually were, but Skylar, Sophia, and I were not by any means fashionable.

"Good idea." I said, grabbing another pair for myself and stuffing it into my overfilled bag. That was probably what set Sophie off on the fact that I'm not taking an overnight stay at the Hale's in Port Angeles.

I had cash at the bottom that I had been stealing from around Grandpa's house whenever we visited, as well as my passport and ID. Then went in my jeans and t-shirts for when I would have to run or just for staying comfortable once I got where I was going. On the very top were cute negligees and other impractical things that Aunt Rose would be proud I remembered. A few dresses and two pairs of heels filled it completely and I had to force the bag to shut.

On my feet, I wore brand new running shoes that would last the majority of my trip. They were my-little-bit-of-home clothing if you really must know. Special ordered around La Push, these custom shoes were worn by every resident under the age of twenty, and even some older. They had a brown base, the color of typical Quillite skin, and words written in our ancient language along the soles and the names of my siblings and parents (a typical choice for the young kids) across the sides.

We decided to run and even though her not phasing would slow us down a little, it was the easiest way to ditch her later.

We passed Erin and Elizabeth Uley on our way out of La Push and Sophie begged me to stop and chat with them for a few minutes. "It's not like Alice won't see us arriving late." She argued and I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling her that we weren't actually going to see Jasper and Alice. Well, I wasn't anyways.

The second set of Uley twins were a year older than me, but they were closer to Sophia who was two years their junior. All three were phasers so they had a special bond that I would never know.

Sophie spoke to Eliza, the more talkative of the twins, and asked about how Sammy was. It was a common thing for siblings to trade info on their siblings' imprinters, though I had never taken part in it. Apparently the boy was smitten completely with our Abby, according to Eliza at least. Sophia was happy to reveal that Abby couldn't wait for their next chaperoned date. (Being fourteen and dating a sixteen year old has its disadvantages.)

"I'm sorry guys, but we really must get on our way if we're to make it to Port Angeles on time." I said, glancing at the morning sky with worry.

"Wouldn't want to keep Alice waiting." Sophia said with a wink and the girls laughed. Through shared mind, everyone knew about everything; including family members who weren't allowed to visit due to their natures.

We ran in silence for a while. It was the middle of the afternoon before Sophia noticed that we weren't heading in the right direction. I knew all along, but that was because I was headed to the airport, not Uncle Jasper's house like planned.

"We're not going, are we?" Sophie asked, seeming to realize the truth as she said it. Her breathing was labored and I knew it wouldn't be long before she had to either quit running or phase into the giant wolf she was inside.

"No, I'm not." I corrected, glancing at my sister with sad eyes.

"Wh-where are you going?" She asked with tears in her eyes. We weren't ever that close, but that's because I liked to keep my distance from my family. In my own mind, no one could hurt me. I had seen too many scenerios in my head and seen too much heartbreak in other people's families to ever want to experience it myself.

"I'm taking a trip, sissy." I said, trying to calm her down. "I'll be back when I'm ready, but for now I have to do this."

"But where are you going?" She asked again, trying not to tear up anymore since it was blurring her vision and she was starting to run crookedly.

"I have arrangements," I said, not wanting to upset her with the truth, "don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Please, Lleyna," Sophia begged, "just tell me where you're going."

"Italy."


	12. Spilling the Beans

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_"Please, Lleyna," Sophia begged, "just tell me where you're going."_

_"Italy."_

* * *

Lleyna's Story

Chapter Eleven

"Italy? You want to go to Italy? Who could you possibly know in Italy?" Sophie asked, not making the connection. "We don't have any relatives there at the moment and I thought that the Denali's were already back from their vacation to France."

"Think hard." I said, not wanting to say the words aloud in front of my sister. I knew my family's position on it and I did not want to anger her any more than she would be in a few seconds. Deviancy was probably not going to help my situation.

"There's no one th..." Her eyes stared at mine and suddenly it dawned on her. "The Volturi? You want to go to the Volturi!" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to be a Member, Soph." I said, shocking her once again. "Its already been decided."

"A Member of the Guard?" She asked, her voice getting louder as she thought this out. "Are you nuts? What did they do to you? Did they trick you into something? Threaten our family?"

When I kept shaking my head, she continued, getting almost histarical now. "Come _on_, Lleyna, you _have_ to get out of this. You don't have to do this for us. We'll protect you."

"You can protect me all you want, but it doesn't change my mind. I'm going to be a Guard Member if it's the last thing that I do." I said calmly.

She didn't seem convinced.

"Besides, I_ want _to do this." I added, not forcefully but...well forcefully. "No one forced my hand or threatened my was my decision in the first place. I want to be in the Guard more than anything in the world."

She stared at me, completely speechless, as if what I was saying didn't make any sense to her. I knew if the roles had been reversed, I'd be giving her the same look now that she gave me.

"_I _contacted _them_." I said, adding the final cherry to the top of the mounting ice cream sundai of shock.

"What are you crazy!" Sophia screamed at me. "Dad will kill you!"

"That's why Dad isn't going to find out." I said. "At least, not until I'm already there and protected."

"You said you had arangements? That means you've already talked to someone from the Volturi, right?" She asked.

I nodded and we slowed our running. I would have kept running at full speed, but I owed Sophia an explaination since I was planning on ditching her later anyways. This way, Lewis wouldn't be the only one who knew where I was. I felt a little better knowing that.

"Who is it?" Sophie asked curiously, though I could still hear the betrayal in her voice.

We had grown up hearing about the evil, vicious Volturi and how they wanted nothing but our distruction. Now here I was saying that I had been in communication with one of Them and to make it worse, I was planning on going there to become a member.

"I can't tell you that, Soph." I answered honestly.

I knew that my source would only anger my parents more once they found out.

Though I was running away and joining the Volturi, I was doing it in secret in hopes that my family wouldn't come after me. It was a long shot since I knew my parents wouldn't take this lightly, but I had to try...it was my destiny.

"Is it Aro? Cauis? Marcus?" Sophia asked, guessing the Big Three right off the top.

Of course she would think it was one of them. Aro especially was mentioned whenever the omonius Volturi were mentioned around the campfires. He was the archenemy that the young wolves were afraid of and the Original Pack knew posed the most threat of the three men.

"No." I said, hoping that she would just let the conversation go and let me leave in peace. My plane was leaving in a few hours and I still had to run the rest of the way to the airport.

"Just give me a hint." Sophie said. I could see that she wasn't going to refrain from asking me any more questions, but I couldn't answer her without upsetting her. The less she knew, the less she could pass on to my family.

"I'm sorry, sissy," I stated again. "But you know that I can't tell you that."

"I won't tell Daddy. I swear!" She promised. "He won't even know that I came with you here. He'll think that I went to Alice's as planned and I'll just tell her that Mom wanted you to stay home and, and..." She was grasping at straws and both of us knew it. I patted her arm reassuringly.

"You won't be able to keep the information to yourself what with the Pack mind and all." I said logically. "You have to understand that I can't tell you and leave it at that."

"I have to leave now, Sophie." I said, pulling her into a hug. I held her tight. Though she wasn't my favorite sister (since I didn't have one and all of them were equal in my eyes), I suddenly felt a connection to her. She was my last connection to home that I would see in a while.

"I-I'm going with you." Sophia said hastely against my shoulder.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so there are two options from here; 1) Sophia goes with Lleyna and finds out about all of the details about her trip or 2) Lleyna ditches Sophia in the next chapter and continues on her adventure as planned. It's up to you now because I'm at a lose. Just know that both options lead to magnificent adventure for both girls. Review with your answere please! :)**


	13. The Truth Is Out

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_"I-I'm going with you." Sophia said hastely against my shoulder._

* * *

Lleyna's Story

Chapter Twelve

"You can't come, Soph." I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings anymore but knowing that I couldn't delay my trip any longer. "I wish you could, but you're a Shifter and the Volturi aren't too kind to your kind."

"My kind?" Sophia asked confused. "We're the same, Lleyna. That's what family means; no matter what we look like or which parent we take after, we're the same."

I gulped; this was going to be the hardest part. I knew that no one in my family would understand, and that's why I wanted to keep it a secret to begin with. I had always felt out of place in my own home, though Mom and Dad sure tried to make me feel a part of it.

"I know we're the same. We're Blacks, that's about the only thing we have in common though, sissy." I said, having a hard time explaining myself.

"Is it just because you're a vamp?" She asked, trying to put the pieces together. "That's never bothered you before, has it? I mean, we're all special in our family...but that's how it's supposed to be."

Instead of answering, I placed my hand on her cheek and sent her images of why exactly I didn't belong at home anymore.

_feeling like I was dumb for being left out of conversations because I wasn't like the Shifters; _

_feeling unimportant amongst all of the "powerful" half vampire siblings; _

_feeling complete isolation from anyone that tried to get close to me because I felt unworthy; _

_feeling humiliation at thinking that this year at age seventeen, it'd be different; _

_knowing that I could be important and special with the Volturi; _

_knowing that the person waiting for me was more important to me than anyone else I'd ever met;_

_knowing that giving up my family was worth the love I'd experience when I got there._

I would have continued, but since I didn't mean to project the last thought, I panicked and snatched my hand off of her face, my finger tips still projecting as I slipped them off of her now rosy cheek.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Sophia said, looking like I had killed her puppy with a two-by-four and then ran it over with my truck just for fun.

"It's not anything that you guys did." I said, hoping to erase the pained expression on her face. "This is a personal issue that I need to work out for myself. And I can't do it at home, you can see that, can't you?"

Sophie nodded reluctantly. Though there was still pain in her eyes, it was lessened than it had been before.

"Who is he?" She asked a few moments later when neither of us said anything.

"Who is who?" I asked back, trying to let on that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"The person with the love worth giving us up." Sophia stated in barely a whisper and that injured puppy look was on her face again.

I paused, not sure if I should tell her.

_No_, was my instant thought. This was my secret, my precious take to the grave and never tell a soul secret, that I've kept for over a year now.

But on the other hand, I wasn't sure when the next time I would see Sophia, or any of my family for that matter, again. It gave me a little comfort knowing that someone knew where I was going to be. As selfish as I was, I wasn't dumb enough to think that my family wouldn't come searching for me. Maybe if Sophia got the word out that I was happy and in love and not being held hostage against my will, then maybe I could live with the Volturi in peace.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Demetri." I said, anticipating her shocked expression. Like usual, she didn't disappoint.

"Demetri? The tracker?" Sophia asked in disbelief. "You want to tie yourself to the one person who can find us no matter where we go?" She seemed almost furious, but I knew that she just didn't understand. "What are you completely stupid!"

"I knew he posed a threat, I'm not an idiot. But once I got to know him, I found him to be completely wonderful." I said honestly. "Besides, how else do you think he found me in the first place?"

"He was tracking our family?" Sophia asked, thrown for a loop again. I knew I should have worded this differently because now I had to answer all of her questions.

"Yes. Aro sent him to check on Bella and the 'immortal child' that she bore." I explained. "They didn't know that Mom was a mother herself, which goes to show how good of tabs they were keeping on the Cullens."

"Where did you meet him?" Sophia asked. "When did this happen?"

"It was a year and four days ago today. He was tracking Nessie, like I said, and I ran into him in the woods while hunting. Lewis was not far behind me so I wasn't scared, but one look into Dem's dark red eyes and I knew that something was different about him."

"Different as in he drinks human blood." Sophie said with disgust. Her eyes shot up to look at mine and she looked frightened. "You aren't going to do that are you? I mean, I know we won't be there so it's not that hard to slip and revert to the normal vampire ways, but you won't do that, will you?"

Her eyes were pleading with me. Though I didn't know the truth to tell her, I told her that I wouldn't.

"Anyways, he asked to see me again. Lewis refused, yelling at Dem as if he was my boss, but I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. Later that night, I snuck out to see him." I said with a tiny grin that I couldn't help but express.

"He was my very first kiss." I said with a blush. "And I hope he's my last. I love him, Soph, honest-to-god love him."

Sophia nodded, not looking at me when she asked, "How come you never mentioned it before?"

"I couldn't say anything, you know how Daddy is. He'd never let me see Dem, sissy, and I couldn't live with that." I said, trying not to tear up. Just the _thought_ of not getting to be near Demetri was causing me pain.

"You really love him?" Sophia asked, her eyebrows raising.

"I really do." I said, my lips automatically turning upwards into a smile.

"Then I guess I can't stop you." She said with a half a grin.

"I don't think anyone could." I teased back.

"You sure about the Volturi though?" My little sister asked. "You can still back out now and make Demetri visit." She offered halfheartedly.

"I want to do this, sissy." I said strongly. "I promise we'll come back and visit as soon as I get a chance."

"You'd better." She threatened, her voice coming out more growly than I think she meant it to. "And I'd better get e-mails and phone calls and letters in the mail and anything else you can think of. Mom and Dad will flip out if they don't hear from you every couple of days." She advised. "If you want that boyfriend of yours to remain in one piece, you'd better contact us."

"Every chance I get, I promise." I swore, pulling her into a hug once more. "Give everyone hugs and kisses from me when they find out where I've gone. Just don't say anything until they notice I left, please."

"I promise." Sophia said, holding on to me. "So this is really it, isn't it?"

"I love you sissy." I said as I released her from my embrace.

"I love you too." She said as she turned to leave.

I tried to hold back the tears until she was out of sight, but I'm sure she saw the liquid glittering in the sunlight on my cheeks.


	14. Italian Life

Lleyna's Story

Chapter Thirteen

Life in Italy was something else. I had never experienced anything quite like it and I knew I never would again. Demetri picked me up from the airport six months ago and since then nothing has been the same.

The first thing that changed was my diet.

As a child and up until I ran away, I had grown up on a strict human diet, as well as an extremely limited amount of hunting opportunities and thus not that many chances to drink blood. When I did drink blood, it was deer or antelope, neither of which was satisfying. But here, in the Volturi, we feasted whenever we chose. Our meals would be brought to us in packs, usually eager tourists and lovestruck honeymooners.

My first sip of human blood was the hardest. It was the first day I arrived in Italy and I was meeting the Guard for the first time. I interupted dinner time with my presence, but the Members didn't mind.

She was in her sixties, wearing a powder blue track suit that reminded me of cotton candy. That was why I chose her; sad of a reason as it was, but she reminded me of the county fair back home in Forks. Her hair was greying, but I could tell she had been a blonde in her prime, and her green eyes lit up when she saw me approaching.

Since I was a new recruit, the Volturi were eagar to watch me and held off on their own feasts until I attempted to taste my meal first. Since I was half human, they wanted to see my reaction and compare it to others.

I saw her memories of how much I looked like her granddaughter Jesse when I took my first bite. Her blood was warm in my mouth and quenced me right away. I knew I should only take what I needed, but I was soooo thirsty after all the years of going without blood.

It made me sick for three days whenever I looked at myself in the mirror. Dem held my hair back with a look of discomfort but he never said anything to me about my weakness. I was still half human; I was allowed human feelings of remorse while the others were not.

The second difference was that I was developing my power.

Before I left, I had my mother's ability to project my memories and thoughts into other people's heads, but with Aro's help, I have developed to where I can almost steal people's memories from inside their minds. We practice almost constantly and Aro (don't kill me Daddy for saying this) has become almost a father figure to me.

He is definitely the most manipulative one of the Big Three, but he cares about every Volturi Member like family.

Marcus is mopy all the time so I try to avoid him when possible. He gives me the creeps for some reason even though I'm surrounded by vampires.

Cauis wants nothing to do with me. To him, I am a mistake that should never have been born. He still believes that Bella should have killed my mother in order to prevent any un-normal activities. He hates that my father is a werewolf because it taints my blood even more even though I have no transforming abilities and produce venom. So yeah, Caius isn't my biggest fan.

He isn't the only one though. Jane despises me because I am her creator's new favorite. She calls me insulting animal names and dog terms, though I truly have none, and insists that Dem get rid of me at once.

The only one who wants me around other than Demetri and Aro is Alec and that is only because he and Dem are friends of sorts. So I guess I had made a friend?

I didn't really care either way though because I had Demetri and that was all that mattered. He promised to change me so I could be a full vampire like the rest of them, but I think Aro has been stalling him. He wants to see if I can get pregnant first.

That's the third difference. I'm no longer a virgin.

I knew the day was coming, I just always assumed that I would be married in front of my relatives and my father would give me away. Instead, I was married by Aro in the back of the feeding room two days after I arrived. Dem wasn't too big on religion when he was human, and he definitely wasn't since he got changed, but I insisted. I couldn't have my parents be any more disapointed in me than I knew they already would be.

We've been trying for six months and so far nothing has happened. I mean, Edward got a human pregnant, and a wolf got a hybrid knocked up multiple times, so why couldn't we have a baby?

Not that I was even sure I wanted one. I just knew that this was part of my life now. None of the other vamp girls could even think of reproducing so they were all curious. Since the kid would be at least half vampire, it wasn't a safety risk to try to concieve here.

I know Aro is hoping for a seventy-five percent or even fully vampire child so it would be extremely powerful and one of a kind, but I just wanted it to be happy and healthy. He wants a little boy who can be his heir though he'll never die so there's really no use. I just don't really want my kid to be in that kind of a position so I sort of am leaning towards having a girl.

Everyone wants a boy, even my husband whenever someone asks him. But secretly, Dem wants a girl and I love him even more for that.

My family would be outraged if they found out any of this though, so in my letters home, I keep things to a minimum and most of them lies.

My letters usually go something like this:_ I'm fine, Dem is the love of my life and is still treating me well, everything is so beautiful here, yes I'm eating right Mom, no I'm not in any trouble Dad, please don't come get me, I like it here, yeah I miss you guys too, sure I'll come visit soon, etc._

I write to the family in general, then to Sophia and Lewis separately. I know they can block my true thoughts so I trust them. Besides, I owe my twin and my favorite sister so much for covering for me until I arrived here. I knew it wasn't easy on them and I told them so in every letter.

Sophia wishes for a girl for me and Lewis begs me to come home. So I guess things haven't changed that much.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, my computer is on the fritz :( **


	15. Secret Deals

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_My first sip of human blood was the hardest..._

_It made me sick for three days whenever I looked at myself in the mirror.

* * *

_

Lleyna's Story

Chapter Fourteen

I wish I could tell my family everything. I wish it wasn't so hard to write letters to them day in and day out and pretend like everything is fine and I'm still the same girl that left them a whole year ago, but truth is I'm not. I've changed, and right now, I'm not sure it is for the better.

I'm haunted by that old woman, Regina. I wake up with nightmares almost every night and Demetri has to calm me down by singing my favorite childhood songs, like the Little Mermaid or Aladdin, so I feel closer to home.

Every time I close my eyes, I picture her wrinkled face and relive my first drink of human blood since arriving at the Volturi.

To make matter worse, because of my power, I forced some of her memories out of her mind and into mine so I'm haunted by her family as well. Her granddaughter Jesse especially. Regina thought I looked like her up until when I bit her neck. That part kills me because I know how disappointed my own grandmother would be in me if she knew about my choices.

I was able to restrain from feasting on humans for five solid months before my body started to go out on me from dehydration and malnutrition. I just couldn't stand the fact that my beautiful green eyes were tinting crimson, the color that went against everything my family believed in. I didn't think that I could do it anymore.

I swore that I would never drink human blood again because I was a monster, like the ones in the story books. Only this was my reality and I would never be able to make it up to anyone.

I was a hypocrite and a canable since I was half human still and it made me want to throw up every time I thought about what I had done. So I did, which caused me to loose even more weight and coloring since I wasn't eating anything to be thrown up in the first place.

But when my health failed, I was forced to drink blood from a cup like my grandmother Bella had done when she was pregnant.

It tasted delicious but left me in such a sour mood and depressed for another month that Aro finally gave in and let me eat whatever I wanted. I think mostly he wanted me healthy enough to produce an offspring for the Volturi but I don't care what the reason was.

Even my two confidants, Sophia and Lewis, know nothing about my drinking of blood, though my twin has hinted at it. I'm too ashamed to tell him the truth, for I know that there will be serious consequences regarding the Pack (being bound to protect human life and all) and I can't put that responsibility on his shoulders.

The temptation is so much harder to restrain from drinking human blood when there are always those around me participating.

I convinced Aro to let me grow a garden on the premises though and he really backed me up on it. Jane gets a particular kick out of me eating lettuce and other vegetables that I'm allowed to pick up from the market. The others don't find it worthy of talking about, but Aro finds it fascinatingly human.

I have been without any form of blood for six full months, and despite my best efforts with my new strict only vegetables diet, I still wasn't well enough to conceive. And I think that was the worst part, now that I was completely ostracized from the rest of the Volturi. Dem had business to attend to most of the day and left me to my human moping in our room.

A week ago, things changed though. I went back on the "bottle" so to speak.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey there, Lley." Demetri said, coming up from behind me and laying his head in the crook of my neck._

_"Did I get any mail today?" I asked. I hadn't received a single letter from my family in over a week and I was starting to get worried._

_"Mmhhm." He said, rubbing his nose against my neck seductively._

_"Well can I read it?" I asked impatiently. He knew that I cared about my family's letters more than anything._

_"First you have to drink something." My husband said. "You're not getting any stronger by that stupid garbage you eat and Aro would really like a grandchild soon. Let's make a baby, Lley." He almost purred the last part._

_"You know I can't drink human blood." I said defiantly, pulling away from his embrace and walking towards my dresser. _

_"You will do as I tell you." Demetri said darkly. This was a new side of him that I had never seen. Ever since he went on a trip four days ago, he had been acting strangely possessive of me and really determined to make me drink the dark red liquid that I had sworn off. _

_"I can't, Dem, and if you love me at all you'd know that." I said angrily. _

_"I love you, Lley, you know that." He said defensively. "I just think you'd be better off if you would give up this crazy notion that starving yourself is helping your family at all." _

_"This is coming from Aro, isn't it?" I asked._

_"Aro only wants what's best." Demetri said, not quite looking at me. _

_"What is it?" I asked. "What are you not telling me, Dem?" _

_He fiddled with his watch, a gift from me that I took from my dad's collection when I first decided he was the one for me, and refused to look at me still._

_"I said, what are you not telling me?" I asked again, a little more forcefully this time. _

_"He really wants you to be healthy..." Demetri said, not making much sense. "And you know he'd do anything to get what he wants..."_

_"I don't understand." I said simply, wrapping my arms around my husband's neck while his dropped to my waist. _

_"He's been having me track them..." Dem said, unable to look at me anymore._

_"Track who?" I asked._

_"He says that if you won't cooperate then maybe someone else would..." He said, burying his head in my hair pitifully like a small child. _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked, still not making the connection. _

_"He sent me to get one of them..." Demetri whispered. "She didn't come easily, and Jane had to knock her out, but she's here..."_

_"Can you please tell me what you're talking about before I lose my mind?" I asked impatiently._

_"The little mind-reading one." He said apologetically. "I tried to talk Aro out of it, but he said that it was your choice now. Drink and get strong enough to produce our children for him, or he'll have Alec mate with the girl." _

_"Mate? What girl?" I said, being really dense yet again. Looking back on this memory, I can't believe I was so dumb to think that Aro was on my side at all. All he wanted was to create an army of super vampires, and he was using me to do it._

_"Your sister." Dem said, and I could tell from his voice that if he had been human he would have been crying right now._

_"Charlie is here?" I asked and he nodded miserably. "I have to see her, make sure she's okay."_

_He shook his head. "Jane is guarding her until you drink something. Aro's orders." _

_"I always knew he was manipulative, but _this_?" I said, shuddering at the thought of my baby sister being in Italy without her concent. It was different for me because until right now I had always wanted to be here. "She's eleven, she's just a kid." I said more to myself than to Dem._

_"Please, I don't know how much longer I can keep Alec away from her if it is what Aro wishes for him to do." Demetri said, handing me a cup of brimming hot liquid that I smelled when he first walked in. "She's still pure and will remain that way unless you decide not to drink this cup right now. Cauis is standing at the door to make sure." _

_"There never was a letter, was there?" I asked and when he shook his head, I downed the cup._

_~End Flasheback~_

I was allowed to see Charlie as long as I was a good girl and took my "medicine." She refuses to look at me though, at least after the first time I went to visit and she saw my darkened eyes. I'm the enemy now.

I guess I could reveal everything to her in my mind since she can read minds, but I purposely keep my mind blank of any of the plans that I had to make. I didn't want my innocent little sister to even know anything about the gross, disgusting plan that Aro almost made Alec commit.

It has been a week of nothing but human blood from a cup and though I hate myself, I continue to do it because my little sister needs me to. She can hate me all she wants but I'm doing it for her. Aro kept his promise though and released Alec of his obligation so Charlie was still the innocent eleven year old trapped in a fully grown half vampire's body and that's the only thing that keeps me in my end of the deal.

I have a sinking feeling that I am already pregnant in the short time we spent trying over the last week, so I guess my strength really had eveything to do with it. Not that I'm certain, but I could have sworn I was growing a little bump on my stomach.

I haven't told anyone yet though because I know that my family is probably on a warpath right now to get Charlie back...and I want them to.

Even though I knew I was going to be treated no different than any other Volturi Member since I was a part of this horrible kidnapping. I deserved to be marked as a traitor and go down with the Volturi even though it wasn't my plan. I was actually counting on it so I wouldn't have to bring my little baby into Aro's sick twisted world.

I just hoped that Aro was the last to go so that he would be forced to see his precious army go down and know that the Cullens were responsible.


	16. Yeah That

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_I deserved to be marked as a traitor and go down with the Volturi..._

_I just hoped that Aro was the last to go so that he would be forced to see his precious army go down and know that the Cullens were responsible._

_

* * *

_

Lleyna's Story

Chapter Fifteen

I wasn't stupid, family or not, I was going down when the Volturi crumbled. I was a part of them now and, though it was only to be near my soul mate, I was a Guard Member.

It didn't take long for my family to gather the troops. Charlie was here for exactly twelve days before word reached the Volturi phsycics that the Cullens were on their way.

The information was pleasing to Aro and he rewarded his new pets.

The psycics were hardly any better than Aunt Alice and I'm sure she would show them up, but the twins are useful and correct over half of the time so Aro kept them around since Alice had refused to join the Guard. Ginger and Greg, turned at age nineteen, were Jane's prime commpitition for the spotlight. They did everything in unison and never spoke out of turn or even hinted at having emotions.

Greg saw the good while Ginger saw all the horrible things yet to happen.

Guess which one saw that the Cullens were on their way?

I tried to spend as much time with my little sister as I could since I knew my days were numbered. Even though I was going to die for my actions involving human life being taken at the cost of my forced dinner meals, I wanted to reconnect with my sister as much as possible.

Charlie barely talked to me though, which made my efforts kind of pointless. Still, I had to try.

"How are you today, Charlie?" I asked as I sat across from her in the tiny room they provided for her. It held a twin sized bed that looked like it was purchased from a rather shady person, a small vanity, and a flickering overhead light.

Needless to say, she was just a prisioner now that Aro didn't need her to create a baby with Alec now that I agreed to take my "medicine." I tried to convince him to upgrade her quality of living while she was here, but captives don't get a say in anything.

"Why do you care, Red Eyes?" Charlie asked, a little snarky. The dark circles under her eyes informed me that she needed to hunt.

Did I mention that Aro and the other two main Volturi members were starving my sister? They wanted to see how long it would take for her willpower to break, like mine had done after six straight months of nothing but human food. Only Charlie didn't get any food at all.

"Because you are my sister." I said lamely. It was the truth though. I would do anything for my family; including dying so my child will never have to know about the huge mistakes I've made and, especially, for betraying my family in the process. I just wish my baby didn't have to die with me.

"A sister wouldn't give up, like, everything they believe in just for, like, some stupid _guy_." She responded stubbornly.

"Demetri isn't just some stupid crush, Char, he's my husband and my soul mate and my reason for living." I said with conviction. 'And the father of my child,' I added in my head, knowing that I was blocking my thoughts from her mindreading abilities.

"You're too young to understand all of that." Charlie tried to reason. Though we were both physically eighteen due to our half vampirism, she was mentally twelve, her physical age, and I was a legal adult.

"Momma and Daddy got married when she was seven." I replied back. "That's eleven extra years I waited for Dem."

"Well, it's still, like, stupid." Charlie huffed. Clearly, the lack of proper sleep and nutrition was turning my baby sister into a spoiled brat.

"I know." I said quietly.

How I wished I could go back to the day when I first agreed to come to Italy and change my mind.

Dem could have visited me in La Push or we could have moved off the reservation until he was converted to vegetarianism like my family, it was possible that things could have been so much better. I wouldn't have to fear for the secret of my pregnancy getting out or worry about how I'm going to be lettting down my entire family as soon as they see the crimson in my eyes or even wonder if Demetri truly loved me at all or if he was just another pawn of Aro's.

Charlie's eyes lit up to the size of saucers and she stared at me with awe.

"You're pregnant?" She whispered, glancing from left to right even though there weren't any windows and the nearest room was ten rooms over on either side of her room.

"What?" I asked back, trying to confuse her. "Where would you get an idea for that?"

"Your thoughts. They were kind of hidden until you started getting mad and your thinking slipped out." Charlie rambled. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an aunt!" She squealed like the preteen she was, but my facal expression remained blank.

"Why aren't you happy?" She asked after a moment when I didn't join in on her outburst.

"It's not safe here, you know that. Aro wants this baby and I'm afraid that Dem won't be strong enough to tell his leader no." I admitted. I was going to be dead in a day anyways. Might as well get everything off my chest.

"But the Pack is on their way..." Charlie said with a childlike innocence that made my heart melt. "They'll protect us, I know they will, they have to."

"They'll protect _you_." I corrected. She stared at me, one eyebrow lifted in confusion. "I'm Red Eyes, remember?"

"Oh, yeah...that." She said lamely.

"Yeah, that."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, the exciting Cullen-Black Volturi reunion is next chapter. It still needs some perfecting before I want to submit it.**


	17. Charlie's Story

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"But the Pack is on their way..." Charlie said, "They'll protect us, I know they will, they have to."_

_"They'll protect _you_." Lleyna replied back, "I'm Red Eyes, remember?"_

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm switching POV's, but the story is continuing from where it was. Hope you enjoy getting into another Black daughter's head :)**

* * *

Charlie's Story

Chapter Sixteen

There is something that Lleyna is still not telling me. I may only be twelve, but I know when someone is lying to my face. Especially since I happen to have inherited my grandfather Edward's ability to read minds.

"They'll be here today." Lleyna said with a sad expression on her beautifully pale face. _'Glad that I won't have to worry about Aro soon...'_

Though she wasn't showing any signs of her pregnancy, her mind was filled with doubt and worry and utter distress that her husband, or worse, Aro could tell that she was carrying a child inside of her. Seriously, it was all she thought about. It was getting kind of annoying, but I guess if the roles were reversed, I would be focused on it too.

I smiled at my sister, though staring at her dark eyes for too long made me flinch so I glanced back at my hands instead. She appreciated the small gesture though so I knew I hadn't offended her. She knew how hard it was on me to see my flesh and blood sporting the crimson colors of the enemy every time she looked at me.

"Do you know when Mommy's gonna get here?" I asked sweetly.

_'Such an innocent kid.'_She thought and I had to bite back a smile.

I wasn't as ignorant as my family saw me as. In truth, I thought like an adult or like the rest of my fully grown half vampire siblings, but I chose to pretend I was still my physical age because it was all I had. I had six years left to play pretend until I was forced into the cruel, real world where the Volturi would steal a little girl from her home.

Lleyna shrugged her shoulders, but her thoughts betrayed her. _'In half an hour.'_

"Let's talk about _her _until then." I said, hinting at the child in her womb and not my mother like we had been talking about before.

Lleyna got the hint and ran her hand over her abdomen subconsciously. "I don't think that's a good idea." She said panicky, feeling the first trace of her baby bump that hadn't been there yesterday.

She was, according to her personal charts, about five days pregnant. Physically, she was at least a month or two. At least, that's what I'm predicting with my limited knowledge of pregnancies. I was the youngest Cullen-Black so I wasn't around to see my own mother, who was the only other half vampire to reproduce besides Lleyna. But I knew all of the stories thanks to everyone else's minds.

"What names are you thinking about?" I asked, ignoring her request. She couldn't stay in denial about this baby any longer; especially since she would be going home soon.

"I'm not thinking about names." She said but, again, her thoughts were as traitorous as Benedict Arnold. _'Pfft, it's the only thing I'm thinking about lately...'_

"You do remember that I read minds, don't you?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

_'Oh shoot.' _She thought and for a moment her thoughts were blocked from me again.

"I guess not." I said smugly. "So spill."

"Jesse." She answered with a blush. In her mind I caught a glimpse of a freckled, bucktoothed, red headed girl about age six smiling up at some old lady in a powder blue jogging suit.

"What if it's a boy?" I asked.

She replied back just as quickly as I asked. "Jesse."

Suddenly, our sisterly chat was broken up by the shrill bloody murder scream of someone familiar.

Lleyna grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

The handle wasn't locked like it usually was when I tried to open it, but in my defense I was usually starving since I had only been fed once since arriving here and it was on the very first night Lleyna came to see me. She claimed the food was from her personal garden, but I was so mad at her about the color of her eyes that I called her a liar and threw the cabbage at the back of my door when she left. The next morning I ate it off the floor.

In the hallway, we ran into a Volturi Guard, but with Lleyna's new strength from drinking blood and all of her crazy hormonal urges, she was able to knock him out; for the moment anyways.

It wasn't until we were on the other side of the Court Room that I started to panic. I held on to her sleeve like the child I pretended to be, but for once I truly felt it. What were we getting into?

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we, sissy?" I asked, waiting for her response, but she continued to open the main door instead.

"Aren't we, sissy?" I asked again, trying to keep back tears. On the other side of the door, I could hear World War III battles. Snarls and growls were being thrown around like crazy and I honestly feared for my life. "Lleyna!" I called to her, blinking back tears.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you all." She said, kissing my head tenderly.

And then our moment was over and we were thrust into the battle field. I tried to keep my arm on hers, but I was torn away by Peter who placed his enraged body in front of me. Though he wasn't phased, he still managed to hold off two vampires singlehandedly.

"Where's Lleyna?" I asked, no it was more of a beg, my big brother.

"She's with her own kind." He said territorial, growling as another Volturi Guard tried to attack the two of us. "I have to phase _now_, Charlie." He said in a warning tone. "Dad said find you and protect you, but I have to phase now."

"But what about Lleyna...?" I asked, not caring that tears were streaming down my face.

Instead of answering though, he phased into a giant brown wolf and tore the head off of the dark haired vampire.

I scanned the room. Everyone was here for the spectacle. All of my extended family were engaged in combat; even my fragile great grandmother Esme was blaring her teeth at a bloodsucker. Even Lewis was there, but he didn't seem to be doing that much fighting since he was only half vamp.

Every wolf in the entire Pack seemed to be here by the way they flew through the room, though when I counted, I noticed that none of the younger wolves were accounted for except for my sisters. JJ, Sophia, Skylar, Spencer, Peter, and PJ; yup.

Abby was the only family member not here, but that was like bringing the main course to the party.

There was so much blood. Everywhere I looked, I saw red. This was a scary thought since normal vampires couldn't bleed.

I tried to pick out who was wounded but it was a futile attempt. Peter was blocking most of the room with his overbearing presence in an attempt to protect me. I wasn't so little I couldn't fight. Though I admit, I_ was _rather weak due to lack of nourishment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that the fighting was dwindling down in sections of the room. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had about ten or so Guard Members tightly bound, including the scary little Jane, and on the other side of the room, Aro, Demetri, and Alec had Esme, Momma, and Alice constricted.

The wolves were lined in front of me, blocking most of my view, and the rest of my family was alongside them in an aggressive stance. The smell of burning flesh was stinging my nose, but I knew that it was going to end like this; it had to or else the Volturi would continue to harrass our family. At least that's what everyone was thinking.

"It doesn't have to end like this." Aro said in a calm voice, though I knew from his thoughts that he was shaken to his core. "You can still release my coven and I will exchange them for three of your precious girls."

I wanted to take inventory of who was still here or not, but I had a limited view so I was lucky I knew that my dad was still alive.

"I'll even forgive you for the lives you've take already." Aro said, smiling politely at Carlisle and my father who were the apparent leaders.

That sweet smile was what let us know that he had no intention of keeping up with his end of the deal. Or at least, that was the give away to me.

"Don't do it, Jacob." Momma said defiantly, pulling at Aro's grasp on her.

A low whine escaped Dad's lips when Aro pulled Nessie back by her hair and tears ran down her face. "Tsk, tsk, I was hoping we could be civilized about this." Aro said tauntingly.

"How precious are your wives to you?" Alec asked, running his finger along Alice's cheek. She spit in his face before he could continue and was rewarded with a slap across the cheek where he had only seconds ago been caressing.

"Depends on how much your members mean to you." Emmett taunted back, picking someone at random from the group he was guarding and tossing them in the growing flames.

"You will NOT taunt us." Aro said angrily, tightening his grip on Nessie until she let out a whimper of pain. "Ah, the half human. I wonder how strong her children for _me_ will be?" He asked, more to himself, but knowing he could get a rise out of Jacob.

Like expected, my father charged forward and leapt at the leader of the Volturi. Only there were other Guard Members in front of him the second that he took that first step. Jacob was on the ground as soon as he came within an inch of his wife.

'Don't die, Daddy.' I thought, closing my eyes and just wanting this to be over already. I could hear him limping back to our side of the battlefield.

Demetri whispered something to Aro, who smiled widely. "We'll trade one at a time, then you can leave with whoever you have and we'll keep the rest to build up the Guard that you destroyed."

"That's not how things are going to go down, Aro, and you know it." Edward said, in anger to Aro's hidden thoughts that only the three of us could access.

Aro didn't want everyone back; in fact, Demetri wanted Lleyna who was being guarded by Rosalie who didn't recognize her own niece, and Aro only wanted Jane, but even she was replaceable so he would settle for just getting Lleyna back and keeping Alice and Nessie for his own benefit. Then he wouldn't have to bargain for the twin psychics that he recently created who were also on the other side of our boundary line now.

"Then I'm sorry." Aro said, nodding his head towards Demetri who in turn began tearing off peices of Esme's body and tossing them about the room.

I could hear growls and hisses from everyone on our side, but no one made a move yet. Not even Carlisle, and it was his wife being torn to shreds.

"Stop, don't do this, please, Dem, stop it." I could hear Lleyna yell to her husband from where she was being held captive.

He glanced at her with a broken hearted expression, then glanced at Aro who shook his head, before he continued back on tearing apart my grandmother.

"I hate you! This is unforgivable! I hope you burn with the rest of them!" Lleyna screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she did so. "I'm glad you'll never get to know our baby!"

That last comment stopped everyone's motions.

"You're...?" Demetri asked, a smile lighting up his face like a kid at Christmas. He stopped what he was doing and subconsciously let go of the rest of Esme's body. It was strange to see the pieces try to make their way to her main frame; like some creepy syfy movie.

"Pregnant? Remarkable." Aro said congradilitively. "You did well, daughter."

"You are _not_ my father." Lleyna spit at him, tears still falling from her dark red eyes. "And you certainly have no credit for _my _child." She gave Demetri a dirty look as she said that.

After that, the real fun started.

* * *

**AN: Who'll still be alive when this whole thing ends? Review :)**


	18. Battle and News

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"Pregnant? Remarkable." Aro said congradilitively. "You did well, daughter."_

_"You are not my father." Lleyna spit at him, tears still falling from her dark red eyes. "And you certainly have no credit for my child." She gave Demetri a dirty look as she said that._

_After that, the real fun started._

* * *

Charlie's Story

Chapter Seventeen

The second portion of the battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity.

I hid behind Peter until he was dragged off somewhere and then I started running. That was the only thing I could think of, so I did it. I ran away from the Guard Members chasing after me, I ran from my Dad when he barked an order at me to stop, and I ran from Grandma Esme who seemed to have found most of her body parts and was attacking my attacker with her still intact right arm.

I ran circles around the Cullen/Black side of the battle until I grew tired and wanted to throw up. So then I did. Right on Alec's shoe.

That, of course, made him angry and he grabbed my hair like a coward and started swinging me senselessly since he knew I was half human and it hurt more than it would for a regular vampire.

"Let her go!" Lewis said angrily, coming to my rescue as he clamped his hands on either of Alec's ears and not relenting until he heard a popping sound.

With Bella protecting our minds, there wasn't anything Alec or Jane could do to us with their powers so it was good old fashioned fighting. Definitely evened the playing grounds; especially since Lewis wasn't particularly that strong.

"Help me, Char." Lewis said, starting to pull apart some of Alec's limbs. He tossed a left leg over his head where Carlisle was tending to the fire of Volturi Guard Members' body pieces.

With tears streaming down my face, I looked at my big brother with panic. "I...I can't." I said miserably, staring into Alec's dark eyes as Lewis dismembered his head.

"Shh, it'll be okay, they're the bad guys, remember?" Lewis said as he quickly finished off one of Aro's main minions. "Hide somewhere, Charlie, hide until it's safe." He said, gesturing towards the back wall. In front of it were a line of fighters, but back there, there was no one. None of the Guard Members had been able to get that far yet. I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

"Okay..." I said, sneaking past Rosalie fighting with one of her captives and barely missing getting swiped in the cheek.

I had no fighting experience, had no training like my siblings had, and was virtually useless here in Italy. I had lived such a pretend make believe sheltered life that I couldn't even help defend my family right now. All I could do was sit in the corner like a small child.

Yeah, some Black daughter I was.

Lleyna was fighting for her life and her child's life while I was sitting her uselessly. Skylar was risking her life and her imprint's future happiness by being here today and I was sitting in the corner. Sophia was fighting! My pacifist sister was fighting and I was sitting all alone behind the sidelines. I might as well have been sucking my thumb and wearing a sign that said 'baby!'

I tried to focus on the battle since that was all I could do anyways, but it was difficult to see through my tears. Not to mention the fact that I was now exhausted from running and not eating in the last week. I placed my head against the wall to rest but flinched when I made contact with the brick.

I lifted my hand to the back of my head and was shocked when I saw blood on my fingers when I pulled it back in front of my face.

As my vision started blurring even more, this time from lack of blood, I saw multiple intruding figures approaching. I couldn't tell if they were friend or foe since their faces were hard to distinguish, but there was obvious hunger in their blared razor sharp teeth.

My last conscious thought was, 'If I'm going to die, I hoped that one of my family members was the one to eat me...'

* * *

I must have blacked out, for when I came to, my grandparents were hovering over me with worried expressions.

"Wah...?" I asked, my voice shaky. I cleared my throat which was now dry and tried again. "Wha-what happened? Is it over?"

"Yes." Edward said with a smile. "It is over."

"Where is everyone?" I asked, struggling with each word.

"Don't speak yet, you need to drink something first, you're dehydrated." Bella said with a kind smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'What's the count? What happened? Why are your thoughts blocked?' I thought to my grandfather, hoping Bella was only one-way shielding us so he could hear me since I couldn't hear him.

"We didn't want to startle you with the information." Edward answered my last question, handing me a cup of water as well as a blood bag like the ones from home.

"We _are_at home." Edward stated, and sure enough, I was in the living room at Momma and Daddy's house. "You've been unconscious for a few days as your body dealt with the shock of everything. It's very common in humans." He informed me reassuringly.

'Where is everyone? Where's my family? What happened in Italy?' I thought to him slightly louder. I needed answers.

"Most everyone is at the Cullen's house recovering." Edward said, "Or visiting those that were hurt."

"Esme is getting a prosthetic arm since her left one was tossed into the fire before it could make its way to her." Bella said in a cheerful tone.

Uh-oh, if this was the "good news" I didn't want to hear the worst. Not having an arm was a HUGE deal.

"What aren't you telling me?" I said, mustering up enough strength to talk.

"Spencer was bitten" Edward said when Bella made no move to speak. She looked like she was strugging with this and would have cried if she were human.

"Is he okay? He didn't..., did he?" I asked, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

"Right now he's borderline." Edward said with a grim expression. "It doesn't look good. We've tried to remove as much of the venom as we could, but there was just so much and it spread so quickly. Werewolves aren't meant to be bitten by vampires..."

"Tell me we at least got Them too?" I asked, trying not to think about that.

A wicked smile spread across my sweet grandmother's face. "Oh, we got Them."

"Even Aro?" I asked. He was the main problem. If he survived, then he could just start over and create another army.

"Especially Aro." Edward answered with a low hiss. "The Volturi won't be a problem anymore."

"So we destroyed Them and they almost killed Spencer, we did pretty good." I said, trying to keep my spirits high even though my brother was going to die soon.

"Spencer wasn't the only one hurt..." Edward said calmly, trying not to throw too much information at me so I wouldn't freak out and go crazy like I assume from his expression that he expected of me.

"Don't say it. Please, don't say it." I said, trying not to burst into tears again. "Just, just give me a minute."

I took as many deep breaths as I could while I was hyperventilating before turning back to them. "Okay, like a band-aid." I said, urging him to say it quickly.

"Lleyna might lose the baby because a group of Members attacked her while they were being held captive and called her a traitor for disrespecting Aro." Edward said.

"She's here though, right? We can't shun her, she's family. I know Peter was upset..." I mummbled, but my grandfather cut me off.

"No, no, she's upstairs." Edward said comfortingly. "She has the shakes from human blood withdraw, but she'll be fine. Her baby is the only thing that Carlisle isn't sure about."

Bella looked like she'd be crying again as she said the four little words that forever changed my life. "Charlie, they bit Nessie..."

* * *

**AN: Don't kill me! This story isn't over yet so don't overreact, please. Everything is for a reason. Review anyways, even if you hate me for this :)**


	19. Shocked Still

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Bella looked like she'd be crying again as she said the four little words that forever changed my life. "Charlie, they bit Nessie..."_

* * *

Charlie's Story

Chapter Eighteen

I sat on the couch for longer than I could remember. I don't know if I lost track of time or I just didn't care anymore about my surroundings. All I could think about was my family. I didn't care that I had almost died too, my family was what mattered and that's all I _could_ think about.

Lleyna might lose her baby, Esme was already fit for a false arm (or at least that's what I assumed would happen with her husband being a doctor and all), and Spencer and Momma were lying on their death beds.

So _yeah_, I didn't bother to keep track of time.

"I want to see them." I said raspy, my voice sounding strange even to my own ears.

Edward and Bella were still sitting beside me, completely unmoved for the past few hours. Edward was staring intently at me then at his wife then back to me while Bella was just staring out the window. When I glanced past them to where she was looking, I saw that the sun had set and the night was dark on the side of the house overlooking the water.

"Carlisle won't let anyone in the room but your father." Edward said with a pained expression. "And only because he threw such a fit about being by his imprints side at that."

"Imprints trump everything," Bella said with a bitter frown, her eyes fixed on the world outside us, "even parenthood."

"Has Arietty been informed?" I asked, thinking about Spencer's poor little imprinter. I didn't know her that well, but over the past year she had been spending so much time here it was hard not to notice her sometimes. She seemed nice enough, though in my opinion my brother could have done better.

Bella simply shook her head. "Spencer told them not to tell her until...after."

"She doesn't even know he's a wolf yet." Edward added, though I already knew that so it was no surprise. My brother was very slow when it came to trusting people and although he would give his life for his imprint, he didn't want to drag her into his world of mythical creatures and evil villains in red coats.

"Where is everyone else then?" I asked. If Spencer, Momma, and Daddy were at the Cullen Mansion with Grandpa Carlisle, where was the rest of my family?

"They're all waiting their turns to see them." Edward answered. "Well almost everyone is. Lewis is sitting with Lleyna upstairs since some of the other family members are being a little vocal on their opinions about what happened..."

"Like the stuff Peter said?" I asking, remembering what he said right before the battle when I tried to find Lleyna in the crowd._ 'Her kind.' _

"Peter isn't the only one having problems with Lleyna being back..." Edward said, looking at his pained wife with a devestated expression.

Suddenly, Bella turned to me, as if she had forgotten that I was there at all. "You remind me so much of your mother." She said, gently tucking a piece of my hair behind my ears.

I was startled. No one had ever compared me to my mother; other than Momma, of course. She thought all of her children were a perfect blend of Jacob and herself. To everyone else though, I was Edward's granddaughter with bronze hair and blue eyes that had to have come from his side of the family somewhere. From birth, I was Edward's granddaughter and Charlie Swan's namesake. Never once had I been thought of as Jacob's little girl or Nessie's mini me.

"I...I look like Momma?" I asked, trying to will the tears away.

Bella nodded, pulling me into a hug. Over her shoulders, I could see Edward looking torn. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe what his wife was saying, but we both knew that she needed to believe this herself. One look at her and anyone could tell that she was obviously a mess.

"She was just the opposite of you though." Bella continued on, "Always wanting to grow up as quickly as she could...stupid imprints...you've kept your innocence and didn't try to rush off like everyone else did when they were dealt your fate." She seemed to be changing paces rapidly and I wasn't quite sure what she meant by half the stuff she said.

"Oh, god, why did she have to be half vampire? Why couldn't she have been completely like her father?" Bella begged into my shoulder. I had never seen her so broken before. "She wouldn't be dying right now!" She complained miserably.

"Love, Carlisle said she wasn't going to die, remember?" Edward said, gently pulling his distraught wife from my embrace. "He said at worst she was going to become a full vampire."

At that, I started crying myself; both with relief and regret. I thought Momma being dead would be the worst news available, but her being a full vampire was even worse. Not that I didn't love my extended vampire family, but Nessie _couldn't_ be like them. It wasn't possible. She was _Momma_. Any change to her and she wouldn't be herself.

Not to mention how this would effect the rest of the family. A newborn vampire in our house was like adding lighter fluid to a La Push bonfire. Abby would have to move out, or Momma would. That was why we had to move out of the Cullen Mansion to begin with all those years ago; because of my human sister. It would kill Momma to have to make that decision again.

Plus, the horrible effects that her being _completely _"the enemy" would mean for Daddy. I'm not sure even imprint magic is strong enough to withstand something like that.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Charlie, it'll be okay." Edward soothed me while still comforting his wife.

"No, it's not." I said, pulling away from his comforting hand and standing up dramatically. I stormed upstairs and made it almost to my room (where I was planning a very angry, energy releasing door slam), when I heard someone calling my name.

Instead of Edward's like I was expecting, it was Lewis'. "Charlie, please, she wants you..."


	20. Blame Game

**AN: Two chapters in one day :) But that means you guys owe me some major reviews ;) **

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"Charlie, please, she wants you..."_

* * *

Charlie's Story

Chapter Nineteen

I stepped hesitantly into the room. Lleynawas lying on the queen sized bed while Lewis sat in the chair across from her. She looked completely exhausted, and that's the best way I could put it.

Her eyes were still bloodshot red from all of the human blood intake in Italy, her curly red ringlets that usually made her look like Little Red Riding Hood now looked lifeless and dull against the white sheets, and her pale skin looked even paler if that was necessary.

I think the biggest change, though, was her stomach. When I last saw her in Italy, she was physically about two months along and barely showed a baby bump. According to Edward when I woke up, that was a week ago. Now Lleyna looked at least four months along. Her pregnancy was accelerated in a way that even our mother's wasn't when she had all of us, nor was Bella's when she had Nessie.

"I'm sorry, Char." Lleyna said, her crimson eyes blurring with tears. "I'm so sorry, little sissy." She said again, though her body was convulsing as she spoke and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered to her twin, hoping he knew the cause of her mystery shakes since his power was to read minds and the feelings that went with them. "What's she thinking?"

"She has something blocked in her mind, but I can tell you that the shakes are from thirst." Lewis said with sad green eyes.

"You mean...?" I asked, looking at the dark red in Lleyna's.

"She's coming off of a strong amount apparently taken each day while she was there." Lewis said sadly. "I don't know why she would do something like that, but now she has to come down from it before anyone will help her, that much I know for sure."

"I'm sorry, Charlie, so sorry, forgive me, I stopped them, don't you see, I stopped them..." Lleyna mumbled over and over again, though she looked like she was spaced out somewhere far away. She turned to Lewis abruptly and smiled hugely. "I'm thirsty, brother, so thirsty, just get me a drink, please, my baby needs it, please..."

I nudged Lewis, but he stood unmoved. "Why aren't you helping her?" I asked desperately. My sister was in pain and her baby might already be dead, and he was just sitting here?

"I'm not 'just sitting here.' I'm not giving it for a reason; if she gets blood, even animal blood, right now then she will not be able to stop herself from taking a life. I can see it in her mind." Lewis said calmly.

"She doesn't want to, god, she doesn't want to, but she knows that she won't be able to resist the taste." Lewis said with an almost angry tone now. "She's the one who told me to keep her in here alone a week ago. I only complied because it was what was best for her. Now that the blood is starting to leave her system, she's going crazy and asking desperate things. In her mind she still knows that..."

"I stopped him, Char, I stopped him..." Lleyna slurred, locking her eyes onto mine. She unfocused again and I continued my conversation with Lewis until she interupted again.

This time with an almost high expression on her face. "You coulda been a mommy, Char." She said, rubbing her tummy affectionately, "you could have been happy like me and Dem..." She paused, realized she said something she shouldn't have and then continued in a different tone. "Where's my Dem? Where's Demetri?" She asked, willing either one of us to answer for her.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I had woken up here and missed the end of the battle.

"I told you." Lewis said patiently. "He's not coming."

'He's dead.' Lewis thought, knowing that I would be listening. 'When Aro went down, so did the rest of them. Lleyna was only saved because she jumped in front of you while you were down and took a beating to her stomach. The fact that she's family meant little to everyone...'

My mouth fell open in shock. After everything, Lleyna was just going to be disguarded like garbage? She was family, for crying out loud!

"You're wrong," Lleyna said, her thoughts a jumbled mess so I quit listening and focused on her words instead. "Dem is coming, he has to, for Jesse." She said, running her hand over her stomach again.

"How's the baby?" I asked Lewis once she was preoccupied again.

"Not so good." Lewis replied. "Carlisle checked on her the first day, but hasn't been back yet. He said the baby should be fine though, so I'm not worried." He glanced at his twin. "Her, I'm worried about..."

In my mind, I knew that this was all my fault.

If I hadn't gotten kidnapped, no one would have come looking for us and Lleyna would still be happy with her husband and getting ready to deliver a healthy baby soon. She wouldn't be having the shakes from withdrawl and be damaging her baby even further.

If I had not been such a little kid and so naive, I would have been preparing for the battle while I was in captivity and not sitting around like a baby. I would have been ready to fight and not put my family in danger to protect me. Lleyna might lose her baby because she jumped in front of me; and Spencer wouldn't be on his death bed if he hadn't been standing next to me when that vampire attacked him.

I was just a stupid kid living in a fantasy world of rainbows and sunshine when the truth is the world is bleak and miserable and filled with death. I was naive to think I could keep living in my world and hiding from the monsters when the truth was that I was to blame. I needed to grow up before it hurt anyone else around me.

* * *

**AN: You'll hear more about Nessie and Spencer in the next chapter, promise. **


	21. Holding On

Charlie's Story

Chapter Twenty

It has been three days since I woke up. Three days of following the same routine; wake up, eat breakfast that Bella nervously cooked, chat politely with Edward though his mind was elsewhere, then go talk to Lleyna and Lewis. I have to say, it was driving me crazy.

I wanted desperately to visit Momma and Spencer, but every time I asked, the answer was no.

Abby was the only one allowed to stay with them but that was only because she was too tempting for Jasper and Emmett to eat with her extremely sweet blood. She's staying with Esme in the cottage since we're not sure how Nessie is going to react when she is finally not sick anymore; fully vampire or her normal self.

My other siblings had been taken to Port Angeles to stay with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett until things changed one way or the other. Most of them didn't want to come back to the Main House since Lleyna was here, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were busy off in search of an answer to the question of whether a half vampire had ever been bitten and lived before. So far, there was nothing conclusive.

Nahuel's three sisters were rarely seen by him, though he does know that two of them broke off ties with Joham as well, so tracking down Sari and Kumda was the main concern right now. Nahuel had never been bitten since his biological aunt made sure of that, so it was up to one of his sisters to fill in our questions. I just hoped that any information they had wouldn't come too late.

On my third day of unease, Arrietty stopped by.

She came by looking all cheery though definitely missing her imprinter and I just didn't have the heart to tell her that her soul mate was lying on a bed not even a thousand yards from here more than likely dying.

"Where's Spence?" Arrietty asked, her green eyes staring hopefully into mine. "I haven't seen him since you guys went on that spur of the moment vacation and I just wanted to see him before I left for mine."

"You're going out of town?" I asked; this was news to me, though at this point it wasn't that shocking.

Arrietty nodded, flipping her blonde curls back behind her shoulders as if her hair was causing some great pain to sit there in the first place.

"Christmas break is starting Saturday so I thought I'd get a jump on it and leave Friday after school let out." Arrietty said with a smile. God, when was this girl ever not happy? "Spencer was _supposed_ to be coming with me to meet my family, but he's been AWOL so I guess it just doesn't matter to him..." A slight frown before her genuine grin returned. "But that's okay because I know he's just busy and not ignoring me...he's not ignoring me, is he?"

Man, this girl was bipolar. I don't know how Spencer put up with her mood changes. But then again, she's his imprint so nature obviously wanted them to be together.

"I'll be sure to tell him that you're looking for him, next time I see him." I said, not sure what else I was supposed to say. I could hear Edward's thoughts behind me and knew that I had done what I was supposed to so I bid Arrietty farewell and closed the door.

"You handled that very politically." My grandfather said, smiling briefly as he pulled me into a hug on the couch. "You could run for office some day."

"I highly doubt that anyone would elect a half vampire. My campaign could be 'I only eat people who don't do as I say.'" I said, rolling my eyes to emphasize my point at how reticules he was being. "Besides, I think some people would notice that I never aged."

"You're only twelve," Edward said in my defense, "you have a long time before you have to make any of those kinds of decisions."

I felt tears sliding ungracefully down my face and before I knew it, I was full out crying. "I-I'm not twelve; I'm fully grown." I stated for the first time in my life.

"What?" Bella asked, coming into the room and taking the seat next to mine.

"I-I'm fully grown." I said, mumbling incoherently. "If I wasn't a baby, the-then Momma and Spencer wouldn't be d-dying." I blubbered, burying my head into my arms since I could no longer look at the parents of the girl I had practically helped kill. It should have been me that was borderline, not them. They shouldn't have come try to rescue me.

"I don't want to ever hear those thoughts again, young lady." Edward said sternly.

"Bu-but it's my fault." I sobbed.

"It was not anyone's fault but the Volturi's, you hear me?" Edward said, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I know you're upset and trying to blame yourself, heaven knows that I've been doing the same thing, but the best thing for everyone is to not get wrapped up in who's fault they think it is."

"I just want them to b-be okay." I mumbled, wiping away some of the tears from my face and a little snot from my nose. "If I had..."

"We should take her to see them." Bella interrupted, startling me since I had forgotten she was sitting there. She truly only wanted to go see her daughter and grandson for herself, but in the back of her mind this trip was going to be for my benefit too.

"Bella, love, that's really not wise..." Edward started, but from the look in his eyes and the thoughts that matched it, I knew that he would give in to his wife's demands.

"She needs this." Bella said, talking about me and herself. "We won't get in Carlisle's way."

And like that, it was settled; we were going to see Spencer and Momma.

I ran upstairs to offer for Lewis to join us, but Lleyna was getting close to being fully flushed of all of the former blood in her system and him leaving might cause her to flee and get more, so he declined.

I truly admire all of my extended family for being able to resist Abby's blood like they have been able to. It was harder for Lleyna though because her baby was craving it since it was more than likely going to be at least 75% vampire.

When we arrived at the Main House, Jacob was sitting on the front porch with his hands burying his dark face in pain, exaustion, or both.

"Dadddy!" I yelled, running and tackling him in a hug. I hadn't seen him since I woke up, and before that, it had been twelve days of being held guard in Italy; but it felt like so much longer.

"Hey there, Char." Jacob said with a half hearted grin for my benefit. I could see the sleep deprivation on his weary face and wondered if his imprint had let him get any sleep. "Your mom is sleeping right now, so it'd be best not to go see her just yet, okay?"

"How is Spencer?" I asked, glancing up to see that Bella and Edward had already disappeared inside to find out for themselves. I stayed on the porch with my father though to give them some time alone before I found out for myself.

"There was so much venom...there's just nothing else that Carlisle or anyone can do..." Jacob said, looking like he was about to cry for probably not the first time today. "He's not going to last much longer...Spencer is going to die."

At that, hearing it straightforward for the first time, I started crying myself.

"It's just not fair." I complained to the tears falling onto the hardwood. "He has his future in front of him. He was healthy, athletic, and had a beautiful girlfriend. It's just not fair." I said, wiping a few tears away, though not the majority by a long shot, and attempted to say my next words clearly. "She stopped by today. Arrietty. She wants to see him, but I didn't know what, or how to tell her this..."

"You shouldn't have to be the one to tell her." Jacob said, clearing his throat to hold back his own tears. "Tell her to stop by tonight. I think it might be Spencer's last and she should be here for it."

I sobbed into my father's chest and let him console me while he continued to talk. "I've sent word to Rosalie and she'll be bringing the kids back within the hour. Alice and Jasper might not make it back in time but they said they were heading back home last time I talked to them."

I nodded, too numb to say anything, and continued to cry until I felt there couldn't possibly be any tears left in my body. "I have to call Ari..." I said, shaking myself off and pulling my small purple phone from my pocket.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" Jacob asked, though his thoughts told me he would rather do anything but.

Instead of answering, I disappeared into the garage and dialed the number.

"Hey Charlotte!" Arrietty said enthusiastically and I had to swallow deeply to get this conversation out.

"Arri, I need you to get over to my grandparents' house quickly." I said, not hiding the urgency in my voice. "It's Spencer."

"I'm on my way." She said as soon as I mentioned her wolf. For her sake, I hoped that he could hang on long enough to let her say her goodbyes.

* * *

**AN: Sad day :( **


	22. Spirit Runners

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"There was so much venom...there's just nothing else that Carlisle or anyone can do..." Jacob said, looking like he was about to cry for probably not the first time today. "He's not going to last much longer...Spencer is going to die."_

* * *

Charlie's Story

Chapter Twenty-One

It was really sad to watch.

As soon as Arrietty showed up, the nineteen year old ran straight to Spencer's side where she was supposed to be.

We had to make up something about him coming down with some "virus" while on "vacation" since he had yet to tell her about wolves and vampires and, more importantly, imprinting. She bought the story though, being like all other gullible humans that I've ever met.

I was losing a brother and my parents were losing a son, but Arrietty was losing her _imprinter_. In our world, that was the most important thing. Above everything else, there were imprints.

After Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Abby all kissed Spencer's cheek or held his hand for a moment, we left the bedroom and filed into Momma's room instead to give them some privacy despite the fact that he wasn't completely there anymore.

Like I said, it was sad to see.

Momma was doing remarkably better, though only slightly. Her bronze curls were flattened from lying in a bed for three days, her brown eyes looked dull from lack of life, and her spirit seemed completely deflated. I wouldn't blame her though. She was potentially dying at the same time that her own son was dying in the room across the hall.

When Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose showed up with the rest of my siblings, I was both relieved and depressed again. Them being here meant that it was truly happening; my brother was going to die.

Skylar and Sophia were especially devastated when they joined our waiting room party. They were the last to see their triplet, but that wouldn't have made a difference; they were crying from the moment that they walked into the house.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Spencer was a werewolf, he had invincible genes, he was supposed to live forever. Abby was the only one that we ever planned on losing, but that was because she was completely human and would pass on at an old age. But Spencer dying? That was not in the cards when he was dealt his fate at birth. He was only seventeen...

The wolves were gathered on on side of the room, preparing to go for a run once the news was delivered. Most of them looked antsy, but the six of them would shake off their nerves once Carlisle announced Spencer's inevitable demise.

It was a Wolf Legend that running alongside another Pack member's spirit will ensure it makes it to the afterlife safely. None of them truly believe that that's how it works, but they'll perform it anyways out of respect.

Our once "silly" Legends have all come true so far, (like imprinting and numerous phasingswhenever in close proximity to the Cold Ones...and now, vampire venom killing a shifter) so why wouldn't this one be true too?

Peter and Paxton Jasper are nervous to have to carry their brother's spirit because they only started phasing a week before the huge Volturi kidnapping me thing, but they are better at hiding their expressions than their thoughts. For only being fourteen, I'm proud of their courage to agree to something so important.

Abby and I stood by Momma's side, since there was no where we could go. Usually Lewis and Lleyna would be with us, but she's in need of constant supervision and no one else is willing to watch the "Volturi traitor" as I heard PJ say.

Dad was informing JJ, Sophie, and Sky about the minor details of the run when Carlisle or Edward went in to check on Spencer's life signs again. They took turns, each checking every half hour and returning a few minutes later. So far, they had both shaken their heads when they returned, letting us breathe easily for a moment or two knowing that Spencer was still alive.

Alice and Jasper arrived at around ten. They were frazzled and just two more emotional people to listen to their negative thoughts, but they were here and that was all that mattered.

Alice simply sat in the corner and cried. Shaking violently was more like it since she couldn't produce tears, but she cried along with everyone else nonetheless. She didn't ever bother looking up whenever Edward came in to state that Spencer was still with us since she already knew when it was going to happen.

I tried to listen in the other room for Spencer's thoughts, but it was so loud in here that I got a headache instead. It probably wouldn't have worked anyways. When I said my goodbyes, all I could pick up from him was a fading image of Arrietty Rider.

I'd like to be able to say that when Jasper came back, they had a cure for vampire venom in werewolves and he was in the other room cracking jokes about it.

I'd love to say that Edward and Carlisle took out more venom and it was enough to save Spencer at the last second.

I'd even be more than happy to say that imprinting magic worked its charms and Arrietty managed to save Spencer with a true love's kiss.

But the truth is, this happened instead:

"Spencer Edward Black died at 11:32 pm." Carlisle announced when he came into the room for the final time.

Dad led JJ, Sophia, Skylar, Peter, and PJ out the front door and the sound of rippedclothing rippled through the air even more than their unanimous footsteps a few seconds later did.

"Come on," Abby urged me when no one else moved an inch, "we have to get Arrietty out of there..."

Though she was only three years older than me, she was clearly the leader right now. And I was thankful for that more than anything.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Spencer is dead :( **

**But hopefully if I get enough reviews, I'll have the courage to come up with something wonderful to save Nessie? *hint, hint***


	23. Aftermath

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"Spencer Edward Black died at 11:32 pm." Carlisle announced when he came into the room for the final time._

* * *

Charlie's Story

Chapter Twenty-Two

Life without Spencer was weird. But life without Momma was even weirder.

Before you go jumping to conclusions of the disastrous proportion, Nessie is fine...or as fine as she's been since she was bitten. She's still in limbo, meaning she has yet to die or completely change to a full vampire.

She was still recovering, or so we hoped, at the Main House while everyone else was busy with burial arrangements.

Like all La Push funerals, Spencer's was going to be simple; food, a little speech, then a burying just past Third Beach where the cemetery was located, and a bonfire to help ensure his spirit would pass on safely. It was a lot of preparations.

This was the first one I had taken part in, so I was excited to be able to help (even though it was tragically sad that Spencer was no longer with us). Everyone else, or at least what I gathered from their thoughts, was nervous and sporadic or just plain old busy to get everything ready by sunset.

In the end though, things went smoothly and I fell asleep by the fireside. When I woke up, I was in my bed and Abby was sitting on the edge of my comforter crying softly to herself.

It was strange to see her in here and for a moment I forgot what happened; but then I remembered when I noticed that instead of my normal pink flowered walls, there was green, blue, and orange tye-dye splattered on the black walls. Oh, I was in Abby's room.

Before this all happened Jacob Junior had his own room, Spencer and Lewis shared since they were the next eldest boys, Sophia and Skylar shared, Peter and PJ had identical bunk beds so they could switch every night (naturally), Abby had her own room just because she smelt good to half of us and Sophie and Sky didn't really want to share with her, and I was roomies with Lleyna...until everything happened.

Now, Lewis wanted to be with Lleyna to protect her, so I was foreced into Abby's room despite our opposite genes (though it was safer for me to be in there since I could hear her thoughts and would _never_want to drink human blood; especially after I saw what was happening to Lleyna).

Spencer's room was now left empty; it was sort of a permenent tribute to our dead brother. The room would forever be his now, even after Lleyna "sobers" up and Lewis has to look for a new room. I don't think any of us could do it; could move in to a room that was Spencer's now that everything had happened.

At least we still had Momma, no matter what state she ended up being in with the venom finally decided what it wanted to do with her system. The Volturi might have taken my brother, but they had left my mother for us...just barely.

Despite how horrible all of this was, it was still worth it to defeat the entire royal family of vampires and take down Aro and his evil minions. One and half lives is a small price to pay for the destruction of fifty-six Guard Members, not to mention Alec, Jane, Aro, Cauius, Marcus, and Demetri.

Today, we're going to see Momma. Well, by me, I mean Daddy and I.

The others are in more of a shock still over Spencer's death (the wolves) or worrying about Lleyna's health (Lewis). Abby wanted to go, but Carlisle said that Momma woke up last night and it would put Abs in danger. It's times like this that her thoughts get dark and twisted. Fifteen sure has done a number on my beautiful older sister, that's for sure.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Jacob quietly as we continued to walk in silence. The mini-van and truck were mostly for show so we hardly ever drove anywhere.

"I hope so." Daddy said into the wind, not really towards me.

I imagine it'd be hard to be a wolf at times like these. Jacob has so many thoughts and memories, not even just his own, running through his head that I'm not sure even he knows what belongs to him anymore. All he knows for certain is that his pull to Nessie was getting stronger every second we got closer to the Main House.

In the back of his mind, he doesn't think he'll be strong enough to keep on living if she doesn't; even with having such a huge family to take care of still.

Arrietty was strong enough, but only barely. It seemed to be easier on the imprint than the imprinter/wolf, though this was the first time it had happened in this generation of the Pack. Though Arri didn't know about imprinting or wolves or vampires, she knew that Spencer was the love of her life and now he was dead.

I think she was planning on just not returning to Forks when her winter break is over and moving back in with her parents to finish school. She only moved out here with her cousin because she met Spencer and was sucked into the imprinting magic two years ago. Now she was nineteen and grieving her one true love.

"Good, you're here." Esme said, greeting us at the door instead of inside like usual. "Nessie is awake..."

"And?" Jacob asked, sniffing the air and frowning in response.

I sniffed the air for myself, since I couldn't get a lock on anyone's thoughts, and frowned myself. There were vampires in the house; and not the vegetarian variety.

* * *

**AN: Bonus points for whoever guesses who showed up. It's not very hard though lol because I'm trying to make this easy on you guys :) **


	24. Visitors

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_I sniffed the air for myself, since I couldn't get a lock on anyone's thoughts, and frowned. There were vampires in the house; and not the vegetarian variety._

* * *

Charlie's Story

Chapter Twenty-Three

Our guests were familiar...but not to me. Jacob recognized one of them instantly and loosened his tight, stiff position.

"Nahuel." Daddy greeted the tall Amazon man with a brief flare of anger before returning to a smug smile.

In his mind (which was the only thought in the room besides Esme's that I could read, the other two strange vampires foreign and silent to me), he pictured a much younger Nessie sitting on Bella's lap and having Nahuel stare at her with wonder and awe. Then an image of Jacob and Nessie's wedding day...and night.

I shuddered at the mental image, though it wasn't meant for me. Jacob clearly won, especially when he looked at Nessie's other suitor.

"Jacob, so glad to see you again." Nahuel said, glancing briefly at me and the other two women in the room. "Who might this be?"

I could feel Daddy trying to hold back a growl when Nahuel looked at me like that, almost possessive but still with a composed expression on top of it.

"This is my _twelve _year old daughter Charlie." He emphasized my age and I had to try to fight off the urge to roll my eyes. I was big enough to handle myself against some guy.

"Charlie?" Nahuel asked with a wink towards me. "What an interesting name."

"It's short for Charlotte." I piped up, earning myself a grin from Nahuel and a you-are-so-in-trouble-little-missy from my dad. "And who are you?" I asked, not wanting to let on that I was talented, in case that got me in trouble with Daddy again.

"My name is Nahuel." He said, flipping back his long ponytail over his shoulder in a way that I guess was supposed to be endearing or something.

I reached over and shook his hand like Momma said I was supposed to whenever I met someone new and before I knew it, he captured it with his and gave it a simple kiss. Oh brother.

I pulled my hand back and shoved both of my hands in my hoodie pocket a little harshly.

I had too much on my mind right now to be worried about some boy with a crush. Although older man (Nahuel must be almost 160 by now) with a desire to finally mate with someone just like him was probably the better term.

When he saw that no one was saying anything, one of the girls, the taller one by about a foot, cleared her throat and sent Nahuel a dirty look.

"Oh, yes, my apologies. How rude of me. This is my little sister, Sari," he pointed at the taller, slightly darker skinned girl with a heart shaped face and red tinted blue eyes, "and my older sister, Kumda," he pointed at the shorter, almost stoutly light skinned girl with a round face and the same red tinted blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said, reaching out to shake their hands like I had done with Nahuel but neither girl made any effort to return it, so my hand stayed awkwardly held out in the air. Ill manners much?

"They're not from around here, Charlie." Esme spoke up quietly in the girls' defense.

"Oh," I said lamely, not sure what to say now.

"So what brings this visit?" Jacob asked, glancing at the door where his wife lay asleep. In his mind, he could feel a tug to go towards her, but he fought it because he didn't want to leave me alone with Nahuel and his non-vegitarian sisters.

"Alice and Jasper visited my home." Nahuel stated. "They needed help finding my sisters, so I brought them to them!" He said happily, sending me another smile.

"Did one of you ever get bitten?" I asked the sisters who so far had yet to speak. That was the question that mattered; could we find a cure for Momma's bite?

The taller one, Sari, looked at her brother with a frown.

"Sari was bitten by her mate a long time ago." Nahuel said, trying his hardest to keep the malice from his voice.

As proof, Sari lifted her shirt sleeve up until it revealed a teeth mark indention on her darkly pale skin.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where is your mate now? How did you stay half vampire?" I asked question after question, not able to help myself as the thoughts came to my mind. "Do you think you can save my Momma too?"

"Patience, Little Rambler." Nahuel said with a gentle chuckle. The girls didn't look as happy with my questions as he did. "He is no longer with us since the incident. When she didn't change like he intended, he left her to die. I found her after three months, though if I had known she was in trouble I would have gotten there sooner, but as it was I was busy saving your mother from the Volturi at the time..."

I shuddered at the mention of the Volturi and Daddy wrapped his arms around me in response, though Nahuel took no notice of the exchange and continued on with his explanation. "She didn't know what to do, so she hunted as best she could, and when that didn't work and she was still sick and weak, she tried sucking the venom out herself."

"Did that work?" Esme asked politely, though with as much curiousity as I had. "Was she able to cure herself?"

Sari looked at Nahuel briefly before he spoke again. "Not at first." He replied, getting me on the edge of my seat in suspense.

"Well, what happened!" I blurted out, forgetting that it was considered rude to do it in front of company. Jacob shot me a glare but it was a gentle one that only meant to calm down a little.

"She sucked out all of the toxic foreign venom, but in doing so, she also took out most of _her _own venom as well." Nahuel said sadly.

"So she became more human?" I asked, confused as to where this was going.

"For a while yes, until she got so angry one day that she bit herself in rage." Nahuel said, and Sari flipped her wrist so we could all see the silver teeth imprint. "That, Little Rambler," Nahuel said, addressing me and not Jacob, "is how she became un-sick and restored her normal health."

I smiled widely, and so did Jacob, in response to the news.

"So all Momma has to do is suck out the bad venom and put in some of her own good venom?" I asked, unable to hide my joy.

When Nahuel nodded, I knew that my family would be okay again. It didn't matter that Spencer was dead, or Lleyna was going crazy from withdrawls while being pregnant, or the fact that the rest of my siblings were miserable right now; Momma was going to live and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**AN: So I don't know how believable that is as a solution, but the other choice is Nessie die, so just bare with me, okay? :) **

**-Sidenote: The next chapter will be one of the Black boy's POV's since I have done three girls and only one boy so far and there are five of each. **

**So it's up to you guys as to who is going next: Lewis, Jacob Junior (JJ), Peter, or Peter Jasper (PJ). All of them have interesting stories, but one of the last three would be more interesting right now, just fyi. **


	25. Jacob Junior's Story

**AN: I have decided to do JJ's story next, though I think based on my reviewers, I'll do PJ's after this. As always, thanks for the reviews and I hope they continue :) **

_

* * *

_

Previously on Entirely Unique:

_It didn't matter that Spencer was dead, or Lleyna was going crazy from withdrawls while being pregnant, or the fact that the rest of my siblings were miserable right now; Momma was going to live and that was all that mattered._

* * *

Jacob Junior's Story

Chapter Twenty-Four

My name is Jacob Ephraim Black, Jr., I am nineteen years old, Beta of the Wolf Pack, and the firstborn son of a half vampire and a werewolf. So I guess you could say that I was special. It hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows like it seems though.

I'm not complaining, but it has been a hard life to live, especially with what's happened in the last month. I'm the oldest brother who was given the most responsibility of the family, but like I said, I'm not complaining.

Being the oldest brother is tough for anyone, but being the oldest brother with five younger sisters and four little brothers (now three) was even harder than normal humans ever have to go through. Being the oldest wolf brother of three half vampires, five werewolves (now four), and one human was even harder than that and _definitely_ not anything everyone else has to go through.

My nature is to protect people. That's what I'm programed as a wolf to do; protect my people, keep my family safe, and find a mate. So far, I've only been able to accomplish the first one and even that was sketchy. The hardest part of my life is not being able to control what happens to my little siblings and my parents.

Spencer is dead before his eighteenth birthday, Lleyna is going to be a single mother in a few months (if that) because her husband was killed and most of the family wants nothing to do with her, and Mom was recovering from being almost killed after being sick since we got back from Italy.

What kind of a Beta was I? Dad would be ashamed of me if he wasn't in such terrible pain already. If he was thinking clearly, I would be kicked out of La Push.

I'm not being dramatic...or maybe I am. It doesn't make it any less true though.

Lleyna ran away under my watch and joined the Volturi Guard, got pregnant, and converted to normal vampire tendencies. So it was my fault that she was strung out right now, possibly injuring her baby even further by denying it the blood it craves, and ruining another life.

Oh yeah; and I killed her husband. My sister who was barely a year younger than me lost the one guy she assumed she would have forever with and it was all because of me.

Though, I guess technically it was his fault too. Demetri was attacking Charlie and I didn't think or breath; I only saw red. He was dead almost instantly, but that doesn't help ease my conscious any.

In my defense, Demetri was also a crazy and evil Volturi Guard Member who didn't truly love my sister like she thought.

"Hurry up, JJ!" Sophia yelled up the stairs to the boys' hall. We were all on the top floor while the girls took the second floor and Jacob and Nessie occupied the private room just off of the kitchen.

I threw a t-shirt on since I had been thinking in the shower and had yet to actually fully clothe myself and searched for my sweat pants in the pile of dirty clothes on my floor.

Nessie usually did the laundry when we were busy with patrols, but that all changed when she was bitten. Now it was fend for yourself while Jacob was by her side like the faithful imprinter he was.

Not that I'm complaining, I don't mind helping pick up the slack around the house or trying to get the others to listen to my commands, I just wished that I had put laundry on the list of chores for us to do.

At long last, when my younger siblings were probably about ready to storm upstairs and force me to hurry up, I found a semi-clean pair of black sweats and slipped them on.

I bumped into PJ in the hallway and tried not to laugh at the outfit he had picked out. The boy was obviously suffering from the same lack of clean clothing problem that I was having because he was dressed in sweats that looked two sizes too small (probably from about a year ago when he and Peter first started phasing) and his shirt looked like it was one of Dad's.

"Nice outfit." I commented, but didn't say anything else as his dark little cheeks lit up in embarrassment. I knew that was enough to get him to remember to start his own load of wash when we returned from visiting Mom.

"What took you forever?" Sophia asked grouchily to the two of us when we reached the bottom of the stairs. Skylar rolled her eyes behind her sister while Abby giggled at the serious tone in Sophia's usually happy, calm voice. Peter looked at his twin with a smirk, though didn't dare comment on my outfit.

Then Sophia, the next oldest sibling of mine, saw our outfits and shook her head, deciding to let our tardiness go.

"It doesn't matter." Sophia said lightly, dismissing her previous question. "What matters is that one of Nahuel's sisters found the cure to Mom's disease thing and she should be healthy by now...or at least that's what Dad and Charlie said when they called an hour ago and told us to head over there."

"Are Lewis and..." I started to ask, but PJ cut me off.

"_She_'s not coming to see Momma because _she_'ll kill her, or us for that matter." He spat, glancing at his twin for support. Peter and PJ had this complete hatred for Lleyna since she came back.

"That's enough." I said, mustering up all of my Beta authority and silencing the fourteen year olds.

I understood their pain at losing a brother and Pack member due to Lleyna's choice to join the Guard and thus leading to Charlie's kidnapping, but enough was enough. She had her own issues to go through, what with being pregnant, single, and still having a strange withdraw even after almost two weeks home from Italy.

The twins shot me a glare as we left, but I would rather have them hating me then harboring undesereved, misplaced grudges towards Lleyna. Though from the looks they were giving me, they seemed to have just added me to their hate list instead.

That's all part of being the oldest, sometimes being the bad guy to protect someone else.

I sighed, 'maybe I should start complaining now' I thought with a half smile at my own joke.


	26. Nessie Lives

**AN: I'm working really hard on another of my stories "Fly On" about the Maximum Ride series, so if any of you are interested, please read and review that one as well as this one :) **

_

* * *

_

Previously on Entirely Unique:

_"What matters is that one of Nahuel's sisters found the cure to Mom's disease thing and she should be healthy by now...or at least that's what Dad and Charlie said when they called an hour ago and told us to head over there."_

* * *

Jacob Junior's Story

Chapter Twenty-Five

When we arrived at the Cullen Mansion, also known as Grandma and Grandpa's to the younger kids, the six of us set off in search of our mother. Nessie had been rumored to have been cured and we all wanted to see for ourselves.

I pushed all thoughts about being the Beta, trying to pull my family back together, and worrying about letting down my parents down in their absence to the bottom of my mind.

As a result, I was the last to enter the spare bedroom on the first floor that had turned into a medical treatment room for Nessie in the past week and a half.

It was a welcoming sight to see.

She was sitting up in the bed, a first occurrence in the last two weeks, and the blanket was underneath her instead of wrapped around her to keep her fever down. The prop bed in the room had gotten more use out of it since Mom was bitten and forced on bedrest since there wasn't really anything that we could do to help her.

Until now.

Sophia said that Dad said that Nauhel spoke for one of his sisters and the cure was really simple. Apparently, all she had to do was inject herself with her own venom as she was sucking out the toxic, foreign vampire DNA from one of the Volturi Guards.

I had my doubts that it would work-it was such a random explanation that it seemed too far out to actually work-but seeing Nessie sitting up like this, smiling at each of her children present, and holding Jacob's hand instead of him having to hold her limp one was a very good sign.

"Momma! Abby squealed, rushing to our mother's side. Despite being fifteen now, she was always going to be one of the babies in the family. Peter and PJ phased now and were practically men now and Charlie was fully grown for years. Abby was officially the baby now.

"Abigail." Nessie said with a warm smile, touching her cheek lightly to let the girl know that she wanted a kiss.

"I missed you so much, Momma." Abby said, gushing and kissing Nessie lightly before continuing to fill her in on what had happened in her personal life for the past two weeks.

"Sammy asked me out, like usual," Abby rolled her eyes, referring to her seventeen year old imprinter who had been patiently waiting for her to return the love for years, "but I'm not sure if I should just admit defeat and take him up on it this time. I've realized that life's too short..." She trailed off, frowning at the memory of the past events and willing herself not to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie, we all miss him." Nessie said, wiping away a few of her own tears.

"Ness, if you're not ready yet, I can bring the kids back later." Jacob suggested, not wanting to push his imprint.

"No, no. I want to see them." Nessie said stubbornly to her faithful mate. "Carlisle has me on bed rest for the next two days, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to miss any of my family moments while I'm chained here."

"As long as you're sure." Jacob said, kissing her temple and playing absentmindedly with her hair.

"So, what else did I miss?" Nessie asked the rest of us half seriously, attempting to bat off her husband teasingly.

"Arrietty moved back home." Sophia stated awkwardly. The girls had been pretty close since her triplet had been Arri's imprinter, but now that Spencer was dead, she had no reason to want to stay in Forks.

"I got an A on my Spanish test." PJ piped up cheerily, trying to change the subject.

"Paxton, you got an A?" Mom asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at the young wolf.

He squirmed under her gaze and his cheeks reddened in response. "Not technically..." He said and everyone laughed.

Just a note about my dear little brother: PJ was not known for his brains. Bless his heart, he tried as hard as he could, but he just wasn't that good at school. It didn't help that he was dyslexic so reading didn't come easily to him to begin with. Math he could do, but his other classes were usually a D at the highest. Having a temper like a wolf wasn't usually the best thing to go hand in hand with a condition like dyslexia.

"I'm proud of you anyways." Nessie said, smiling at PJ. He beamed under her changed gaze. "Maybe you can have Lewis pick up your tutoring sessions again." She suggested helpfully. Lewis had been helping keep PJ's grades up, at least until lately.

"He's busy." PJ and Peter said at the same time, both defiant and both fuming with resentment towards our brother.

"He got a girlfriend?" Nessie jested, smiling at the room of two-thirds of her children.

When no one responded, she asked again, this time with less enthusiasm.

"Lleyna is still having withdraws." Charlie spoke up at long last. "That's why Lewis is too busy to tutor him, and that's why Peter and PJ are upset. They still blame her for everything that happened even though it wasn't totally her fault." She said quietly, being careful not to look at the young twins or else she'd see the angry glares; but maybe that's why the mindreader didn't.

"I can't believe I let myself get bitten." Nessie said, angry with herself. "I shouldn't have been so careless in Italy, maybe then I could have protected you all better."

I was half glad to see that I had inherited my automatic self-blaming from Mom, but then I thought about the fact that she thought it was her fault too.

"Not you too." Edward spoke up to his daughter, and I noticed my grandparents in the room for the first time. Full vampires are always so much more quiet than the rest of us.

"I'm sick of hearing all of you guys' thoughts blaming yourselves for this." He said with conviction. "Yes, Lleyna ran away; yes, most of us could have stopped her; yes, things ended not completely in our favor. But the truth is that we won, the Volturi are defeated, and we are all still here. Now is not the time to be pushing people away."

"Easy for you to say." Skylar said angrily. "You were once a monster like her!"

"Don't talk to Grandpa like that!" Sophia said back just as angrily. "He has a point! None of us stopped her from going!"

"_Some_ of us didn't know!" Skylar argued back.

Pretty soon, all of my siblings were picking one side of the argument or the other; supporting Llyena or against her completely. I stayed neutral, though I knew that soon I would have to take a stand one way or the other.

One thing was clear though: there seemed to be clear sides being drawn today. And I only hoped that no one else had to die or leave at the expense of this new feud.


	27. Thoughts on the Matter

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Pretty soon, all of my siblings were picking one side of the argument or the other; supporting Llyena or against her completely. I stayed neutral, though I knew that soon I would have to take a stand one way or the other._

* * *

Jacob Junior's Story

Chapter Twenty-Six

I phased when the arguments became too much for me. Trying to clear your head when there were other voices in your head was not that easy of a thing to do. Unfortunately, it was right after school on the Rez let out so most of the young wolves were phased.

Erin Uley, her nineteen year old twin Eliza, and her little brother Shawn were phased. Sammy and Simon were apparently still in the school, staying late for detention, though Simon's twin sent an appology for the boys.

Rhoslyn Jacqueline, or RJ as she had been known since birth, was phased as well, much to my displeasure; she had had a crush on me for as long as I can remember and the feelings are far from mutual-she's my cousin for crying out loud!

Raine and Ryan Peters were the only of Aunt Rachel's phasing children not bouncing around in my thoughts but I heard that they were doing well at Forks State and they wouldn't be back for awhile. Raleigh, the only older wolf to stick around past eighteen, was smiling in my thoughts but that was her nature. I knew there wasn't a bad bone in her body.

The oldest Call children were phased as well; Chris, Chrissy, Carmen, Caleb, and (most shockingly) Caitlin. The sixteen year old girl didn't phase very often due to trying to be as normal as she could so I had to wonder why most of the Pack was here in my thoughts.

_As if you weren't the one to call this meeting. _The sassy girl retorted to my thoughts. That was another bad thing about Pack mind; no privacy.

_I didn't. _I said just as stubbornly.

_Actually, you did. _Raine, who was like my own personal Beta when I was in charge, or more correctly, the Gamma of the Pack. Since Bella came up with the term "Beta" all those years ago, we've decided to stick with that tradition and follow the Greek numberings.

We didn't descriminate from families or by gender or just because your twin was in power, but mostly by age and dedication to staying in the Pack. Our system went like this (though it didn't really matter much past Zeta):

Alpha-Jacob Black

Beta-ME-19

Gamma-Raine Peters-21

Delta-Elizabeth "Eliza" Uley-19

Epsilon-Christopher "Chris" Call-18

Zeta-Skylar Black 17

Eta-Ryan Peters-21

Theta-Raleigh Peters-18

Iota-Peter Black-14

Kappa-Samuel Joseph Uley Jr "Sammy"-17

Lambda-Carmen Call-17

Mu-Sophia Black-17

Nu-Erin Uley-19

Xi-Christina "Crissy" Call-18

Omicron-Paxton Jasper "PJ" Black-14

Pi-Caleb Call-16

Rho-Erin Uley-19

Sigma-Rhoslyn Jacqueline "RJ" Peters-16

Tau-Shawn Uley-16

Upsilon-Simon Uley-16

Phi-Katara Clearwater-14

Chi-Pheobe Clearwater-14

Psi-Caitlin Call-16

Omega-Zoey Clearwater-14

Spencer was Delta, but upon his death, everyone shifted positions so there wasn't a gap. Pretty much anyone who is new to phasing is on trial run, or shares the final spot (which isn't important, if you couldn't tell). Leah and Embry still phased every once in awhile, but they no longer chose to be "in" the Pack so they weren't assigned positions either.

_When did I call a meeting?_ I asked, waiting for anyone to respond.

_Yesterday. _Raine thought helpfully. _Don't you remember? You said that you had smelt some strange vampire presence in the area and you wanted everyone on high alert. _

_The threat is no longer necessary. I was just visiting my mom and grandma said they were three half vampires from Cullen history; nonvegitarians but they know not to hunt within the state border. I'm am relieving you all of high alert. _I explained, and felt a few voices leave my head.

When it was only Raine, Eliza, and Chris, I was able to think a lot more clearly.

I played back the fight that my siblings had had and waited for one of them to come up with a brilliant solution.

Instead, they took sides themselves.

Chris was adabent about how Lleyna should pay for being the cause of Spencer's shed blood; _She was responsible for the death of one of our kind, sister or not, she has to be punished. She had_ no_ reason to abandon the vegitarian ways and 'suck neck' on some defenseless people while she was off in La La Land in Italy. _

A_nyone would have done it for true love. It is sweet and romantic that she would give up her whole lifestyle to be with the man she loves. Anyone with half a heart would have done the same thing for the guy they planned to spend literally forever with. _Eliza thought angrily, taking Lleyna's side mostly because Chris took the other side.

(I guess I should mention that he dated her as well as my sister Sophia, AND Erin-dating the twins at the same time without either knowing).

_She blatently_ broke_ the Code, knowing full well that there would be consequences! _Chris seethed angrily, drawing a stance against Elizabeth and preparing to full out fight over this.

_Don't get your britches in a wad. _Eliza said just as angrily, crouching lowly to prepare to attack back if neccessary. _As far as we're concerned, she was planning on never returning. She didn't break the Code here, she was in a completely different country millions of miles away from here. No harm was done to La Push or the residents within a hundred miles. It shouldn't be our concern._

_You just don't get it. _Chris growled, moving a few steps closer to the angry shewolf. _It doesn't matter where she was; she grew up knowing that drinking blood was wrong, yet she did it anyways. Does that not mean anything to you? All you care about is arguing with me. I know deep down you guys are_ all_ on my side of things; the right side._

_Enough. _I said at long last. _If I wanted to hear this argument, I would have let my siblings phase._

_Where are they? _Raine asked, trying to distract the others as well. This was why she was my second in command; she knew how to take control of the situation better than anyone I know.

_Back at the house still arguing like children, much like you. _I glared at the fueding couple and they shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. _I don't want to hear another word about this. It is up to Jacob on how things should be handled. _

_Send in the Alpha! He'll take care of her! _Chris thought smugly to all of us, but one snarl at him and he quieted down.

_He's dealing with her as her father, not as Alpha._ I explained to clear the air._ In case you don't remember, she isn't a wolf so she has no Alpha to listen to._

_But he'll punish her, right? She needs to be exiled from La Push or something so that the safety of the residents isn't at stake. _Chris half whined, and even Eliza and Raine were half hopeful in the back of their minds that that was going to be the case.

_I'm not sure what's going to happen. _I thought stubbornly, not liking how this conversation kept going. _Right now, she's almost done going through withdrawls and should soon be like her normal self, hopefully. She needs to be around people who can help her, and right now, that's us._

_What about when her bloodthirsty baby is born? _Chris growled, losing his temper. _Don't tell me that 'it' and the new mommy will be able to resist our blood for long. Let's face it, it'd be better if Alpha exiled her now before that became a problem._

_I don't know. _I thought back, really needing time to think on my own. _Get out of my head. _I Beta ordered them.

Chris said as he phased back to human with the girls who were hiding behind the trees now, and his thoughts rung in my head until I fell asleep that night. _Some way or another, she _has_ to get punished. _


	28. Peter's Story

**AN: I know I switch POV's a lot, but it is only to let you all get a feel for all of the children's perspectives on things and the stuff they are dealing with. JJ's story is done now since he was mostly to show how it was hard for him to justify it either way as acting leader. I hope you enjoy this next boy's POV better because he's one of my favorites:) **

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_She blatantly_ broke_ the Code, knowing full well that there would be consequences! __Some way or another, she _has_ to get punished. _

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Twenty-Seven

As soon as the arguing started, JJ disappeared, but I was too busy bickering to notice.

Sophia and Skylar were neck in neck, yelling over the other to be heard as they presented their "cases" to an unavailable audience.

Sophia was Team Lleyna, as I dubbed it with a snarl, while Skylar was on Spencer's Side (I wasn't sure what else to call it since mostly we were arguing that it was Lleyna's fault for leaving, dragging Charlie into that mess, then eventually leading to Spencer's death).

Charlie, ironically, had no problems against Lleyna. She was arguing for her fellow half vampire who slipped off the bandwagon with great enthusiasm.

PJ and I took turns, though sometimes together, to yell at our baby sister to try and convince her that Lleyna was in the wrong. There was no black and white. It would have been better if Charlie couldn't read minds though because she usually just made her case and tried to discredit our valid points before we could even make them.

"If you weren't a _blood sucking freak_ like her then you would be on our side!" I yelled angrily, my arms shaking as I had to force myself to not phase. "She _killed_ our brother!"

"Lleyna didn't kill Spencer; Aro did." Charlie said calmly.

"She was the whole reason you were there to begin with!" PJ joined in, snarling temperamentally. "Her mate helped kidnap you! How can you not be mad as hell about it?"

"You just don't understand!" Charlie argued back.

That's what she kept saying; that was her main bargaining tool-that we didn't understand. Being in other people's minds, she obviously had more insight to what was happening to Lleyna, but I couldn't believe for a second that it was enough to make her side with Lleyna.

I glanced around the room while PJ argued with Charlie for a minute and tried to listen in on the voices not participating. Jacob was standing back with Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella, all three watching with calm yet worried expressions on their faces.

Abby was hiding in Nessie's arms, trying not to chose sides since she was just a human that didn't fully understand the implications behind Lleyna drinking human blood, thus becoming dangerous to everyone around her. She didn't know that she was the most at risk when Lleyna finally got out of withdrawls (which would be soon according to Carlisle's last house call).

I could see from the look on Abby's face, though, that she didn't have a clue which side to join, so she would probably side with whichever group had the majority.

Right now it was a tie, sort of. Team Lleyna: Lewis, Charlie, Sophia (and, of course, Lleyna). Spencer's Side: Me, PJ, Skylar (and probably eventually JJ when he came to his senses and tried to stop being so_ political_).

Most of us were ready to rip each other's hair out by the time that Jacob finally intervened.

"I've let you go on long enough. You've all gotten to say what you feel and I appreciate your honesty, though some could have been a little less brutal when talking about one of your sisters, but enough is enough." Jacob said, his Alpha tone ringing in every word. He gave slight glares to the wolves in the room, all of whom were on Spencer's side besides Sophia.

This must be hard for him, knowing that one daughter's choices might wreck our family completely. He was going to have to decide soon who mattered more and at just what price he was willing to pay to keep everyone under one room.

I knew that PJ and I were going to refuse to have anything to do with Lleyna if she got a free pass. It wasn't us being childish either; we had evidence stacked to the Empire State building against her that shouldn't go unnoticed.

She killed people! Lleyna drank the blood of living, breathing humans as a snack and turned into some freaky cantabile over in Italy. She broke the Treaty for crying out loud! It didn't matter that she did it in another country, she returned home and endangered the lives of the residents here. She knew better than any vampire that drinking human blood is foolish around a coven as big as ours.

Then, to make matters even worse, she got impregnated with another, more powerful, vampire hybrid creature. Who knows what her spawn will be capable of or how much control it will be able to have. Lives were at stake and I would help run them out of the country before I let her or her 'blessed miracle' bite one of us.

The worst part made my bloood boil. Spencer freaking died! That wasn't nothing. That was a HUGE something. Burying a werewolf was rare in La Push, especially when the imprint was still alive and so young; but burying someone as handsome and charming and_ lively_ was just wrong.

She was no longer a part of this family, no matter what Mom and Dad said from here on out. They could make all the 'love your sister because she's family' speeches they wanted, it still wouldn't change anything.

This wasn't something we could get over in a matter of days, heck we probably never would be the same again, and I was looking forward for the blood sucker to get what was coming to her.


	29. Pranks

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_This wasn't something we could get over in a matter of days, heck we probably never would be the same again, and I was looking forward for the blood sucker to get what was coming to her._

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"So, what are you gonna do?" PJ asked defiantly, getting in Dad's face. We were all still at the Main House with Nessie since she was on bedrest, but the more pressing issue now that Spencer was buried and Mom was okay was to deal with Lleyna.

Most of us were still subdued from Jacob's speech but it didn't really change anything. We were still tense and angry and taking sides. Finally, my twin couldn't hold it in any longer. For the record, I was three seconds behind him in jumping in and saying the same thing.

"That is none of your concern." Jacob said, his tone as calm as he could muster, though I knew he really wanted to phase and order us to silence our questions. "_Any_ of your concerns." He said, looking each of his kids present in the eye.

The weight of his severity was frightening; and I'm not easily frightened.

"Why don't you all give your mother some rest." Esme said sweetly, coming in the room and taking a seat next to Nessie on the bed. She looked like a nurse in her white dress. Despite the prosthetic arm, she still looked like the confident vampiress she was.

Edward gave Mom a kiss on the forehead, Bella hugged her lightly, and each of the kids took turns with our goodbyes as well. Jacob was the only one left when I shut the door, but I knew that the imprint bound him to her and the two of them wouldn't have it any other way.

I'm glad I don't have one. Especially since Dad didn't exactly get the best pick of imprints. Don't think I'm dissing on my mom or anything for even a second because I love her to death and I don't think my life would be the same without her in it.

But facts don't really lie. Wolves and vampires are enemies, so imprinting on a half-vampire and having to defy your entire upbringing for a girl (a baby no less!) that is supposedly your soul mate?

Well, I know I'm not strong enough to allow that to happen.

I'd rather live the rest of my life without someone than to imprint on a blood sucker, especially after seeing what it did to Lleyna. She threw everything away for "love" and a taste of the dark side and now Spencer was dead. I knew I wasn't the only wolf that hoped she got kicked off the Rez.

Edward shot me a glare, but I ignored him and his mindreading skills. "We need to talk son." He said, trying to pull me aside.

I shook him off, latching on to PJ instead and whispered, "race ya," under my breath. PJ, not being one to ever lose at anything, took off running and I followed behind, happy to be free of the Main House, my grandfather, and everything else that seemed to be weighing on my mind lately.

When we were in the woods near our house, I came to as much of a stop as my two gangly legs could. We didn't phase because JJ had all but ordered us not to, but that really wasn't the reason. Mostly we wanted our thoughts to ourselves. If PJ's were half as bad as mine, I knew he wouldn't be phasing anytime soon.

"What do you say we pay Sister Dearest a visit?" I asked darkly, unable to contain my joy at the thoughts running through my mind.

I had a plan and I knew my twin would be in on it as soon as I spoke it out loud. We were constantly getting in trouble for our pranks, though we hadn't pulled one in quite some time now since all of this stuff had been going down.

"What'd ya have in mind?" Paxton whispered, his eyes glinting with anticipation...

Fifteen minutes later, after stopping at the local grocery store, we strolled into the house with big smiles on our faces and the tune to "It's a small world after all" humming in our thoughts.

Charlie glared at us from the couch. Since she couldn't read our minds, she assumed we were up to no good. Some stupid mindreaders' guilt or something that made them all paranoid. But for once, she'd be correct.

"What are you guys doing?" Charlie asked, trying to glance at what was inside the two white bags we were carrying. "What's in that?"

But we just shook our heads and kept going. I was half tempted to get Skylar to join us since I knew she was on our side against Lleyna, but she was out with her little imprint Oscar and it wasn't worth tracking her down. She'd hear about our prank anyways. The whole Rez would.

We took the stairs two at a time, not caring how much noise we made since everyone but Abby had super hearing anyways. When we were outside of Lleyna's room, we pulled the bottles out of the bags and flipped open the white lids.

Without looking into the room, we blindly shot the ketchup out of the containers to splatter the whole room while we screamed, "Suck this, Neckbitter."

The plan was to spray Lleyna with the ketchup so when she saw that it looked like blood and she was in her crazy withdrawl state, she would go crazy and start trying to eat it as if it were blood.

I glanced around at our handy work, proud that we had pulled it off and the whole room literally was covered in red, when I finally rested my eyes on Lleyna.

She was sitting on her bed, her hand resting on her still growing pregnant stomach, and tears were falling from her eyes faster than she could stop them and pretend like our prank hadn't upset her.

Oh crap. This was the _last_ thing I expected to happen. Dad was going to kill us...


	30. Decisions

**AN: Special thanks to "dawnmac" for some very wonderful idea tips. You rock :) As always, review guys! This is the longest chapter yet so I deserve some reviews...just sayin' lol.**

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

__

Lleyna was sitting on her bed, her hand resting on her still growing pregnant stomach, and tears were falling from her eyes faster than she could stop them and pretend like our prank hadn't upset her.

Oh crap. This was the _last_ thing I expected to happen. Dad was going to kill us...

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Twenty-Nine

PJ hid behind me when we heard footsteps in the hallway, probably assuming that it was Dad.

Not that we didn't deserve to be yelled at, but in our defense, we had good intentions with our prank against Lleyna. We were frustrated and angry at her for all that's happened and no one was doing anything. We were all walking on eggshells around the precious half vampire who had betrayed us all and cost one of us our lives. We, PJ and I, were sick of it. So we did what we do best-pranks.

I wouldn't have even felt bad about it if Lleyna hadn't started crying.

I mean, I'm not a total monster, I know that she's still our sister _somewhere _in that crazy blood drinking body, but Spencer's death got to me personally. He was my big brother, my mentor, and my idol. Most people would assume that it was Jacob or JJ, but it was Spencer. He always seemed to have the answer to everything and kept calm more than any other young wolf in the Pack.

Plus, though I was the only one to know, Spencer was months away from proposing to Arrietty Rider, his imprint.

Lleyna was frozen on the bed, one of her hands resting on her stomach still while the other one wiped the remaining tears from her pale cheeks. The footsteps were in front of the door now, which was still left open, and I slowly turned around to stare blankly at Lewis. He took one glance at his twin covered in ketchup and the bottles in our hands before glaring angrily at the two of us.

"Daaaad!" Lewis yelled, not thinking about anything else. When one of the kids misbehaved, we had a sort of an instant tattle-tale system depending on who did what. Unfortunately, this counted very high on the naughty scale. "Mooooomm!"

Within two minutes, everyone was crowded around the room. For most of my siblings, this was the first time they had stepped foot in Lleyna's room since she returned from Italy.

Skylar gasped automatically, before remembering that Lleyna was the bad guy and she deserved it. She stood next to PJ and I, making a barrier of Spencer's Side kids against Team Lleyna. Abby seemed to have finally decided and came to stand by us as well.

"What happened in here?" Jacob asked angrily, glaring at me and PJ who still had the evidence red handedly in our hands.

Then he really let it out. All of his anger it seemed was taken out on the two of us and I knew that this was it. Dad had finally reacted, but not at Lleyna which was our intention.

Nessie looked slightly weak, so she sat down on Lleyna's bed beside her and stroked her hair despite the ketchup mingled in her red curls. But Lleyna barely acknowledged her, she was staring blankly ahead.

"Stop it." A voice I never expected spoke up and I was shocked to see our Beta trying to command the Alpha.

Dad was startled, which was probably the thing that stopped him and not JJ's command, but it was enough. "What?"

"You're angry." JJ said calmly, though I could see it was taking everything in him to talk to our father like this. "But you shouldn't be mad at only Paxton and Peter," he said, eying us with a strange expression. "They were misguided and young, but they were real for once."

"What are you talking about, Junior?" Nessie asked, her brown eyes wide with confusion.

"Everyone has been pretending like we're fine, but the boys have finally brought up the fact that we aren't. No matter what you say, it isn't going to magically be better." He said, trying to look at Nessie without staring at Lleyna. Not that he was avoiding her, but if things were going the way that I thought they were in his conversation, he was about to slam on her so it would probably be more comfortable for him not to.

"The truth that the boys so bluntly brought to the forefront is that what Lleyna did was wrong." JJ continued, staring at each one of us as if contemplating something. Finally, he rested on Jacob's face. "You taught us _all_, Lleyna included, that we were supposed to _protect _lives. _We _were supposed to be the good guys, but now our family is just as bad as the rest of the 'vampire covens.' She broke the Code, knowing full well that it was wrong and now most of the Pack wants justice."

"Wha-?" Jacob started to ask, looking bewildered at this news.

"You haven't been phased lately, but I've been trying to keep the Pack together and, more importantly, keep them from storming here and kicking Lleyna off the Rez themselves." JJ said. "You're blinded by the fact that Lleyna is your daughter, but the truth is she is still a resident of La Push and she needs to follow the rules established. Lives are at stake if she stays here..."

"That's crazy." Nessie said, tears at the tips of her eyes, threatening to fall. "She was brainwashed over there. She did it for love."

"What love?" Skylar said angrily, glaring at our sister without much feeling. "Demetri was using her, everyone knew it, even she did. I heard Edward said when we got back that Demetri's thoughts were betraying Lleyna. He was blindly following Aro and Lleyna was stupidly following him."

"Please, stop..." Lleyna begged, her slight red eyes fogging with tears. I could tell that she still wanted to believe her dead husband was committed to her and their unborn child. I think that was hurting her more than her family hating her. She looked completely broken.

"Please, I just, I want to talk with Nessie and Jacob alone." She looked at all of her siblings, though most of the wolves refused to look her in the eyes. "Can you guys give us a minute, please?"

We filed out, some of us reluctant while PJ and I were mostly relieved, and huddled up in the kitchen. Spencer's Side was sitting on one bench while Team Lleyna took the other one across from us. Lewis was half on the counter, half standing; but his mind was definitely upstairs with his twin-probably using his ability to hear what they were thinking and feeling. JJ sat at one end by himself, still claiming he was neutral even though he practically claimed our side.

"What are they thinking?" Sophia asked Charlie quietly, as if she could keep it a secret from the rest of us.

"More importantly, what are they _saying_?" Skylar said, rolling her eyes at her twin, turning to the mindreader.

"Shhh." Charlie said, putting her head in her hands to focus better. "Okay, Nessie's confused and thinking frantically about what to do with all of us...Jacob is even more confused 'cause JJ was right; he's been misdirecting his anger as Alpha-protector of people-on everyone else."

"What about Lleyna?" Sophia whispered, afraid for her sister. Ever since she showed up at Alice's without Lleyna like she was supposed to, she had been Team Lleyna all the way. Secrets are bonding apparently.

"She's started talking..." Charlie said, half angry, half relieved. When she started speaking again, she was quoting Lleyna. "'I'm so sorry, Momma, Daddy. I never meant for anything like this to happen. I never planned to come back so it wouldn't matter what I did. Not that it's an excuse for what I did, because I knew it was wrong. I only ate once...'"

Most of the wolves doubted that it was true, but Charlie continued anyways as if we hadn't growled.

"'...and I was so shaken up that I went in withdrawls in Italy too. Dem brought me cups like Grandma Bella had when she was pregnant. That's not an excuse either. I still was responsible for more human lives being lost and blood spilt, but I will NOT be responsible for my family breaking up. I have to leave...'"

PJ let out a woop of excitement, but I glared at him. Now was not the time.

Charlie changed her tone of voice and sounded more feminine so I assumed she was speaking for Mom now. "'What? No, that's crazy, Lley. You don't have to leave, we'll work this out.'"

"'No we won't Momma. I can see it on everyone's faces. I'm not wanted here, and as much as I hate it, I know that I deserve it. I messed up and everyone needs time to dig deep in their hearts before they'll be able to forgive me...but I doubt that even time will change some of their opinions. Dad, you _know_that this is what I have to do. I can't put this on you to order me to leave so I'm going voluntarily.'"

A deep voice emmitted from Charlie. "'No, baby, you don't have to go. I'll deal with the Pack. I can Alpha order them to accept you.'"

Switched to her tone for Lleyna. "'It would never work. I need a clean start, allowed a little time to sort through my feelings and grow up like I was supposed to. I ran off young and bound myself to a man who I can no longer follow...I talked to Nauhel and he said he and his sisters would be happy to take me with them when they leave next week.'"

Charlie was quiet for a minute, her eyes clouding over with tears.

"What? What's wrong?" Abby said, her hands reaching out to comfort Charlotte.

"Mom asked if she was going to just take off with the baby and Lleyna said she's not mature enough to raise a kid yet; not when the baby would remind her of Demetri and her bad decisions every time she looked at the baby." Charlie said sadly. "And that the baby deserves parents that will love him or her more than shecould."

"She's planning on just dumping her kid here?" I asked, outraged. "The little monster will be more powerful than a normal half vampire because it'll be at least 75%!"

"Shh, just let her finish evesdropping." JJ said, startling us.

Charlie went back to 'Lleyna's' voice. "'My baby is innocent in all of this. He or she doesn't deserve to be hated and I know that that can't happen if I'm still around...I actually picked out the perfect couple to adopt the baby. They deserve a child and I know they'll love him or her despite what the baby represents. I need to make ammends and sacrifice for my family. I'll be a cousin or something to the baby whenever I decide to come back but I don't deserve this baby.'"

"'And who exactly do you have in mind?'" Jacob's tone again, slightly harsh.

"Well, who is it?" PJ asked with baited breath, I could tell he was half worried she would say our parents and we'd still be stuck with the monster.

Charlie said with wide eyes. "Aunt Rosalie and Emmett."


	31. Unexpected

**AN: I know this is random, but we're already at chapter 30 of this story! Maybe I'm the only one excited, but this is huge for me. I'll be sad to see it end.**

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

__

I still was responsible for more human lives being lost and blood spilt, but I will NOT be responsible for my family breaking up. I have to leave.

_My baby is innocent in all of this. He or she doesn't deserve to be hated and I know that that can't happen if I'm still around. Aunt Rosalie and Emmett should raise my baby._

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty

The wolves had been distancing ourselves from Lleyna for awhile now, ever since Italy, but now that she was going to be leaving for an unknown amount of time with Nauhel and his sisters, I couldn't stand by and act like a jerk.

Despite what she did regarding the whole blood drinking thing (which I still thought was completely unjust and she desereved punishment), I couldn't help but feel sorry for her giving up her baby to Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. She was realizing that she needed help and I almost admire her for it.

So today, I was going to try and stop by the Main House where the Amazons were staying and give them some tips on how to deal with Lleyna. I might be her little brother, but I could still look out for her someways.

Besides, I didn't want those half-vamp bloodsuckers to think that just because Lleyna was going with them meant that she was completely giving in to their ways. They needed someone to tell them that she was in the process of healing, not vacationing.

She was sacraficing a lot to go with them, but she didn't have to give up on herself and I was afraid that that was what would happen if they weren't forewarned.

"Hey, where ya going?" PJ asked, spotting me trying to sneak out of the house this morning and running to catch up with me.

I felt bad about not involving my twin in what I was about to do, but I knew that he would find some way to talk me out of it. He'd say I wasn't loyal and I couldn't handle that.

I was Spencer's Side all the way, but that didn't mean that Lleyna didn't have her own issues that she'd be stuck with in a few days when she left. I just wanted to do my part. Because if she didn't succeed, and she had to move back, then La Push as we know it would crumble.

"I'm just takin' a walk." I lied, stuffing my hands in my pockets and continuing down the path towards the woods.

"You're not gonna phase?" He asked in disbelief, looking at me like I had three heads. "Not going soft on me, are you?"

"Never." I swore, hoping he would drop it and let me go on my own.

"Okay." PJ said, falling into step next to me.

"You want to go too?" I asked, scared that he'd continue with me.

"Nah," he said smiling at me widely. "I got a date."

I laughed, "Who would be dumb enough to agree to that?" I teased my twin, though really I was worried.

Neither of us had shown any interrest in girls yet-we were only fourteen still-I had always assumed that I would be the first one to do it; PJ had always been the less mature one of us-I walked, talked, and phased before he did.

"Zoey." Paxton said with a grin. Of the fourteen year old triplets, Zoey was the most wild, followed by Katara, and sweet little Pheobe was last.

"You can't do that." I said, shaking my head at my twin.

"And why in the world not?" He asked, seeming offended.

"For one, her mom would throw a fit if she found out that any of the girls had a boyfriend," I said, "And secondly, she's a Clearwater."

"So?" PJ asked, still got getting it.

"So, Zoey's little broher is Oscar...Skylar's imprint." I added. "Your kids would be like double cousins or something."

"Woah, who said anything about kids?" PJ asked in a panic. "I just think she's cute."

We argued back and forth for a little bit before he finally stormed off angrily. Oh well, it left me alone on my journey to talk to Nauhel, which was what I wanted from the beginning anyways, so I was alright with it.

It took me longer to walk than it would have to phase, but I didn't really care. It was better to have no one in my head than a quicker run. When I finally got on the premises, I took my time walking up the walk.

It was strange to be standing in front of the Main House. I had been avoiding it, and the family members inside it, since the kids had our big disagreement right after Mom got better and Spencer died.

I had yet to officially meet Nauhel's sisters, or say more than two words to Nauhel himself, since they were always giving us space as a family or busy hunting a state or two over.

All of my previous thoughts flew out the window when I stepped into the house.

Correction-all of my previous thoughts flew out the window when I stepped into the house and took one look at the girl in front of me.

She was something beautiful. Sitting next to Nauhel and a shorter girl who looked a lot like her, my imprint was staring blankly ahead, staring almost past me though still managing to look me in the eyes.

She was taller than me, for now of course since I had yet to go through another phasing growthspurt lately, and her long legs were exposed under the animal skin skirt she and her sister both wore.

She had slightly darker skin than the girl on her right, and it was a sort of a mix between chocolate and the bark of a tree deep in the forest. She had a heart shaped face that reflected the big heart that I could see she had just by looking into her red tinted blue eyes.

I wished that I was already older for her, because by the look of the jewlrey she wore, she was well into her nineties, though her vampire beauty made her forever seventeen.

In that moment, I didn't care that she was a half vampire, or that my brothers would give me hell for this, or that I was basically doing a complete one-eighty since I was coming here to warn them to leave my sister alone and now in my mind I was already prepared to leave with them.

"Hi, I'm Peter Black." I said, keeping eye contact with the beautiful girl in front of me. Nauhel gave me a glare, noticing the look on my face and the tiny twitch of a smile on his sister's, and stood up abrubtly.

"NO!" Nauhel roared. "You get out of here right now! I don't want you anywhere near my sister!"

I was startled for a moment, briefly breaking contact with my imprint. When I opened my mouth to respond, instead I heard a sweet little sound voice my thoughts instead. "That's not your decision, Nauhel."

I smiled fully at my imprint, ignoring the shocked expressions on Nauhel and the other girl's faces.

"It really is imprinting, isn't it?" Nauhel muttered more to himself than to me, but he was facing me.

"How did _you_ know?" I asked, shocked. The imprint was always able to feel it, but usually everyone else had to be told unless they actually witnessed the imprinting firsthand.

"Because I saw the way your father looked at your mother," Nauhel said bitterly, "And because Sari hasn't spoken her whole life, neither has Kumpda for that matter, because the girls were raised by Joham and he was so controlling that he wanted everyone around him to be completely submissive. For her to break that now must mean something more powerful than 'dad's' brainwashing is going on."

"Sari?" I asked, looking at my whole world with wonder.

She nodded and I felt a presence in my head that wasn't there before. _Sari Riddle_, the voice whispered timidly and I gasped.

"How are you doing that?" I asked. Some of my family members could read minds or communicate through touch to mind, but nothing like this.

_My power allows me to communicate with you, but you can respond in your head to me. _That soft, gentle voice said again and I could have sworn I heard a giggle too.

I had so many more questions for Sari, but just as I was about to ask them, I felt eyes on me that hadn't been before and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up defensively.


	32. Water Broken

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_In that moment, I didn't care that she was a half vampire, or that my brothers would give me hell for this, or that I was basically doing a complete one-eighty since I was coming here to warn them to leave my sister alone and now in my mind I was already prepared to leave with them._

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-One

I turned around, trying to make my expression less scared. For some reason, my body was going into fight mode and I didn't know why. I guess it was the wolf instinct combined with my new imprinted emotions, because when I turned around, it was only Lleyna.

Though I do understand why my natural instincts thought that Lleyna, or rather the child she was carrying, was dangerous and a threat to be worried about. The baby was going to be strong, stronger than any vampire hybrid before us and possibly stronger than a normal vampire. No one knows for sure since it would be the first generation of half-vampire and full vampire offspring.

If the Volturi were still around, this child would be setting off major red flags...if they hadn't been the ones to try and produce it in the first place.

Lleyna was standing in the door frame of the spare room on the first floor, right off of the living room. Her hand was resting on her massively huge stomach that had been nearly a third smaller the last time I saw her. She was definately in her final trimester, though in actuality she had only been pregnant for about two and a half months.

The room that had been Nessie's when she was ill had turned into a make-shift maternity ward in preparation of the delivery sometime this week. Once the little bundle of joy was delivered and passed straight over to Rose and Emmett, Lleyna, Nahuel, and his sisters were going to take off as planned.

Only something didn't go according to plan-I imprinted on Sari.

"Are you planning on leaving with us?" Lleyna asked, obviously having eavesdropped on our conversation earlier. She looked guilty about it, but still curious enough to ask. "I mean, with the imprint and all?"

I shrugged, honestly not sure what was going to happen.

All I knew was that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Sari; whether it was here in Forks with my family or traveling around like a nomad with her family didn't matter. I was bound to stay with her, to love her, to listen to her every demand and make every day feel like the first day we met.

"I'll have to speak it over with Jacob first." I stated, glancing back towards my beautiful Sari. It had been fifty-one seconds since the last time that I laid eyes on her, yet it felt like an eternity. "That is, if you want me to go with you." I had to respect my imprint. Her opinion was the only one that mattered.

She nodded, her dark cheeks blushing ever so slightly, but her eyes were what really said it all. They were honest and open and vulnerable; they were pleading with me to never leave her, like most imprints' eyes showed.

The red tint to it would have usually freaked me out and set me on edge like it had when Lleyna showed up with that color green, but with Sari it was beautiful.

That's how I truly knew she was my imprint-I was willing to stay with Lleyna and two other hybrid non-vegetarian vampires just to be with Sari.

Even though I didn't trust Nauhel and his other sister and I sure as heck didn't want to be around Lleyna any more than I had to since I had all of these angry feelings towards her still, I would follow Sari. And from the way Sari looked at Lleyna, I could tell that my princess understood her pain and was sympathetic with my sister...which meant that I was too.

"I think you'd better decide soon." Lleyna said from behind me, startling me with her urgant tone. I spun around to look at her as I asked why.

"Because," she said, her breathing rapid now, "I think Jesse is coming...now."

Though the baby was too vampiric to be monitored so we didn't know the gender, Lleyna had picked names. She was determined to name the baby "Jesse" for some unknown reason, so for a girl it would be Jessica Olivia Black and for a boy it would be Jesse Tiberius Black.

(Now that she knew what Demetri was up to and that he didn't really love her, she had changed back to her maiden name and refused to give her child the last name Rediz.)

"CARLISLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, even though it probably wasn't completely necessary since he was only at the cottage and not miles away.

Within seconds, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme were in the living room ushering Lleyna back in bed. They would deliver her baby like they had delivered her and all of the other babies since Nessie was born. The only difference now was that Bella was helping with this one too.

I pulled out my phone and called home, hoping to get Lewis or Charlie on the line. I doubt any of the Spencer's Side supporters would pass on the message if they were the first to pick up.

I smiled when Sophia answered, that would work. "Quick, get Jacob and Nessie," I said in a rush, "Lleyna's having the baby."

* * *

**AN: So it's up to you guys if Peter goes with Sari, Nahuel, Kumda, and Lleyna OR if he and Sari stay in Forks. **

**FYI, if they go, it will jump to another kid's POV once the plot travels where it must, so you will still get to learn about Jesse growing up. **

**Both storylines are very interesting and will tell basically the same thing in the end, but I like you guys' input, so please review because I need to know within the next day or two :)**


	33. It's a baby

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"Quick, get Jacob and Nessie," I said in a rush, "Lleyna's having the baby."_

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-Two

In a matter of five minutes, the entire Cullen/Black clan was at the Main House. Some by choice and others by an Alpha command. But either way we were all there to witness the birth of the first niece or nephew that we would have in a long line of future Black children.

Wow, I didn't think I would ever consider the precious bundle of joy as an actual _person_ and not a "blood-sucking demon that was tearing the family apart". That was what Sari's imprint pull did to me. She turned me into a loving, caring person in regards to Lleyna and her baby.

It was strange; Sari's love for me and my love for her overrode any hatrid in my body. Not to mention the fact that Sari had grown attached to Lleyna in the past few days so I felt sympathy and joy for Jesse's birth today because she did.

"Will you quit pacing?" Skylar asked impatiently, glaring at Sophia who couldn't seem to sit still.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Sophia said, giggling nervously. "I can't believe Mom won't let anyone in there. It's not fair."

"You want that _thing_ any closer to you than needed?" PJ asked in disgust. I blushed for my twin, staring at Sari with embarrassment. Paxton just had to be one of the ones ordered to be here.

"You know that its going to be crazy enough in that room anyways." Nahuel piped up from the couch. He and Kumda were relaxing on the couch as if nothing was happening.

The rest of the room was buzzing:

I was sitting by Sari, nervously tapping my foot in beat with hers;

Sophia was pacing, tripping over Skylar on the floor ever few trips around the couch;

PJ was by the front door "guarding" Abby from all the half-vamps who weren't vegetarian;

Lewis had his head in his hands, trying to hold back a screech since he was literally feeling and thinking whatever Lleyna and the baby were due to his power;

Charlie was absent-mindedly filling in random things in the baby book for baby Jesse;

JJ was standing far off, his face impacive even though I knew he was upset about yelling at Dad still;

Rose and Emmett were in the corner, trying not to look too excited about the baby's arrival since it meant that one of their little nieces was giving up the baby to them-though Rosalie hid it worse than Em did, her face was literally glowing;

Alice was upset and Jasper was comforting her since she was blind for the third time in her life-just when she adapted to seeing around the wolves and half-vampires, Jesse came along and messed it up with his/her more than half vampireness;

overall, we were a huge mess. I was only thankful that we weren't in the actual delivery room. If I thought it was bad in here, I didn't even want to know what was actually going on in there; Charlie was giving us the edited versions of their thoughts.

Jacob and Nessie were the only ones in the room that weren't actually helping deliver the baby, but they were more of moral support than anything else.

Esme and Bella would take turns running to and from the room with buckets to fill with water and/or ice to cool Lleyna while Edward and Carlisle stayed by her side the entire time to actually help the birthing process along.

It took longer than expected, or at least longer than it had taken the rest of the partial vampire children to be delivered, but at long last, Bella came out to deliver the good news to everyone. I could only tell that that was what she was about to say because she was wearing the smile of a proud great-grandma (though she barely looked old enough to be a mom in the first place) and wasn't carrying a bucket.

"So, what is it? A boy or a girl?" Rose asked when she looked like she couldn't stand the wait any longer.

"Rosie, that's not very polite." Emmett chastized her, though his eyes were equally as curious.

"Come see for yourself." Bella advised, ushering the new 'parents' into the room where moments ago Lleyna let out the scream of a lifetime and delivered the baby.

"No fair." Sophia complained, knowing that by the time we got to see the baby the kid would probably have aged.

_Ask little Charlie what the baby is. _I heard Sari's voice in my head and for a moment I was startled, until I remembered it was only her power. _She'll know what the gender is._

Listening to my imprint's advice, I looked over at Charlieand tried to get her attention with my thoughts. When she was looking over at me, I mouthed, 'what is it?'

But Charlie only smiled and held up three fingers. After a nano-second, she put one down and left two. Another nano-second and she left one remaining and she did it again until there were no fingers left to count down from.

Just as the last finger fell, Emmett burst out of the birthing room with a proud grin on his face. "I'm a Daddy!" He said excitedly, his booming laughter probably heard all the way in La Push. "Come on guys, I want you to meet my little girl."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it-a girl. Btw, I only had a few people vote for what to happen with Peter so if you'd like to vote, or vote again, you can because right now it's a tie. As always, review :) **


	34. Observant

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Emmett burst out of the birthing room with a proud grin on his face. "I'm a Daddy!" He said excitedly, his booming laughter probably heard all the way in La Push. "Come on guys, I want you to meet my little girl."_

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-Three

Jessica Harper Black, changed to Jessica Harper Cullen since Lleyna wouldn't be the "mother" anymore, was something alright. It was hard to believe that this little creature was the daughter of two former Volturi Guard members.

She was beautiful, though most vampire children are, and had a small delicate face.

I'd love to say that she didn't look a thing like Demetri and was a Cullen-Black through and through, but that wouldn't be true.

Luckily, Demetri had similar features to Emmett so it would be easy enough to pass off. They had about the same shape nose and taunt of the jaw and the same exact shading of pale skin.

Jesse had her mother's curly ringlets, though the color was unexpected. Instead of red like Lleyna's or dark black like Demetri's, the baby had blonde hair with a sort of red tint to it. It was almost strawberry blonde, though not quite. No one knew where the blonde came from but it was definately not our side of the family at least.

The eyes though, were what really fascinated everyone.

They were Bella's brown eyes, ones that Lleyna herself didn't inherit though Nessie did. But the only difference was that Jesse's had a red tint to them due to having to be fed somehow so she took it from Lleyna in the womb.

She was feeding Jesse her own blood and lacking it herself so she craved it even more-hence why my sister coming off of the "bottle" so to speak was so hard for her.

Even Spencer's Side members couldn't deny that Jessica was cute, though Skylar and PJ were quick to comment on the eyes.

Rose and Emmett were beaming like proud parents while Lleyna looked like she just wanted to bolt right that second. Her still tinted red eyes were searching the room hungrily.

"Lleyna needs rest." Edward said suddenly, signalling us to leave. One look at Lleyna though and we all knew that rest wasn't what she would be getting.

Lewis, Nauhel, and Kumda stayed in the room with Lleyna, Edward, and Nessie while the rest of us filed out.

Rose and Emmett took Jesse to the new baby room, followed closely behind by Alice, Jasper, and Sophia.

PJ and Skylar took off since they weren't under Alpha orders anymore, and JJ wasn't far behind, though he at least asked to leave.

Esme and Carlisle retired to their room, the vampire equivalent of tired from delivering the baby.

In the end, it was Bella, Jacob, Sari, and me left in the living room. I could hear Lleyna's squeals as she tried to scratch the door in an attempt to get something to quench her thirst. Apparently, the cup of deer blood wasn't cutting it after just giving birth.

Despite what everyone promised, I saw Bella run to the fridge and grab a bag of cold AB+. She took it into the delivery room and I heard arguing.

"She doesn't know what she's doing." Jacob said worriedly.

_Is she not going with my siblings?_ Sari asked in my thoughts.

"She is." I replied, getting a strange look from my father but I didn't care.

_Then why does it matter if she drinks blood now or not, if it helps her? _Sari admitted. _We have never been known to live off of animal blood, though Nahuel tried the lifestyle after his encounter with Baby Nessie. He said it was too difficult to keep up by himself since Huilen hunted men._

"You guys can be a support system." I said, ignoring the looks from my father. "I'll help you all."

_You wish to go with them? _Sari asked and I couldn't help but notice how she said 'they' instead of 'us.'

"I wish to go with you." I stated honestly, startled with myself. I was fourteen years old, had only just gone through puberty, and was in no way ready to leave my family to support Sari like she deserved.

_But I thought that this was your home? _Sari asked, completely thrown for a loop. _Do you not wish to stay here? _

"I only want to be where you are." I said at last.

"Then we'll stay." She said, her quiet voice startling Jacob who had been listening to our one-sided conversation for the last few minutes.

She blushed at the attention and continued talking to me via her mental abilites. _This place is important to you, so it is important to me. I am a nomad, I can find a place to live wherever I go, but you, you have a home. For me to ask you to give that up would be cruel. If imprinting is half as strong as my brother says, or even half as strong as I feel right now, then I know that we must stay here. _

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting my imprint to be unhappy even slightly.

_You are but a boy, _Sari said, smiling widely at me to show she hadn't meant any offense. _You need your family more than me right now. But I'm too selfish to give you up just yet. _

"Thank you, princess." I said, beaming at her before turning to my father. Though I only imprinted on her a few hours ago, I felt like we had grown up together. She was my closest friend and my future wife, but right now she was my savior.

Jacob stared at me with a question in his eyes but his lips remained silent.

"Sari wishes to stay in La Push with us when Lleyna leaves with her siblings." I stated, wrapping my arms around my imprint.

Jacob only smiled in return, his face lit up with the happiness that one of his children had imprinted again. We were doing pretty well in comparision to other phasing families:

Skylar imprinted on Oscar Clearwater, Abby imprinted by Sammy Uley, Spencer imprinted on Arrietty Rider, and now I imprinted on Sari Riddle. That was almost half the family with soul mates (though Spencer was dead now so I'm not sure if that counts or not anymore).

* * *

**AN: So this one was sort of a filler, though it did address some issues. Lleyna is going and Peter is staying! *yay!* You guys voted and that was the most reviewed answer. **

**Okay, so who votes for a small jump in time right here and a flashback of Lleyna leaving OR who votes for me to keep writing about the same day and Lleyna leave in it? Up to you ;)**


	35. Brotherly Warnings

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Why does it matter if she drinks blood now or not, if it helps her? __We have never been known to live off of animal blood, though Nahuel tried the lifestyle after his encounter with Baby Nessie. He said it was too difficult to keep up by himself since Huilen hunted men._

_You are but a boy._ _You need your family more than me right now. But I'm too selfish to give you up just yet. _

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-Four

This was going to be the hardest part-saying goodbye to Lleyna.

Somehow in the last day I had become an avid member of Team Lleyna thanks to Sari's love for my sister, though I still wanted desperately to cling to Spencer's Side. He was my brother who lost his life due to the Volturi and he would never be forgotten.

Though Lleyna started our involvement, she was just the catalyst, I started to realize at about three this morning when Sari started explaining what she knew about the situation.

The Volturi wanted half-vampires so they would have eventually found us anyways.

They had visited Joam in search of one of his daughters as a mate, but he was dead set against expanding his crew-though the idea of a second generation hybrid children was interesting enough for Kumdaand Sari to run away from him before one of his buddies could do anything about it.

I was thankful to hear that Sari had escaped that fate, but was so angry that the idea was even brought up about my imprint that I couldn't stop shaking for five whole minutes just thinking about it.

At least with Lleyna going volenteerally, she wasn't forced to have the baby but instead got to exprience what she thought was real love.

Besides, from what Charlie finally broke down and told me about Lleyna's thoughts, she had saved her from that fate by drinking human blood-Aro wanted Alec to rape my little sister. So I guess, in a way, I owe Lleyna something for that; though it will still be incredibly hard to forgive her for Spencer's death.

Anyways, Lleyna was leaving today with Nahuel and Kumda to go be a nomad.

This morning, even though she just gave birth to little Jessica yesterday, she was determined to get out of this house and put this all behind her. I could see on her face that she was scared and depressed and angry, but she was determined most of all.

She wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't be able to stay and watch Jesse grow up. Rose brought the little girl in to see her real mom, Lleyna flipped out and hissed at her own daughter. Edward said that her thoughts were filled with hate towards everything the baby represented: the Volturi, Demetri's fake love towards her, her hatrid towards the first two, tearing her family apart by drinking human blood in order to feed the embryo, etc.

Lleyna needed this break more than the family needed it from her. Now that I was semi on her side, I could see that.

Since I was going to be staying in La Push with Sari, I needed to have that talk with Nahuel about Lleyna that I meant to have yesterday before everything got so crazy with the imprinting and delivery.

He apparently had a few words for me too because he asked to talk to me outside-without Sari.

We walked almost the entire way to the little cottage before he said anything. By now, I was starting to get nervous. He obviously didn't like me and my imprinting on his sister wasn't helping the matters, but I knew I would have to face the music eventually so I waited for him to speak first.

"Sari was bitten by her mate a long time ago." Nahuel said, trying his hardest to keep the malice from his voice.

I looked up suddenly, this was not what I had expected to hear. "I'll kill him." I growled, unable to control my anger as he spoke again, trying to calm me this time, I think.

"Sari and I did that for you, do not worry. When she went through the process that your mother experienced, but for three months all alone since he abandoned her in the woods while 'father' just sat back and watched, she decided to get revenge. A bite for a bite." He said, his red tinted eyes remembering the memory with glee.

"How did she-?" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"You Cullen clan are too quick to ask questions. Patience." Nahuel said, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "Since the female half-vamps aren't venomous, she invited me along...she nearly killed him with brute force before she even remembered about the bite."

"I say this only to warn you." Nahuel said, and there was genuine kindness in his voice. "Raja hurt her badly emotionally, and Joham did about the same throughout her whole life, so just please be careful with my sister. She's fragile, though she'd never admit it, and I'll kill you myself if even a teardrop falls from her face over you."

"I would never hurt her." I said seriously, my face grave at the mere thought of accidently hurting her. It physically pained me to think those thoughts. "I _could _never hurt her."

"I know you will try, but the warning remains all the same." Nahuel said, glancing behind me to make sure there was still no one around. "Leaving her with you is a big leap of faith for me."

"And letting Lleyna go with you is not easy either." I said, startling him so I explained. "Sari loves Lleyna and though I'm still furious with her, I know that in a lot of ways she isn't completely to blame. I need you to have her back, Nahuel. She is still my sister and she still deserves to have happiness despite what she's been through."

"Of course, anything I can do." Nahuel said, nodding his head slightly.

"If she wants to hunt with you, fine, but don't assume. Her family loyalties are strong, though right now they're a little misguided." I said sternly. "She's struggled a lot over the past few months trying to get 'clean' so please try and make it as easy as you can to allow her to pick whatever lifestyle she choses. I'm not saying you all have to become like us, but please don't make it harder for her if that's what she wants."

"I promise I will do my best." Nahuel agreed. "Jacob gave me the same speech not even ten minutes ago, but to hear it from you makes me feel reassured."

Someone cleared their throat from behind us and I turned to see my beautiful Sari behind us.

_It's time to say goodbye. _She thought to both of us, because I could hear it echoing. _It's time to say goodbye._

All of us hugged Lleyna, okay so "all of us" was everyone minus Skylar, PJ, and Abby, before she left and I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread when she was gone.


	36. The Best Imprint

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Sari loves Lleyna and though I'm still furious with her, I know that in a lot of ways she isn't completely to blame. I need you to have her back, Nahuel. She is still my sister and she still deserves to have happiness despite what she's been through._

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-Five

Nessie was the most troubled with Lleyna's leaving, but it was by "her own choice" Jacob kept reminding her. That calmed her for a few hours and then she would start the process again. She was a grieving mother who had seemingly thrown her child out into the world.

What she didn't realize was that Lleyna had already run away into the world long ago: she had been married, experienced loss, and had a baby; she wasn't exactly new to the game. Besides, it wasn't like she wasn't old enough. Lleyna was eighteen-a whole eleven years older than our mom had been when she "went out in the world."

But overall, after Lleyna left things settled down a bit. Or settled down as much as a family like ours could make it.

The wolves weren't as tense, even though Jesse was still here, and seemed to really back off on the whole issue entirely. It was strange to me because Jesse had always posed more of a threat to the people here since she was unknown than Lleyna did "falling off the wagon," yet no one threw a fit about baby Jesse living in the little cottage with Rose and Emmett.

Well, PJ had a few choice words on the matter, but finally decided to swear off contact with the little "creature" and only see her if he was Alpha ordered to do so. He never got close enough to touch her, and I'm almost positive he was the only one to do so.

Surprisingly, Skylar and Abby had literally no problems with baby Jessica. They even thought that she was cute, which was a lot for Sklyar to admit to. They were typical girls though, so it was to be expected. They didn't stay around long though whenever we came to Forks, but for different reasons; Abby because she had a wonderful, addicting smell to Jesse and Sklyar because she was a drama queen and knew how much it was upsetting to everyone when we fought.

JJ seemed troubled by Lleyna's leaving, but only because he felt like he was partially to blame for her deciding to go. He was the Beta so a lot of responsibility fell on him, but he felt like what had happened was best in everyone's interests.

Charlie was sad to see our sister go, but because of all of the drama before Lleyna left, she and Sophia became extremely close. The two were always by Jesse's side or off planning fun things to do with Jesse or shopping with Alice and Jasper for new clothes for Jesse. To be honest, the girls were completely smitten with the baby.

As for me, well I was too busy admiring Sari every day to notice my sister's absence much. Three months past, and though Jesse grew, all I could focus on was my beautiful imprint.

I wonder if this was how Jacob felt, but then realized that no one had ever experienced what Sari and I had. I trusted her more than anything and though I was still too young for her, I knew her love for me was intense already. Our bond was stronger than all of the other wolves' imprinting, but I may be a little biased.

We stayed on Forks ground more often than at La Push because although she was my imprint, she was hardly accepted by everyone in the Pack. She was a "blood sucker" to them and I hated to admit it, but her red tinted blue eyes weren't helping. She gave up the actual hunting of humans, but she craved their blood still so I would get Carlisle to supply her with blood bags.

Today, she was accompaning me on a hunt of my own. I rarely ever hunted this way, but Jacob suggested it as a way to try and bridge the gap between her meals and mine-hoping, I think, that the smell would be enough to entice her to switch "drinks." I doubted the effectiveness of the plan, but would obey it anyways.

I was in wolf form, so it was harder to keep track of her movements, but I didn't mind because I knew she was safe. I spotted my prey a few meters ahead and slowed my run as not to scare the poor buck. With my family constantly hunting on these grounds, the animals knew when to run.

I pounced when he turned his head in the other direction, taking him by surprise with my brute force. He was large, but his antlers were not fully grown, and surprisingly he didn't put up much of a fight. He went down easily, and when he was limp underneath my weight, I glanced around for my princess.

Sari was standing in the treeline, her face sparkling with amusement at my triump and joy for my victory just like any good imprint.

I motioned with my head for her to come closer and when she was within touching distance, I bit into the buck's neck. It ran down his neck slowly, completely defeating the dramatic effect I was going for. I sighed inwardly, staring at my imprint for a second before tearing off a piece of the meat.

It had always been easier for me to eat animals raw like this in wolf form than to phase back, so I didn't waste any time. When I had had my fill, I pushed the carcass away from me and looked up into the sun at my imprint.

Sari was staring at the animal in front of me curiously, her eyes zeroed in on the neck. I tilted my head to ask the question on my lips that I couldn't ask in this form.

_That smell. _Sari thought to me, her power no longer surprising me like it had done three months ago when I met her. _It-it smells good. _She thought in surprise, staring at the animal still.

I nudged her with my wet nose, ushering her to follow her instincts, and winced when she practically stumbled. She was usually stronger than I was, but in this strange confused state she was unbalanced. When she was inches from the blood she sought to drink, she looked back at me for support, her red-blue eyes scared.

I nodded my head and started pushing her again, though this time I was sure to be extremely gentle. She took one small sip, biting the buck's neck for only a moment or two, before she backed up with a frown on her face.

She climbed on my back instinctually like she had done for the past couple of months and tugged on my fur gently yet firmly. I took off running in the direction of the Main House, confused as to why she was so startled. I didn't bother to stop and ask though because what Sari wanted, I was obliged to obey.

She climbed off of my back and rested on the tree next to her, pulling my spare clothes out of her small backpack and placing them in my mouth. I looked at her worriedly, but she just shooed me farther into the woods to change while she headed inside.

I phased back as quickly as I could, and dressed in record time. I didn't bother fully putting on my shirt before I started walking inside, and had to tug it downwards as I entered the back door.

"Where'd she go?" I asked Charlie and Sophia, the only ones in the room.

"She couldn't do it." Charlie said, invading my imprint's mind. "She tried to pretend for you, but she just couldn't do it."

I smiled despite the setback-my imprint tried to drink animal blood for me-and that was the moment I fell in love.


	37. A Glimpse At Jesse

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_After Lleyna left, things settled down a bit. Or settled down as much as a family like ours could make it._

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Sari, it's okay, sweetie just talk to me." I whimpered into the wooden door. She had just run inside after attempting to eat animal blood, but now she was ashamed that she hadn't succeeded and was hiding from me in one of the spare bedrooms at the Main House.

"Just let her alone for a minute." Edward said, startling me with his presence out of nowhere. "Her thoughts are confused, but not as confused as they'll be if you keep pestering her."

I looked at him with worry, not quite believing him, but finally backed off when I saw that he was completely serious. He had more experience on this earth than I did, so who was I to argue with him? I was fourteen and he was too old to even mention.

"I heard that." My grandfather replied with a smirk. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're getting pretty old yourself, young man." He teased. "Isn't it your birthday soon?" He asked, even though he knew the answer to his own question.

"Tomorrow." I said with a shrug, not really concerned about turning fifteen except that it meant I was one year closer to being available for Sari like she deserved.

Birthdays had never really meant anything to me since I was a werewolf and would live forever. PJ didn't see the point in parties either so, despite Alice's best intentions, we had yet to attend any of our parties thus far; other than the ones when we were too young to know that we could skip them.

Abby, on the other hand, turned sixteen a week and a half ago and a huge party was thrown for her. Sometimes it pays to be fully human. Though I doubt I would want big parties just becuase my birthdays were numbered.

We were interupted from our "super exciting" conversation by the sound of Jesse yelling.

"Mommy!" Jessica yelled, her feet echoing above our heads as she scampered around the room above us.

"I think I'm going to check on my great-granddaughter," Edward said with a grin, "you want to join me? I think Sophie and Charlie are there."

"I really should wait for Sari..." I said, not sure if I wanted to see Jesse yet.

It had been three months since her birth and I had managed to avoid the baby as much as possible. Only when Sari got caught up with the other girls did we see baby Jesse who was usually kept in her room away from everyone since she was not quite stable yet.

From what I've heard about baby Jesse though, she's been taking to animal blood a lot quicker than Sari has. She craved the normal kind, don't get me wrong, and Abby was protected whenever she wanted to check up on the baby's progress, but since Rose and Emmett were only allowing her to drink deer blood since it was the most readily available Jesse has been "clean" since Lleyna left.

"Sari will be alright without you for a few minutes." Edward said, "I insist that you come with me." He didn't say it in a demanding tone though so the choice was mine.

I could tell that he was reading Sari's thoughts still and noticed she needed a break. I wasn't used to giving her space just yet since we had only known each other for three months and I wanted to know everything about her still, but I knew it was for the best right now.

I shrugged, glancing at the door one last time before following him upstairs. Rose and Emmett's room had been extended to add the spare bedroom next to theirs into their room so Jesse had a nursery while still was watched over twenty-four/seven.

The room was nice though for being created only a week before Jessica's arrival. It was definitely Alice's work though: pink frills everywhere I looked, purple and green bedspread with pink butterflies across it, a toddler bed now in place of the crib Jesse had once slept on, and a closet that looked like it puked up "little girl."

Rose had Jesse in her lap, the little girl's strawberry blonde hair pulled back into two pigtails that her new mother was braiding, and Emmett was standing at the door when we walked in. As predicted, Charlie and Sophia were on the floor at Rose's feet admiring the baby.

Baby wasn't exactly the right word to describe Jesse though. She had formed a pattern of growth that none of us expected. With the other half-vampires, they would grow randomly and mature completely at age seven on the dot. But Jesse seemed to be taking her time.

Every week, she would grow once and then not change an inch the other six days of the week. At twelve weeks old, she looked about twelve months. Carlisle was predicting her completed growing phase to end around four and a half years old. This was just a projected guesstimation based on Jesse's current growth schedule, but that was kind of scary.

Rose and Emmett didn't have any time to waste with their little girl. I can only image what Lleyna will think whenever she shows back up here again, though right now the chances of that happening are very slim. She has yet to even write to any of us since leaving, though Nahuel did send a letter to Sari that informed us that they were okay.

"Mommy," Jesse said, her voice carrying far even though she was such a small creature still. She had just learned how to say a few words, being slightly more advanced in her educational skills than normal human children though not a lot, and 'Mommy' was her favorite much to Rosalie's delight.

"What is it sweetie?" Rose asked, craning her neck to see Jessica more clearly.

"Thirsty." Jesse whined, earning herself a few chuckles from the crowd she seemed to have summoned.

"Em, will you go get her a juice box?" Rosalie asked her husband like any good mother would.

But Jesse shook her head. "Thirsty." She said again, this time more persistantly. She touched her neck slightly to show what she truly meant.

"Oh." was Rose's reply. Though they tried to force Jesse to eat normal food like Nessie and the other half-vampires did, Jesse was not a good sport about it. She preferred blood over anything and we all could see that she wanted human more than animal.

"I'll go get her some." Charlie volunteered, standing up and heading towards the door. "I needed to hunt soon anyways and this way I can just fill a cup for her. I'll be back in no time."

"We really should wine her off of it." Emmett said, starting a huge debate with Edward when he said that. T

here was really no way to avoid Jesse drinking blood completely, since more than half of her body craved it, but to have her not eat any normal food was bad too. Her human side was getting weaker and that was concerning to everyone; and I mean everyone.

I guess now would be a good time to mention that there was talk about the Cullen Clan around the world...

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger lol, just 'cause I'm mean. Review and I'll post the next chapter :)**


	38. Crazy Powerful Family

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Carlisle was predicting her completed growing phase to end around four and a half years old. Every week, she would grow once and then not change an inch the other six days of the week and Rose and Emmett didn't have any time to waste with their little girl. _

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-Seven

I guess now would be a good time to mention that there was talk about the Cullen Clan around the world...

Since we had taken out the Volturi and were now the most powerful vampire clan, most people thought that we should rule. It was the only logical thing in most vampires' minds.

Only a few were bothered with the fact that werewolves were intermixed in our family, but even the skeptics were getting behind the Cullens. We were too big of a group and too powerful to be ignored. We had eight full vampires, four half-vampires (counting Sari), one 3/4ths-vampire, and six wolves in our immediate family currently in Forks (not to mention the twenty-six wolves in the Pack that would defend us).

Not that we asked for any of this, mind you. We only defeated the Volturi because they started it when they kidnapped Charlie and we only remained a large group because we were a _family_, not a clan.

Nomads would start arriving, according to letters that we've received from them for weeks now, to set up the new permanent Guard in Forks soon.

Two weeks past and though PJ and I turned fifteen, Lewis celebrated his nineteenth birthday without his twin, and JJ turned the big two-oh, nothing else changed. I was expecting the arrival of a hundred nomads, but instead we celebrated in peace and watched Jesse grow instead.

Jesse now looked a year and two months old, growing a month older every week she was alive, but she was still the same as before.

I take that back, one thing had changed about her-she grew in her first tooth.

This caused major chaos in our household for some reason, though I was too preoccupied with teaching Sari how to cook to be bothered with finding out what the big deal was until it was too late to stop it.

The "big deal" was the tooth at the top of the mouth that looked like a canine one with its razor sharp edge. This, of course, made everyone curious about whether Jesse would be venomous or not still since usually the female half vampires aren't and the males are; but none of my family had ever gotten a tooth like that so quickly.

So, being the smart people that my family are, they decided to test out Jesse's venomous capabilities.

Let me say here that I was against this idea from the get-go (or as soon as I found out), but since Carlisle was fascinated from a scientist's point of view and Jacob had to know for sure if she was a threat or not, there really was no stopping it. They had Jesse freakin' bite Charlie!

I mean, hello, weren't you the ones who said biting people was wrong? But they didn't listen to me. Nooo, don't take the advice of the guy who is actually seeing this with a clear vision since I wasn't completely invested in Jesse's future like the rest of the family, minus PJ, Skylar, and Abby were.

"I really think this is a bad idea." I said for the tenth time today. "Why don't we just not know? I mean, really, would that be too bad?"

"Oh, quit complaining." Charlie responded with a roll of the eyes. I guess it isn't that big of surprise that Charlie had volunteered to be the guinea pig, despite the fact that it could change her completely if Jesse is in fact venomous. She didn't seem to care that much about if Jesse was or not.

Jesse was dressed for the ocation. Her curly blonde-red ringlets had been pulled up into a bun and her green dress matched her ponytail, making her look like the escence of cuteness instead of the little monster she might possibly be.

I had no problem with Jesse before, other than the fact that she was an unknown, but now that the family was doing this and forcing her into this role when they know she desires human blood, well it makes me hate her once again.

One look at Bella's brown eyes in her face changed that though. Jesse looked scared and confused. I don't think she had any idea what was going on at all and that made me feel bad for her once again-but only slightly.

"Jesse, sweetie, Mommy wants you to bite Auntie Charlie, okay?" Rosalie said in a baby voice.

Jessica just shook her head though and her tiny pale lips curled into a pout, showing her single tooth off in the process. "I dona wanna." She complained. Her talking had increased slightly, but she still wasn't as advanced as Nessie or my sisters had been her physical age.

"If she's not up to it, we shouldn't make her do it." Sophia said, the only Team Lleyna (now turned to Team Jesse) member who seemed to be on my side for once.

"Thank you." I said, half sarcastically.

"Maybe the new tooth is just an early one and not a dangerous one?" Nessie suggested at long last. I could see that she didn't want to endanger her daughter's life, but that she still was curious about Jesse's composition as well.

And that was how the almost crisis was averted. I swear, living with mythical creatures will make you crazy-point proven. I had never noticed how truly crazy my family was until I was seeing it through Sari's eyes. It was starting to make me wonder what else had been dramatacized.


	39. Through Sari's Eyes

**AN: So it has been requested for me to write a chapter in Sari's POV and though she is not a Cullen-Black child, she is vital to this story so that is why I'm making the exception and making this chapter from her eyes. Back to Peter next chapter probably (unless someone has another child they'd like to see).**

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_I swear, living with mythical creatures will make you crazy-point proven. I had never noticed how truly crazy my family was until I was seeing it through Sari's eyes. It was starting to make me wonder what else had been dramatacized._

* * *

Peter's Story (Through Sari's Eyes)

Chapter Thirty-Eight

After three and a half months away from my brother and sister, I can honestly say that the Cullens were like no clan I had ever met before.

They were loud and opinionated, yet willing to hear even the quietest voice here; polite, yet aggressive; loyal, yet not afraid to call someone out when they were wrong; temperamental, yet loving; guided by rules, yet prone to bend them in order to protect one of their own.

Each of the members of the family was entirely unique from one another, yet they shared a common bond that I had never before got the privalage to witness. They were truly a family-and that part was what startled me the most about living with them.

My whole life, I had grown up with Kumda and my father Joham thinking that they were what normal families were. Until I experienced the love from Peter and his family, I had no idea that I was missing anything, or that the thing I was missing could be so important to me now.

We were taught to be silent and though my gift allowed me to still communicate, Kumda didn't have the same luxury and thus did not learn to form sentences and had to use pictures and hand signals instead. Joham believed that we were his pawns and that he was the only correct one in the group and none of us had any say in our fates so we didn't deserve to speak up in fear that we would go against him.

But here, with the Cullens, they were anything but that. They accepted me full heartedly and were concerned with my lack of speech, though I had spoken to Peter on many occations (which was so startling to me that I had to completely reevaluate my life).

My former mate Raja had been as manipulative as my father, if not worse, and I had no say in that relationship either. I was only permitted to even get together with Raja because my father approved and wanted to create a child much like Jesse. The two of them had been friends from long ago and he actually had a half-vampire daughter already before we got together that he paid no attention to.

I had no control over my former life and thought that I was fine with it, since I had never known anything different.

But Peter Black was something different entirely alright. He was kind, attentive, and always willing to listen to whatever my shy mind could come up with. He delighted in my triumphs and admired my strength in restraining from hunting any of his mostly human family members. He was as much in love with me as I was beginning to be with him.

The only problem was that he was young. An adorable boy at the age of fifteen, hardly beginning to compare to my eighty-five years on this planet, Peter had yet to experience the world without his parents guiding his every step. I knew in my heart that I had no choice but to wait for him to mature on his own though; I was already too much in love with him to ever even consider letting him out of my life.

It wasn't like with Raja with whom I had been physically intimate, no this was pure innocent love that I knew would be able to withstand a thousand generations.

Peter said imprinting bonded us together, but I don't think that's true. Peter would have captured my heart with or without the wolf's imprint, it just would have taken me longer to realize it.

The littlest things always make me smile about him and that was when I knew for sure that I was falling for my imprinter, and hard.

Like the way that he bites his lip whenever he's thinking deeply, or the way his black hair looks even darker when wet, or the way that his left pant leg shakes a second before his right whenever he gets angry, or the way that I always catch his beautiful brown eyes staring at me when he thinks that I'm not paying attention.

But my favorites are the shade of pink his russett skin turns when one of his brothers teases him about me, or the way that he lights up whenever I ask him to go for a hunt/walk/run with him, or the way that he tries to pretend he's 'big stuff' whenever one of his sisters needs help with something, or the way we can communicate without words and he'll know exactly what I want even before I do.

Like I said, I think I had already gotten too deep in love with Peter to ever think about leaving him or vice versa.

Everything about him and his lifestyle and his family intrigues me, even after almost four months here. Peter says that I'll eventually be able to not need the cold bags of blood provided, but I have my doubts. He tries though, not so that I'll be accepted by others but so I'll feel accepted myself, and that's what persuaded me to attempt to drink deer blood on one of our hunts.

The taste disgusted me and I almost threw up right there on the animal's corpse, but I rushed Peter home instead and hid in my room since I was unable to face him. He stood outside my door until Edward ushered him away from there, but even then I could feel that he was with me in my heart.

It pained me to be away from him and when I caught up with him an hour later, he gave me a hug like no other and inhaled my scent just as deeply as I inhaled his. Sklyar, who had been watching us unknowingly to us, had said that our bond seemed stronger than most imprint bonds were just because we were so intense. I couldn't really argue with her, but I blushed and didn't say a word while Peter grinned like a maniac.

I feel bad for not knowing when his birthday was, though the family was quick to inform me and say that I didn't have to get him anything, so I planned something special for us to do. It was a surprise to everyone but the mind readers and physic, but Peter especially did not expect it...and neither did I.

_~Flashback~_

_I borrowed one of the Cullens' cars and "kidnapped" Peter. I drove us, thanks to Nessie's crash course in driver's ed, until the tank was practically empty and Peter was close to thinking I was going to murder him before I took off his blindfold. _

_He gasped, his eyes meeting mine with confusion and wonder as he took in the scene. _

_'You like it then?' I thought to him, too timid to say the words out loud. _

_Peter nodded vigarously, his smile blinding and his eyes glowing. "How did you know that this was my favorite place?" He asked, looking around at the huge cliff below us and the hawks flying above our heads. We were in the desert, high above Badwater Basion, overlooking the empty fields of California and New Mexico. _

_'Sophia.' I sent him, blushing at having asked one of his sisters such a personal question. Even though they were in his mind when they were phased, I still felt ashamed at having invaded his privacy even the tiniest degree._

_"I'll have to thank her then." He said, moving to sit on the very edge of the cliff and patted the spot beside him for me to take. I brought the picnic basket with me and took my rightful place next to him. _

_We sat in silence for most of the night. His arm remained around my shoulders to keep me warm and my head rested on his shoulder near the crook of his neck. We were so caught up in listening to the others' heartbeat and watching the sun slowly rise that we completely forgot about the basket I had prepared._

_When the sun was nearly in our eyeline, I shifted out of our position and dug around in the basket for his present. I was shocked when I turned around to see that he had a small box in his hand already. _

_'What's this?' I asked, giving him the silver package I had wrapped for him while he switched it for the little green one in his hands already. _

_"You said when you first arrived that you weren't sure when your birthday was, so I decided that my birthday was as good a day to celebrate as any." Peter said with a blush. "If you think that's stupid, I can take back the present, but I think that you'll like it."_

_I opened it hesitantly, never taking my eyes off of Peter's until I absolutely had to. Inside the poorly wrapped box was a silver heart shaped necklace with 'Peter' written across the front. I raised an eyebrow at him and he responded with a confidant, "because you already have my heart." _

_'Now my gift seems stupid.' I sent to him, frantically grabbing to get back the present but Peter for once was refusing my request._

_I blushed furiously as he pulled out the russett colored rope that I had hand woven for him. _

_"For when I phase?" He asked, trying to hide his smile. I nodded and he only grinned wider. _

_'I figured that a watch would be impractical...' I thought at long last, trying to justify my gift. Compared to his gift to me, mine seemed lame. _

_"I love it." Peter said, excitedly getting carried away and without warning I felt his lips brush against mine. "Sorry." He apologized immediately, his cheeks reddening uncontrollably. _

_"Thank you, Peter." I said, using my words for once since this deserved it. "Now three years doesn't seem like such a long time anymore." _

_~End Flashback~ _

After that, these last two weeks have been difficult. I don't know if it was my body desiring to have contact with my imprinter, or my normal wishes wanting to have Peter constantly beside me, but for some reason it was hard to concentrate on anything but him.

There was an uproar about Jesse growing a canine tooth, but I wasn't bothered with it except the fact that Peter was. Naturally I took his side and agreed that her being forced to bite Charlie was out of the question, especially if they kicked Lleyna off the Reservation for the same reason, but I wasn't truly invested. All I could think about was my young imprinter and his incredibly soft lips.

* * *

**AN: Please don't review with "ew, she's seventy years older than him" because this is imprinting magic and not creepy so don't take it that way. They're both teenagers technically. As always, review :) **


	40. Family Meeting

**AN: Feel honored that I'm writing this chapter because today's my birthday, so you're in for a treat. Just don't forget to review guys! :)**

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"I love it." Peter said, excitedly getting carried away and without warning I felt his lips brush against mine. "Sorry." He apologized immediately, his cheeks reddening uncontrollably. _

_"Thank you, Peter." I said, using my words for once since this deserved it. "Now three years doesn't seem like such a long time anymore." _

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Thirty-Nine

These last two weeks since my birthday, it has been hard to focus on my studies or my patrols or my family issues. All I could think about was my accidental kiss with my imprint.

Honestly I didn't mean to do it. I had merely went in for a kiss on the cheek, which she had been getting almost as soon as she arrived here, but my body had other agendas.

Needless to say, I had difficulty thinking about anything but Sari even more than usual.

The only thing that even drew me out of my complete daze was Jesse growing a canine tooth and the family going crazy about thinking that they could make her bite Charlie to find out if she was venomous. But once that crisis was averted, my mind continued to revolve around Sari Riddle and the feel of her lips under mine.

Not even the arrival of a few stray nomads was enough of a distraction. Garth and GiGi wanted to get in on the start of the "Cullen Reign" as it had been rumored to be called. They were nice enough vampires, but they made us have to triple our patrols just in case more showed up or the couple showed a hint of slipping up.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked when the whole family was having a meeting. We had sent the couple to the cottage, though Rose protested about having to give up her new house so soon, and we were in no rush.

"I tried scaring the nomads off but they didn't seem to buy it." Emmett said with a frown and a shake of the head.

"They really think that we're trying to rule the vampire world." Alice said eerily. "And there are at least a dozen more coming within the next week alone."

Everyone took their turn throwing in suggestions but nothing seemed to come even close to coming up with a solution that would work even remotely well.

Finally, after six hours, Abby seemed to break. Being the only fully human one, she needed the most sleep and so she got crankiest first. "Why don't we just say we're the big dogs?" She asked irratably. "They obviously deemed us their leaders, so let's just do it."

"What?" Various people replied, all with different levels of confusion.

"Yeah," Charlie added, picking up on Abby's thoughts, "everyone assumes we're going to take charge so why don't we? We can set the rules and get the vampire world to do what we say."

"And what rules do you have in mind?" Esme asked with a half smile at her granddaughters.

"Well, first off," Abby said, looking around at the people in the room with a sheepish grin, "no hunting humans in Washington since this is our 'headquarters.'"

"Why don't we just make our new Guard Members_ have_ to become vegetarians to join?" Skylar spoke up. "That way, we'll deal with that issue while we weed out some of the people who will make it in or not."

"Is a Guard really necessary to begin with?" Bella asked, glancing at Jesse asleep in Rosalie's arms as she spoke.

"We have enough wolves and vamprs to defend us now, but what about fifty years from now when imprints start dying and the wolves go with them? Or if some move off the Rez? Or if some of our children don't want to live with us for the rest of their lives?" Jacob asked with a smirk towards Nessie at the last part.

"I hate to admit it, but Jacob's right." Rosalie said, holding her baby tightly to her chest as if that would keep Jesse safe. "How will we be able to defend against an attack in the future?"

"No one will ever attack us." Lewis said, rolling his eyes. "We're too powerful."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure the Volturi thought the same thing." I said, glancing around the room while most of the room reacted to the name that was no longer a threat. "Let's face it, we need a few of the nomads."

"Then where would we stop? What's the limit of blood thirsty vampires we'll accept in our own backyard?" Skylar asked, venom figuratively dripping from every word.

"Right now, we'll just have to wait and see who shows up." Carlisle said, taking charge of the meeting again. "We'll tell everyone in advance that hunting isn't allowed unless it's animal and that we'll have to make cuts in the near future. Hopefully that will motivate some of them to keep on our diet or head for the hills quickly before any damage can be done."

"But what about Sari and Jesse?" Jasper asked, glancing at my imprint and the toddler. "Isn't it unfair to make full vampires change their diets when we have two partial humans allowed to blood bag it? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Leave it to the empath to get all of our feelings ruffled up.

"They'll have to go cold turkey then too." Carlisle agreed at long last, clearly debating on what to do. "Start switching the AB- to animal blood."

But I already had another idea of how to get Sari to switch her diet, and this one was going to be so much more interesting.


	41. Blood and Kisses

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_We'll tell everyone in advance that hunting isn't allowed unless it's animal and that we'll have to make cuts in the near future. Hopefully that will motivate some of them to keep on our diet or head for the hills quickly before any damage can be done._

_Isn't it unfair to make full vampires change their diets when we have two partial humans allowed to blood bag it? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?_

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Forty

Nomads kept coming, and no matter what we did, we couldn't stop the flood of vampires.

So teaching them all to become vegetarians became the new top priority.

Our family of resident vampires took turns watching over the nomads. Jasper was one of the main helpers because not only did his talent allow him to keep their emotions from getting too frustrated, he also was one of the newest vampires in our family; the half vampires, minus Sari and Jesse, had never drunk human blood so they didn't miss it, and Bella had automatically adjusted to her lifestyle all those years ago.

The rules were simple: don't hunt humans and don't pick a fight with anyone, wolf or vampire.

Any of the nomads that came within a mile of town in an attempt to find a "meal" were sent packing and told that they weren't going to be given the chance to join our new Guard.

After three or four of them got chased out of the country, that seemed to get everyone else's attention and they started actually trying to change their diets. Most of their motives were shallow, but by the end of the month, there were thirteen nomads who had not slipped up, or if they did it was by stealing a blood bag from the fridge and not killing a human.

Teaching Sari to hunt animal was a challenge. Jesse threw a fit when her "juice" was suddenly less sweet, but after a day or two, she adjusted just fine and now had pure colored eyes with not even a hint of red in them. Sari, on the other hand, had difficulty adjusting.

So I figured out a way to trick her into hunting with me. I used the one thing that I knew she couldn't resist: me.

Sari was rewarded with a kiss for a hunt done right. My imprint wanted a chance to kiss me again and it was my duty to oblige her; this way, she was making progress on her diet as well.

It seems like I was playing with her emotions, but I wasn't. I was doing this _for_ her, and if we both got enjoyment out of teaching her to hunt, well then who's really hurting from it? After our first accidental kiss, it was all either of us could think about; I had never been in love and she had never felt this way about anyone though she had been married once. Besides, after our first session, Sari was jumping at the chance to hunt again, though she hardly drank more than an ounce of the deer before I had to call Charlie to finish off the doe.

Today was our third session and the day that I had decided that Sari was going to finish her own deer for the first time. There were too many nomads around now that were vegetarians and it was starting to make the Cullens look bad since one of our own was still struggling.

"You can do it, princess." I encouraged Sari as we waited behind a tree to stalk the lone bear up in the mountains. It was early spring so they were all coming out of hybernation and were as fresh as they'd ever be. If Sari didn't like their blood, then there was little chance she ever would.

I glanced far off and spotted two giant wolves. Jacob had sent PJ and JJ with us a protection up here since we were a little ways off from home, but I didn't mind. The two of them were half a mile behind us so as not to scare the animal.

Carlisle had suggested that Sari try another animal other than deer since she had been completely rejecting it so far. I would have assumed that we'd be hunting monkeys then since their DNA is freakishly similar to a human's, but almost the entire family of vampires warned against it, saying that the taste was nothing the same and had horrid after affects.

With one last glance at me, and a quick kiss to the cheek for strength, Sari darted out into the open and pounced on the unsuspecting bear. She was ridding the animal now, having latched on to its back for dear life as it tried to buck her off.

"Break its neck!" I yelled, hoping to still the animal that had the fate of my imprint in its hands.

She twisted the giant black bear's neck and with a gentle tug she and it both fell to the ground. I stayed where I was, knowing that she wasn't hurt, and let her bite into the soft spot in its neck. When she didn't immediately stop drinking after a few seconds, I had hope that this was finally it and that she was responding to her need.

I went to sit beside her, watching as she hungrily drank from the massive bear's neck. When she at long last pushed the animal aside, she had blood splatter dripping from the side of her mouth and a shy grin on her face. I wiped off the blood with the back of my thumb and pulled her face closer to mine for a victory kiss.

Our lips met and there was fireworks, singing choirs rejoicing, and shimmering lights shining down on us. There was always such a passion whenever our lips touched, even if only for a second, that I never wanted to lose. I pulled back, watching with intent as her now almost completely redless blue eyes hungrily tried to will our lips together again.

"I...I love you." I blurted out, my cheeks flushing red as I said those three little words to my imprint for the first time. Her reaction wasn't disappointing though. She grinned widely, exposing her pearly whites, and captured my lips again.

This time, she was the one to pull back. "I love you too." She said outloud and not using her power like she usually did.

We had been so caught up with each other that we didn't hear the footsteps approaching until it was too late. "Aw, well isn't that sweet." A voice from behind said and Sari's expression changed completely as she tried to hide inside herself.

* * *

**AN: Who's behind them? You'll just have to review and find out ;) Also, thanks for all of the birthday wishes and wonderful reviews from last chapter. You guys rock! :) **


	42. Love Spell

**AN: I'm proud that quite a bit of you guys guessed correctly as to who the intruder was. Review :) **

**Also, this is probably the last chapter as Peter's POV, so let me know who you'd like to see: Lewis, PJ, Sophia, or Skylar. **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_We had been so caught up with each other that we didn't hear the footsteps approaching until it was too late. "Aw, well isn't that sweet." A voice from behind said and Sari's expression changed completely as she tried to hide inside herself._

* * *

Peter's Story

Chapter Forty-One

I let out a defensive growl, picking up the man's scent and realizing just what a threat he was to us.

Sari was frozen in shock, her blue eyes locked on to the man in front of us, and I took a step in front of her to shield her as much as I could. All I could think about was 'where were my brothers' and 'why didn't they sense his presence either?'

"Who are you?" I asked, growling again.

The vampire was tall, though most are, and had dark Amazonian hair much like Nahuel's. He had a lean build and obvious muscles bulging under his shirt. He stood tall, as if my threat hadn't scared him in the slightest. His dark crimson eyes looked over my shoulder and seemed to keep Sari entranced under a spell.

He faked saddness. "My little Sari hasn't mentioned me?" He let out a faux sigh and 'tsk, tsk'd at my imprint. "I thought I raised you better than that." A huge grin appeared on his face when he noticed my shock and apparent unease. I had heard too many stories about him to like him being here so close to Sari.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." Joham said with delight and I fought back the urge to phase at the relaxed threat he was emanating. But I knew that I was too close to Sari right now and she didn't seem to be in her right mind enough to get out of the way.

"I see that you're with the Cullens." Joham said with a half frown, noticing perhaps my smell or maybe he just found out that Sari had taken off with us. "We'll be getting to know each other soon enough, dear boy, but for now, I need my daughter back."

"Why in the world would she want to go with you?" I asked, completely enraged. He just grinned that evil smile again and glanced at Sari again.

"Come, daughter." Joham commanded, his voice dropping an octave and taking on a menacing tone like from any demon movie ever made.

When Sari continued sitting there, that blank look frozen on her face, Joham's lips twitched slightly in astonishment and he continued again.

"We must find your brother and sister and reunite with them." Joham said, still using that creepy voice. "You belong with your family. You belong with me. Come, daughter."

Slowly, Sari stood up, her eyes fixed on Joham's. She still seemed to be in a daze because she didn't respond when I grabbed her hand and tugged her backwards towards me.

"Sari, what are you doing?" I asked in disbelief. Everything she had ever said about her father was that she had been under his control her whole life until Nahuel "kidnapped" her and Kumda and took them out of Joham's manipulative control.

That was it! He was manipulating her somehow. If only I could figure out a way around it, or a way to snap her out of it.

"Princess, stay with me. I know you're in there somewhere." I said, stepping in front of her so that I was in between them. We were about ten feet from where he was hiding in the shadows of the trees and I was blocking his view of her.

"Please," I begged, trying to get her mind to focus on me instead of whatever mind games her father was playing, "stay with me, Sari."

I leaned in and kissed her fiercely, yet swiftly in an attempt to get her to look at me. It worked; her eyes swiveled to look at mine instead of over my shoulder at Joham who was keeping her gaze.

"Sari, we have to get out of here." I said, rushed, trying to keep her eyes focused on me since I wasn't sure exactly how Joham's power worked. "Joham is here and wants you to leave with him, but we're going to head back to the Main House, okay?" I asked, praying that she would going willingly with me and not decide to go with her father.

Sari glanced at both of us for a split second, her thoughts jumbled as she fought to keep her free will.

"Listen to _me_, daughter. This boy is trying to tear apart our family." Joham said creepily, trying to get into her mind again but he seemed to be failing because Sari just smirked.

"What family?" She asked and he gasped at hearing her speak to him at all, let alone in a disrespectful tone. "There's you and your puppets...and I'm no longer a puppet."

"You got her to speak, so I'll give you props on that, dog." Joham told me with a snarl. "But whatever mind control you have over her won't last for long. I'm more powerful than whatever spell you put on her, wolf."

"No spell, just love." I said and he hissed. "Maybe if you had tried it, your children wouldn't be scared of you and would actually _want_ to go back home."

"Daughter, this is your last chance." Joham said at last, finally realizing that his ability wasn't going to work on Sari anymore. "Come with me now and you won't have any consequences." He threatened, but Sari stood her ground.

"Bring it on." She taunted, a huge 'you shouldn't have dared me' smile on her face. I had to admit, this rebel side of her was kind of hot.

I could hear JJ and PJ's paw-steps as they were running to our defense. Joham could hear it too because after one last glare at the two of us, he disappeared into the trees. When my brothers were at our little hunting area, I let them guard Sari in case Joham returned, and went to phase.

Sari climbed on my back instinctively and we took off towards Forks where I knew our family would be waiting.

I shared everything that had happened with my brothers and they both growled along with me when I replayed what Joham had said about tracking down Nahuel and Kumda. That would put Lleyna at risk as well, and though most of the family was still on the defense about her, none of us wished her harm.


	43. Sophia and Skylar's Story

**AN: It's been suggested that I do a double POV chapter so I think that that's how I'm going to cover Skylar and Sophia's stories for a little bit. If it gets too confusing, let me know and I'll switch to one then the other, but their thoughts flow so hopefully this chapter will too.**

**Review please :) **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_I shared everything that had happened with my brothers and they both growled along with me when I replayed what Joham had said about tracking down Nahuel and Kumda. That would put Lleyna at risk as well, and though most of the family was still on the defense about her, none of us wished her harm._

* * *

Sophia's Story/_Skylar's Story_

Chapter Forty-Two

"What do you mean 'Joham was here?'" I asked, glancing at the returning wolves who had a still startled Sari with them.

_I rolled my eyes at my twin. It was kind of obvious but, once again, Sophia didn't understand the simplest of things. It was no wonder that she sided with Lleyna when that showdown went down. _

_We used to be so close but since Spencer died, it was like I didn't even know her anymore. Sophia changed from being as suspicious as I am about vampires to being on their side and thinking no one can do any wrong._

"He came to take Sari." Peter answered, trying not to growl. Imprints were something not to be messed with, not that I would know, but I had felt it secondhand through the Pack mind and it was serious stuff.

_I felt bad for Peter. Some stranger, to him, tried to steal his future mate out of nowhere. I knew firsthand that imprints were not something to be messed with. If anyone even_ fake_ threatened Oscar, I would be on them like white on rice. _

_"Well, he didn't, so crisis averted, right?" I said, for a moment forgetting that JJ had said that Joham was probably going to go after his other children._

"Lleyna's at risk!" I cried out, not sure how my twin could be so insensitive. Skylar looked out for numero uno and usually that was fine, but lately with more threats appearing, it's gotten reckless.

We had to be a united family, but people like her and PJ were stuck on punishing Lleyna instead of dealing with more important issues. She had to learn to let go and accept that Lleyna made a _mistake_. But it was one that all of our relatives on mom's side had experienced and Skylar had no issue with any of _them_.

_"Quit being so dramatic." I said, fighting off the urge to roll my eyes again since the rest of the family now had their eyes on us. "Lleyna will be fine." _

_"Like you care about Lleyna anyways." Charlie said with a half snarl and I had to bite back my surprise. For about four months, no one had come to blows about the sides we had clearly drawn. It was like 'out of sight, out of mind,' only it was still on our minds but we weren't allowed to talk about it. _

"That's enough, girls." Jacob piped in, sending all of us semi-strict glares that shut us up. "Right now our biggest concern is keeping Joham away from Forks."

"But what about Lleyna?" I asked, hating to let Joham go after her if that was what his intent was.

"I hate to say it, but Lleyna can take care of herself. She has Nahuel and Kumda to help protect her if worse comes to worse." Nessie said, looking truly sad about not being able to protect one of her own. "We still have thirteen vampire nomads to train and teach to hunt like we do."

_'Not to mention the fact that Demon Baby needs help still too,' I thought, trying to not make eye contact with Jesse. Everything about her reminded me of my sister's mistakes. If it had been Charlie or Lewis, I would have been just as upset as I am now, though I think that venomous Lewis drinking blood would have had more dire consequences._

_Demon Baby has controlled herself thus far, but it's only a matter of time until she messes up like her mother had done and I was going to be around to say 'I told you so.' PJ seemed to be the only one on my side anymore. JJ had opted that being Beta meant soothing over the problems, and Abby was only scared of Jesse when we thought that she'd eat her. Now that she seems relatively in control, everyone dropped their guard. But not me. _

I nodded reluctantly. Of course the new vampires for our Guard were the most pressing matter, but I couldn't help and feel regret at not volunteering to go after Lleyna and protect her. She might be able to take care of herself, but she was still family. We were supposed to protect our own.

One look at Jesse and I was instantly flooded with images of her mother. It was hard to see Jesse and not think of Lleyna. The two were connected with a bond that, though seemingly able to be forgotten since Rose was the most natural mother to Jessica, was undeniable.

"Well, what do we do about Joham?" Peter asked, not willing to sit back and do nothing when his imprint's father was trying to brainwash her.

"We'll double patrols." Jacob responded automatically, looking at JJ to see if he would be willing to take one of the main shifts. Our oldest brother nodded and it seemed to be settled.

"Joham won't be able to get that close to Sari again, I promise." JJ said, trying to comfort Peter who was still slightly shaken up.

_"And what if he does?" I asked. "Do we have permission to take him down?" _

_I didn't for a second believe that a vampire as powerful and under the radar vampire wasn't going to slip through our patrols at some point. __Joham had gone unnoticed by the Volturi for who knows how long, despite creating THREE half vampire children. The Cullens accidently make Nessie out of love and the Volturi know about it within a few months. _

I was startled when Skylar asked that. How in the world could Joham get past our defenses? We had twenty-odd wolves and a now countless amount of vampires at our disposal. There was no way that he could get through us.

"If it comes to that, and one of our lives are in danger, then and only then will I give permission to capture him." Jacob said in an authoritive voice.

That seemed to please Skylar and Peter, since they both settled down after that.

I don't know what has gotten into my twin lately. It seems that since Spencer died, she's become someone I don't recognize. Skylar's whole personality has shifted from a happy-go-lucky girl to a pessimisive conclusion jumper that thinks everyone is out to get us and that no one is allowed to make a mistake.

I wouldn't want to be in her mind right now, that much I can say for sure.


	44. New Recruits

**AN: Sorry so long of a wait. I'm swamped right now at school. Enjoy this extra long chapter and review :) Also, I'm only doing one of the girls' POV's at a time from now on, though I'll probably switch from one to the other.**

Previously on Entirely Unique:

___Skylar: We used to be so close but since Spencer died, it was like I didn't even know her anymore. Sophia changed from being as suspicious as I am about vampires to being on their side and thinking no one can do any wrong._

Sophia: It seems that since Spencer died, she's become someone I don't recognize. Skylar's whole personality has shifted from a happy-go-lucky girl to a permissive conclusion jumper that thinks everyone is out to get us and that no one is allowed to make a mistake.

* * *

Sophia's Story

Chapter Forty-Three

It's hard not to like Jesse; and that's coming from a werewolf who knows what she represents. Her mother's actions got my triplet killed and her father's intentions almost destroyed our whole family in one giant swoop, but...

it's just so gosh-darn hard to resist her cute little smile or her tiny little hands reaching out to grab on to someone bigger than her for support (though she walks just fine for her age) or the way her eyes get really wide whenever she can sense Rosalie coming.

She loves her new mommy so much that it makes me believe that Lleyna must have known what she was doing when she left Jesse with our aunt. I couldn't suggest a better mother for Jesse, and I've grown up with Nessie, Bella, and Esme as perfect examples of loving guardians.

But Rose was something completely different. We had all known that she had wanted kids but couldn't have them due to her forever young genes, but once she actually _got_ to be a mother, there was a whole other side of her that we weren't, or at least_ I_ wasn't, expecting.

She was always attentive and supportive and smiling constantly at anything Jesse did. She strived to help guide Jesse in the right direction, though she was prone to giving in on a few occasions when it wasn't a life or death decision for anyone. Rose, not Emmett like everyone expected, was the disciplinary. She always set Jesse on the right path when she would whine for human blood now that she had come off of it so well. Rosalie was everything Jesse needed in a mother, and more.

Jesse was a year and ten months old physically now, practically in her terrible two's, though she showed no sign of acting up. She was perfectly well behaved for being as powerful as she was. We had yet to figure out her power, though Garth, one of the original thirteen vamps, sensed that she was going to be strongly talented. That was his power-sensing the strength of vampire powers; kinda lame, if you asked me.

I hate to say it, but Lleyna was right to abandon her daughter, and usually I think a child should be with its real parents no matter what. But, the truth is that they both needed to get a clean start and if Lleyna had stuck around, who knows what sort of person Jesse would have become. Because when my sister left, both of them were hooked on human blood. Now, at least one of them is off of it for sure. It kind of gives me hope that Lleyna has done just as well.

Right now I was heading over to the Main House to check out the progress of our new recruits. Our "Cullen Army" had grown in the last two months. Instead of the original thirteen, we now had twenty-one new vegitarian vampires staying up there. We had to build a special house just to hold all of them so as not to interupt the normal lives of my extended family.

One person has yet to join and for that we're thankful. We have not seen or heard from Joham in the past two months since his impromptu meeting with Peter and Sari so at least that's one thing not to worry about.

The new army, on the other hand, well, they were a bit more worrisome than expected. They came in pairs usually so at least that kept them even and balanced usually, though a few of them have tried to switch mates while here and that has led to more than one outburst. We've had to send two men away for starting fights everyday for a week, but they were back now and promised not to argue over the beautiful vampress.

There were so many of them, and so many expected to come still, that we had to build their new house with three wings: bachlor men, single women, and partners. It made it easier to deal with outbreaks over mates that way, and after Wayne and Travis's fight over Matty we figured that was the only way to keep peace for now. Currently we had six couples, five girls, and seven guys. Needless to say, pairing up was bound to happen for at least most of them if they stayed here.

The family took turns patroling and monitoring the recruits, and I loved my shift. Dad didn't think it safe for any of his daughters to guard vampire guys so we shared shifts in front of the female wing. Five women resided there, though "women" isn't exactly the right word for them. Only one of them is physically older than me and Jacob hardly considers me a "woman."

Elizabeth, tall, brown hair, sad eyes, was changed when she was twenty-six, and was the oldest physically of our female recruits. She had been turned while pregnant only a few short months ago and had to watch as her baby was torn out of her stomach to help finish off her creator's thirst. She had only ever drunk the blood of one human-her husband's-so changing to our diet wasn't that difficult for her. Though she was a newborn, she was remarkably steady, though distant, which is to be expected.

Matty, short, Hispanic, and happy all the time, was seventeen physically, though she was older than Carlisle in vampire years. She was a major flirt and had used her natural looks to lure in her victims much like Jeanna had in the Volturi. She too understood our new rules though and adapted to vegitarianism rather quickly.

Katie and Lanie were both medium height, average looking, and brunette. They spoke fluent Italian, though little English. Edward had to constantly communicate their wishes to us, so they weren't that fun to be around. They had been changed back when the Volturi were just getting off the ground in Italy, but had kept themselves hidden for longer than any other vampires I'd ever known. They preyed on the mentally ill and the serial killers, calling themselves "Cleaners" of society. They were physically around fifteen or so.

Becca was the youngest, and possibly the scariest. She was changed when she was just nine years old. Her family had been burned in a fire that took the lives of the entire village she was from. She was the youngest stable vampire that we've come across. Her creator had wanted a child, though she soon left Becca when she refused to follow her every command. Becca was having the most difficulty of the five girls, but she was the youngest physically and Carlisle said that she wasn't completely there upstairs, if you know what I mean.

I spotted her at the Guard House first, mostly because of her brilliantly bright blonde hair, but partially because she always sat outside in the dirt with her blocks right in front of the door.

"Good morning, Becca." I said, trying to hold back the instinctive growl that my body wanted to make at such a powerful vampire.

"Mornin', Sophie." Becca responded, her giant orangeish eyes (due to not being fully used to our diet yet) looking up at me and captured my attention. I had to force myself to look away from them. Becca was a mind controller, similar to Joham, but she seemed to be much, much better at it.

I barked once to signal my presence to whichever family member happened to be on guard outside of the female wing, and smiled when Charlie showed up out of nowhere. She had been getting pretty good at being stealthy.

"That's probably because I'm almost thirteen." She said with a grin back, answering to my thoughts like usual. "I can't wait for my birthday party!"

This caught Becca's attention and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is a 'birthday'?" She asked innocently.

I looked at Charlie for confirmation, but she just nodded. Becca seriously didn't remember birthdays?

"It's how you know how old you are." I said, trying not to frown at how sad this sounded. I knew she was young, but this was something else. From what we could gather about her, she was physically nine but had been changed right around the Civil War like Jasper had been. He remembered his human life better than any of my family and Becca didn't remember anything on the surface of her conscience.

"But it does not matter," Becca said, frowning even harder and trying to wrap her mind around the thought, "because we are stuck like this, remember?"

"I'm only a half vampire, Becca." Charlie said for maybe the hundredth time since the little girl had gotten here. "Though I'm fully grown, my hair still grows like yours does not and I can produce children when I'm ready. I still change slightly every year, though I'll never grow old."

"Must be nice." I heard a sad voice whisper thoughtfully. I recognized Elizabeth's voice anywhere since it was so seldom heard. "To be a little bit normal and have the chance to

All of the other four girls were now behind us on the porch, their attention fully on us. I was beginning to wonder how long they stood there, but realized it didn't matter much. We had to all come together if we were going to truly be as strong of an army as everyone thought we should be...now if only my family would learn that lesson too.

Skylar refuses to help guard our new Guard unless we threaten her with her imprint Oscar's safety. She wants nothing to do with any of the vampires, family or not, since the Volturi killed Spencer.

PJ, at least, tries to understand because of his twin's struggling imprint just how hard it is for a half vampire to stay "clean." He even has made an attempt to get to know Jesse, granted, he still loaths Lleyna, but he seems to be alright with everyone here. Like I said, it's hard not to like Jesse. It's like she gives off this positive, warm feeling vibe that no one who spends time with her can resist.

JJ too got over his differences. He even recommended we go find Lleyna, Nuhuel, and Kumda and let them join our Guard. The idea was shot down immediately by Skylar, afraid of having to look at the person she's cast all of her blame for Spencer's death on, and Rosalie, who was afraid that Lleyna would take Jesse away from her. In the end, we had too much to worry about here to send out a search party, though it was agreed that when they returned, they would be welcomed back.

Now only my twin stands in the way of us being a united front. I just wish I could get through to her somehow.


	45. Talk About Becca

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers for some of your thoughtful questions. **

**I fixed the last chapter if you want to go back and look at the changed eyes (thanks Narcissa-Weasly for catching that little mistake).**

**And Purradox, I'll answer that in this chapter; you sort of jumped the gun for Becca's story being told more in depth ;)**

Previously on Entirely Unique:

There were so many of them, and so many expected to come still, that we had to build their new house with three wings: bachlor men, single women, and partners. Currently we had six couples, five girls, and seven guys.

* * *

Sophia's Story

Chapter Forty-Four

"It's remarkable." Peter said later that day, when Alice was took over guarding the female recruits, and I was lounging around with most of my family in the pool. It was a warm June day and everyone, wolf, human, and vampire, was hot. (Though technically the half-vampires were less warm than the rest of us seemed to be).

"What is?" Skylar asked lazily, pushing her foot against the edge of the marble to get her inner tube to keep in motion.

"The way that all of these vampires have shifted to vegetarian lifestyle." Peter continued, smiling slightly at his imprint who he was the most proud of for switching. "Some of them have hundreds of years of 'normal' life and then they completely change everything just to join our 'Army.' It's quite remarkable."

"It is kind of strange." PJ agreed, shaking the water out of his hair like a, well, like a wet dog.

"That Becca girl might have to go though." Rose commented from the other end of the pool. She had Jesse in little floaties despite the fact that anyone with any fraction of vampire in them knows how to swim faster and deeper than any life jacket could stop, but the toddler didn't seem to mind not being adventurous and continued to kick lightly.

"What? What's wrong with Becca?" I asked defensively, noticing that Charlie shared a similar look.

We had grown close to the girls in our wing and I would hate to have to send one packing. They were all young, except for Elizabeth, and had yet to find mates like all of the physically older vampire females. We got the runts of the litter, so to speak. They didn't stand a chance at being normal without our help and I had grown especially close to Becca and Matty.

"Because the girl is dangerous." Emmett said, glancing at his daughter with a frown.

He and Rose were 'watching' us for our parents while they had a meeting with all of the other grown ups of the house. Mainly, they were watching Jesse though and we were swimming in close proximity to them.

"It's kind of a wonder that the Volturi didn't take her out themselves." Skylar said and I glared at my twin. She simply shrugged it off though.

"Well, it's true." She said, lifting her sunglasses to show me her signature eye roll. "She's what, eight?"

"Nine." I corrected, not sure what she was getting at.

"Yeah, so she's a little kid." Skylar continued to explain. "They tried to kill our mother for being that young even though she wasn't an immortal child, so why didn't they go after her? She's got more manipulative powers than any of the Volturi did and was probably considered a threat...so why didn't they take her out all these years?"

"Becca hasn't done anything wrong." Charlie defended our youngest recruit. "There's no reason for the Volturi to have wiped her out and no reason we should be talking about making her leave."

"You said yourself that you couldn't get into her mind completely." Skylar retorted. "How do we _know_ that she hasn't gotten under the Volturi's radar and just used her power to avoid elimination?"

No one had anything to answer for that.

"I thought so." Skylar said with a half smirk. She just _loved_ being right about something, even if it wasn't important.

"We can't just kick her out just because we don't know her full history." Abby said angrily, startling most of us since she usually wouldn't defend a vampire that could eat her.

"What?" Various people asked, and I'm pretty sure I heard my own voice in the mix as well.

"She can't help it if her creator had ill purposes or that she was changed at the age she was." Abby said firmly. "She's powerful, so what? We know how to keep from falling victim to her powers thanks to Sari's info on her father's similar power, so we're not in any danger there."

Abigail took a deep breath to calm herself but it only fueled her anger. "Judging her history that she probably keeps hidden so _she_ doesn't have to relive it is wrong. We_ don't_ know what she's struggled with or how hard it is for her to be here right now seeing perfect families and happy mates that she'll never get to be a part of."

"But she's an immortal child..." PJ spoke up, knowing just how dangerous 'that kind' were from all of the legends.

"Becca isn't those children in stories. She's just a kid mentally, Edward has said that time and time again; she's _just_ a kid." Abby said angrily. "No one thought to tear apart Nessie when she was born and she was technically more dangerous because no one knew of any stories of half-vampires."

"But they're uncontrollable...think of all those lives..." PJ continued, trying to convey his point though his points were weak and even he knew it.

"There isn't a vampire who hasn't drunk blood or killed a human, unless they were a part of our family from the beginning. She might have done awful things, but she's here now. All she needs is proper guidance because she's _just a kid_." Abby continued, daring us with her eyes to contradict her. "Her future doesn't have to be her past."


	46. Shifting Mind

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_They tried to kill our mother for being that young even though she wasn't an immortal child, so why didn't they go after Becca? She's got more manipulative powers than any of the Volturi did and was probably considered a threat...so why didn't they take her out all these years?_

* * *

Sophia's Story

Chapter Forty-Five

The question about Becca had me thinking all day. Why wasn't she taken care of hundreds of years ago? The Volturi had always been quick to eliminate. It was actually their motto-kill first, ask questions never. So why didn't they see Becca, a nine year old vampire with a free spirit and a crazy manipulative power, as a threat?

I agreed that we shouldn't judge her just because she was young, but there had to be a reason she had lasted this long. And I had a feeling it wasn't a good reason...

It kind of made me sad that I now thought about her like that, like a threat. She was my friend of sorts since I was on guard in front of her wing more often than the other wolf girls and now I thought about her being dangerous.

But I couldn't help that though.

It was wolf instinct to be on guard and wary around vampires and I had gotten too comfortable around them lately. It was one thing for us to accept family, but accepting complete strangers with no questions? I think now it was time to put some things in perspective.

I just hated to have to do this since the girls I guarded had become my friends...but maybe there was some logic to what some of my family was always talking about.

The truth was that we _didn't_ know where Becca, or any of the other new recruits, had come from or what their motives were. If dealing with the Volturi taught us anything, it was that you can't take everyone at face value. Aro was a happy, calm man on the outside, but on the inside he was diabolical and pure evil; same goes for Demetri and all of the other Guard Members.

I had started walking to clear my thoughts, but it had only helped intensify them the further I got from our house. Now I was closing in on the Main House, having traveled the distance between La Push and Forks without even knowing this was where I was headed. Instead of visiting my family, I kept walking.

I guess subconsiously I was kind of hoping that Alice was on watch of the girls because she had always been my go-to aunt when I was caught up in my mind. Aunt Rose was good when we were younger but unless I wanted to talk about sex, she was little help now. Aunt Rebecca had only visited once and Aunt Rachel was too busy trying to raise her own children to be of much help with us. Alice was wonderful though; she tried extra hard to get close to her wolf relatives since she couldn't see us at all in her visions.

I glanced at the usual guarding spot and frowned when I saw my sister there instead of Alice.

I put my thoughts about Becca in the back of my mind as I headed closer to the Recruiter House. I didn't want Charlie knowing that I was thinking like this, especially since I had been on their side only yesterday. Even now, I still wasn't sure where I stood; I just knew that I was now more cautious of our guests.

"Hey, Char." I said, smiling at my sister who was lying against a tree and facing the direction of the House. "Any action?"

She shook her head, patting the spot next to her for me to join her. "All's quiet in the kingdom." She teased.

"Very funny." I said, plopping down next to her.

We were quiet for a few minutes, each of us in our own minds, or I guess she was in mine too because she said, "your thoughts are jumbled today," and she gave me a strange look.

I just shrugged it off though, not wanting to get into it with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked, coming out of nowhere it seemed.

I blinked, then scrunched my brow, then smiled at my favorite aunt. "Charlie's on guard." I responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I just knew that I was supposed to be here." Alice said with a shrug. "My vision went blurry of my own future...and since everyone else is at the Main House getting ready for your party tomorrow Charlie, I figured it was you guys that took up the rest of my morning."

"Well, it's not me..." Charlie said uncomfortably, glancing at me with a stern look. "...and your thoughts are half blocked, so I'm going to take off. You guys don't mind watching my post?"

"Not a bit." Alice said, wrapping her arms around Charlie for a second in a brief hug. "Anything for the birthday girl."

"Thanks, Aunt Alice." Charlie said, skipping off towards the Main House.

"So? Spill the beans." Alice said as she pulled out a small hankerchief and placed it on the ground before she sat down next to me. Her and her crazy not-wanting-to-ruin-an-outfit fear.

"I'm starting to think that there might be something to the..." I looked up to make sure that we were indeed as far away from the Recruiter House as I thought we were, "to the dangerous new vampires thing." I said at last, heaving a sigh when the words had actually left my mouth.

"I know what you mean." Alice said, startling me. I had assumed that since she could see their futures that she wasn't worried about them.

When I voiced this, she smiled sadly. "I might be able to see the path they're on now, but that doesn't mean they'll stay like this forever. Becca especially is hard to monitor. The couples are generally involved more with themselves than with joining our group, and half of the men are lusting over Matty so bad that they're all planning their futures with her. So far they all seem to want to be a part of the new Cullen Reign, but I know that won't last forever. I hate not knowing."

"You, at least, have a small advantage." I said, trying to reassure my aunt. She already had enough trouble not seeing most of her family, to not be completely prepared about all of our new recruits.

"You're right kiddo," Alice said, giving me a dazzling smile like only a Cullen can do. "I guess we'll just have to take this one day at a time like normal people."

I laughed outright when she said that. "Since when have we become 'normal'?" It's truly sad when a vampire and her werewolf niece are considered 'normal people.'


	47. Opinionated Werewolf

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_It was wolf instinct to be on guard and wary around vampires and I had gotten too comfortable around them lately. It was one thing for us to accept family, but accepting complete strangers with no questions? I think now it was time to put some things in perspective._

* * *

Skylar's Story **- - - switched twins**

Chapter Forty-Six

When Sophia said that she didn't completely trust the new members, I think that was the moment when I felt the closest to my sister. She had only admitted it to me because we were the only ones phased, and actually she didn't know I was phased with her until after she had thought this, but it still counts. I was glad she saw the truth for once.

For months Sophia had been "vampires are cool" and "they can do no wrong" just because she felt bad about what happened to Lleyna but they are dangerous and bloodthirsty.

I mean, I'm not completely heartless, but I understood that Lleyna being around here wasn't a good idea when she thirsted for human blood.

Then again, that was _before_ a swarm of hungry complete stranger vampires decided to grace our presence and invade the little town of Forks, Washington. Now, suddenly, kicking Lleyna out for the same reason seems a bit harsh. Though I'll never admit it.

She did light the match that sparked the flame that got my triplet Spencer killed though and for that I'll probably never forgive her. But the whole 'banishment for drinking human blood' thing has probably gotten out of hand. I want her to pay for Spencer's death, but I think it would be more satisfying if I got to watch her suffer as she watched her daughter grow up without her.

Yeah, yeah. I know I'm a 'rhymes with witch,' but I'm looking out for this family's best interests while everyone else is off in LaLaLand. Lleyna screwed up, and she has a lifetime to figure out how to try and make ammends, but right now, though I hate to admit it, we need more cullens on our side.

Twenty-one vampires, some newborn, some not, have decided to take up residence on our property. That is a lot of vampires in the area, almost too many for us to handle.

We have only eight full vampires at our defense. Granted, we have four half-vampires (counting Sari), one 3/4ths-vampire, and six wolves in our immediate family in Forks, but how long would it be before we were outnumbered?

There were twenty-six wolves in the Pack that would defend us as back up, but most of them were just now learning to phase and it wasn't right to call on them or to make the Original Pack phase again after giving it up to be with their mates.

They have twenty-one against our seventeen trained Cullen/Blacks-eighteen if you counted Peter's imprint, which I don't. The odds weren't that good if any more nomads showed up wanting to join our little Guard, especially with Becca around to begin with.

The girl gives me the creeps but I honestly can't help it.

Everytime I look into her orange eyes, I get the chills. The fact that her eyes weren't golden yet worried me, but no one had been reported missing so I wasn't allowed to say anything. She probably stole a few emergancy blood bags from our fridge like some of the others did when they first got here...but she's been here awhile now.

I'm not saying that switching from pure human blood, which I'm told is something like crack for a vampire, to animal blood, once compared to tofu-bland and unsatisfying, is easy. I'm just saying that she's been here awhile now and has only hunted with one of our vampires once.

It strikes me as odd but, once again, I'm the only one who notices these things.

At least Sophia, PJ, and Alice are on my side for the most part though against Becca. It seems PJ is the only sane one in our family, because he's been on my side from day one. The others will see the light, but I just hope that they see it before something drastic happens.

Who shocked me about not wanting the crazy, dangerous, young, manipulative vampire out is Abby. You'd think that the only human in our group would jump on our bandwagon, but she was full steam ahead on the crazy train bound for disaster station.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know, but just wait :) Drama is going down in the next chapter, but it is up to you which twin gets to tell the tale. So what's it gonna be: Sophia or Skylar? **


	48. Busy Day

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_Who shocked me about not wanting the crazy, dangerous, young, manipulative vampire out is Abby. You'd think that the only human in our group would jump on our bandwagon, but she was full steam ahead on the crazy train bound for disaster station._

* * *

Sophia's Story

Chapter Forty-Seven

Over the weekend, we lost a few of our new recruits.

Four of the couples bonded so much that they decided to strike out on their own together. They figured that since the Cullens had started out with that many (before Nessie was born), they figured they could stay together as a coven too. From the way they talked, they were planning on setting up in Canada because the moose were plentiful. Even though they didn't stay with us, that is eight more vegaterian vampires in the world thanks to us.

Unfortunately, we lost one of our girls as well. Elizabeth, the newborn twenty-six year old, couldn't handle the stress of vegetarian life. It hurt to see Emmett and Jasper escorting her far away from here, but she was just too unstable. We helped her as much as we could, but since she saw Jesse as all that she had lost when she was turned while pregnant, she wanted to leave as much as we needed her to leave.

That left two couples (GiGi and Garth, Delinda and Dan), four girls (Matty, Katie, Lanie, and Becca), and four guys (Travis, Wayne, Carlos, and Ethan). I have a feeling, though, that Matty won't be with us for long either. The flirt seems to be weighing her options with both Wayne and Travis, both of whom have offered to elope with the physically seventeen year old girl.

Twenty-one vampires down to twelve was more managable and it seemed to relax a few of my siblings, though Sklyar warned daily that we had to get rid of Becca still.

"I don't care how much you guys like her, she's a threat." Skylar said early this morning while we were in the middle of breakfast.

Dad and JJ were running patrol so it was what we usually call 'free reign' for the wolves. Most would never dare say anything like this if the two of them were in the room. Which, of course, meant that PJ and Skylar were going to shove it down our throats about how wrong they thought we were.

"Just like you thought Lleyna was a threat?" I said mostly under my breath, though everyone but Abby could hear me.

"Lleyna _was_ a threat. Now that we've got bigger problems, well...now we've got bigger problems." Skylar said in half defeat, though she was still angry.

"So you'd let her back if she chose to return?" Lewis asked, trying to keep the hopeful smile off of his face. He missed his twin more than anybody did and I knew that all that was stopping him from sending out a search party for her, Nuhuel, and Kumda to protect them from Joham was our family's opinion of Lleyna.

Skylar shrugged. We had been talking a lot about it lately and she didn't have as much of a problem with Lleyna as she did with Becca, though she'd probably never forgive her for Spencer's death even though it wasn't her fault. "She can come back whenever she wants. She was the one who left in the first place."

"Only because we _made_ her. She didn't really have an option." Peter said with a growl towards himself. Since Sari had come into his life, he had regretted being so harsh on our half-vampire sister who made a mistake; especially since his impirnt was going through the same thing when she arrived.

Nessie was sitting back and listening to all of us quietly, but now she couldn't seem to take it anymore.

"That's enough. I don't want to hear another word about this, any of this. You guys sound like children fighting." Nessie said sternly. "Well, enough is enough. You guys have been arguing for almost six months now. It is time we focus on what we can change instead of 'what ifs.'

"Lleyna is gone, when she returns then we'll deal with this, but for now she wants to be on her own and to get a clean start. Going after her is exactly what she doesn't want.

"And, as for Becca, the girl hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment. When I was born, the Volturi tried to kill me because they thought I was an immortal child like her, but she doesn't fit the mold for the way a typical immortal child acts. Until she does something to prove otherwise, we are all going to drop this subject, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom." We replied, knowing that she meant business. Never argue with your mom if she has that tone, by the way-just a forewarning to anyone who ever gets the idea to back talk right about then.

"So, anyways..." Nessie said, trying to change the subject now that it had gotten awkward. "What are you guys doing today?"

"I was planning on hunting with Charlie and Alice." Lewis stated, looking to Charlie for confirmation. When she nodded, he continued. "The animal population has begun dropping around Forks so we've started branching out further than usual."

Charlie continued, "Carlisle thinks that we'll have to start breeding our own animals from a zoo or something soon if the new recruits plan on sticking around."

"Well, _I'm_ going to hang out with Oscar." Skylar said, a proud smile on her face. "He placed in the spelling bee last week and Regionals are in a few days so I'm going to help him study." It was strange to see this side of my twin, but it made me wonder that if her mate was older and ready for a relationship, if her attitude would be any different.

"Sari and I are going on a picnic." Peter said with a smile, talking about his own imprint.

"Sammy is on vacation with the rest of the Uleys." Abby said with a sigh. "All this talk about hanging out with imprints is really making me miss my wolf."

"You can come with me to see Jesse." I suggested. "I'll have to stop by the Recruiter House first, but then we have all day with Rose and Jesse."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Abby said, probably not particularly wanting to hang out with more vampires and such, especially when a few of them were new to Cullen life.

"I've got plans too, if anyone cares." PJ said, sulking a little about not having an imprint or a family hunting trip planned.

"What are you doing, Paxton?" Nessie asked with a knowing grin.

"Hanging out with the best mom ever, duh." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone, though no one paid him any mind. "You still want to redecorate your room, don't you?" Nessie nodded.

PJ was the most willing to help when it came to odd-end jobs around the house, that and the fact that he never had anywhere to go. He was a bit of a loner, though he had friends. He would just rather work with his hands than talk about stuff.

We all took off on our own after that. Abby and I were the lasts to leave the house since, being fully human, she took longer to get ready than anyone in the whole house.

Nessie gave us each a kiss as we passed by and warned that we had to be home at a decent time, "even if you are with your family over there," she added sternly. I could tell that she was being super careful about her children's wearabouts since Spencer died and Lleyna took off. I felt bad for my mom because she was only trying to stear us all in the right direction.

"So..." I started to say, not really sure what was going on in Abby's head. Since we had all day, we decided to walk instead of me phase and carry her, but now there was awkward silence. "How much longer until Sammy comes back?" I asked at last. Imprint talk was always safe for a conversation.

"Three days." Abby replied with a sigh, her hazel eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Three_ whole_ days." She complained again when I didn't seem to get it. "Don't his parents know what this will do to him?" She asked mainly to herself. "Just because none of their other children have imprinted doesn't mean that Sammy should suffer from being away from me just to go on stupid vacation."

"Calm down, Abs." I teased, lightly playing with her wavy bronze hair as we walked. It always distracted her from her mood for some strange reason, always had. "Three days isn't that long."

The rest of the walk was met with silence, but luckily by that time we were already really close to the Main House. We walked around the building and followed until we were in front of the Recruiter House. I spotted Esme on duty and waved her over. Our great-grandmother, who looked barely thirty-two, hugged each of us when we were close enough.

"Do you guys mind waiting here for just a minute?" Esme asked sweetly. "I put in a fresh batch of cookies in the oven about fifteen minutes ago and they should be done by now. I made them for Jesse but since you guys are over here, I think I might make some more."

"No problem, Esme." I replied sweetly back. "I was gonna hang out here for a bit anyways. Just bring us back a few of those cookies when you come." I said with a wink.

When she was no longer in sight, I told Abby to stay in the trees while I checked on the girls' wing. It had been a few days since I'd talked to any of them and with Elizabeth now gone, it was one big teenage party...minus nine year old Becca, of course.

I spotted Lanie and Katie on the couch, one twin braiding the other's hair and both speaking in quiet Italian, though if I was completely honest, I couldn't tell which girl was which.

They smiled at me when I walked in, though didn't make an attempt to piece together a sentence in English since they were still in the process of learning it and they were both horrible at it. I didn't mind though because they were determined to learn so they could live here under "Cullen Reign."

Matty was the next girl I found, though it wasn't ever hard to spot her. The Hispanic was beautiful, even as a human I could tell she had turned heads and broken hearts. She was almost always in her room flipping through magazines to keep up with the latest trends. Alice loved her for her fashion sense and would probably be sad to see her go if she ever chose a mate.

"Hey, Matty." I said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Any good gossip?"

"Nah, just a bunch of stuff in the tabloids about some royal wedding." She said with a half sigh. "I wish they'd go back to the palace already."

"Don't worry, they can't keep this story up forever." I said hopefully. "Well, I gotta go. See you later."

I left the room and opened the next bedroom door just to find it empty. My phone kept buzzing in my pocket but I had bigger things to worry about than answering it-I couldn't find Becca anywhere.

"Hey, have you seen Becca this morning?" I asked when I circled the girls' wing and still hadn't spotted the young vampire.

Matty shrugged. "Nope, sorry," she said before going back to her magazine.

I went back outside to get Abby so we could head over to the Main House and report Becca missing, when suddenly I found her.

Standing above a dazed looking Abby, with my sister's blood dripping down her cheeks, was Becca.

"What are you _doing_?" I yelled, getting so angry that I phased right then and there.

When Becca turned around to see who it was that interupted her meal, I got a look at her now crimson eyes and_ really_ lost it then.


	49. I'm Gonna Kill Her

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_Standing above a dazed looking Abby, with my sister's blood dripping down her cheeks, was Becca. __When she turned around to see who it was that interupted her meal, I got a look at her now crimson eyes and _really_ lost it then._

* * *

Skylar's Story **- - - -switched twins**

Chapter Forty-Eight

_I'm going to kill her._ The thought was pulsing through my brain, though it wasn't my thoughts. That's what happens when you're phased.

I had gotten done with helping Oscar study and we were now phased so we could run to the beach quicker. But the words I overheard distracted me even from my imprint for a minute.

_I'm going to kill her._ I recognized my twin's voice and took a second to get her barrings. She was somewhere near the Cullen woods, though the exact trees were hard to spot. But she had Becca cornered against the ground, one of her giant wolf paws around the child's neck. Her eyes were crimson now, freshly colored from human blood.

This was what really got me to tell Oscar to phase back as quick as he could and go straight home. I had to keep him safe, he was too young to understand how to fight a vampire (though I had never actually fought one to kill either).

I let out a howl as soon as I could see Oscar's form running towards his house. No one else was phased right now other than Sophia, so I let out the warning howl again. _Someone_ had to be near.

In the meantime, I took off running. Sophia's vision was blurry with rage, but I could see Edward and Emmett behind her. It seemed like they were trying to switch places with her so they could be the ones restraining Becca.

My paws carried me as fast as they could and within a few minutes I was right on the scene. What I wasn't expecting though, was to see Carlisle kneeling beside a pale looking Abby. Blood was dripping down the side of her neck. That monster bit her? ? ?

_I'm going to kill her._ The words echoed in the Pack mind again, only this time they were my own thoughts.

Ironically, it was the only thing Sophia and I have agreed on in months. Too bad it came at our sister's sake.

_Please be okay, Abby._ I prayed as I advanced on the group. Becca was now contained by Emmett and Edward, both of who were glaring at the girl as she tried to squirm out of their reach and get back to finish off her meal. Sophia looked like she was about to pounce again and was growling constantly.

"I need one of you girls to phase back." Carlisle said, turning to Sophia and me.

I decided that I was the most calm of us, so I phased back while they kept talking, not to mention the fact that I could see the remains of Sophia's clothes shredded on the ground a few feet away.

"Rose has Jesse contained so she won't get affected by the fresh blood" Carlisle said, and before I could ask, he answered my other question, "and since the recruits seem to be unaffected by the distance, we're going to stay as far away from them as possible. Esme is setting up the spare room for Abby's transformation..."

"You can't save her?" Edward asked in a panic. He valued human life more than any of us, and that's saying something because most of us are Protector wolves. "You can't keep her human?"

Carlisle shook his head. "The venom is spreading too quickly. Even if I sucked it all out now, it wouldn't leave her the same girl as before. It is in my best opinion, both as a grandfather and a doctor, to let the transformation happen."

We all hung our heads. Abby turning vampire would almost positively break Sammy's imprint on her-natural enemies and all that jazz. Not to mention the fact that she was the only one in our whole family that had a chance at being normal. Now that was completely out the window.

Jacob and JJ's wolf forms appeared in the background, joining Sophia's shaking form. They must have heard my call from wherever they were hunting.

I followed Carlisle, who had Abby's tiny form drapped in his arms, while the three wolves, along with my uncle and grandfather, debated on what to do with Becca. I was happy to say that the most suggested offer was termination.

"Skylar, go get some of the blood bags from the fridge and a bowl of cool water." Carlisle advised, but was interupted by Esme.

"I've already gotten that stuff. Dear, you remember Bella's transformation? I think it's best if no one was around," Esme said, her eyes pointing at me subtlely.

"I'm not leaving." I said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving my sister in her time of need."

Esme gave me a look like I was a hypocrite, but I chose to ignore it for the most part. I guess she was remembering me exiling Lleyna in her time of need. Yeah, like I don't regret that now. But things had to happen like this. She needed a fresh start and we needed time to accept her mistake. Though I hated her for getting Spencer killed, I knew that she had made a mistake that she was still dealing with.

Nessie arrived soon and took the rightful spot next to Abby.

Jacob was still dealing with Becca a few hours later, but when Carlisle excused himself for a few minutes I then saw smoke rising in the backyard. Yells and screams were shouted by the recruits, but the growls of twenty wolves overpowered that.

Jacob joined us shortly, and I excused myself from the room now that Abby had another heat source to warm her.

She didn't seem to be following normal transformation rules. Usually they cry and scream and curse while they literally feel like they're burning alive, but Abby laid perfectly still and pale. Her temperature dropped quickly for some odd reason, then would burn hot under my touch so Nessie and I had been taking turns cooling and warming Abby.

All I could say about Becca's murder was that that witch had it coming. I warned them from the beginning that she was bad news, but no one listened. Now she was dead, but Abby was lying on a bed upstairs turning into a vampire. This day couldn't get any worse.


	50. Waiting

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_She didn't seem to be following normal transformation rules. Usually they cry and scream and curse while they literally feel like they're burning alive, but Abby laid perfectly still and pale. Her temperature dropped quickly for some odd reason, then would burn hot under my touch so Nessie and I had been taking turns cooling and warming Abby._

* * *

Sophia's Story

Chapter Forty-Nine

It pained me to see Abby in pain due to something that I could have prevented. I thought that she'd be safer away from the house full of newly vegetarian vampires, but I forgot that they weren't technically forced to stay in there all the time.

_Why didn't I take her inside the Recruit House so I could keep an eye on her?_ Becca wouldn't have striked when in front of people...would she have?

_Or why didn't I insist she follow Esme back to the house when she went to make cookies?_ She would have been safely protected around our vampire family.

Yesterday's mistakes keep playing over and over in my mind; and no matter how many times my family claims that it wasn't my fault and that Becca would have attacked Abby regardless of if I was there or not, I didn't believe them. It was my fault that my human sister was soon to be a vampire like the rest of my family.

The worst part...well, the worst part about all of this was that the Uley's came back early from vacation when they found out about Abby. They were supposed to be gone three days but only stayed two. Sammy arrived early this morning and had yet to leave her side.

It was so painful to watch, but I forced myself to stay in the room with them and our parents for as long as I was allowed. All of our siblings stopped by at one point or another, but watching a transformation is not something that anyone should ever have to experience in a lifetime. But I owed Abby for doing this to her.

"Quit being so pessimistic. You're starting to sound like Skylar." Charlie said, letting out a low hiss from across the room. Skylar looked up from her book and frowned.

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm stating the truth." I said stubbornly, not in the mood for her mindreading eavesdropping. "And if you don't like what you hear, just stay out of my head."

"Wish I could." Charlie said with a huff. We had all been on edge in the last twenty-four hours since we were staying at the Main House to monitor Abby. "But, in case you didn't realize this, your thoughts are really loud."

"I'm sorry." I said, not really meaning it.

"Save it." Charlie said, the bags under her usually energetic blue eyes proving just how much sleep she got last night-which didn't seem to be that much. Though half vampires needed less sleep than humans, they still required at least four hours a night as opposed to the usual eight.

"Will you guys quit arguing?" Lewis asked and for the first time I noticed that he was in the living room with us. He was so easy to overlook, especially here lately. "None of it is doing any of us any good; least of all Abby."

While we were downstairs arguing, Abby was upstairs whithering in pain probably and everyone else who seemed more stable (ie, not any of the four of us in this room) had to stop any potential revolt.

This included PJ, Peter, and JJ, who were on patrol with any spare wolves and our extended family. They had to keep the recruits from protesting against the killing of one of their fellow recruits, Becca. She was torn apart and set on fire soon after her capture, but by then the damage had already been done.

There was no saving Abby from the fate she now had to accept, only let her finish the transformation on its own.

"Sorry, Lewis." I said, my cheeks blushing in embarrasment. I hated when my big brother played that card. "I just feel so guilty for letting Abby get bitten."

"It isn't your fault. Be-_she,_" Skylar corrected herself, not yet ready to say the name of the vampire who just ended our sister's human life, "was planning on attacking Abby, whether or not you were there or not, Soph." My twin said, her tone begging me to believe her.

This whole time, she had warned us against Becca, yet now that she was proved right, she didn't seem to be excited or throwing 'I told you so's in our faces. That was the part that was freaking me out. Skylar_ never_ passed up an opportunity to be right.

"Where are you going, Sammy? Abby still needs you!" Nessie's voice interupted our conversation and we all turned our heads to see Sammy Uley running down the stairs.

He ran past us, his dark eyes focused on the door, his nose flaring as he took in the smell of my half-vampire brother and sister in the room. When he was nearly out the door, his voice, faint and obviously trying to fight off tears, said, "I'm no longer needed here."

At least that proved that the transformation must be working...Sammy's imprint on Abby seems to have just broken.

* * *

**AN: Lewis' POV next chapter or keep with the twins? -Don't worry about Abby; I like her too much to leave her life a complete mess. **

**As always, review :) Since this is the 50th chapter, I'm gonna have to require at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter. That's not that hard guys. I have faith in you guys!**


	51. Abby's Thoughts

**AN: It has been requested that I do an Abby's POV this chapter to really show what she's going through. Back to the twins next chapter because their story isn't done yet either, I've been told :) **

**I hope you guys enjoy this and it clears a few things up. This is a really long chapter so that's why it took me a bit to post.**

**THANK YOU to my reviewers. You guys made the required ten in less than twenty-four hours :) **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_"Where are you going, Sammy? Abby still needs you!" Nessie yelled. _

_When he was nearly out the door, his voice, faint and obviously trying to fight off tears, said, "I'm no longer needed here."_

* * *

Abby's Thoughts

Chapter Fifty

I don't know how long this had been going on, but my mind and body were both tired of it already. The last thing I remember was telling Sophia that I'd wait for her in the bushes...then my mind went blank. Not like I don't want to remember a bad memory or something, but like my mind is literally blank.

I wasn't in pain though, so I was starting to think that I was dead already or maybe this was an elaborate dream and I must have fallen asleep in the bushes waiting for my sister. At this point, anything would be a reasonable answer. I just wanted to _know_ what was going on.

If it wasn't for the voices, I would believe either of those options even more. But the voices are too real and emotional and just exactly like the people I love the most in life that I knew I wasn't dead or asleep.

So I waited, listening intently to try and figure it out over the sound of my heart beating loudly in my chest and the cold tingle of what felt like a butterfly landing on top of it for who knows how long.

I could feel heat on my arm when I was freezing and a light, cool touch when all I felt in my body was warmth. I must be really sick if this is true. Being the only human in our family, I've been the only one to ever get sick; but this felt different than any of my colds. I had the chills one minute and was sweating bullets the next.

"...go get extra blood packets from the frid-" A male's voice, maybe Carlisle?, said, but it cut in and out so quickly that I didn't know what was going on.

"I'm not leaving my sister in her time of need..." One of the twins, Skylar?, said stubbornly and I tried to listen to who she was talking to.

"Abby...Abby...can you hear me? Daddy's right here, don't worry, Baby Girl. Everything's going to be okay..." He didn't sound convinced, but then again, neither did I.

"...she's not following the rules. I don't know what's happening, Edward." Carlisle said quietly. Whatever my grandfather's reply was, I didn't hear it because the sound of my heart overpowered it.

"I can hear your thoughts, so we're monitoring you closely." Edward said a little while later, placing a cold kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you aren't in any pain, Little One, like Bella pretended not to be..." I could faintly hear him say something else, but it was too quiet to focus on for long and I soon let the sound of my heartbeat consume my attention.

"Abby, baby, please be okay, just fight it, sweetie, do it for Mommy..." My mother's voice was strong but I could only hold on to her voice for so long before it faded away.

"...I'm so sorry, Abs." Sophia whispered to me and I felt warm lips on my cheek. "I never meant for this to happen..." She too faded in and out.

I didn't know how long it was in between my visitors, but suddenly, my whole body was happier and I felt a physical pull to wake up to be able to see this person's beautiful face as he spoke.

"Can...can she hear me?" My imprinter asked timidly.

He was seventeen, almost eighteen, and though I had just turned sixteen, I knew that no one else could ever capture my attention in a way that only recently had I begun feeling towards him. He was my unofficial boyfriend, future husband, and love of my entire existance...and he had to ask if I could _hear_ him? Naive little boy.

My mind fought to force myself awake, but my body wasn't having any of it. The cold tingle returned to my heart and decided to stay there for as long as it wanted. No longer was this a butterfly-this was a mocking bird; literally and metaphorically

"Where are you going, Sammy? Abby still needs you!" Nessie yelled and the mocking bird fluttered in victory inside of me.

Despite the fact that I knew he was farther away from any of the other visitors in my room and despite the fact that I knew he was whispering, I could hear him louder than any other voice in the house. "I'm no longer needed here."

When he said those five words, my heart stopped; metaphorically, of course. How could my imprinter abandon me in my time of need? Didn't he know that I could hear him and wanted nothing more than to wake up with him beside me? I _loved_ him; I freaking loved the boy and he had the nerve to leave me?

My heart fought the mocking bird, truly angrily now. There was no time to waste sitting around uselessly when my wolf was calling it quits. It was time to fight back like the other voices had been telling me all along.

If I could just wake up, just _prove_ to Sammy that I was alright and that I really_ did_ need him, well, then maybe things could be okay. So my heart fought. Literally it wrestled with the mocking bird's touch to control dominance over my body. Until Sammy walked in, they had both been taking their time, but now it was a full out war.

The mocking bird was no longer a gentle cool touch that was trying to slowly overthrow my normal amune system or whatever, but instead was a powerful force trying to take over my whole body at once. Instead of going straight for my heart where most of my blood is, it decided to venture out and slip into my blood stream.

My heart, and all of the other important vital organs, had a statagy of its own. It was forcing more blood into my system than I think I've ever produced, no duh thanks to the blood bag IV I could feel poking at my left arm.

The two forces met together in an unbelievably painful way and for the first time since I got sick or whatever I let out a cry of pain. The frigid cold versus scorching heat was hands down the most painful thing that I have ever felt. My body whithered in on itself and tried to force both of the arguing temperatures out of my system.

I don't know how long this continued, all I know is that when I opened my eyes, I could see the worried faces of my entire family around me.

"Sammy?" I called out, trying to use the usual imprintee tug to summon him, but from the look of my family members, Sammy was long gone.

"Abby, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked in his doctor voice, so I knew that this wasn't over with yet.

"Not now, grandpa." I said, trying to brush past my family despite my wobbily exit off of the bed. "I have to go find Sammy."

"He hasn't been here since yesterday..." Skylar said, more bad news probably about to follow.

"...and, well, no one has been able to get inside his head since then even though he was phased at the time." JJ finished, looking truly sad for me. "He ran off, Abby, and we don't know where he is."

"I can find him." I stated, determined to do just that. "Now that I'm better, he'll come back. He has to...I'm his imprint."

"About that..." Charlie started to say, but Nessie cut her off.

"I think it's best if you give him some space and work on your new skills instead. This is going to be a huge adjustment for you, Abby-one that can't be taken lightly." My mom warned.

"We've never dealt with this before, so you'll be monitored..." Edward started to say but I wasn't listening. All I cared about right now was Sammy.

"I'll take my medicine, I swear." I promised, the words escaping my lips faster than ever before. "Just not now."

And like that, I was out the door. I sped past the living room where Rose and Emmett were tickling Jesse, I ran past Esme in the garden filling a vase with flowers probably for me, and only saw a blur of Alice and Jasper as I ran past them in the forest as well.

I could feel people behind me and knew it was only a matter of seconds before Jacob and Edward caught up to me, them both being the fastest of their kind in our family and me just being a human girl with a head start, but much to my surprise, I was all the way across the La Push border when suddenly they were miles behind.

I laughed outloud, my voice sounding foriegn to my own ears, but kept going. I knew where Sammy would be. I always knew where he was. Even when we were younger and he had just imprinted on me and I was refusing him, I always could feel his presence near. And right now, he was at Our Spot.

Our Spot wasn't anything special, just a spot on the beach where we shared our first, and so far only, kiss about a month ago. No one ever went to Second Beach anymore since First Beach was for the tourists and Third Beach was where the wolves usually hung out, so it had become our special place over the years.

I spotted him before he saw me and I snuck up behind him as quietly as I could. When I was centimeters away, I shot out my arms and wrapped them around him in a hug.

"You scared me." I admitted, not noticing how freaked out he truly seemed to be. "I heard that you ran away, but I just couldn't believe that you would actually leave me."

"Abby, you have to get away from me." Sammy growled, his body trembling. "We can't see each other any more."

"What? Why?" I asked, his back still to me. "You have to obey my desires, right?, that's the Law. I'm your imprint and I say that this isn't happening, Sammy Uley!"

"You've changed, Abby." Sammy said, his voice quiet and regretful though his body was still shaking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but I didn't need to. I could see my reflection well enough in the clear, blue ocean.

My normally wavy bronze hair had not a split end or a hair out of place, even after running from Forks, and the usual frizziness was gone as well. My eyes, usually a dull hazel, were vibrant and a beautiful mix of emrald green and ocean water blue. As for my normally tan skin, not much had changed there, though in the light I could see that I was radiating-literally. I was glittering in the sunlight ever so faintly.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, not bothering to wait for a response from Sammy as I dragged us both to the ground so I could splash water on to my face. I refused to let him go, and one of my hands was wrapped tightly around his arm.

He was refusing to meet my gaze, though all things considered, I probably would be too. But I needed to get one last look at him to try and convince him that me being a vampire didn't matter and that our love could withstand it. Screw a broken imprint, I loved him and I know that deep down, he didn't just love me because of the imprint.

"Please...please look at me." I begged, tears whelling in my eyes and threatening to spill over. I didn't notice one did until it landed on Sammy's arm and he looked up at me to confirm.

"Did you just...cry?" Sammy asked, a smile lighting up his face as he looked me dead in my blurry eyes. I nodded absentmindedly, smiling in return even though I had no idea why he was happy about that. Way to kick a girl when she's down.

But the thoughts never left my mind because all I could see was Sammy. My world shifted, the earth centered, and the moon and sun and stars no longer had any beauty.

* * *

**AN: I told you I loved Abby too much :) If you're wondering, I'll explain how the imprint happened a second time in the next chapter, just be patient ;) As always, I love reviews, so you know what to do...**


	52. Abby's Changes

**AN: It has been requested that I do an Abby's POV again for this chapter and when I thought about it, it's the only way to really show how she changed. Plus you get cute Sammy/Abby fluff so bonus :) **

**I think the twins might be done after...well, just read, okay? lol So you guys vote: Lewis or PJ for the next POV? **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_"You've changed, Abby." _

_"You have to obey my desires, right?, that's the Law. I'm your imprint and I say that this isn't happening, Sammy Uley!"_

_"Did you just...cry?" Sammy asked, a smile lighting up his face as he looked me dead in my blurry eyes. __All I could see was Sammy. My world shifted, the earth centered, and the moon and sun and stars no longer had any beauty._

* * *

Abby's Changes

Chapter Fifty-One

Sitting on the beach with Sammy after I just fought for our relationship reminded me of a day long ago when I fought_ against_ any sort of relationship with him. To think, if it hadn't been Lleyna then we wouldn't have this right now. My thirteen year old self was really stubborn; luckily, now I was sixteen and less stubborn (if only slightly).

_"Seriously, tell him I'm sick and then he'll go away." I said, half believing myself. I think I felt a fever coming on now that I thought about it._

_"You know he won't buy that." Lleyna said honestly, though trying to be helpful. "Why do you always insist on fighting this when I know you feel something?" She asked. This was why I had been avoiding her for the last week; because she knew me better than anyone._

_"I'm human..." I said honestly._

_"So?" Lleyna huffed playfully. "You think that makes you less of an imprint? Sammy doesn't care, so neither should you."_

_"But I'm going to die and he's gonna have to too. He's a wolf, he has forever..." I admitted through blurry tears, "and I'm taking it from him."_

_"Do you think that Sammy sees it that way?" Lleyna asked sincerly. "Most imprints are human, Abby. It is very rare that two wolves imprint with each other and it is even more rare for a half vampire like myself, so you should count yourself lucky." Lleyna said with sadness in her eyes._

I'm pulled out of my flashback when I heard a deep voice clear their throat behind us. I jumped away from Sammy, whose chest I had been lying against, and I blushed crimson at being caught practically laying on my older, shirtless boyfriend after running out of the house to find said boy an hour ago.

"You need to go home, Abby." Jacob said, using his Alpha tone on me for the first time since I was little.

"We have a few tests that need to be run...Oh, Sammy, I didn't see you there. I see you two have worked out your differences?" He asked, though he seemed more confused by that than by the fact that I had outrun both my father and Edward in order to get here.

"Yes, sir." Sammy said, a grin on his face that made me want to give him a giant hug. He instinctively knew what I wanted though and pulled me against his chest again, though now we were standing so it was less awkward to do in front of my dad. "I'd like to join you guys, if that's okay, of course."

"I see no problem with it. Abby?" Jacob asked but I just nodded, practically jumping up and down at getting to spend more time with Sammy.

Something had changed in our relationship now that he imprinted on me a second time. Somehow the first one had broken when I was "changing" but that didn't matter since we were bond together forever again.

All I wanted to do now, though, was kiss Sammy until we both ran out of breath. It was strange for me since our first and only kiss had been very chaste and sweet; now I wanted to play tonsil hockey with him. So, like I said, something had changed.

Jacob and Sammy phased in the treeline and the three of us ran until we reached the La Push/Forks boarder. Edward was standing there waiting, a brief flash of surprise at seeing Sammy with us crossed his face but it was gone as soon as he picked up the pace and ran along side us. I have to admit, it was nice to be included with my mythical family for once. Usually I just got left behind, but now I was an equal.

The whole family was waiting for us when we got back, all but Alice shocked to see Sammy with me. I pulled him on the couch next to me and gripped his hand when Carlisle took a blood sample from my arm. Everyone sat in silence, just watching, until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"So...what am I?" I asked and Sammy squeezed my hand for support, stating the question that had been on my mind since this afternoon when I had woken up in a different body.

Not that I was complaining, every sixteen year old dreams of waking up one day more beautiful than she was when she went to sleep. Only I didn't go to sleep; I was bitten by a crazy immortal child three days ago and was undergoing a vampire transformation all that time.

"We're not quite sure." Carlisle said honestly. Well, points for him for not making up a bunch of crap to give me an answer he thought I wanted like a normal doctor would have. "The blood tests haven't come back yet." He stated with a small smile. He took them barely half an hour ago, of course they wouldn't be back yet.

"It's interesting that she even has blood _to_ test." Rosalie commented lightly, though her eyes showed her true curiousity.

"Something you thought while you were, um, changing has really stuck with me." Edward commented and I stared at my grandfather to urge him to keep going. "I'll have to wait for the blood test to confirm, but I have a theory..."

"Another theory, Eddie?" Emmett teased. Edward had always been the thinker in the family, even after centuries of learning.

"Yes, _Emmy._ Another theory." Edward teased back and Emmett quickly shut up.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." PJ burst out before remembering that it was probably a disrespectful tone. "Sorry."

"Oh, just tell them." Alice said with an eye roll. "I see you telling them in a minute anyway, so just do it now and save Jasper and Lewis the trouble of feeling their anxious emotions."

"You refered to the venom as a mocking bird that was fighting agaisnt your heart, am I correct?" Edward asked even though he knew that it was true. I nodded once and he continued. "For the most part, you felt no pain, but when you did towards the end, do you remember what you were thinking? You have such a talent for imagry that I couldn't help but remember this one."

I shook my head. Mainly I just remembered the pain, not any clever metaphor or whatever I had come up with to describe it.

"You said that your body was trying to force both of the 'arguing temperatures' out of your bloodstream." Edward said, a dazzling smile on his lips. "The frigid cold of the vampire venom and the scorching heat of..."

Most of my siblings looked confused still as he left the sentence hanging there. My aunts and uncles, and the rest of my extended family for that matter, looked confused as well. The only one who had the answer was Charlie, but she was a mindreader too so that was cheating.

When no one answered, Edward motioned for Charlie to give us a clue. "What's hot? Say a temperature of, say, I don't know, 108?" A smile twinkled her face and soon one was on my face as well.

"A werewolf?" I asked in disbelief. "But, that's not possible! I am, or well, I _was_ human; completely human. I didn't have the phasing gene, how could it have fought with the vampire venom?"

"If I'm right, then you had the recessive gene." Edward said. "It's the only way to explain how you aren't human or full vampire or even a half'n'half."

"Like Billy?" I asked, since Grandpa Billy was the only human that I knew that the phasing gene had skipped in the Black family since the beginning of shifters.

Edward nodded, but Skylar had questions of her own. "Why didn't she just phase then, if she had the gene?"

"She had the _recessive_ version. She was supposed to be a carrier, in order for her children with Sammy to have a better chance at phasing when they grow up, but the vampire venom caused it to react since they're natural enemies." Edward said and I tried not to blush, but since Sammy was still holding my hand, it didn't exactly work.

"What about now?" Nessie asked, always looking out for the imprint. "What are her chances of having kids?"

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that she has the possibility." Carlisle stated, clearly out of his element. Half-vampires, wolves, and humans could have children; no one knew that something like my new genetic make-up was possible, let alone if someone like me could have kids.

"Um, can we save this for, like, some other time?" Sammy asked, his cheeks flushed, just as embarrassed to talk about our future sex life as I was.

The adults in the room started laughing at our embarrassment, but all of us could still hear the 'ding' of the timer over their laughter. Suddenly the room was quiet again.

"So what does it say?" Sari asked curiously from Peter's lap. "How much vamp is she?"

But Carlisle just stared at the paper.

In the end, it was determined that I was half'n'half. Only it wasn't human and vampire that was mixed. I was half vampire and half wolf. Yin and yang and all that jazz. The vampire part that would have killed a normal wolf like it had done with Spencer had lost dominance against my carrier wolf gene.

"So you might be able to phase?" Sammy asked excitedly, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

Only my new strange relationship imprint bond wasn't having any of that. I turned my head just in time to capture his lips with my own, not even caring that my whole family was watching us. Because all I cared about was Sammy and his beautiful, now semi-swollen, lips.

I blushed when we pulled apart and prayed for a distraction that luckily Skylar provided for me.

"What are we going to do about the recruits?" Skylar asked, knowing that being with your imprint is the most important thing, despite the fact that her imprint was a preteen.

"Even with Becca gone, there are too many here for us to control anymore." Peter said strategically. "The wolves can't keep pulling these crazy shifts anymore. I hate to say it, but we need more vampires on our side."

"What about the Denali's?" Jasper asked but Edward mumbled something about them not wanting to get involved unless they had to and how it hadn't come to that yet.

"We need Lleyna back." The words were said simultaniously from different sides of the room, yet blending together to where it sounded almost like one person was saying it instead of two...Sophia was expected, but when I did a double take and noticed the other person, well, I was more than a little shocked to see Skylar's mouth moving.

They seemed to _finally_ be on the same page and _that_ made me happier than knowing my new genetic make-up.


	53. Lewis's Story

_Previously on Entirely Unique: _

_In the end, it was determined that I was half'n'half. Only it wasn't human and vampire that was mixed. I was half vampire and half wolf. Yin and yang and all that jazz. The vampire part that would have killed a normal wolf like it had done with Spencer had lost dominance against my carrier wolf gene._

_"We need Lleyna back." Sophia and Skylar both said, signalling that they seemed to_ finally_ be on the same page._

* * *

Jesse was a year and ten months old physically now, practically in her terrible two's, though she showed no sign of acting up.

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Two

I guess I should start by saying that it's June. Yup, four months since human Abby "died" and we decided that we needed to find Lleyna. Four freakin' months. This might not seem like a long time to someone who has forever to live like I do, but no one knows how hard it is to stay away from your twin other than another set of twins.

Our grudges, or rather, Skylar and PJ's grudges, were no longer strong enough to keep our family apart. Besides, as it was so wonderfully stated, we needed more of 'Us'es and less of "Them's. Lleyna would always be an "Us."

It took four months to track down any leads on Lleyna, Nahuel, and Kumda's wereabouts once we decided as a family that it was the right thing to do. (Like I said from the beginning, *insert irritated eye roll here for dramatic effect*)

Only, Kumda wasn't with them according to Alice. We had sent her and Jasper out since they were the ones who had been able to find Nahuel the first time around. According to the phone call she gave Edward, Kumda ventured off in the Amazon jungle and decided to live with Huilen, Nahuel's biological aunt.

That part didn't really matter to me though. All I wanted was my sister back. She had missed our birthday and I wanted desperately to be around her warm, sunshine-y personality...and no, that isn't being sarcastic.

Before the whole "Lleyna is a bad kid who made a mistake and ran off with a Volturi tracker and joined the Guard and then was forced to drink human blood to keep her baby strong" thing, she was the happiest person in our family, even more happy than Charlie who never had a bad word to say about anyone.

And I would know. Not only did I get people's thoughts in my head all the time like Charlie and Edward, I also got their motives and feelings behind the thoughts too, just like Uncle Jasper.

So, yeah, I missed my sister's positive outlook. I can only hope that being around Nahuel for this long hasn't been a negative effect on her. I mean, he had no concerns about drinking human blood despite being half human himself, as that had been how he'd lived for the last hundred or so years. I know that Lleyna left us while still hooked on "juice" but I was kind of hoping that she could be stronger now that she didn't have a baby inside her that craved it too.

And Jesse was doing wonderfully without Lleyna, much to my surprise. I had always thought that a parent's love was the only thing that could nurture and raise a child, but Rose had that love pouring out of every pore in her body without ever having given birth.

It was remarkable how well Jesse was doing. She didn't cry, though she was phyically at the stage where she shouldn't anyways but still; and she never threw a fit unless Emmett was teasing her and then she'd run straight to Rosalie's arms; and she was hardly tempted by the blood bags in the fridge despite the fact that everyone else in the house with even a fraction of vampire DNA was.

Poor Abby had it the worst. We had never dealt with someone with half werewolf DNA and half vampire, so it was a big surprise to everyone when Carlisle declared that that was her genetic make-up four months ago. She's been doing really well though, despite this.

Her own consious kept her from drinking blood, though I bet her wolf side would have done that too if she had been tempted. She was the yin and yang and all that equalling out junk that everyone had been talking about for years now. We all assumed that Nessie's birth and Jacob's imprint on her was what was going to save the Tribe...but it was Abby.

She was the perfect blend of everything our family stood for. She had been human so she lived fully, then she got bitten and her natural wolf instinct to protect humans kicked in despite being a dormant gene and woa-la, instant harmony. Sammy had imprinted on her when she was human, but _she_ imprinted the second time on _him_. Abby really was going to bring us all together once and for all...once Lleyna was back, of course.

We couldn't change that we lost Spencer, nor should we ever try, he died doing what he loved, killing evil vampires and protecting the innocent.

I know his spirit smiles on us, though the others don't feel it the way I do since I have that weird ability that the others don't. But I can see him sometimes. Not like a ghost or a memory or anything, but his spirit watches over us and he's not bitter like most would assume.

He loved that he died for us, he loved that we took it personally; but he hates that we split apart our family over him, and he hates what it did to his imprint Arrietty. She calls the house sometimes, just to check up, but her calls are brief and leave me wondering if she can sense him too. I asked her about it the last time she called, since I was the only one home to answer, but she got freaked out and hung up and hasn't called back since.

All I know for sure, is that nothing has been the same and nothing will ever be the same, because of the choices we've made. I can only hope that we're not too late in making this decision to search out Lleyna.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, my computer got hit by the storm and it takes awhile to get up to the library since my siblings are "illiterate" lol. I'll post as soon as I can, but bare with me. And, as always, review :) :) :)**


	54. Lleyna is Back!

**AN: Super long chapter since my computer got fixed :) Review if you love, hate, or can't decide about this story lol. **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_We all assumed that Nessie's birth and Jacob's imprint on her was what was going to save the Tribe...but it was Abby._

_We couldn't change that we lost Spencer, nor should we ever try, he died doing what he loved, killing evil vampires and protecting the innocent._

_All I know for sure, is that nothing has been the same and nothing will ever be the same, because of the choices we've made._

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Three

Lleyna returned the day after Charlie's thirteenth birthday party.

Alice and Jasper were welcomed back with hugs and kisses while Nahuel and Lleyna stood off like outsiders despite her being family. I guess her feelings hadn't changed much, though ours did. Couldn't she see that there were no more grudges?

The first thing that I noticed when Lleyna walked through the doors of the Main House was her eyes. The normal green color that had been tinted almost completely crimson when she left nearly six months ago was now back to their vibrant emerald color.

Huh. So Nahuel didn't completely destroy Lleyna's willpower like I assumed he would. I guess I should have given the two of them more credit, but after all, he wasn't like us. I mean, he had been drinking human blood for longer than anyone in our family, yet he allowed my twin to revert back to her own ways.

I guess I should mention that his eyes which were usually too red to notice an actual eye color were now a deep chocolate brown instead. Not that I cared.

The second thing that I noticed about my twin was the way that she carried herself. She no longer looked guilty of her actions, though there was remorse on her face when she passed by Skylar and Sophia at no longer having the opportunity to see Spencer's face next to his triplet sisters; instead, she looked confident and proud and stronger. Yup, she definitely looked stronger; both physically and emotionally.

The third and final thing that I noticed different about my twin was, other than the fact that she was sporting the latest fashion trends of the Amazon rain forest, was that she was holding Nahuel's hand like it belonged there.

I wanted to_ kill_ him for taking advantage of her while she was vulnerable, but one look at her thoughts and the emotions behind them told me that she wanted this more than anything.

She wanted to be "normal" and he made her feel that way. She wanted to start over, and he allowed that. But most importantly, she wanted to not be reminded of her mistakes, and he had never once brought up her past while they were together.

His thoughts mirrored hers, though he didn't seem to mind accepting Jesse back in their lives if that was what Lleyna wanted. Nahuel wanted a family of his own with Lleyna, but he also knew that there was a really good chance that Lleyna would want her daughter back before they moved on and had their own kids.

Little did he know that she didn't want that at all.

It pained me to be in her thoughts when she took a look at Jesse in Rose's arms.

Instead of unconditional love or even remorse and guilt for leaving her daughter, all Lleyna thought was disgust and hatred at the idea of Jesse being Demetri's daughter as well. It was a time in her life that she didn't want to remember, and I understand what she must feel, but I still couldn't believe it when she didn't even bother giving a hug to the toddler who had her arms stretched out wide for her biological mother.

We didn't ever tell her that Rose and Emmett weren't her parents, but in her mind, she knew. You can't keep secrets from a baby who remembered everything since she was almost fully vampire. Jesse didn't treat them any different though. In fact, she loved them even more. But that didn't hide the rejection she felt by Lleyna's snub.

Jessica didn't know that she represented her mother's mistakes or that her brown eyes, though Bella's, reminded Lleyna of Demetri's crimson ones because of their large shape; she had never met her father so she couldn't place the similarities.

Jesse was a year and ten months old physically now, practically in her terrible two's, but this was the first time Lleyna had seen her since giving birth. Five and a half months without her daughter and she can't even fake a smile in her direction? That's cold even for my grieving twin.

But no one said anything about that. There was nothing _to_ say. It was Lleyna's choice and since she had technically given all parental rights over when she left, there was nothing that could really change that if Lleyna didn't want it.

So instead of scolding Lleyna for upsetting her child, Rose simply held Jesse tighter and whispered that it was going to all be okay and that seemed to be enough for now.

The family instead focused on what had happened while Lleyna was gone. We filled the two of them in within minutes about the whole "Cullen Guard" thing.

Lleyna was angry that we were taking over the Volturi's position since that was what caused her so much grief. She didn't believe we were A) up to the task or B) strong enough to take them on if they decided to mutiny.

Nahuel's thoughts, however, were humorous. He found it funny that we were now the "big dogs" in the vampire world since we had so many wolves and half-breeds in our family. The recruits had been perfectly well behaved since Becca had gotten "taken care of," though a few were skeptically of if they should stay or not still, even after four months.

It was much harder to explain what happened to Abby because of the deceased immortal child Becca. Her becoming half wolf and half vampire despite being human was tricky to fathom when they were getting second hand information. Luckily, one look (or smell, for that matter) at Abby and it was easy to prove.

The thing that got them the most angry, though, was that Joham had been to see Sari.

Nahuel let out a hiss, unable to control himself. "You let that monster get within two feet of my little sister?" He accused Peter, though my brother just stood there and took it. He was imprint bound to protect her and so that five minutes of their lives was still a sore spot for him.

"Quit being a bully, Na-Na." Sari said just as angrily. "You know Father's powers are strong. But I was able to resist _because_ of Peter." She smiled at her future mate who was still too young to officially marry her.

"The imprint?" Lleyna asked, in shock.

She had always believed in imprinting even though she wasn't wolf so she could never experience it herself. Still, from her thoughts I could tell that Nahuel had explained everything he knew about his father to her, and she had doubted that a magical wolf bond could withstand his manipulative powers.

Peter nodded, though his body was still tense since Nahuel was in a defensive position, therefor making Peter take a protective crouch in front of his imprint. She rolled her eyes at the two of them, muttering in her thoughts about dealing with "children" though she never voiced it.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Abby asked, her new voice sounding both gruff like a wolf's and like a vampire's tinkling bell at the same time. I missed my only fully human sister, but I couldn't deny that I was glad her scent no longer appealed to me.

I had been the one that they had counted as the first to make a mistake around a human. Since I had Jasper's empath power, only stronger, I had always found it difficult to be around too many humans at once, even the human grandparents like Billy and Sue and Charlie when he was alive.

That was why I was home-schooled while the wolves and Abby were allowed to go to La Push High. Charlie, Lleyna, and I had study sessions with all of our family members, though Charlie had always expressed a desire to go to normal school. If she can behave herself, Mom said that if we move, she'll get to start as a freshman; though with all of the recruits, that's highly unlikely.

I would have graduated last month with the other residents of La Push, but instead I was fluent in nearly every language and could do such advanced calculus that even Carlisle had difficulty keeping up with me. I'm not sure that I would trade my smarts, but I would like to at least pretend to be normal some of the time.

Anyways, that was a side note, I guess I have a lot of those though really I've never kept track. My mind wanders like any other person's, only much faster. My vampire side is dominant, even though I'm fifty-fifty of each, and it allows me to think literally a hundred things at once. But back to the conversation at hand.

"We'll have to re-stratagize..." Edward said, implying the recruits.

"We need to cut down our numbers." Carlisle advised.

"With our family, we have more than enough to defend against any attack." Emmett said, puffing out his chest pridefully.

"But I would like to keep a few of the new recruits around as back up. Some of them have been really helpful and have stuck to their new diets so well that it would be a shame to see them all go home and kill humans." Esme added.

"What if..." Lleyna started to say, but she chickened out when she noticed that all eyes were on her. When did she become afraid of our family? The thought made me sad.

"Brilliant idea, Lley." Charlie said, reading her mind. Edward nodded as well, a smile on his lips at his granddaughter's thoughts. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well? Don't keep all of us in the dark." PJ muttered. "_Some_ of us don't have vampire skills."

"Try-outs." Alice and Charlie said together, both girls beaming like cheerleaders.

"How would we choose?" Esme asked, always trying to be fair and not liking the idea of choosing favorites.

"Tests to prove how valuable they could be to us and how strong, fast, smart, etc they are." Edward stated. "Also, Charlie and I will be in their minds while Lewis and Jasper monitor their motives to see if they truly want to be a part of this."

"Do you really think that some won't leave because of it, though?" JJ asked. "I mean, a test?"

"If they leave, they leave." Bella said. "What is important is that our family is safe and nothing like Becca happens again. We let our guard down, but that's not a mistake I'll let happen again."

Everyone agreed after that fact was brought up again. Downsizing was the only option.


	55. Change of Plans

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Five and a half months without her daughter and she can't even fake a smile in her direction? That's cold even for my grieving twin._

_"What is important is that our family is safe and nothing like Becca happens again. We let our guard down, but that's not a mistake I'll let happen again."_

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Four

"Are you excited for the tests?" Charlie asked me the next morning. Since she had turned thirteen, a whole _two_ _days_ ago, she thought she was ferocious or somthing.

"I do not." She complained, sticking her tongue out at me at my thoughts. "And, besides, I know that you're excited to cut back some recruits, if nothing else, so don't try and deny it."

I nodded slightly, though it really wasn't her business what I _thought_.

But I couldn't chastise her for reading my thoughts when I was constantly in everyone's mind as well. Only I got their emotions and motivations behind the fluttering thought as well so, in a way, I was the one at fault more often than she was. Still, it was always annoying when it happened by Charlie or Edward.

We were nearly in the kitchen and, upon seeing more interesting family members to talk to, Charlie left my side and joined the others.

_Good riddance._ I thought smugly to her, knowing she was constantly eavesdropping. I was right, she turned around and rolled her eyes at me defiantely.

I stayed back and instead leaned against the wall to take in my surroundings. JJ and PJ were running patrol in preparation, Skylar was with Oscar, and Peter was...well, I assumed that he was with Sari at the Main House already. Sophia, Charlie, and Abby were eating with Mom and Dad at the table. Lleyna was no where to be found.

"Charlie, Edward would like you to meet up there early." Nessie spoke up, giving her youngest daughter a sad smile while she continued to serve humongous portions of our breakfast onto our plates. "Lewis, you too."

I nodded in response and shuffled my eggs around on my plate since it was probably the least appealing human food out there.

Jasper needed my help on 'Monitoring Duty' against the recruits' thoughts and emotions, and I was glad to be helping, don't get me wrong, but if I was being completely honest, then I'd have to admit that I wasn't as "excited" as Charlie was.

Let's just say that I would rather be catching up with Lleyna than dealing with twelve vampires that we were possibly literally hours away from kicking out of our house. There's no telling what they'll do when they get the news and forgive me for not wanting to stick around and find out how they fair.

My worries weren't needed though, apparently, because when the rest of us arrived at the Cullen Mansion to prepare for the huge test we had planned, Esme informed us that it wasn't going to be such a big deal anymore.

"Matty and Travis eloped!" Esme said with a smile.

"Which ones were they?" Abby asked, since she had previously not been allowed to go near them without protection, she didn't get the chance to guard them like everyone else did.

"Matty was Hispanic...really short and _really_ pretty." Sophia informed her. "Travis was tall, pale, and smelled like he was a hunter even before changing lifestyles." She let out a shudder while talking about Travis. He had given me the creeps too.

"So now we're down to ten?" I asked, sensing that Esme had more news to reveal.

"Eight." She replied. "GiGi and Garth, you remember them?" She asked all of us, though she didn't give us enough time to reply. "They were the first two vampires to arrive? Well, they had grown sort of fond of Becca and had been debating leaving for the last four months. Once they found out that they would have to prove their loyalties and such, well, needless to say, they left early this morning as well."

"Eight is a wonderful number to keep." Carlisle said with a grin, holding his mate closely. "One couple, Delinda and Dan, two females-Katie and Lanie-the twins, and three males, Wayne, Carlos, and Ethan."

"What about their loyalties?" Nessie spoke up, glancing at Abby for a brief second without consiously meaning to.

"Edward said that they all seem determined to stay with the Cullens, though he thinks that Ethan might not stick around if Lanie rejects his crush..." Carlisle admitted.

"I say we make them do the test anyways." Emmett said, sounding a little defeated at the idea of us not getting to test the skills of the vampires left in our Guard. I think he just wanted someone new to wrestle with since his last opponent had been newborn Bella nearly thirty-five years ago.

"We already know their skills." Edward said with an eye roll. "Delinda is the only one left that has any special power, though she has yet to sing in front of us so we can't really prove it works or not."

"What does she do again?" Jacob asked a little hesitantly.

"Supposedly, she can sing and calm nerves, while also building a stronger bond to whoever you already had one with. That's why Dan stays around, not really because he wants to, but because he had a crush on her twenty years ago when she sang for him."

"Twenty years with a girl that you don't love? Ouch." Peter, ever so politely, pointed out. Sari nudged him in the ribs in response.

"Anyways..." Bella said with a determined smile, "I think that a test now would only scare off more. We had twenty-one to begin with, now we have eight. We can handle eight, even if they _all_ decided to attack us." She said confidently, and I only hoped that she was right about that.

I didn't see what they were worried about. We have eight full vampires at our defense, Abby who was half wolf/half vampire, six normal half-vampires (counting Sari and Nahuel), one 3/4ths-vampire (Jesse but she was still too young to be trained yet so she didn't count in our total), and six wolves in our immediate family in Forks, not to mention the twenty-thirty wolves in La Push.

We were right to need Lleyna back, especially since she had brought Nahuel with her. That brought our total of eight recruits against twenty-one immediate family members who could fight off an attack.


	56. Brilliant Plan?

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Delinda can sing and calm nerves, while also building a stronger bond to whoever you already had one with. That's why Dan stays around, not really because he wants to, but because he had a crush on her twenty years ago when she sang for him.  
_

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Five

Things quieted down after most of the recruits left.

In the last six months, I started getting close to the ones left now that there were only eight of the original twenty-one vampires left. They were really interesting, especially now that I wasn't worried about Lleyna all alone out in the real world and could actually focus on what was right here.

Though my twin was back, she was hardly herself. She stayed in the cottage with Nahuel, since that was where she had pretty much claimed to live. Rose and Emmett didn't mind giving up their little home for the woman who gave them their baby, though I could see that Jesse had a few problems with it.

It was a difficult situation that they were in. On the one hand, Lleyna was back and they got to keep Jesse, but on the other hand, Jesse desperately wanted to get to know her mother. She had that extra vampire sense that made her remember everything, and since Lleyna hadn't changed in the slightest since she left, Jesse knew that she was her real mother.

The fact that Lleyna hadn't fully rejoined our family since she's been back for the last six months has really irritated everyone. She talks to me, Nahuel, and sometimes Sophia, other than that, she sticks to herself in the cottage.

I feel horrible for my sister, but she's doing it to herself. Her thoughts are flooded with guilt now that she's been back for a little while, and regret at coming back because she is having all of this guilt. It's tearing up her conscious and I only wish there was a way I could help.

That's how I decided on the plan to bring Jesse and Lleyna back together. It wasn't a really complicated plan, it would just need a little outside help. That's where Delinda came in.

The literal "singer" had made it quite known that she could help. All it took was one party to feel the bond and then the other one would reciprocate back whatever had been felt. She had a really unique talent that I admired from the first time I found out she was gifted.

Since it was obvious that Jesse loved her mother dearly, I didn't see the harm in making Lleyna love her back. That was natural, after all; how it was _supposed_ to be.

I had already cleared it with Nessie and Jake, though they warned that I should stay out of it. I just reminded them of how it was supposed to be, and how it was tearing poor little Jessica apart. They hated to see their granddaughter upset more than I think I did.

I checked first, though, with Emmett and Rosalie. It was their child's emotions that would be messed with, after all. Rose almost started crying (if a vampire could cry) when she thought about the possibility that Jesse might no longer love her and Em or if Lleyna was so moved that she would want to take Jesse back from them.

It was a chilly December morning when the plan went into effect.

I picked up Jesse from the Main House, watching as Rosalie gave her toddler daughter more hugs than she had probably given her in her whole life before we left. Emmett looked like he'd be tearing up too, but he was too manly to do it. Instead, he ruffled Jesse's strawberry blonde hair and kissed her forehead goodbye.

Delinda was the next to be retrieved. Her mate Dan was out hunting with Nahuel, all part of the plan set in motion earlier this morning, and that left Lleyna alone at the cottage.

"You ready for this?" Delinda asked, her beautifully enchanting voice capturing me for a second before I shook it off.

I merely admired her skills, nothing else. Yeah, that was a bunch of bull. I think I was in love with Delinda. I had only actually known her for six months, though she had arrived two months before that, but she was just so interesting.

I knew I would never stand a chance with her though, she had Dan, and I was only a half-vampire. Besides, she was beautiful and I was mildly attractive at best. And she was gorgeous, did I mention that?

She was almost my height, which was tall for a female vampire, and I liked that. She had long pale legs that were always shown because of her short Daisy Duke's, and she had blonde hair that rivaled Taylor Swift's with their bouncy curls and just plain adorableness.

But my favorite part about her was smile. God, that smile. It lit up my whole day with just a fraction of the 100watt radiance.

She had been changed when she was nineteen, making her my physical and literal age, by a random nomad that got distracted with his meal. His concentration breaking was the only thing that kept her alive long enough to escape and hide out for the next three days.

I'm glad that she found the Cullens though, because her now golden eyes are intoxicating and to imagine her in the world with her usual crimson ones, well, I'm not sure that it would be a world I wanted to live in.

"I said, 'you ready for this?'" Delinda asked again, letting out an innocent giggle when she saw my blank expression. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Uncle Lou," Jesse said, using the nickname that I _hated_ that she gave me, "Mommy's gonna love me now, right?"

("Mommy" had always been Lleyna, Rose was "Momma" even while Lleyna was gone all those months.)

"I sure hope so, kiddo." I answered back, squeezing her little hand tighter to show how much I wished it were true.

She had grown so much in her life, that I wondered how my parents dealt with all of their half-vampire children's quick lifespans. I was fully grown at age seven, Jesse would be fully grown at about four.

She was two weeks away from her first birthday, but she looked nearly four years old. Carlisle said she was technically three years and eight months old, but either way, it meant that she was nearly a third of the way done growing.

Suddenly, we were right in front of the cottage door. I could only hope that Lleyna would allow Delinda to sing before she shut her out completely. We needed this to work in order to unite our family again. If Lleyna could stop seeing Jesse as the enemy, she would be able to forgive herself quicker.

I knocked quickly, and motioned for Delinda to start singing if Lleyna shut the door on us.

"Yes?" Lleyna asked, not bothering to get up from the couch and instead just yelled.

"Lley, it's me." I said, and I knew that if she wasn't going to check to make sure it was just me, then we were home free.

"Come in." She said, and the three of us did just that. Delinda started singing before Lleyna could see us in the foyer, but by that time it was already too late. Jesse ran into the living room in search of her Mommy and Delinda and I followed slowly behind.


	57. Love's Spell

**AN: I know it seems strange that Delinda was just thrown in as Lewis' crush last chapter, but he got to know her in the last six months, along with the other seven recruits. Plus, he's a Black and they love deeply quickly.**

**Also, I don't wanna beg, but I know a lot of people read and don't review. Just a couple extra reviews will really boost my writing abilities :) **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Since it was obvious that Jesse loved her mother dearly, I didn't see the harm in making Lleyna love her back. _

_Delinda started singing before Lleyna could see us in the foyer, but by that time it was already too late.  
_

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Six

I was mesmerized by Delinda's soprano bell tones. I couldn't make out the song she was singing, until I closed my eyes and wasn't looking at her. It was hard to focus on anything but _her_ when I was looking at her, I had begun to realize in the last six months.

_You'd think_  
_that people would have had enough of silly love longs_  
_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_  
_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that ?_  
_I'd like to know 'cause here I go again._

When she got into her chorus of "_I love you_"s, I joined in. This was one of my favorite songs, after all. I had stolen the song for my ipod when Charlie got the Glee:Warblers cd for her birthday. I knew the song better than anyone probably ever.

I opened my eyes when I realized I was the only one singing still. Delinda was staring straight ahead, her eyes distant as she looked anywhere but at me.

"Did it work?" I asked, hoping that Lleyna and her child had been reunited with Delinda's enchanting song.

She nodded, but there was sadness in her eyes still.

"What's wrong, Delinda?" I asked, not willing to let it go if there was something bothering my new friend.

"I did it again." She whispered miserably, more to herself than to me.

"Did what?" I asked. "Whatever it is, I'm sure that it will be okay."

"You don't see it, do you?" Delinda asked half curiously. "God, you're gonna hate me. Just like he does."

"He who?" I asked, willing her to answer just one of my questions now. "Who hates you?"

"Dan." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow. Her mate was completely devoted to her.

Then in a rush of words, she explained. "I had the crush on him...not the other way around like we tell people. I didn't know what my power did, I just knew that he looked upset so I sang to cheer him up."

If she could cry, she would be now. "He can't leave me! I bound him to me without meaning to and now the same thing has happened to you!"

At that, I looked up. I was bound to Delinda? But I didn't feel any different.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel the same." I admitted.

"Tell me how you see me, Lewis." Delinda said urgently. "Please, it's important."

"I...well..." I was too embarrassed to tell her about my crush, and so my cheeks blushed red. "I think I'm in love with you."

"See?" Delinda said with an angry frown. "It's happening all over again. I'm so so sorry, Lewis." Her wide golden eyes were pleading with me to forgive her, but the truth was nothing had changed.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about..." I said again, hoping to set her straight before she drove herself crazy. "I felt like this before you sang."

"Yo-you did?" That seemed to trip her up a little.

"Um...yeah?" I said, my cheeks probably resembling tomatoes still.

"I have to go find Dan." She said, her whole outlook changing.

I was about to reach out and stop her, but I realized it was supposed to be like this. She wanted with him, that much was obvious by the way she shot out of here, and I had to let her go. 'If you love something, set it free,' right?

Instead of dwelling on that, I went into the living room with Jesse and Lleyna. Both girls looked up when they heard my footsteps.

"How's it going in here?" I asked a little nervously.

"I love her." Lleyna said with her head tilted to the side in confusion. "It's so strange, this morning I was planning on getting Nahuel and getting the heck out of here because I couldn't stand to see Demetri's daughter...but now, I find that I want to stick around to see how beautiful she'll be as an adult."

Lleyna smiled at Jesse who smiled back. "She's already so gorgeous now."

"That's wonderful, Lley." I said, holding back a smile. "You want to hang out with her today?" I asked, already having cleared Jesse's schedule for it in case this worked out like planned.

"Could I?" Lleyna asked, her face lit up in a smile. "Rose and Emmett don't mind?"

I shook my head and Jesse replied as well. "Momma and Daddy know I love Mommy." She replied adorably.

That brought tears to Lleyna's eyes and she had to force herself to not cry in front of her daughter. The 'ice queen' as Skylar had nicknamed the newly returned Lleyna, had seemed to finally start melting.

I left the two of them like that. This was their moment, not mine even though I was responsible. Well, me and Delinda.

Man, I screwed up. I could only hope that she and Dan didn't skip town because she was embarrassed by my confession. The Cullen Army needed someone with a talent like hers. But she had taken off quick enough to go find him.

Now I finally knew how my dad had felt all those years ago when Bella rejected him for Edward: like a pathetic third-wheel. I only wished that I had been born a wolf so I could imprint and get Delinda out of my mind for good. But no, I just _had_ to be a half-vampire.

I just prayed that she said goodbye first. I don't think I could survive if she left without saying goodbye to me. The little bit left of my heart not broken by her rejecting me would completely shatter without her.


	58. Finding Delinda

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"Momma and Daddy know I love Mommy." Jesse said, and Lleyna had trouble not crying. __The 'ice queen' had seemed to finally start melting._

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Seven

"Have you guys seen Delinda?" I asked when I entered the Main House. But everyone in there just shook their heads. Useless.

"I could go find her." PJ teased knowingly. For the dumbest Cullen-Black, he sure knew a lot.

I had kept my crush secret from all but Charlie (who seemed to never stay out of anyone's minds and was like our little personal gossip) and I hated that somehow Paxton had figured it out too.

"You want me to find Delinda for you?" That smile, that arrogant smile, was going to be the reason PJ would end up with a black eye by the end of the night. "I'm sure she'll be happy to know you were looking for her..."

"What's it matter to you?" I nearly hissed, but I kept my composure. Instead, I replied with a nonchalant, "Whatever."

_That_ got under my wolf brother's skin.

I could tell by the emotions radiating off of him with his thought of the word over and over in his head, all in different tones from different people who had said it. PJ was the most in touch with his feelings sibling I had, but I figured his secret was worth keeping for a while longer. I could always blackmail him with it later.

But back to now. I was on a mission to find Delinda and beg her to stay.

I didn't care that she knew about my crush, I was just worried about how quickly she darted off to find her mate Dan as soon as she confessed that we were bound together because of her talent just like she and Dan had been twenty years ago.

The only thing I was worried about was her running. I could deal with any awkwardness here, but if I knew that she was out there again, I don't think I could handle it. Or worse, if she took off for my "benefit" in an attempt to force us to un-bond, well, she had another thing coming. I fell in love with her_ before_ she used her ability.

I was in no position to let the girl of my dreams slip away. And she_ was_ the girl of my dreams, no doubt about it.

In the last six months, I had learned so much about her and it was a little freaky how much we had in common.

She was from a big family when she was human-just like me.

She had really loved hot fudge sundaes with nuts and whipped cream-which happens to be my favorite dessert when I eat human food.

She had green eyes the color of a Christmas pine when she was human-my eyes are green too.

She was changed when she was nineteen-my physical age now.

She had been taking nursing classes in high school and planned to get her medical license before she was forced to abandon her life to be a nomad vampire-I had always been interested in helping humans at the hospital Carlisle worked at and sometimes would help him with minor procedures as long as no one was around to see me.

She wishes she were still human-a dream that I sometimes had so I wouldn't be this half'n'half freak of nature.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my thoughts as just the person I wanted to talk to walked in the back door. Okay, so maybe not_ the_ person, but one of them. He had been hunting with Dan in order to leave the cottage empty of everyone but Lleyna so she and Jesse could bond naturally.

I waved Nahuel over, redirecting him from heading into the living room, and stepped outside with him instead. It wasn't much privacy, but it was some and that was enough.

"Have you seen Delinda?" I asked, not wanting to seem impatient, but knowing that was exactly how I sounded.

A small smile crept on my twin's new boy toy's face. "I have."

"Well, was she leaving?" I asked quickly, irritated with his knowing grin. Geez, when did I get so easy to read? Oh, right, whenever Delinda was involved. "Where did you see her? Did she look upset? Come on, man, you're killing me."

"This little lover's spell is quite interesting." Nahuel commented lightly to himself.

"I'm glad you're amused." I grumbled. "Now, can you answer one of my questions?"

"Certainly." Nahuel said, shaking his head. "Anything for someone as dear to my Lleyna as you are."

When he didn't say anything more, I let out a small accidental hiss.

"Oh, right, Delinda." Nahuel said.

I wasn't sure what my twin saw in him; he seemed kind of scatter brained for as old as he was. At least he finally explained so I couldn't completely be annoyed with him.

"She went after Dan. Poor lad was in the middle of a hunt when suddenly his eyes became frazzled. He looked quite mad, if truth be told. He left his deer on the floor, half drained, and took off running. It was like he had just escaped prison or something."

"That's great." I said sarcastically, not really caring. "What about Delinda?"

Nahuel shrugged. "I saw her whiz by. Didn't think to stop her." He turned to me, real serious like. "Should I have?"

I just shook my head and headed to First Beach to clear my head. Unfortunately, Abby and her imprint Sammy were there so I couldn't be alone with my thoughts since I was so focused on theirs (and the lust that went with them).

"You recognize that scent?" Sammy asked me, startling me from my trance. I didn't even notice the sun setting, but it was nearly dark now. I raised my head and nearly did a double take.

There was Delinda, her arms around her chest in what I can only assume was a natural pose for her as a human, bitting her lip. Even though she wasn't technically allowed to be in La Push due to the fact that she was a full vampire, and a newly vegetarian one at that, I didn't even try to send her away.

Abby smiled knowingly and ushered Sammy off of the beach with her. Geez, _everyone_ knew? Man, I'm a pathetic secret keeper.

"You came back." I stated, not willing to make a fool of myself again in front of her.

"I had to." Delinda said quietly, her golden eyes looking me over as she spoke.

"If this is about your power, I won't hold you to it." I said, trying not to blush. "My crush can't compare to what you and Dan have. Just don't leave the Cullen Army because you're embarrassed of me."

"That's what you think?" She asked, her angelic voice carrying over the sound of the waves. She didn't wait for me to respond though. "Lewis, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to un-bond with Dan. We had no chemistry and he hated me, but because I sang for him when I unknowingly had a crush on him, he couldn't make his own decisions."

"You didn't love him?" I asked, confused. "Then why didn't you sing a non-love song or something and break it?"

"My talent doesn't work that way. It doesn't matter _what_ I sing, just my voice in general." Delinda said. "I had no idea how to get rid of him, and he tried everything to get rid of me, but you did it."

"I don't understand..." I admitted, trying not to get distracted by the way that her blonde curls danced in the light breeze.

"You said that you loved me before my song forced fake love on you, right?" She asked, actually wanting an answer this time. I nodded and she smiled. "Good, because I have a secret."

"What?" I asked, my heart beating frantically in my chest as she took a couple steps closer to me.

The sound distracted her and she let out an adorable bell laugh. "I'm never going to get used to your heartbeat."

Before I could ask her why she would need to get used to it, I felt something cold and delicate against my lips. Delinda smiled against my lips as my heart went haywire. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: I have such a sore spot for happy endings :) Sorry to any that were hoping Delinda would take off, but Lewis is her true soul mate. **


	59. Brotherly Advice

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_PJ was the most in touch with his feelings sibling I had, but I figured his secret was worth keeping for a while longer. I could always blackmail him with it later.  
_

_Delinda smiled against my lips as my heart went haywire. "I love you too."  
_

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Delinda fits right in with the family.

That was kind of what I was worried about last night when I took her back to the Main House instead of the Recruiter House. She wasn't sure if Dan had left yet, and she was worried about him causing a scene. (But from what Nahuel said, Dan couldn't wait to leave, so I didn't think it'd be an issue.)

Everyone took one look at the smiles on our faces, and our intertwined hands, and they just smiled in response. Emmett tried to get a slow hand clap going, but that failed, so he just patted me on the back and made me blush with a few of his comments until Jacob nearly chewed him out.

Nessie was ecstatic, saying how proud she was of me for speaking my feelings and not letting the girl I loved get away. Though it embarrassed me that everyone had known about my crush, Delinda didn't seem phased by the comments. In fact, she seemed to be a little proud that I had liked her enough for my family to all take notice.

Our family was slowly pairing off.

Abby had Sammy, Skylar had Oscar, Peter had Sari, Arrietty would always be family because of Spencer, Lleyna had Nahuel and Jesse now, and I had Delinda.

That just left Sophia, Charlie, JJ, and PJ to find mates/imprints. I knew JJ was waiting for his imprint, and PJ wouldn't be bringing a girl home for _quite_ a while, but the girls would probably settle down soon as well. At least, I hoped they would.

Now that I had Delinda, I wanted everyone else to have a special someone like I did.

That's probably why I was trying to talk to Sophia now. Her thoughts were hidden whenever anyone talked about love and crushes and anything to do with finding a mate.

But now it was killing me not to know what was going on with her. She might be wolf and I might be half-vampire, but that didn't mean I didn't understand what my sister was going through.

"So...who is he?" I asked ever so subtly.

Sophia was parked under a tree watching the Recruiter House even though we now had too few of them that we didn't trust to really bother monitoring them. They had pretty much proved themselves already so we cut back patrols to only at night in case any of them got the urge to have a midnight snack-humanwise.

Delinda shot me a 'not now' look, but I ignored it.

"Don't bother covering your thoughts." I said with a chuckle. "Your emotions are screaming at me that I'm right and there is a boy."

"Please, Lewis, just drop it." Sophia said miserably.

One look at that face and I knew she was pained by the fear of her crush's rejection.

"If it's one of the boys from the Rez, I'm sure they're just worried about imprinting later and hurting you." I said, trying to give my best brotherly advice. As you can tell, I'm more of an observer than a participant usually.

"An imprint." Sophia growled. "That's what this whole mess is about."

"You...you didn't imprint, did you?" I asked, not sure why that information hadn't passed through the family gossip yet. But not even Charlie had hinted at that.

"What's it to you?" She growled again. Delinda placed her cool hand on Sophia's warm skin in an attempt to calm my sister, but she just flinched at the changed temperature. "Sorry." She apologized when she saw the hurt look on Delinda's face.

"It's okay." Delinda said, placing her hand back in mine. Her emotions said otherwise, and showed how truly hurt she had gotten from Sophia's rejection, but she kept a half smile on her face for my sister's sake.

"No, it's not." Sophia said, but not in response with Delinda's statement. She was still in her own thoughts. "It's not okay. How could it be okay?" She muttered to herself.

"If you tell us, maybe we could help." I suggested, though I knew that Sophia had to admit to it on her own. If she had managed to keep her imprint a secret this long, I knew that she must really be having a tough time with it.

Unfortunately, that only made me even more curious as to who it could be. If it were one of the boys from the reservation, it wouldn't be a big deal, unless it was one of the brothers of like Skylar's imprint or even Abby's imprint. Double cousins wouldn't be cool, or at least, that might be Sophia's logic.

"I mean, I'm eighteen, right?" She asked herself. She seemed to have completely forgotten that Delinda and I were there. "I'm old enough to pursue my own career, right? Or get married? So why can't I tell him about the imprint. I'm sure he'd understand about it. He's a mythical creature too, so at least he knows about wolves."

He was a 'mythical creature' that knew about wolves? So he wasn't human or wolf. So not from La Push. That didn't leave many options. She didn't go to school anymore, and when she did she went to La Push High so she couldn't have met anyone new recently.

My thinking was interrupted when Sophia's whole body tensed.

"Shoot, you guys have to hide." Sophia said sternly. "Carlos is coming."

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if wolves can imprint on full vampires, but I had it happen, so there...**


	60. Imprint Strangeness

**CHAPTER SIXTY! :) **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"It's not okay. How _could_ it be okay?" Sophia muttered to herself. "Shoot, you guys have to hide...Carlos is coming."  
_

* * *

Lewis' Story

Chapter Fifty-Nine

"CARLOS?" I hissed, unable to stop myself. That dirty low-life...my thoughts would have continued, but something told me that now wasn't the time.

Sophia just stared at me as if I had hit her across the face with a two-by-four and then spit in her face.

"Shh, you have to be quiet, or he'll hear you." Sophia begged, glancing at the approaching figure.

Carlos didn't seem to be heading our way, though he did smile and give a little wave at the three of us as he continued on towards the forest, presumably to hunt a little deer.

"I don't care if he does hear me." I muttered, though I lowered my voice for my sister's sake.

She seemed really shook up about imprinting on him as much as I was, but she had no choice. Imprinting was final, meant for you to find your perfect other half...but how could that be when her imprint was a_ full_ vampire?

"How could this have happened?" I asked, trying to keep the venom from my voice. Delinda had to take my hand in hers to steady me. That only worked slightly though. "He's a full vampire! And you're a werewolf! MORTAL ENEMIES?" I asked, making sure she understood how so very wrong this was.

"You think I have a _choice_?" Sophia spat. "You think I _want_ to imagine myself tangled up in sheets with a vampire? But he's my stinking soul mate." Even as she spoke this, her mouth twitched up in an involuntary smile while thinking of her imprint.

"He's new to vamprism, isn't he?" Delinda asked. Of course she would know more about the Recruits than any of us. She had been one! "From what I understand, he was a newborn when he showed up at the Cullen Army."

"Yeah..." Sophia said with a sad expression, Delinda's point reaching her sooner than I understood. "Oh, god. He was my human imprint." She looked near tears at the realization. "He was changed a year ago...in _Forks. _I could have met him going grocery shopping and we would have been normal."

"How'd he end up here then?" I asked. Before I got to know Delinda, I didn't really see the point in getting to know the Recruits. There had always been so many of them, or we were worried about Becca, or Lleyna was gone so I was stressed, that it was never a priority for me.

"You remember that _Lisa_ girl that got kicked out of the Cullen Army for trying to eat non-veggie?" Sophia explained, growling her imprint's creator's name.

"Well, apparently she had been in the middle of _finishing Carlos off_," Sophia whispered the words, "when Emmett and Jasper caught up with her. They brought Carlos here, hoping that if vegetarian was the only life offered, he'd take to it as well as Bella had."

"Well, has he?" I asked and my sweet Delinda nodded.

"There isn't a better model for vegetarian life than Carlos...except, from what I hear, Carlisle." Delinda said with a smile.

I knew that Carlisle inspired her, and that hopefully one day she would be stable enough to go back to nursing school. We both planned on getting our degrees and eventually helping humans in third world countries. After seeing the horrible condition of the Amazon from Lleyna's thoughts, there was nothing else that I wanted to do than help those less fortunate.

But that would take time; luckily, Delinda and I had forever to figure it out.

"But Soph, you're wolf...won't he try to eat you?" Both girls laughed at my question, but I was just trying to look out for my sister.

"He couldn't hurt me, just like I couldn't ever hurt him." Sophia said with a twitch of a smile.

"He's my imprint." She said, letting a full smile cover her entire face. It was strange. She had been hiding this secret for almost a year, and suddenly, she had no problem shouting it to the world.

"When are you going to tell_ him_ this?" Delinda asked with a little nudging in her voice, though she would never pry.

Sophia shook her head and placed her hands in front of her face dramatically, like only my sisters can do. "I don't know..." She sighed. "I've been trying to talk to him for months, and the closest thing I can do is sit here and stare at the building...I'm such a loser, no wonder my imprint hasn't felt the pull yet."

"Don't say that!" I scolded half angrily. "You are_ not_ a loser."

"Yeah, besides, Carlos is shy, except for with Ethan, so don't beat yourself up." Delinda added, trying to be helpful, but I could tell from Sophia's thoughts that she wasn't succeeding.

Imprints always trumped shy personalities, everyone knew that-just look at Seth and his imprint Amber. Imprints were supposed to be easy as breathing or like sun shining solely on that one person. No one has ever had to work on an imprint, except for Sammy and Abby when she first got changed (but that was like an hour so no one ever really counts that).

"I just don't know how to tell him that he's bound to me forever by some Quillite legend." Sophia said, sighing again, her face still buried in her hands.

I heard a twig snap, though my sister was oblivious, and looked up to see Carlos heading back in our direction. He had a few slight blood spots on his shirt from his hunt, but his eyes remained golden so I knew he really had stuck to our diet. At least I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

As long as he didn't bite her, then it would all be good. I couldn't lose another sibling to a vampire bite.

"Uh, Soph, here's your chance." I said, glancing from Sophia to Carlos. "I think we'll leave you two alone."

"Lewis." Sophia growled warningly, but I was already on my way back to the Main House with Delinda in tow.

"You sort of hung your sister out to dry." Delinda teased, her enchanting voice mesmerizing me once again.

"For her own good." I pointed out with a smile. "She'll thank me at her wedding."

* * *

**AN: I think next chapter will be in Sophia's POV to show what she's thinking and how their conversation goes, what do you guys think? Also, I really need reviews because I'm trying to hit at least 300 before this story ends. Thanks XD **


	61. Sophia and Carlos

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_He was changed a year ago...in Forks. I could have met him going grocery shopping and we would have been_ normal.

_There isn't a better model for vegetarian life than Carlos except Carlisle._

* * *

Sophia and Carlos

Chapter Sixty

"Uh, Soph, here's your chance." Lewis said, referring to me talking to Carlos about my imprinting. "I think we'll leave you two alone."

"Lewis." I growled warningly, trying to keep my brother from leaving us alone.

I had yet to have more than a simple conversation with Carlos in the last nine months since he's been here, though I did pretty much stalk him during the days that I was off of patrol duty. It was pathetic, but I couldn't help it.

There were no rules on how to act around a full vampire imprint since I was the first wolf in history to do it.

I was just a little scared to admit that I had imprinted. I had hidden it for the past eight months, and until Lewis found out, I had planned to keep it that way. I wasn't scared about my family finding out, well not much; mostly I was concerned about what Carlos thought about it.

I mean, I was a wolf and he was a vampire, natural enemies. If he rejected me, I don't think I could go on living.

"Sophia, was it?" Carlos asked, a twinkle in his golden eyes.

I nodded stupidly, a grin on my face even though inside I was freaking out. He remembered my name.

"You on guard today?" He asked politely, but my cheeks reddened in response. He seemed to know that I wasn't by the way a small smile played on his lips. "I guess I should feel safe," Carlos joked lightly, "with an extra set of eyes on the Recruiter House."

I nodded dumbly, not sure what to say. He had pretty much caught my stalking the place where he was living. Oh god, what if he thought that I was out here because I didn't trust the new vampires?

"I...well, I just..." I stuttered, not sure how to get out the words.

Carlos just shook his head lightly. "It was a joke, Sophia." He teased again. "Lighten up. You wolves are always so _serious._ I wish you would relax." As he said the last part, his golden eyes looked at me intently.

"I...I do, sometimes." I admitted. "There's actually a bonfire tonight at First Beach...it's always a lot of fun...maybe, you might want to come with me?" I asked, my heart beating frantically. I couldn't believe I had just asked him like that. I was the worst imprinter in the history of imprinters.

Carlos shook his head and my spirits dropped. "I can't go, Sophia."

"Oh, yeah, I understand, don't want to mix with not your kind, I get it." I mumbled, my cheeks pink with embarrassment and my eyes trained on the ground.

"No, no. Sophia, don't think that." Carlos nearly hissed, though he stayed composed. "I just, well, I mean, I don't think I'm allowed to cross the border. It was one of the first things we were warned about when we joined the Cullen Army. Don't cross the La Push border."

"Oh." I said, my mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"But I would like to go," Carlos admitted, his eyes searching mine for something that I couldn't quite place, "with _you_." He whispered quietly.

"You what?" I asked, unsure that I had heard it correctly.

He ran his pale Hispanic hand through his charcoal black hair nervously. "I don't know how to explain it, Sophia," he admitted, "but you're all I can think about."

I was about to interrupt and tell him that I felt the same way, because of the imprinting, but he was on a roll.

"I don't want to freak you out, because I'm a vampire and you're a wolf, but I think we can make it work." Carlos stated matter-of-factly.

He continued, his voice so sure of what he said. "I just_ feel_ like it's right to be with you. If you don't feel the same way, well, I guess that's cool, but I just would really like a chance to get to know the girl who has been casing my house for the last eight months." He smirked at the last part, though I could tell that he was serious.

"I'm not stalking you." I burst in, hoping he didn't know how pathetic I was.

"I kind of like having my own stalker." He said so seriously that I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Especially if it's one as pretty as you."

My cheeks were probably going to stay permanently red, but Carlos didn't seem to care. He just grinned when I blushed, letting him know that I liked his compliments.

"You do?" I asked redundantly, just making for certain that he wasn't going to run away before I explained all about imprinting.

"I would like nothing more than to have dinner with my stalker." Carlos said, his pearly whites glimmering in the little bit of sun through the trees.

"I've actually been trying to get the nerve to ask you out since I got here," He admitted and my heart soared, "but I was a newborn and it was too dangerous to get close to you, and then Lleyna came back and there was all of that drama and then..."

His eyes met mine and I could see the sincerity in them. "Well, then I was just too nervous to admit to someone as wonderful as you that I've been seeing you in my dreams. I thought you might think I was creepy or something."

"I could never think you were creepy." I said honestly. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

"So you feel it too?" Carlos whispered, startled by my confession.

I nodded, thinking of the best way to tell him that I was bound to him forever. "It's...well, there are these legends...I mean, no, not like that..." I rambled.

Carlos just smiled that toothy grin of his and shook his head lightly. "You can tell me over dinner. I know I don't eat, but I want you to have a normal experience, so I can suffer through the human charade. Your Cullens have done it when they went to school, have they not? I want it to be a special, normal date for you. How's tomorrow sound?"

"I..." I wanted to tell him that I needed to tell him about it tonight, but the words got caught in my throat.

"You have the bonfire tonight, remember?" He said, noticing my confusion.

"I'd rather skip the bonfire." I admitted with another deep blush.

Carlos grinned widely in understanding. "Then tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Tonight." I confirmed. "I know just the place so dress comfortably."

I was thinking back to the little cave overlooking the ocean that I had found not too long ago. If you strained really hard, you could see First Beach and since the bonfire was going on, I figured this would be the closest a vampire like him could get to feeling involved in it, not to mention the fire aspect of it. I so desperately wanted him to be included, though I knew that it was safer for the Pack if he stayed away.

I loved that spot though and I couldn't wait to make it 'our' spot.

"I'll meet you here?" Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow, sensing my unease about my family. I loved how easily he picked up on that. It was like we had known each other our whole lives already.

"It's a date." I said, smiling contently. I would have to thank Lewis immensely for leaving us alone to talk.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so do you guys want to actually read about their date from Sophia's POV or just hear her explaining it when I switch to (the_ last_ child) PJ's POV? **

**This story is wrapping up, though I'm sad about it, but there are a few random surprises left for you guys so please review :)**


	62. First Date

**AN: Super long lovey-dovey chapter :)**

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"I don't know how to explain it, Sophia," Carlos admitted, "but you're all I can think about."  
_

* * *

First Date

Chapter Sixty-One

I was walking on sunshine, my head so far in the clouds that I doubted if I would ever let my feet touch the ground again. Carlos had asked me out on a date tonight.

My imprint, whom I have been not-so-subtly stalking since he got here, asked _me_ out. I was so far over the moon that I knew I probably had a Cheshire grin on my lips, but I didn't care in the slightest.

When I walked into the Main House, Lewis and Delinda smiled knowingly but I shot them a half-hearted glare. Some of my other family members noticed this but either ignored it or didn't think anything of it.

I passed Edward who let out a small hiss at the fact that my imprint was a full vampire. But I ignored this. I didn't care what anyone thought now that I knew that Carlos felt the connection too.

"I don't advise you going tonight." Edward warned like a loving grandfather.

"To the bonfire?" Skylar asked, startled. "Why can't Soph go to the bonfire?"

"Not that." Edward said, shooting Jacob a look over our heads. "Sophia thinks she has a date."

"I don't think I do." I said, grinning like a maniac. "I have a date."

"Good for you, Soph." Nessie said, smiling in response to my own smile. "Who is he? A boy from the Rez?"

"Carlos." I said, beaming still despite the frown that now appeared on my parents' faces as well.

"Why would you agree to go out with a vampire?" Peter asked in disbelief but Sari slapped him upside the head lightly for his comment. JJ and PJ looked shocked too and I couldn't help but notice Skylar's wince.

The only ones who seemed not to care, or already knew this was going to happen, were Delinda, Lewis, and Charlie. Nahuel and Lleyna were upstairs with Jesse, Emmett, and Rose.

I wondered why Charlie didn't care, but she smiled when she heard my thoughts. "I'm in your head, remember?" Charlie stated. "I know this is how it's supposed to be."

"What is she talking about, Sophia?" Jacob asked, looking between the two of us.

"Carlos is my imprint." I said and various people gasped. "He was supposed to be my human imprint, but Lisa...well, he's now my vampire imprint." I said, keeping the wavering out of my voice. "I know it will be hard for us at first, but we'll work through it. This is meant to be. How could it not be? Imprinting happens for a reason."

"Just...be careful." Jacob said at last. He knew better than anyone that imprinting was serious stuff.

"Have him pick you up here." Nessie said. "I want to meet him."

"You have met him." I said, not sure what she was talking about.

"But not as my daughter's date and imprint." Nessie said with a smile. "So does he know yet?"

I shook my head. "That's what I have to tell him tonight."

Skylar and Jacob nodded encouragingly. "You'll be fine." My twin said and I was suddenly overcome with grief over Spencer being dead. He should have been here to give me the same pep talk with Skylar.

I nodded and asked Bella if she had seen Aunt Alice lately. I needed her fashion advice right now. I was not going to screw up my first date before it even started.

In the end, Rose, Alice, Sari, and Nessie helped pick out my outfit and apply make-up; light mascara, blue eyeshadow to bring out the brown in my eyes with the blue sundress and matching purse they chose, and coconut lip gloss. The dress was knee length, fitting, and showed off my curves well. You could barely even see the line of my shorts underneath either, which was a plus.

Lleyna, Charlie, Bella, and Delinda got to do my hair. And yes, it _did_ take all four of them, though I'm not really sure how Bella helped since she has hardly any history with dressing up. My straight black hair had been curled slightly and when I looked in the mirror while they were pinning it, I could have sworn I was my twin. She had the natural curls that it took the four of them two hours to create.

Skylar was the only one that didn't help with the actual getting me ready part, but she was doing a much more important job. She was stalling. I told her to keep Carlos outside, away from the rest of the guys downstairs, until I was out there to help fend them off.

When it was finally time, I was passed around and given hugs and words of encouragement/warning from everyone. I told Bella exactly where I was going, but made her promise to keep her shield up so Edward wouldn't come ruin my date. I loved my grandfather dearly, but he was a bit dramatic when it came to potential dangers for his family.

I took the stairs three at a time, too excited to wait any longer. I could smell Carlos on the other side of the door and smiled slightly at it. He was dressed up too, and if I hadn't been keeping an eye on Alice the whole time, I would have sworn she had sent him clothes to wear. His blue shirt matched my dress perfectly and his khaki were pressed.

We bid our goodbyes to the family after Carlos was briefly interrogated by Jacob and Edward. I knew they were just playing their parts though, or at least Jacob was, because he smirked at me when Carlos nearly flinched under his gaze.

We were planning on walking there because it was hard to get there in a vehicle, but halfway down the driveway, Carlos muttered about how slow it was and offered to carry me.

Uncle Emmett had been the only one of my vampire relatives to ever let us piggy-back because Edward thought it was too dangerous and threatened everyone who got close enough to even think about letting us whip through the forest like that. I couldn't deny that I really wanted to experience it with my imprint.

"You don't have to do that." I said, a little startled. "I can phase if my running is too slow." I suggested, but he shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to mess up your beautiful outfit." He said, making me blush. "I'm sorry to say that I want to get there faster, because ever moment with you is perfect, but I would like to talk to you in private and I guess my nerves are getting the best of me..." He admitted.

"No worries." I said. "I'm a little impatient too." I whispered honestly.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso comfortably. I was light for being a wolf, since I rarely ate meat unless it was actually cooked, but I knew that Carlos didn't feel hardly any weight difference regardless since he was a vampire and they had immense strength.

"Hold on tight, Sophia." Carlos advised and I felt his hands grip on my legs to support me. I clung to his neck, inhaling his rich scent as I did so (he smelled like peppermints and wind), and signalled to him that I was ready.

We were through the forest and nearing the special spot that I had planned for our date to be before I knew it. I had been so focused on his scent and the fact that technically I was giving him a backwards hug, that I didn't even notice the scenery changing.

The cave was on the beach, but the opposite one from First Beach. This was "no man's land" since technically neither the Cullens or the Pack had reign here. I thought it was perfect since we were "mortal enemies." I felt kind of like Juliet; in love with the 'enemy' and sneaking out to meet him. Only difference was, my parents knew about it and supported me.

"I want to know everything about you." Carlos admitted when he set me down and reached for my hand. "I feel...I feel like I've known you my whole life and it's only been eight months."

"I know what you mean." I said, clearing my throat and leading him to the picnic blanket he thoughtfully set up while I was getting ready. "There's a reason it's like that...see, there's this thing called 'imprinting' that wolves do when we find our soul mate..."

I paused, not sure how much else I was supposed to tell him about imprinting. Did he need to know that my world revolved around him now? Or that no matter what he chose, I'd be happy for him because that's what I meant to do-make him happy?

"That pull?" Carlos asked. "The need to be near you? That's this 'imprinting' thing?"

I nodded, hoping he wouldn't hate me for bounding myself to him for the rest of his life. First he got bitten by a vampire and forced into this mythical world, and now he had a wolf following him around? I would probably be scared out of my mind. But he just smiled at me.

"Now that that's out of the way," he said, as if it were nothing, "tell me about yourself. Like I said, I want to know everything."

"Um, I don't know where to start..." I admitted, playing with the hem of my dress.

"We'll do the easy ones. Name, age, favorite food, etc. I'll even start." Carlos said with a smile. "Carlos Antonio Ramirez; eight months a vampire though I had 19 human birthdays; and it used to be s'mores, but now my favorite food is deer."

I smiled at the way he threw in things about him being human. "Sophia Isabella Black; eighteen years last November; and ice cream sundaes are my favorite, though I don't think you can count them as a food." I chuckled at my own stupidity, but Carlos just laughed with me.

"If mine can count, then so can yours, Izzy." He said and I raised an eyebrow at his nickname for me. He just shrugged. "Short for Isabella." He explained. "I love your middle name, besides, I feel like I should have something special to call you that no one else gets to."

I smiled. "It's actually a typical imprint thing to do." I admitted. "Everyone I know who has an imprint have nicknames for each other. Some just stick better than others, though I doubt mine will. So...what do I get to call you?" I asked teasingly.

"You can call me by my middle name if you want." Carlos said. "No one else knows what it is."

"You _do_ kind of look like a Tony." I teased.

"Tony it is then." Carlos smirked. "So, what else should I know about you?"

"I love the ocean." I said with a small sigh, looking out over the water to where the bonfire was just starting for the annual Christmas lighting. It was some stupid tradition to light a tree on fire with all of the residents of La Push because,_ supposedly_, that's what our ancestors did to ensure a good year.

"Would you like to swim?" Carlos asked, ready to do whatever I wanted.

It felt sort of like he had been the one to imprint on me the way he doted on me already. But I supposed it was his gentleman side from when he was human. That would explain why he valued human life so much and was following in Carlisle's footsteps.

"I'm in a dress." I stated, but he seemed unfazed.

"So?" Carlos countered. "I'm in dressed up clothes too."

Then he smirked, that one that seemed to tease me, and he let out a small laugh. "You aren't afraid of ruining_ clothes_, are you?" He said it in a way that challenged me to do just that. "Come on, Izzy, I _dare_ you to."

"And what do I get for ruining my outfit, Tony?" I counted. Two could play this game.

"Whatever you want." Carlos said, licking his lips subconsciously.

"Hmm," I said, pursing my lips. "And if I want a slave?" I teased, knowing full well that he was hoping I'd want to kiss him. Well, he was right, but I'm not that predicable.

"Then put some chains on me." Carlos said, holding his hands out in front of him as if he were about to get cuffed.

"Nah," I said, pretending to keep thinking. "I'll think of something that I want."

He looked like he was pouting, but only for a second. It was soon replaced with determination. "I bet you will."

And then he did something that startled me. He pressed his cold lips against my warm ones unexpectedly. I sighed against his lips as he began molding them together. We were breathing heavily when we pulled apart...or rather, I was. He was a vampire that didn't need to breath.

"What was that?" I asked between rapid breaths.

"I figured that I'd give you what you wanted so you wouldn't have to pretend to think about it while we swam." Carlos said knowingly, saying my true intentions out loud.

"Well, um, thank you?" I said, not sure what else there was to say. I couldn't believe I was being this stupid in front of my imprint.

Carlos just chuckled. "How about that swim?"

I nodded, letting him take my hand and lead me towards the water. I stuck my feet in the cool water and slowly made my way to waist high water before I turned around. Carlos was on the shore still, but he was eyeing me intently the whole time. He almost looked like he was making sure that I got in the water safely.

He stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the sand somewhere behind him. _Man_, was he a sight to take in. He had the normal vampire muscles that seemed to come as soon as you were turned, but on him it looked like he had worked out to get it. It was sexy as all get out, I'll tell you that. I was half tempted to tell him to swim in his boxers, but I knew that might be too much too soon.

He waded into the water beside me, not even noticing the temperature change like I had. Then again, my temp ran 108 so pretty much everything felt cold.

"I'll race you." Carlos said playfully, wrapping his arms around me when he was close to me.

It didn't seem sexual or anything, just that he felt like he needed to make contact with me. I had heard stories of my parents' love and it seemed to go like this too. Just to know that the other was near was enough for them. I kind of liked that Carlos already felt this strongly bonded to me to sense that that was what I wanted. It really did feel like he imprinted on me.

"Race me where?" I asked, not really caring where we ended up, if I was being honest.

"Anywhere." Carlos whispered, his breath tickling my face.

"How about right here?" I asked, not wanting to let him go for a second, even if it meant that I got to swim.

Carlos nodded, wrapping his arms around me a little tighter and turned me in the direction of First Beach where the bonfire was well underway. The fire was shooting high into the air, almost causing a fireworks display.

"I'm sorry that I can't bring you there." I apologized, truly hating that he couldn't be included like the other imprints just because he was fully vampire and would risk the population of wolves increasing.

"Shh, nonsense." Carlos said lightly, resting his head on my shoulder from behind. "I'd rather be with you than all of them anyways." He said and my cheeks darkened.

"Sooo..." I said, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't notice my embarrassment. "How about that swim?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, I playfully jumped into the water, soaking my hair and upper body that had yet to get wet. When I resurfaced, I was a few feet away. I shook my hair out and Carlos smirked.

"You have got to be the cutest puppy I've ever seen." He commented teasingly yet completely serious. I quit shaking my hair out when he said that and raised an eyebrow. Did I really look like a dog shaking out its fur?

"Don't take offense." He said when he noticed my expression. "You look beautiful."

He closed the distance between us quickly, with a speed that only a vampire could do in the water, and gently kissed the top of my head.

"Though it is a shame about those curls." He said, raising his hand to run his fingers through my now back to naturally straight hair. The water had flattened out all of the girls' hard work. "But I like you better this way anyways. You look like my Izzy."

I blushed and after a few more kisses, we decided to return to the cave thing. Our food, which was actually just for me, was left uneaten as we stared at each other lovingly on the blanket. The sun was setting, but the fire from across the water was still going brightly. It seemed to add to our intensity.

An annoying sound, that used to be my favorite song, hummed in the background. I didn't realize it was my phone ringing until Carlos pointed it out. I told him I'd call whoever it was back later since I wasn't due home until midnight, so he smiled and our staring contest began again.

I had let three calls ring and go unanswered, not willing to let anything interfere, but when it 'dinged' for a text message, Carlos raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to check my phone.

"It must be important." He whispered, keeping our intense gaze as he spoke.

I opened my phone, slightly annoyed at whoever was interrupting my first date with Carlos. It had better be something really important to tear me away from my imprint.

There were more calls that I hadn't heard while we were having our staring contest. The calls were from Jacob, Bella, Nessie, Edward, and then Jacob again; but it was the text that got to me.

"_Get home right now. Family emergancy. Hurry._" Skylar's text read.

I was really startled. Skylar wasn't one to throw around the word 'emergancy' around lightly. I knew something big must have happened or else she wouldn't have texted me.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! Something's up! **

**Also, I've been trying to decide which Black child's love story I liked best, but I just can't decide. Let me know what you think: Carlos and Sophia; Spencer and Arrietty, Skylar and Oscar (though that doesn't really count cuz he's a kid still), Peter and Sari, Abby and Sammy, or Lleyna and Nahuel. **


	63. Lleyna's POV again

**So far, Lleyna/Nahuel have one vote, Abby/Sammy and Sophia/Carlos have two votes for "Cutest Black Child Relationship." **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and drama is up next chapter but this one is setting it up.**

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"__Get home right now. Family emergancy. Hurry._"

_Skylar wasn't one to throw around the word 'emergancy' around lightly. I knew something big must have happened.  
_

* * *

Lleyna's POV

Chapter Sixty-Two

I smelled it before Nahuel did, but when I pulled away from our kiss abruptly, he sensed the panic in my tense expression and sniffed the air as well.

"How is it even possible?" Nahuel asked, his dark brown eyes showing more confusion than I felt.

"It's not." I whispered, wrapping in on myself. This couldn't be happening, not now. Not when my life was finally starting to pull together. I would recognize that scent anywhere-it had haunted my dreams for the last twelve months.

"Shh, shh," Nahuel said gently, running his dark hands over my pale arms to comfort me as best he could.

I had my arms wrapped around my torso and was breathing frantically. I had been told that this was how Grandma Bella had acted when she was human and Edward left her for a few brief months, but my demons were haunting me in a much more painful manor.

"Would it make you feel better if I went to check it out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and moving his body to get ready to stand up and check out the scent.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded, too terrified of my past to confront the person who's scent we had picked up.

"I won't." Nahuel promised, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug that didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to. I let go of my torso to grip his back tightly and cling to him for however brief it was.

He was my rock, and had been since I ran away all those months ago. I don't know what I'd do without Nahuel. He never chastised me for being weak and drinking from that old woman in Volturi, or for having difficulty getting back to my vegetarian diet. He even changed his lifestyle so that he would know what I was going through.

That was when I fell in love with him, if I'm being honest. He had always been a nice guy and I loved hanging out with him and Kumda while I was recovering, but when he switched to animals instead of the occasional human, that was when I decided that he was The One.

And, I know, I had thought that Demetri was "The One" too, but Dem was using me the entire time we were together. I was stupid and naive and really just wanted to feel special. When you're in a family as large as mine, it's hard to be unique, or at least that's what I used to think. Nahuel changed that.

I thought that I needed the Volturi to be "special," but Nahuel managed to make me feel like I was the center of his universe without even really doing anything. He didn't _need_ to manipulate me like Demetri had done because he really _did_ love me as much as he said he did.

"But we really should go check it out." He said reasonably, pulling away from our hug remorsefully. "If it's who we think it is, well, then the family deserves to know that he's here."

"I...I don't think I can." I mumbled, and thoughts flashed through my mind as well as his. I heard him gasp as I accidently projected my thoughts into his mind with my hand still resting in his.

..._"I'm Red Eyes, remember?" I said to Charlie, who was being held captive because of me..._

_..."I hate you! This is unforgivable! I hope you burn with the rest of them!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes as I stood behind my family and screamed at my husband. "I'm glad you'll never get to know our baby!"..._

_...craving Abby's blood because she was the closest human to me and the baby in my stomach wanted blood more than anything else..._

_...hearing the news that Spencer was dead from Lewis and not being able to control the urge to lunge for his neck instead of bursting into tears because I was so messed up still from lack of blood..._

_...hearing PJ and Peter yell, "Suck this, Neckbitter," and then spray me with ketchup, my hand on my still growing pregnant stomach, tears falling from my eyes as I thought about how truly alone I was against everyone else because of my mistake..._

_..."Are you planning on leaving with us?" I asked Peter, wanting to keep family with me even if it was selfish and his first priority was Sari. "I mean, with the imprint and all?"..._

_...wanting to curl up and die when Emmett shouted, "I'm a Daddy! Come on guys, I want you to meet my little girl" after I had just given birth to Jesse, but knowing that I was in no position to raise her..._

_...feeling like a monster when Skylar, PJ, and Abby refused to hug me goodbye...  
_

_...secretly going to Spencer's grave site with Nahuel and Kumda before taking off, knowing that no one would ever forgive me for being the cause of his death..._

"You don't have to be afraid." Nahuel whispered quietly in my ear, petting my hair and pulling me even closer to him. "I'll always be here for you and nothing that any of them say will change that."

But he and I both knew that nothing was going to be the same between us now that he saw my thoughts about my horrible, awful past.

And this familiar scent was only the beginning...

* * *

**AN: Who do you think has shown back up? :) I love seeing what you guys guess because some of you are always spot on all the time, though, I'm going to warn you that this is a TWIST, so good luck :)**


	64. Strange Scent Revealed

**Wow. Lol, I'm surprised at how many people thought that it was Demetri and I guess I can see where that would fit, but what sort of twist would it be if that were the case? **

**I like throwing you all off completely, remember? ;)**

******Also, fyi, Lleyna/Nahuel, Abby/Sammy, and Sophia/Carlos all have two votes for "Cutest Black Child Relationship."**  


* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_I would recognize that scent anywhere-it had haunted my dreams for the last twelve months.  
_

* * *

Lleyna's POV

Chapter Sixty-Three

Nahuel and I exited the little cottage warily in search of the scent that both of us recognized.

I knew we should probably go alert the family first, but I also knew that if we let him get away before we actually saw him, then they would probably just think we were crazy or something. To be safe though, Nahuel texted Edward to have him check it out too. I couldn't see my grandfather, but I knew that he was out here somewhere.

I squeezed Nahuel's hand, preparing myself to come face to face with the person who had been haunting my dreams, and once again glad that I had someone to turn to since I was still partially an outsider in the family because of my slip-up.

I returned with Alice and Jasper when they said that a Cullen Army was forming, not because I wanted to be a part of another 'ruling vampire monarch', but because I was finally able to accept responsibility for my actions. I owed so many people so much, but there wasn't really much that I could do. But I could return and try to face my problems.

Accepting Jessica was the hardest part, or at least that's what I thought when I first got back. She had grown so much while I was gone, but that wasn't what made it difficult for me. It was how willing she was to just take me back and include me in her life even though I had left her for a year.

She loved me unconditionally, like a mother and child should, but it took me having to get bonded to her because of Delinda's power for me to realize how stupid I was for pushing her away. I loved my little girl, though she would forever be rightfully Rosalie and Emmett's. I could never take her away from them since they loved her when I couldn't, but I knew now that I was meant to be in Jesse's life too.

But now, smelling who I _know_ I did, I couldn't help but feel that maybe this was all for nothing. Sure, I had re-bonded with Jesse, but that wasn't the half of my problems. I had finally been able to start dealing with my guilt about all the choices I had made back in Volturi, but now I knew that none of it mattered.

I would recognize my brother's scent anywhere.

Since Spencer's death, I had been tormented by his musky scent. He was all I could think about once I returned to my normal vegetarian lifestyle with the help of my new mate. He died to protect our family, while I had run away from them and caused the mess in the first place.

I could picture him as clear as if he were still here; his brown hair that usually fell in his face because his imprint thought he looked cute that way, his dark pleading eyes that always begged me in my dreams to save him from this fate, and his pale russet skin that was usually tinted red from his blood spurring out from where a Volturi vampire had bitten him.

I knew I wasn't strong enough to face him, let alone everyone else once they saw that he was here.

I had no idea how he could possibly be alive-he died from a vampire bite nearly a year ago and was buried like every Quillute member for generations had been. But I knew that his scent was in the area...and it was_ fresh_.

So you can imagine my surprise when we turned the corner around the cottage and spotted Arrietty Rider's figure heading towards the Main House. She looked like she had been walking for days, her blonde hair was matted with twigs and leaves, her tan skin looked even darker with dirt, and her clothes were grimy.

What was Spencer's imprint doing here?

"Isn't that his girl?" Nahuel asked. He had arrived after Spencer had already died and Arrietty was fleeing the house, mourning for her wolf. But he too recognized her.

I nodded and glanced to my right. Arrietty didn't even seem to notice that there were six sets of vampires' eyes on her from the Recruiter House that she was passing by currently. She was merely looking straightforward, her body shaking a little bit.

"Ari!" I called out, alerting to the others that she was not to be messed with, while signalling to those in the house about our company and letting Arrietty know that Nahuel and I were following her. Humans got scared really easily and she already looked really jumpy so I didn't want to startle her anymore.

She turned around and I could see that there was pain, fear, and utter helplessness in her usually cheerfully green eyes. She seemed to have grown up in the last year, looking much older than the twenty years she actually was.

It wasn't until we were a foot away that I noticed she was carrying something...or someone, I should say.

"I...I didn't know." Arrietty stuttered. "Oh, god, I didn't know..."

She looked at the young boy in her arms and so did I. I let out a gasp. He had brown hair, cut short, and pale russett skin. He looked like the spiting image of my brother, except for the eyes-the boy's were hazel. He looked about a three months old, only a lot bigger.

"You were pregnant?" I asked, though it came out sounding more like a statement.

Tears blurred her vision as she nodded her head. "S-Spencer," she had difficulty saying her soul mate's name, "proposed the night before the family all left on that vacation where he got that stupid deadly disease...we...well, I was pregnant when I returned home to North Carolina."

By that time, we were close to the house and Nahuel opened the back door for us.

"You sure they won't mind that I'm showing up here unannounced?" Arrietty whispered quietly before we actually went inside, but I shook my head.

"We always have time for family." I said honestly. Because of being an imprint, she would always be welcome; mother of Spencer's child or not, she was an imprint and that counted for more than anything.

Everyone, minus Sophia who was out on a date, had rushed over from the bonfire when Edward confirmed our suspicion. We all piled around in the living room, some staring at Arrietty in awe and some at the boy in her arms that smelt and looked like Spencer.

"We have to tell her everything." Edward whispered under his breath low enough for Arrietty not to be able to pick up with her human ears, but that everyone else could. "Get Sophia back here." He whispered still too low for Ari's ears.

Arrietty sat nervously on the couch, not willing to be the first one to explain, and just held the boy close to her chest. Peter left and was back before we could reach Sophia via phones, but he didn't say where he went, only returned with a small grin.

It took ten minutes, but we finally got a hold of Sophia and two minutes after that, she and Carlos were in the living room with the rest of our siblings and mates, as well as our parents.

Rosalie handed me Jessica before she and Emmett joined the other vampire family members on a hunt. Arrietty's arrival had triggered Jasper's senses, so we weren't taking any chances. Edward and Bella gave one last glance at Jacob and Nessie, to see if they had this under control, before joining the others.

"Explain about the wolves first." Charlie stated loudly, not bothering to keep Arrietty out of the loop. We turned to glare at our mind reading sister, but Ari's eyes just widened and she looked down at the boy again. "She already sort of knows." Charlie said when we kept our eyes on her murderously.

"Quillutes are shape-shifters." Jacob stated, still eyeing Charlie in a confused fashion. "Most of us phase into giant wolves when we get emotional or defensive."

Arrietty just nodded, her bottom lip quivering. "Daniel can too..." She whispered, barely audible for even our advanced hearing.

"Daniel?" Nessie asked, beaming at her grandson.

"That's his name." Arrietty said, slightly louder, and a little caught off guard. "Daniel Spencer Rider-Black."

She looked up apologetically. "I...I just couldn't...he deserved S-Spencer's name. I know we weren't married yet, but he proposed the...night before. I just...I needed to remember him." She looked close to tears again and Skylar, who was the closest to her, reached out and rubbed her back soothingly.

"He would have liked that." Nessie spoke up, choking back her own sobs.

"Um...I think this belongs to you." Peter said, pulling something out of his pocket and walking the few feet to the couch Arrietty on. I could see whatever it was sparkling under his grasp.

Tears ran down Ari's cheeks when Peter opened his palm and revealed the ring.

"Oh, god." She choked back, slipping the engagement ring over her left hand and clasping it her her chest. "He...he said that he had one, but he was too nervous the night he proposed to remember to bring it. And then..._after_...I was too upset to ask if any of you had it or knew where it was."

When she seemed to calm down a little, Sophia looked at her dead triplet's imprint with confusion. "Why aren't you more freaked out about us turning into giant wolves? Spencer always said that he meant to tell you about our legends, but he never did."

"Because I know it's true." Arrietty said plainly, looking down at Daniel again. "Daniel, what was it you called it?, 'phased' when when he was three months old. Scared my mom half to death, too. I've been making my way back to Forks since that day. My car broke down a week ago so I've been walking."

"He phased this early?" Jacob asked in disbelief. None of the wolves in La Push had phased until they were at least eleven, and that was _early_.

"Is that not normal?" Ari asked, looking at us in confusion.

Charlie let out a gasp, seeing something in Arrietty's thoughts that the rest of us couldn't. "You _saw_ him?"

"What?" Arrietty asked.

"Spencer-you saw him." Charlie stated.

"In my dreams." Ari said, confused as why this was a big deal. "I've seen him every night since...well, _since_."

"Those weren't dreams." Charlie said, shaking her head. "Lewis has seen him once or twice too."

I gasped, though I knew I wasn't the only one. My twin had claimed to see Spencer because of his power. He said that he could lock on to Spencer's spirit sometimes. But Spencer only wanted to relay the message that he wasn't angry and that we had to take care of him. But it wasn't Spencer we were supposed to care for-it was Daniel.

I knew that if Charlie thought it was actually Spencer contacting Lewis, it must be true for Arrietty too. She was his imprint and if he was going to willingly visit anyone, it would be her.

"But...but...how is that even possible?" Ari asked, loosening her arms enough for the now anxious little boy to escape her grip.

Though Arrietty said he was three months old, he looked nearly a year old and was tottering around the room like the advanced child he was. Whenever a wolf phased for the first time, he sprouted up like a weed and usually looked about three or four years older. That was why Oscar, Skylar's twelve year old imprint looked almost fifteen now.

Jessica wasn't going to miss out on the fun either. She wiggled out of my lap and joined her cousin, chasing him around with a wide smile on her physically four year old face. I wondered for a moment if it had been weird for our parents to see us grow up that quickly, when I was startled that Jesse and Daniel were both much older looking than they really were.

"You're an imprint." Peter said, stating what everyone else in the room had been debating on telling her or not.

"A_ what_?" Ari asked, frowning at the term more than anything else said so far.

"An imprint is a soul mate that a wolf finds." Peter said, glancing at his Sari with a smile. "Their perfect other half...You were Spencer's. And I think that that's why his spirit is reaching out to you. It wasn't supposed to be his time to go, so his spirit is fighting it so he can protect and love you still."

"Is that what this feeling was all along?" Arrietty asked, mostly to herself. "The constant need to see him? The intense love as soon as I met him?"

Surprisingly, it was Sari who answered her questions. "Yes and so much more." Peter's shy imprint said with a blush.

I knew that Arrietty had so many more questions, but from the look on Charlie's face, I could tell that she was also hiding something else. And it was_ big_...

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. Spencer's scent (really his son's) was the scent that Lleyna was startled about. But what else could she be (possibly not intentionally) keeping a secret? Review to find out :) **


	65. Paxton Jasper's Story

******Abby/Sammy have three, ********Lleyna/Nahuel ********and Sophia/Carlos all have two votes for "Cutest Black Child Relationship."**

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Daniel 'phased' when when he was three months old._

_An imprint is a soul mate that a wolf finds. Their perfect other half...You were Spencer's. It wasn't supposed to be his time to go, so his spirit is fighting it so he can protect and love you still.  
_

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story (FINALLY)

Chapter Sixty-Four

I stared at Charlie from across the room. She had picked up on something in Arrietty's thoughts that Spencer's imprint hadn't shared yet. And it was killing me to be patient.

I had never been a patient guy. Actually, that was the understatement of the year. I had ADHD and I was also dyslexic, which wouldn't be that bad, if I wasn't a wolf too. My mind would get so frustrated that I would literally shake in anger and quiver as I held off phasing during school.

Jacob worried about me because of it, because he claimed that I reminded him of a young Paul...and we all know how much of a hothead Uncle Paul had been when he was a young wolf. So I did my best to control myself and, more often than not, just refused to participate in school.

I ditched an unhealthy amount, but if anyone had my problems focusing, they would understand and let me just _be_. I wasn't going to grow up and go to college or leave the Rez. I was a wolf, and I loved being one. I was actually good at it, as long as I didn't have to actually do the killing.

I wasn't smart like the others, or as good of a fighter like JJ and my dad, or even as handsome as the Uley boys, or as lucky to have imprinted like my twin and, let's face it, most of my siblings.

But I didn't care about not imprinting yet. Actually, I was glad that I hadn't. I don't think that I could love a woman, soul mate or not, the way that I should. I was...different. I wasn't sure why I didn't have crushes, but I knew that there must be a reason; and the reason was that I was a freak.

But back to what was happening now. (See, I told you it was hard to focus.)

"What happened when Daniel first phased?" Charlie asked just the right question, knowing the answer already since she was inside of Arrietty's mind without the human knowing it.

Ari looked at her in confusion, but Charlie urged her to speak. "It's important, Ari."

"I was bouncing Danny on my lap, since he always wanted to look out at the world instead of being held close like most babies do, you know?" Arrietty said to no one in particular.

"Then, my mom looked up and started talking to this guy. He was beautiful and young and hard to look away from." She continued in a low voice, like she was ashamed. "I was intrigued by his eyes and focused on their dark crimson color as both my mother and I started making our way towards him and the two women already with him."

Sari hissed under her breath, the first one other than Charlie to realize who had showed up and made Daniel phase so early.

"Joham." Sari spit out angrily. She looked more than upset that her father had tried to convince Spencer's imprint to join his clan and, almost positively, either be bait to draw us out or a vessel for creating another half-human child.

Nahuel hissed when Sari said their father's name, doing his best not to grip Lleyna's hand too tightly. In the end, he stood up and started pacing instead.

"That's when Daniel phased?" Jacob asked, trying to keep the growl out of his own voice. Joham had showed up here trying to get Sari to join him and almost killed Peter.

Ari nodded. "It seemed to startle the man enough to break contact...and then my mom started screaming about her grandson turning into a wolf and the man was gone before my father came outside with his shotgun."

We looked at her in shock, but she backed up a little bit frantically. "He didn't, I mean, my dad didn't shoot! I jumped in front of Daniel before he could shot him, though, because even though I was scared about it too, I knew that it had to be for a reason...that's why I headed back here. I needed answers and figured you guys would know them."

"The other women, do you remember what they looked like?" Nahuel spoke up, holding back the venom that was pooling in his mouth in rage against his father. I knew that Nahuel was taking this personally because Lleyna loved her family more than anything, and because of Spencer, that included Arrietty.

"They looked like they were from the jungle...one had red eyes like the man and the other had blue..." Arrietty looked up, glancing at Sari for a moment. "Actually, the younger one looked sort of like you."

Growls and hisses erupted throughout the room, though some tried to keep it quiet so Ari's ears wouldn't pick it up, others weren't as subtle.

"He's got Kumda and Huilen." Nahuel hissed angrily.

"He's really doing it..." Peter said in shock. "He's really building an army."

When my twin said that, we were all once again reminded why Joham had tried to contact Sari in the first place. He was gathering up his children so he could build an army and become the new ruling class of vampires. We had taken out the Volturi, so all he had to do was get through us and he was leader of the vampire world.

Sari had refused immediately, only able to do it because of Peter's imprint love, and he got angry that she was able to refuse at all. When Lleyna and Nahuel were with Kumda, we assumed that he would contact them as well. I was only glad for my sister's sake that they had returned when they did. If she had been on his side...

"We _have_ to end him." Peter growled, holding on to Sari tighter. I liked how he said 'end' and not 'stop.' It was poetic justice for the sick vampire that was now probably going to come after us.


	66. Focusing

******Abby/Sammy are winning the ********"Cutest Black Child Relationship" thing that I'm doing. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming :) This story is wrapping up, but there is still drama to be had...**

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"Joham's got Kumda and Huilen." Nahuel hissed angrily._

_"He's really doing it..." Peter said in shock. "He's really building an army to take us out."_

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Sixty-Five

Everything went into motion rather quickly after that. I don't know if it was because we were afraid of the threat, or that we were angry that someone else was trying to threaten us when we had done nothing wrong, or if it was just because some of us were bored now that our lives had settled down and were looking for a good fight. Either way, we didn't waste any time on useless things.

Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward were sent to North Carolina the next morning to try and find Joham's trail. He had been there to take Arrietty so his scent couldn't be too far gone for expert trackers like Edward and Emmett. Bella went because you never know what sort of ability any other person Joham found could be.

Esme and Carlisle headed to the Amazon since that's where Nahuel's third known sister had lived with Joham. Since she wasn't with him when Arrietty saw him a week ago, we had to make sure that he didn't leave her at his "headquarters" or something.

That just left Jasper and Alice here with us. Jasper was deep in training with both us and the newly recruited vampires, while Alice was trying to see around the blocks in her vision so she could get a clear picture of what Joham's next move would be.

Since he had tried to grab Arrietty as bait over us, knowing how much she had meant to Spencer, we assumed that he was nearly ready to fight us. So we weren't taking any chances. All of the wolves still left in the Pack were here to learn what Jasper had to offer.

Correction, _almost_ all of the wolves were here. Any of them that were under the age of sixteen were being forced to sit it out, even though Brady had been thirteen when he stood and fought against the Volturi when my mother was born. Our immediate family was the only exception since Peter and I were fifteen and Charlie was only twelve.

Erin, Eliza, Sammy, Shawn, and Simon Uley were here, more than ready to fight. All of them had been trained by Sam years ago since the twins were seventeen already.

Embry taught his children to fight as well, though I bet Leah had more to do with that than he did. Either way, Chris, Crissy, Carmen, Caitlin, and Caleb were all going to be assets to us.

Leah and Embry would be fighting with us as well, though they were older since they hadn't kept phased all these years in an attempt to grow old together. There was less of a chance for either of them to imprint if they weren't in wolf form and I knew that Leah was scared of her husband imprinting after everything that they've been through.

Raine and Ryan Peters were hotheads with tempers, just like their father Paul, but at least Raleigh and Rhoslyn Jacqueline seemed to be able to keep their cool while wolf. That made our total of La Push wolves sixteen, added to our Black number of six wolves, counting Dad.

The only problem for anyone was that Seth's children were all too young to fight. That didn't stop fifteen year old triplets Zoey, Pheobe, and Katara Clearwater from sneaking over here this morning though. We called Seth and though he swore that they would be grounded, he allowed them to fight since they were so adamant about it. The three of them were strong and independent and had their dad completely wrapped around their little fingers.

The wolves were split into two groups for Wolf Training. One lead by Jacob, the Alpha, and the other by JJ, his Beta. Leah and Embry didn't mind not having high up titles since they didn't plan on sticking around as wolves after this fight was over.

Abby bounced from Vampire Training to Wolf Training like the unique little creature she was. It was strange to see her mix so well since she had been human her whole life. But she was a natural.

She had venom in her teeth when she was in wolf form, and stronger than half-vampire skin when she wasn't phased due to the wolf skin as well. It was decided that she would fight in human (or I guess vampire form?) until it was absolutely necessary that she phase, since we needed more vampires than wolves.

We had Mom, Nahuel, Sari, Lewis, Lleyna, and Charlie as half-vampire fighters. Carlos, Ethan, Travis, Delinda, Lanie, and Katie as our new recruits. And, of course, the rest of our family of eight full vampires.

Our count was twenty vampire-ish people, twenty-five wolves, and Abby.

Jesse was the only one sitting out, but Arrietty agreed to watch her along with Daniel at the Main House when everything went down. All things considered, we wanted them close enough where we could protect them, but still out of the way. Ari was human after all, and that was suicide to bring her anywhere near the battlefield.

_Focus, PJ._ JJ thought to me as we continued training.

I had let my mind wander, again, and Katara, who I'd been sparing with, was taking advantage of that. She might have been my age, but she was filled with more determination than I was. She was fighting for her spot to stand with the big boys, whereas I got to be here because of who my parents were.

I could hear her chuckling in her thoughts. _Yeah, you might get to be here because of them, but don't let that stop you. WE're going to win this, but we need everyone focused. That includes you, Mr. Alphabet. _

I growled, like she knew I would in response to my not-so-loving nickname. Since I had dyslexia and couldn't always put my letters in the right order, whenever I bothered to show up at La Push High, I was teased about it. Even the dumbest and poorest kids on the Rez could spell better than I could.

_Don't call me that. _I growled again, managing to knock her upside down so that I was fuming over top of her instead of underneath her like I had been.

_See?_ Katara thought, as if that was her point all along._ There's that anger we need._


	67. Family Bonding

******Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming :) This story is wrapping up, but there is still drama to be had...**

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Our count was twenty vampire-ish people, twenty-five wolves, and Abby._

_'WE're going to win this, but we need everyone focused. That includes you, Mr. Alphabet.'_

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Sixty-Six

"When did Bella say they were getting back?" Nessie asked, pacing back and forth in our house in La Push. We had spent so much time up at the Main House lately preparing for the potential fight against Joham, that it was strange to be back home.

Sari moved in one of the spare bedrooms and Arrietty and Daniel took the other one. Neither had anywhere to go, so Jacob had been more than welcoming in letting them stay here.

Carlos wasn't allowed to visit though, since he was fully vampire, so Sophia was eating her breakfast as fast as she could in order to go see her imprint.

Skylar didn't seem to mind not getting to see Oscar today, but only because he was preparing for the National Spelling Bee that was coming up soon and she knew that he needed to study. What an imprint needed came before anything else.

The only one who wasn't here was Lleyna, but that was because she didn't feel right going back here. She's staying at the little cottage with Nauhel.

I feel awful because I was one of the people most against her when she ran away to Volturi for a guy, drank blood from a human, created Jesse who I now know isn't a demon spawn, and inadvertently got Charlie kidnapped and Spencer killed.

But I've changed my opinion on her after seeing how tore up she's been since she's been back. Daniel and Arrietty showing up was another reminder that because of her stupid action, one of our brothers was taken from us. I didn't need to have Lewis' power to see how guilty she was.

It seemed that a threat looming over our head again had reunited our family.

"Don't worry, baby. They'll be here within the hour." Jacob responded to his wife's obvious nerves.

Mom had been on edge since her parents along with Emmett and Rosalie went to North Carolina. They had gone there to get everything they could done about Joham since that was the last place anyone had seen him, and had even split up to track Joham's scent better. But that had been just a bunch of dead ends.

But today was Jessica's first full birthday and everyone had promised to be back by now...and only Esme and Carlisle had returned yet. They had just as much non-luck in the Amazon searching for Nahuel's third known sister, Rina, as everyone else did in the states.

Alice wasn't upset though. This party was going to go off without a hitch, with or without the rest of our family. She had spent the last twelve hours decorating the Main House while Jasper handed her the tape or ribbon when she requested it. Esme was making a triple layer chocolate cake for the birthday girl.

"They'd better." Nessie said in an almost pouting mood, but Jacob had known Mom her entire life and knew how to cheer her up. The rest of us turned away from their kiss, well, all but Charlie did.

My youngest sister thought it was super romantic how they knew what the other was feeling. I know she wanted to be imprinted on, or at least find someone to spend forever with, but she would wait until her time came because she wasn't going to fall for the wrong man if she could help it.

"Uhh. I'm eating." I complained to my twin like usual. "That's so gro-" I started to say, but one look over at Peter and Sari and I knew that he wouldn't sympathize with me today. They were locked in a staring contest full of love and passion.

I was suddenly envious. Not of Peter for having an imprint, but of Sari for being able to capture my twin's attention so fully. We had been an unstoppable duo our whole lives, up until Sari came into the picture. I know that imprints come first, I'm not naive, I just had hoped that nothing would have changed between me and my brother.

"If it had been you," Charlie spoke up lightly from my left side, stirring her oatmeal while she spoke, "he would have been thinking the same thing right now."

That comforted me slightly, but not very much. I had still pretty much lost my partner in crime and my very best friend over a girl.

"You ready for a day off from training?" JJ asked teasingly, slapping me on the back. I was the only one in his training group, other than Sophia-but she had just headed out the door like a tornado to see Carlos before the party started.

"I don't mind training." I said, trying to hide the lie in my voice.

I had never been big on fighting. Even when the other wolves would mess around on the Rez, I had always stayed out of it. It wasn't that I was bad at fighting or anything, Dad was the Alpha so, of course, it was in my blood, but I just hated violence. I only agreed to do this because my family needed me. The Volturi battle was the first time that I had ever fought in my life. I just didn't have the focus or the determination to actually hurt anyone.

JJ let out a husky laugh. "Sure sure." He said, seeing through my obvious lie. "Whatever you say, little bro."

"When are we heading over to the Cullens'?" Lewis asked. I couldn't tell if he missed seeing his twin or if he wanted to get on with our niece's birthday party.

"We'll leave in just a minute." Jacob commented, laughing at everyone's impatientness today. "I swear, I should have made breakfast two hours ago."

"Sounds good to me. These eggs are great, Dad." Skylar complimented, scooping up enough food on her fork to feed a third world country. She ate nearly as much as JJ, our biggest wolf eater, but she never gained a pound. Just another perk of transforming into a giant wolf all of the time.

Jacob let out a growl when I did. My senses were almost the best in the whole Pack, rivaling even my dad's, so it took a minute for the rest of the family to catch the scent.

"Looks like Jesse's party will have to wait." Nessie said with a low hiss. "It seems our guest of honor arrived early..."


	68. On the Hunt

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_My senses were almost the best in the whole Pack, rivaling even my dad's, so it took a minute for the rest of the family to catch the scent._

_"Looks like Jesse's party will have to wait." Nessie said with a low hiss. "It seems our guest of honor arrived early..."_

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Sixty-Seven

"Call Carlisle and have them prepare the recruits." Jacob started barking orders, keeping his shimmers down as best as he could. Phasing in the house was not allowed, threat or not. "Hopefully Alice saw this coming..."

"JJ, phase and alert any wolves who are already phased. Charlie, Sari, Lewis, you guys come with me; maybe we can sneak in with the half-vampire army and infiltrate it like planned." Nessie instructed, taking charge alongside our father. They really were the perfect match for each other. "This confrontation is happening now, so there's no time to waste."

JJ was out the door in a flash and I could tell by the tearing sound that his clothes were completely shredded. Luckily, Alice always kept more than enough spare outfits at the Main House for the wolves. We would need it today, I could tell already.

"PJ, Skylar, follow me." Jacob said, "We need to shift Joham's army off of La Push land. There are too many humans here. Let's see if we can distract them enough to get them over the boarder and near the Cullens' place."

I followed behind Skylar, who had thrown down her final piece of toast when we all caught the familiar scent, and we were all three phased within seconds of getting off of the porch. JJ and ten other wolves that I recognized by their shape and color fur were there to greet us, waiting for orders.

_Find them _was Dad's only command. It rippled through him and to all of us with the full weight of Alpha power on it.

We split up, each group getting more additions as more wolves phased in response to JJ's alerting howl. Everyone was on a mission "find the vampires." It was strange to be filled with such a strong desire to hunt and kill, especially since most of my family was their kind, but the Pack mind was humming with desire and I was just along for the ride.

Leah and Chrissy Uley were in my search party, along with my cousin Raine and little Zoey Clearwater. Most of the guys had paired up together, but I didn't mind being in a group with all girls.

These four were the best wolves anyways. Raine had Paul's anger; Leah had the fastest speed; I had the best senses; between Chrissy and Zoey, two of the smallest wolves in the Pack, they had nimbleness on their side.

_Do you smell that?_ I asked, tilting my head to the left in the direction that Jacob, JJ, Sammy, and Caleb had just gone.

_Circle around. _Jacob barked, picking up on our position and the fact that I had caught Joham's scent as well. _We need to cut them off before they hit the water. They seem to be toying with us. _

Leah nodded, taking over our group again. She sprinted forward, her long legs covering the distance like only she could, while the rest of us hurried to catch up with her. She went on the opposite side of the woods as Dad's group, though we were caught up to them in nearly no time.

I could see four very angry vampires hissing back at all of us. I could see venom literally spuming from their mouths. Jacob managed to tackle one of them and had her held down with his giant form. Sammy had his back, warding off the other three with the help of Caleb. Our group joined theirs and we had all four vampires knocked on the ground and held down by our biggest wolves.

Two of them were women, and one of the men was a full vampire. That was strange. We had expected an army of mostly women, since they were easier to trick with Joham's power, and we definitely thought there would be more half vampires.

"Vous chiens stupides. Vous n'y arriverez jamais. Notre chef est trop puissant! Vive Joham!" The full vampire screamed proudly. Even though I didn't know what he was saying, I figured he was insulting us.

When one of the females, who looked physically fourteen or fifteen-so she couldn't have been more than five and a half human years old, laughed at what he said, I knew it was true.

_Does anyone know French? _Jacob asked, searching everyone's mind in the area.

Surprisingly, Leah did. Only Chrissy didn't look shocked.

_Embry was going to take me to France on our honeymoon, remember? _She said with a sigh. _It roughly translates to 'You silly dogs. You will never succeed. Our leader is too powerful! Long live Joham!'_

Jacob growled._ This was a trap, guys. This isn't even a fraction of the army. He _wanted_ us to follow them. We have to get back to the others. NOW. _

In the back of his mind, we could all see where his main concern was-Nessie. Something felt off to him, and he was following his instincts...which, unfortunately, were never wrong.


	69. A Lot of Talk

**AN: Sooo close to 300 reviews, guys :) **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Jacob growled. 'This was a trap, guys. This isn't even a fraction of the army. Joham _wanted_ us to follow them. We have to get back to the others. NOW.'_

_In the back of his mind, we could all see where his main concern was-Nessie. Something felt off to him, and he was following his instincts...which, unfortunately, were never wrong._

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Sammy, Caleb, and Raine were in charge of holding the four vampires we caught down. Usually we wouldn't have left three of our younger wolves, but Jacob was on a mission. His only focus was our mom's safety. Luckily, JJ was coherant enough to order the three to stay there, or all four of our captured would have escaped.

Sammy held the two female half vampires down with one giant paw, Raine was growling angrily at the startled half vampire man, and Caleb had the full vampire locked down between both of his giant paws. They were all instructed to not get anywhere near the vampires' mouths-Spencer's death cleared up any confusion on the ancient legend.

Leah, Chrissy, Jacob, JJ, and I bounded back towards the house. Leah was the fastest wolf, but Jacob had the natural adrenaline pumping through him at the thought of his imprint in trouble. He could feel it...so so could all of us. I think my legs carried me quicker than they had ever done.

We rounded the corner of the neighborhood and I think most of us let out simultaneous growls.

Peter was in wolf form, standing protectively in front of Sari, growling and nearly foaming at the mouth as Joham stood calmly to the side of him.

He had three other wolves that I didn't even bother recognizing by his side, though with a second glance, I could tell that it was Erin and Eliza Uley and Raleigh Peters.

Lewis and Charlie were in full battle mode among them. I had never seen my little sister look as ferocious as she did at that moment.

Caitlin Call stood off to the side, but still managed to hold her ground despite her fears. It seemed like they were making a perimeter, though there were definitely some holes.

But that wasn't what we were growling at...

To Joham's left was Kumda, Huilen, and sixteen unknown half vampire women. Behind him were eighteen, no wait, nineteen vampire men-some half and some full. They had a much more considerable army than we expected.

But the worst part was who was tucked under his right arm.

_Nessie!_ Jacob cried out, but the only thing anyone not in wolf form heard was a whimper.

"Jake!" Mom whispered, obviously struggling to get control of her own body while under Joham's manipulative control. He had a _powerful_ ability that we had been lucky with when dealing with before.

She was rewarded with a slap across her face from her captor and Jacob whimpered along with her.

Embry's group joined from behind Joham's circle, and only the left side was left open now. He had Ryan, RJ, Chris Call, and Shawn and Simon Uley with him.

Lleyna and Nahuel were no where to be found, and I prayed that they were safe somewhere. I knew how upset Joham was with Nahuel for refusing to join his army, and I didn't want anyone else I loved to be hurt because of this stupid fight. Skylar was still missing, but hopefully when the howl sounded, she prepared Carlos and the others to join us here. I could only hope.

Zoey, Pheobe, and Katara Clearwater scampered up to the scene, taking defense behind our group. The girls looked scared out of their minds.

_Go home._ JJ ordered the triplets, Dad's eyes were still trained on Mom's.

_No. We're not going anywhere._ Pheobe responded automatically. _You guys_ need_ us. Unless I'm mistaken and that's _not_ your mom held captive now? _

I don't know where she got her defiance, because it definitely wasn't from Seth.

"You know, you are quite the legend in the vampire world. Such a prize to conquer, if I do say so myself." Joham stroked Nessie's cheek lightly with one of his long nails and the Pack got riled up.

Jacob let out a growl and took two steps closer before Nessie leaned over with half of her body and threw up. Some of it landed on Joham's foot while the rest was sprawled across the dirt.

"You little bi-" Joham hissed, reaching his hand back to smack Mom. When he saw how upset it was making Dad, though, he smirked.

"Ah, Nahuel mentioned an animal mate." Joham said lightly, caressing Nessie's cheek again. He didn't have her under his gift, but he was at least twice as strong as she was, what with being fully vampire and all.

"It's such a shame you'll have to watch him suffer." Joham said, faking a 'tsk, tsk' sound for Mom.

"Leave her alone!" Lewis hissed, saying the words that all of us as wolves were thinking.

"Ah, and children with the dog?" Joham said sickly-sweetly. "Didn't your parents teach you any better, Renesme?"

"Your fight isn't with her." Nahuel said, coming out of nowhere.

Lleyna was beside him and I could see the rest of the recruits on either side of them. Carlos stood tall next to Skylar who filled in the last gap of our surrounding circle. Esme and Carlisle stood near Charlie and Lewis's group.

I could feel a sense of pretend calm wash over the whole group and knew that Jasper and Alice had to be nearby as well, though I couldn't see them specifically from where I was standing.

I couldn't smell our grandparents or Rose and Emmett for that matter, so I assumed that they weren't home yet

"Ah, my son. How nice of you to join me." Joham greeted Nahuel with kind pleasantries, much like Aro did whenever he met someone he slightly feared.

"I'm not joining you, father." Nahuel spoke in the same tone, though his eyes were blazing. Lleyna reached out and comforted him slightly, but Joham still took notice.

"You've found yourself a mate?" Joham asked in surprise. I could tell that he didn't think highly of his son just by the expression on his face. "And here I was, bringing you one." He gestured to one of the newborn females with his arm that wasn't holding on to our mother.

He released his grip on Nessie slightly as he spoke, or maybe it was because of Jasper's calming wave, but either way, his grip relaxed. She took the opportunity to try and escape his grasp. When he felt her squirming, he pulled tighter on her, bringing her back to him violently.

"What sort of mate are you, my little Renesme?" Joham coaxed, running his hands along her sides.

I could feel Dad shaking, and if he weren't already in wolf form, he would have phased again right there.

"Go die." Nessie spat, curling away from him as best she could while his arms were gripped so tightly around her. I knew she would probably have bruises from it, and it took a_ lot_ to bruise a half vampire.

Joham let out a laugh, though it sounded more like a malicious one than the humorous one that he intended. "I'm already dead, sweetheart." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Or do you think that being half-vampire saves you from the same fate that the rest of us have?"

His eyes widened. "You do!" He said with half excitement. "If Heaven is what you wish, then Heaven you shall get, angel." He said, trying to lean down and plant a kiss on her face.

That was all it took to completely set our father off though. No one, and I mean no one, messes with the Alpha's imprint.

Joham grinned as the massive wolf lunged for him.

"Jacob, no!" Alice screamed from somewhere in the back. "We have to wait for the others!"

We all knew that without Edward and Emmett, our two best fighters, and Bella's shield ability we didn't stand much of a chance. There were too many of them, and too many inexperienced wolves.


	70. Defending Her Honor

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Joham grinned as the massive wolf lunged for him._

_"Jacob, no!" Alice screamed. "We have to wait for the others!"_

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Dad attacking Joham was all it took to start this fight. It was much more intense than the fight against the Volturi, and that's saying something because that was painful for everyone involved.

I had trouble focusing on anything but what was right in front of me after that. Even without my dyslexia and ADHD, it was hard to focus for me. It just didn't feel_ right_ to fight Joham's army.

Maybe it was because we were going against an army of mostly half vampires and_ way_ more females than the Volturi ever thought to keep around. It made most of us uncomfortable, since we had grown up learning values and that a woman was the most respectable person. To kill one...well, I knew most of our consciences would be at war tonight when this all ended.

Or maybe it didn't feel right because most of them didn't sign up for the job and most were under Joham's manipulative control. The Volturi at least wasn't an involuntary draft. That made this harder. Killing an innocent went against everything we stood for as a Pack.

JJ ordered us to only go for a kill shot if it was necessary because of that. We had grown up believing that there was good in everyone, and since Jacob was locked in a fight with Joham, that left JJ in charge of making the decision to slaughter them all with no questions asked or trying to get some of them out from under Joham's spell first.

Some of the younger wolves were put in charge of guarding those that seemed more of innocents than others. Anyone who tried to bite someone, especially a wolf, was taken out immediately. There was no way that we would let another die Spencer's fate.

I could hear the howls of my brothers and sisters, both Pack and blood, from all around me. Charlie was the only one I could see while I wrestled with the full vampire man that kept trying to lunge for my neck. She was hissing and clawing at the half-vampire female that she was locked in combat with.

I would have gone and helped my sister, but she seemed to be handling herself quite well. She had been a year and a half younger when we fought the Volturi, but it seemed like she had grown up so much more since then.

I was actually terrified of my baby sister when she turned her head and I caught a glimpse of her face. Stone cold, eyes blazing, and lips curled to reveal her teeth.

The vamp I was fighting took advantage of my distraction at seeing if my sister was alright and he lunged at me from the side. He managed to scrape my cheek, taking a chunk of flesh and fur with him, before I recovered. I growled, shaking off all other thoughts and attacked him.

I was furious. No, I was beyond furious. Fur took longer than anything to regrow. Skin healed fast and wounds usually only hurt for like a few hours. But fur? It could take anywhere from a week to a month to regrow.

I had him locked under me in less than a second, relying on my natural instincts to take him out. I was thankful that he was a full vampire, even though it was harder physically to tear his limbs apart, because I would have felt guilty about taking a human life (half or not).

There was a fire going somewhere in the distance and I used every inch of strength and willpower I had to carry the vampire's broken pieces. I ran as quickly as I could since full vampires could put their body pieces back together if the brain could think it.

Needless to say, the vamp's head was the first thing to get tossed into the overwhelming bonfire on the beach. Esme was guarding it like she had been at the last battle, though she was careful not to get her prosthetic arm too close to the flames.

I met her gaze for a second while I tossed the rest of the vampire's limbs into the flames. They crackled and hissed and added to the purple smoke rising high above La Push. Esme looked worried, her eyes barely focusing on mine before her attention turned back to the battle going on behind us.

I rushed back when I saw two half vampires ganging up on Sari. It didn't seem like they were trying to kill her, per-say, but it did look like she was putting up a fight. Maybe Joham had requested his children be taken back alive? I couldn't be sure, but I did know that my twin's imprint needed help.

Peter was two feet from her when the fight had started, but I could see that he had two of his own vampires, one of them a full, trying to get to Sari as well. He still had his eyes on her while he fought and I could see the pain in his expression as he was nearly helpless to protect her.

He decapitated his half vampire and tossed her head somewhere over his shoulder. Katara Clearwater caught it and rushed past me while I bounded towards Peter and Sari. It seemed she and her two sisters were in charge of picking up the pieces, literally, and taking them to the fire.

I growled when I was a foot from Sari. The girl on her left hissed back automatically, either by reflex or desire, but the other girl just continued to stare at Sari. I didn't know which one Sari wanted to fight, but luckily, I didn't have to decide.

The hissing girl gave me a cocky smile and lunged at my face. But I was too fast for her. Being the Alpha's son had its perks.

I bit her hand off, nearly puking when I tasted her blood in my mouth. Though I knew that my mom and siblings had blood in their systems, it was another thing entirely to actually _know_ it for myself. She was the first half vampire I had had to fight today and I couldn't say that I ever wanted to do it again.

The girl hissed again, this time in pain, and tried to claw at me with her still working arm. It took longer to take her out than it did to tear apart the full vampire male earlier, but I did it. Unfortunately, my body was splattered with the girl's blood and it was causing my heart to pound in my chest uncontrollably.

_I took a life. _I thought, over and over again. If anyone had been paying attention to my thoughts, they would have told me to focus on what was in front of me instead of the girl who's life I just ended; but they were all too wrapped up in what was in front of them to notice.

He came out of nowhere.

And like that, I was on the ground withering in pain.

* * *

**AN:Okay, so I was going to be mean and leave you guys with this as a cliffhanger, but you wonderful reviewers deserve more than that from me. So enjoy the rest of this chapter :) **

* * *

My body was convulsing, I could feel myself shaking, and even though I had phased back to human instinctively, I didn't really care that I was nude in front of everyone or that there was still a battle going on. I just wanted to die...and I think that someone Up There was about to grant me my wish.

A growl distracted whoever attacked me, and I could barely see through my haze of pain as Skylar went for his neck.

"You have to help PJ!" Sari screamed, the only one not in wolf around me. I don't know who she was calling for, but I felt cold hands on my forehead.

I let out a weak growl, trying to defend myself even though I was naked, in human form, and reeking of my own blood as well as that half vampire's.

"Paxton, sweetie, can you hear me?" Esme? I wanted to see who it was, but my eyes were so clouded over that I was afraid looking at them would be more pain than it was worth.

"PJ, stay with me!" The voice cried again, but this time I could focus on more details. This was a male. Carlisle? Or maybe it wasn't the same voice at all. It was hard to tell.

I could feel my head spinning and tugged at the cloth against my chest. Wait, when did I get dressed? Wasn't I just naked on the battle field? Or was that all a dream? Am I still dreaming? Surely Heaven wasn't this painful.

"He's trying, Carlisle." Another voice said quieter than the last one, but still incredibly loudly. "I can hear his thoughts finally, but they're _so_ blurry." Edward? When did he get here?

The first voice spoke again. "I can't lose another one. Please, Carlisle, there must be _something_ you can do." I could hear the pleading in her voice. She sounded desperate that I wanted to sit up and wrap her in a comforting hug.

"He needs more time. He lost a lot of blood and his body is just recovering more slowly than the rest of the wolves did." Carlisle said. "Just be thankful that he's able to make coherent thoughts now."

"More time?" Esme said miserably. "It's been _three months._"


	71. Their Pain

**I love you guys' reviews :) They make me want to write forever lol. FYI, I had planned on ending this story QUITE awhile ago, but you guys make me continue, so thanks :) **

**Also, I noticed looking back that no one reviewed Chapters 2 & 4 when it was Abby's POV as a human, but now that the story has progressed, most of you say that she and Sammy are your favorite imprint couple. That made me laugh cuz irony is my favorite part of literature. **

* * *

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"I can't lose another one. Please, Carlisle, there must be something you can do." _

_"He needs more time. He lost a lot of blood and his body is just recovering more slowly than the rest of the wolves did. Just be thankful that he's able to make coherent thoughts now."_

_"More time? It's been _three months_."_

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Seventy

My mind was having trouble wrapping itself around what I was hearing.

What _happened_? Why had I been unresponsive for _three months_?

My last thoughts had been about death. Did I really die like I thought I had? Maybe I was dead now and just holding on to memories of people I loved. Though I don't know why I'd imagine Edward here. A mind reader was the last thing I wanted in my imagination, let alone in my Heaven.

Did werewolves _go_ to Heaven? We weren't fully human. But God had loved animals, right, except for snakes? Maybe Heaven needed a few guard dogs. Ha!

But then why would the three of them be here with me? Edward didn't believe there was an afterlife for vampires. Maybe he was wrong about that because we were all clearly here together.

Did one of them have to 'change' me? I didn't _feel_ any different, except maybe thinner. But vampire venom had killed Spencer. Surely they hadn't attempted it hoping for new results?

And more importantly, where were my parents and siblings? I mean, I love Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but I wanted my mother's hugs or my father's stern looks or even Peter's stupid talks about his imprint. Hell, I even missed waiting in line for the bathroom behind my sisters and ending up with a cold shower.

Oh god. Maybe I was dead. I would never think that last one if I were alive.

'Um, sorry about cursing, God, if you're listening. _Please_ don't kick me out of Heaven...' I thought frantically.

I heard a low chuckle and a quiet, "You're not dead, Paxton."

'God?' I thought in disbelief.

Another laugh. "Hardly. It's Grandpa Edward."

"He's communicating with you?" Esme asked with excitement in her tone. I could tell that this was big news, even though it felt like what I usually did. The sound was pounding though and so very loud. My brain felt like it was pulsing out of my head.

"Shh, he's sensitive." Edward advised in a soft tone, though not a stern one towards his mother figure.

"Sorry Edward." Esme said in a quieter voice. I could feel cold fingers brush against my skull and silently thanked Carlisle for whatever pain medication he gave me. "I'm sorry, PJ." Esme whispered and then I felt a wet sticky set of lips on my forehead.

Pain shot through me, but I wasn't about to refuse one of my grandmothers a kiss. I only wished I could speak to tell her how much it meant to me.

I must have dozed off, because suddenly, I felt my body convulsing and was shaken awake.

"PJ! PJ! Paxton Jasper Black! You_ stay_ with me, you hear?" A desperate voice pleaded. Dad? "Paxton!"

"Jacob! Calm down or you'll phase. And what good will that do your son?" Carlisle said calmly, though with authority. "Jasper, maybe you should..."

A growl erupted when my uncle tried to change my father's mood. "Don't you _dare_ play your mood games." He growled again, but seemed to calm down on his own once not under someone else's effect.

"Why isn't he opening his eyes?" Jacob asked, sounding even more desperate than Esme had earlier. "You said that he can hear us now? And he's actually replied in his thoughts?"

"The mind and body are two very different things." Carlisle said calmly again, in full doctor mode. "It just takes time, or at least that's what it seems in PJ's case. He lost a lot of blood, remember?"

Jacob growled again. "Of course I remember! That was one of the worst days of my life. Don't you pretend that I don't know what's going on. You don't think I know that you're just giving me the run-around? You've said he 'needs time' for three months."

"He doe-" Carlisle started to say, but he was cut off by a very angry sounding Dad.

"I want to know what's wrong with my son, and I want to know it now." Even I was shaking slightly at the full power of his Alpha command. Even though it worked best against wolves in the Pack, not even the vamps could resist the power behind it.

"His brain was more damaged than we let on at first." Carlisle said honestly and I could hear Jacob struggling not to growl again.

"The vampire that hit him, slammed him to the ground with more force that he was prepared to combat. Along with the chunk of skull and fur that was missing from the male he took out, it was really bad." Carlisle winced as he said the words out loud.

"Like you know, we had to surgically implant a new part of his skull and sew up the gash on his head." Edward said, taking over where the explanation had left off. "He hasn't rejected the metal plate, and if he _makes it through_ the next week then we'll see if we can get him to sit up on his own."

"Carlisle and I have been working everyday to try and communicate to the part of his brain that controls normal body functions." Edward continued. "The other day, we tapped into the communication part. Paxton can speak if he chooses, but it will be very painful for him so I wasn't going to have him attempt it anytime soon."

"But what about his eyes? If his mouth can work, then he can look at us?" Jacob pried.

"It will be painful, but he could probably manage it if he felt up to it." Carlisle said truthfully, though hesitantly.

"I know how much this means to you, Jake, but I can't risk PJ's health just so you can know he's not dying." Edward said in a slightly comforting tone.

That's when my father lost it. "Spencer never opened his eyes." Hearing his sobs of utter despair was what broke me.

I counted to three, then shot my eyes open. Carlisle and Edward were right. It_ did_ hurt. A _lot_.

"Dad..." I said weakly, shocking myself with the pain in my voice. "Where's Mom?" I asked, using the last of my strength to ask the thing that I had been thinking in the back of my head since I became conscious again.

Seeing my father break down in tears was so much worse than hearing it.


	72. Not My Memories

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_"Spencer never opened his eyes." Hearing his sobs of utter despair was what broke me._

_I counted to three, then shot my eyes open._

_"Dad..." I said weakly, shocking myself with the pain in my voice. "Where's Mom?" _

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Seventy-One

I sat up as best as I could, but it took Jasper and Carlisle to actually help me sit up fully. I recognized the room we were in as the one where Spencer was when he...well, this was one of the guest bedrooms on the first floor of the Main House.

"What h-happened?" I asked, straining to use my words. I had always thought that having ADHD and dyslexia was the worst of my problems. But that was before I had a metal plate in my head constructing my nervous system from working properly.

"The metal plate isn't doing anything but taking the place of your missing skull. Bones take longer to regrow than skin, blood, or fur so it might be a very long time until you're allowed to phase again." Edward said in reply to my thoughts. "You are still healing, that's why it's painful to move or speak-not the plate."

Oh right. I guess I could just have him relay my words. I saw him nod once and decided that was all the permission I needed.

I glanced around the room. Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward were pretending to be busy while Jacob still sobbed uncontrollably in the chair next to my bed.

'Where's my mother?' I thought to Edward. 'Tell him I deserve to know what happened.'

"Jake...you have to tell him." Edward said gently, like he was talking to a small child.

"I can't." Dad cried. "Oh god, Paxton, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had waited like Alice said..."

It took three hours to explain what happened the day that I was put into a purposeful coma to save my life. Dad kept crying and apologizing, Jasper kept trying to control his mood to help out but that didn't really help the situation, and Edward eventually had to tell the rest of the story.

Joham's army had the upper hand for most of the fight. It was brutal. Most of the wolves got ganged up on, even though we had more numbers than they did. The details of the battle were hard to focus on since I hadn't actually seen most of it with my own eyes.

But the casualties were hard to miss.

They told me Joham's Army's stats first, I guess to prepare me or maybe to boast a little; I can't be sure either way.

Of the fifteen half vampire women, or girls in some cases since most had yet to go through puberty, only three were still alive and one of those was Kumda.

I was glad that the girl who injured me had been taken out by Peter. I know she was just under Joham's manipulative power, but she had gone for the kill in the most brutal way.

It was a sad thing around here that Nauhel's third known sister Kari was dead. She was the only kill that caused any guilt on our side, other than Huilen-but she had begged for death after seeing firsthand how awful her own kind could be.

I'm told that she was the girl that Sari had been locked in a fight with when I grabbed the second half vampire away from my brother's imprint. Kari didn't survive the battle, though Nahuel pleaded for her when Embry went for the kill. He feels awful about it, but his instincts told him that she was a danger.

Of the fourteen half vampire boys (none had been on Earth more than eight years), the youngest five were the only ones that were able to be un-brainwashed quick enough to save.

Apparently, once Nessie was free from Joham's grasp while he fought with Jacob, she took off and used _her_ power to project ideas of rebelling to them. That's how the three girls were saved as well.

None of the full vampire men were given the choice. Charlie said sometime during the battle that the five men had volunteered to join Joham's project willingly and that their children were fighting alongside them because they forced them to as well. I could remember the vampire I personally killed clear as day, and I hated the man even more now.

Joham died at my father's hands. Jacob admitted that through gritted teeth. Again, I couldn't tell if it was painful for him because of who Joham was or if he was wishing he had done more than just kill him.

When Edward got to the part of the recap about our side of the battle, I could feel my throat closing up around me painfully. Jacob started crying even more than he had been before.

The Uleys lost their youngest Simon, age seventeen, due to lack of blood. Carlisle had tried to save him, but even with blood donations from some of his siblings, it was too late. As a result, Sam's four remaining phasing children are banned from phasing. It's crazy, but Sam still has his old alpha power so they've managed to listen to it for the past three months, though it's difficult.

Leah and Embry each have matching scars that will never go away thanks to the amount of blood they lost and how deep the vampires slashed them, but their five children that participated are alive and so are the two that were too young to fight. They consider themselves lucky.

I cried when Edward said that my cousin Ryan Peters was dead. He had gotten bitten by a full vampire that came out of nowhere. He died Spencer's death to a tee. Paul and Rachel were still in the denial stage, but Ryan's five sisters know better. Remedy, fifteen, is the most shaken up about his death though. She and her brother had been closest out of any of them.

Seth, usually the happiest guy on the rez, has been bouncing between angry and mopey since the fight. He hadn't fought, because his wife Amber didn't want him to, but he had allowed Zoey, Pheobe, and Katara to fight when they begged him to be given the chance. He regrets that now.

Katara was now blind-a vampire literally gouged her eyes out and they haven't regrown and might never. Zoey was in a light coma, like most of the wolves who lost blood were, but she seems generally fine other than the fact that she's miserable she can't imprint now. No sight=no love at first sight.

It was poor Pheobe that got the worst fate of the Clearwater girls though.

She imprinted...right before her mate was torn to shreds by Charlie unknowingly. When Pheobe attacked my sister to avenge her mate, Charlie saw everything in her mind and refused to fight her. My sister will have scars that match Emily Uley's for the rest of her life. Alice managed to catch Pheobe when she fled for the cliffs to follow her mate into the afterlife. Unfortunately, every morning, Pheobe makes a suicide attempt so Seth had Carlisle medicate her.

My siblings were okay for the most part and although I wish they had all gotten out without pain, I'm glad that I seemed to have gotten the worst of it.

JJ limps when he phases, his left hind leg still not yet healed from a vampire bite. It didn't kill him because Alice saw it seconds before it happened. She had been getting better at getting through her holes in her visions because of the wolves, but it was still blurry mostly. She just knew that Jacob Junior needed her. So she sucked the venom out while Jasper took out the vampire.

Lewis, Sophia, Skylar, and Peter managed to not get a single scratch. But they had always been some of our fastest wolves, or in Lewis' case-fastest half vampire. Charlie just had the claw marks from Pheobe, but none of the vampires had managed to touch her.

Abby was a monster on the battlefield. While in human/vampire form, she took out two half vampire men by herself before she phased. Then things got interesting. Somehow, she managed to drip her own venom on herself while she was tearing apart a vampire. It didn't do any damage to her, but Dad freaked out and pulled a "Sam." She's not allowed to phase, indefinitely. She's more angry about that than she is about anything else. Now Sammy and she are both not allowed to phase, so she's miserable.

Lleyna was the only one besides me that actually got majorly hurt. She lost a lot of blood too, but since she's half vampire, it didn't take anything but drinking blood to heal her.

Unfortunately, she's still crazy when around human blood-and that was what she needed. She was thrashing around and refusing to drink it after all she had gone through to avoid it in the last year. She claimed she didn't want to go back to the way it was when she made her mistake with the Volturi. Nahuel had to trick her into taking it, claiming "it isn't good for you to get that weak for the ba-um, Jesse's sake."

Sari, Nahuel, Delinda, and Carlos were compleley okay. Their imprinters, or in Lleyna's case lovers, were more than happy about that. I've got a feeling that almost losing each other brought the half-vampire/vampire imprints closer to my siblings.

Ethan and Wayne both perished sometime during the battle. The recruiters were missed by anyone who had known them, but since I really didn't I wasn't that effected. I didn't even care that Katie and Lanie, the only female recruits left, took off after the battle and were somewhere in France now.

The only one I hadn't heard about yet was my mother. And at that point, that was all I cared about.

"Nessie, _oh god_, Nessie," Jacob blubbered. I really wished he would pull it together because watching him fall apart was like something I had never seen before.

But then I wondered if he _could _get it together? Pheobe tried to kill herself for the last ninety days because the half vampire she imprinted on five seconds before his death died. Jacob had loved our mother for the last thirty-five years.

"Jacob, you're scaring Paxton." Jasper spoke up before Edward could process my thoughts.

The door creaked open and then I saw her. Only, the woman in front of my wasn't the mother that I remembered.

"Mom?" I choked out, both in surprise and pain at speaking.

* * *

**AN: Happy 4th! Enjoy blowing things up, like I know I will :) **

**Two chapters for you guys on a holiday weekend? I think that deserves some reviews *hint, hint*;)**

* * *

**Also, I'd like to put it to a vote on if Nessie got bitten and thereby changed, or if she was scratched and now looked disfigured. It is too unrealistic for_ nothing_ to have happened to her. Any other ideas are welcomed as well, but those were the thoughts I was personally bouncing in my head. **


	73. A Mother's Love

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_Only, the woman in front of my wasn't the mother that I remembered._

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Seventy-Two

"Oh, Paxton!" Nessie flew at me like only a half-vampire can, only there was a sluggishness to her movements. She wrapped her scrawny arms around me and I inhaled her scent to confirm.

See, I had always had the best senses out of any of the Pack, so I knew exactly what was wrong with everyone with just one whiff. When Chrissy Call came down with strep, I knew it before she did. I could smell a full vampire from fifty miles away and a half vampire or wolf from about forty. I could also recognize family bonds, like cousins and such, when I first met someone. Jacob had always praised me for my enhanced senses, but now I cursed them.

My mother was sick. In all of my life, she had never had a sniffle or even a hint at a cough.

"She's not sick." Edward said, looking pained. "At least not like you think."

Nessie was too busy focusing on me to hear his quiet confession, or else I knew she would have said something about not talking about her as if she wasn't in the room.

That was what made me really think something was wrong.

Oh, and the uncharacteristic sweatpants on my mother that I knew Alice would never let her wear unless there was a really, _really_ good reason. Bella got away with sweats all the time and so did all of the wolves, but Nessie and my sisters weren't allowed to wear them.

I searched my memories, and those of my Pack brothers, as my brain tried to come up with a logical explanation. The last time anyone had looked this bad, it had been when Bella was pregnant with my mother. She had been human carrying a full vampire's baby.

There were similarities. Both women had black sunken rings around their eyes, paler skin than usual, brown eyes that looked nearly black, and skin stretched dramatically thin.

Joham _had_ wanted Nessie to mate with him...

Edward hissed loudly at my thoughts before I could continue. "No!"

That distracted Nessie. "Daddy? What's wrong?" She asked, turning to face the mind reader, her heart skipping a few beats when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Nessie, darlin', why don't you and I go take a stroll?" Jasper suggested.

Mom gave me another two or three hugs before she agreed to leave with Jasper.

"What's wrong with my mother?" I asked, finding it slightly easier to speak when I spoke softer. It still felt like I was eating nails, but it was better.

"She's sick." Edward repeated.

"Edward, he deserves to know the truth." Carlisle said. "Now that he's recovering, maybe she will too."

"You don't kno-" Edward started to say, but changed his mind when Carlisle motioned in my father's direction.

Jacob's eyes met mine and I could see hope mixing with the drying tears on his face. "Do you really think so, Doc?"

Instead of answering either man, Carlisle looked at me. "Paxton, you've been nearly dying for three months. Each day has been a struggle, do you understand?" He asked and I nodded slightly, trying not to jostle myself and cause more pain.

"Well, your mother has been struggling too." Carlisle said.

I blinked, the closest thing I could do to show my confusion without scrunching my brow fully (and painfully, might I add).

"After Spencer...well, it's been hard for your mother to think of losing another child." Carlisle continued. "When Abby was changed, Nessie was ecstatic because it meant that her human daughter wouldn't ever die...but the fight really messed her up."

"She's been hovering over Charlie like a momma bird. And all Charlie had gotten was some scratches by one of our own wolves." Carlisle looked hesitant now. "But you...you almost died_ every_ day for ninety days."

"She's crazy?" I asked, guessing this was where it was going. I knew that our family was emotional and added to the stress of an experience like this, I wouldn't blame her if she had gone insane with worry for me.

Edward nodded, his lips pursed in a tight line. "We've done everything we can to try and help her, but she won't eat, doesn't sleep unless Carlisle sedates her, and she won't go farther than the back porch in case she's needed in here. Alice even gave up trying to dress her after the first week."

I could see that my dad was suffering because of all of that. My mom was his world, and though I know he loves all of his children completely and would do anything for any one of us, I also know that there would be no world for him if she wasn't here. He needs her to get better so that he can get better. Peter says that imprints know what the other is feeling. And right now, my mother was in pain...so my father was too.

Though she never shed a tear, I could see that Jacob had been crying them for her.

After that day, I worked as hard as I could to improve my own health and strength. It was amazing how my mother improved when I did. Everyone noticed.

Nessie's color returned in the first week of my improvement (which also happened to be near Peter and my sixteenth birthday), her eyes lightened and the circles went away at two weeks, and she gained back the little bit of weight she had lost when I ate my first solid meal at a month. She even wore skirts and designer labels to visit me by the fifth week of my, or rather,_ our_ recovery.

My siblings were allowed to visit me for a couple hours a day as long as they didn't upset me. I loved their visits more than anything because it made me want to be determined to get up and walk on my own so I could go see _them_.

It was harder for my body to heal itself when my mind was under stress so they had to be on their best behavior.

That's why I had shut down in the first place while other wolves managed to heal within a week or two of the fight. My mind had always been working against me, but now it was clear that it was controlling me. But I wouldn't let it win-not this time.

It took an extra two months to heal, added to the three I was literally fighting for my life, but I was mostly back to normal by then. I still had a plate in my head, but as long as I didn't phase for awhile, I would be fine.

* * *

**AN: It was requested the other day that I explain who everyone is because someone got confused. So here it is (some just had a birthday between last and this chapter, fyi):**

_1. Jacob Ephraim Black Junior "JJ" *21_

**2. Lewis Carlisle Black (emotion and thoughts in mind) *20 **

-love spell bound to:**_ Delinda*19_**

**3. Lleyna Alicia Black (Nessie's gift) *20**

**-**in love with: **Nahuel*grown**

(daughter: **_Jessica "Jesse" Black*17months(5 1/2 physical)_** -with Demetri from Volturi)

_4. Sophia Isabella Black *19_

-imprinted on: _**Carlos Antonio Ramirez "Tony"-19**_

_5. Skylar Renee Black *19 _

-imprinted on: _Oscar Clearwater*12_

_6. Spencer Edward Black(DEAD) *19 _

-imprinted on: Arrietty Rider*20

(son: _Daniel Spencer Rider-Black_*8months)

7. Abigail "Abby" Rose Black *17

-imprinted on: _Samuel Joseph Uley Jr "Sammy"*18_

_8. Peter Emmett Black-wolf *16 _

-imprinted on: **Sari Riddle*grown** (Nauhel's sister)

_9. Paxton Jasper "PJ" Black *16_

**10. Charlotte "Charlie" Esme Black ****(reads minds) *****12 **


	74. Exciting News

_Previously on Entirely Unique:_

_My mom was Jacob's world, and though I know he loves all of his children completely and would do anything for any one of us, I also know that there would be no world for him if she wasn't here. _

* * *

Paxton Jasper's Story

Chapter Seventy-Three

It was the first day that I was allowed to leave the Main House medical room and go back to our house that everything changed, yet again, for our family.

Lleyna went missing two months after Joham's army was defeated while I was still in and out of consciousness. 'Went missing' was probably the wrong word choice. She just ran away, _again_.

I guess that "fight or flight" instinct was stronger in her than the rest of us.

It wouldn't have been such a bad thing if Mom wasn't going crazy with worry over me. I mean, Lleyna had run away twice before, once to join the Volturi and once to get a handle on her blood lust after delivering Jesse, so it wasn't surprising that after another traumatic, emotional experience, she ran off.

But what really set Dad off was that Nahuel went with her. He still didn't fully trust the Amazonian since he had flirted with Charlie when the two first met and had tried to get with our mother long before any of us were born. But I knew, as well as anyone did besides Dad, that Nahuel only had eyes for Lleyna now. He even completely accepted Jessica into his life before Lleyna did because he knew how much the little girl would eventually mean to his mate.

Dad was afraid of another army, since Lleyna didn't really have a problem joining the opposite side if it meant love. If only he knew that Nahuel didn't go with her to convince her to create their own half-vampire army, but to convince her of something else much more important.

"They did _WHAT_?" Jacob asked angrily and from where I was sitting on the couch, I could see that his shoulders were shaking.

"I...well..." Charlie stuttered and her now scarred face was twisted in pain. It must stink being a mindreader sometimes. Like now, for instance.

Lleyna had returned this morning while Charlie went to see Jesse. Apparently, Lleyna had wanted to see Jessica as well because they were all at the little cottage with Rose when my baby sister caught a flash of their thoughts.

"Lleyna and Nahuel eloped." She finally managed to repeat, lowering her head in shame for ratting out our sister. Even though everyone suspected the plans, Charlie was the one to actually confirm it.

Lleyna had always been a 'doer.' As ironic as it is for someone who's mind worked like mine to, I was a 'thinker' so it was hard to know where she was coming from.

But for as long as I can remember, she had never liked sitting on the sidelines and watching life go past without her. So it didn't really surprise me when I found out that she ran away to join the Volturi two years ago, or that she married Demetri, or even that she's marrying Nahuel now. That's just Lleyna.

Not everyone understood her, but here lately, I've been beginning too.

I know I was all "Anti-Lleyna" when all of this stuff went down, but that was because Spencer had occupied my mind, _literally,_ thanks to the Pack mind, longer than Lleyna's distant personality had. But seeing my sister suffer and feel neglected because of a mistake really broke my heart.

"I'm going to kill them." Jacob threatened, only half seriously. He went back to pacing and I tried not to follow his movements with my eyes.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Nessie called out, a low growl of her own.

It was good to see my mother back to normal, but even_ I_ was scared of her right now. I could feel JJ tense next to me, but when he realized it was our father getting yelled at and not him, he relaxed.

"Yes, Renesme Carlie Black?" Jacob asked, trying to hide a smile. He knew just how to get her un-angry. She was like putty in his hands.

"You..." She tried to sound stern, but the smile that most of us inherited spread across her face. See? Putty.

"Lleyna." Peter said. I wasn't sure if he was reminding our parents about what their fight was about or what. Then I saw them.

Even Jacob didn't have anything to say when he took in the newlyweds for the first time.

Lleyna looked...happy. Glowing almost. Definitely more happy than I've seen her since before she ran off to the Guard. And there was Nahuel behind her, a grin exploding off of his face as well. Even if there was going to be hell to pay with Dad, the two of them couldn't have looked happier. There was not even a hint of regret on their faces.

"Oh my gosh!" Charlie said, jumping up and down in excitement, a grin splitting her face as well. "For _real_?"

"Just spit it out." Abby said, kind of on edge since she was banned from phasing at the same time as Sammy. It had made both teenagers cranky to say the least. But I knew that Dad wouldn't last much longer with his ban, and Sam could easily be talked out of it too, if Dad 'suggested' it.

"What's going on? Where'd you get married? How could you guys just disapear like that?" Mom asked, looking at the two firmly, yet with a tiny forgiving smile. She was just happy that they were both alive. After losing Spencer and almost losing me, she had become more overprotective than usual.

"You know Alice is going to kill you for not letting her plan the wedding." Nessie teased honestly.

She seemed more accepting of Lleyna and Nahuel's impromptu wedding than our father, but even he didn't seem to be that angry about it anymore. Dad just hated when we kept secrets or purposefully left Mom and him out of the loop. That was the Alpha in him, always wanting to know everything about everyone.

"I hope she'll settle for planning the baby shower." Lleyna said, a seemingly never ending grin spreading across her face. Each smile just blended into the other and I wondered briefly if she was going to have a sore jaw from it.

"B-baby shower?" Jacob asked, his eyes darkening as he glared at Nahuel.

"Yes, sir." Nahuel said, not wavering as he stared back at our intimidating father. "Jessica will have a brother soon."

"It's a boy?" Nessie asked, beaming like the young grandmother she now was again thanks to Lleyna.

"A boy and...he's special, Momma." Lleyna admitted, rubbing her hand on her slightly round stomach that was covered by her flow-y shirt-hence why we didn't all notice right away, to wake the sleeping tike.

"Here, feel this." She reached for Nessie's hand and placed it under hers on her stomach.

"Wow." Nessie marveled, and then everyone had to take turns feeling the baby.

Lleyna was four months pregnant physically, obviously taking after our mother when it comes to fertility, but the two of them didn't notice until about a month ago so she couldn't have been more than two months along since that was when the honeymoon was.

They would have returned sooner, but Nahuel was worried that Lleyna's pregnancy was going to be like her first one or even like Bella's since the baby's parents together equal a human and a vampire. So they spent a month living it up as new soon to be parents. I could see from one look on his face that Nahuel worried for his little boy's safety just as much as Lleyna's.

I didn't understand the connection until it was my turn to feel the baby.

Swirls of color enveloped my mind, soothing voices of his parents, melodic songs hummed by Lleyna, and embarrassing baby talk from Nahuel. Even Nessie and Lleyna, who had the mind touching power that the little boy seemed to have inherited, didn't develop it until they were out of the womb.

It seemed like the children that we would have would be even more special than we could have thought. Daniel phased before his first birthday, Jessica can project her thoughts across the room (though she can't actually read minds), and baby no-name can project already in the womb.

I can only assume that any of my siblings' children would be talented as well.

* * *

**AN: Last actual chapter, guys :( Only the epilogue left which makes me sad, but this story is truly done.**

**_Thank you all_ for sticking with me this long, and if I get enough reviews at the end of next chapter, then I'll do a sequel. If not, this was a fun story to write for you guys ;) **


	75. Epilogue

_Twenty years since last chapter of Entirely Unique._

Epilogue

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but I prefer my married name: Nessie Black. I was married at age seven and a mother soon after and my life has never been the same, nor would I want it to be. I have children and grandchildren and, of course, my Jacob. Jacob is my imprinter, my protector, and my best friend all wrapped into one. But even more than that, he is the father of my children; nine living, one deceased but forever living in our memories.

Jacob and I have forever to live, a forever that the rest of the wolves don't get to have with their human imprints, and I'm thankful for each and everyday. But for now, I am happy with the kids I've been blessed with and the husband who puts up with me. They keep me busy and would cause a normal human to probably have a stroke due to the crazy things they put me through...but they are _my_ children.

And that's my story, or rather, it's hardly even the beginning of it actually. With children like I have, and grandchildren equally as mischievious, I will have my hands full for the rest of my never ending life.

After all, each is entirely unique.

My oldest, Jacob Ephraim Black Junior, or JJ to most people, has taken over the Pack as the new Alpha. Jacob knows that this new generation need a new leader if they want to last. Most of the wolves have imprinted on human girls so they'll stop phasing soon, but I know that JJ is glad he hasn't found his soul mate yet. He prides himself with being the biggest, strongest, fastest wolf because he is a protector...just like his father.

I know his perfect girl is out there, but until then, I know that he's happy with the responsibility he's been given and the chance to give his father a break from Pack duties. I can't lie and say I don't wonder what his children will be like with such a strong man as their father, but until that day comes, I'll just have to keep wondering.

Lewis Carlisle Black took after his namesake. He's been studying to become a doctor...only one for unprivileged people in foreign countries. He and his mate, Delinda, are busy circling the globe as we speak. I'm not going to lie and say that the thought of him never getting to be a father doesn't disappoint me a little, but I'm glad that his fully vampire wife is just as enthusiastic about saving poor humans' lives as he is. I'm happy he found her and she him. He's going to use his empath ability to really make a difference in deserving people's lives, not to mention the little trust fund he inherited.

His twin sister, Lleyna Alicia Black, who inherited my projecting ability, has had it the most difficult of my children but has made the most progress. She has come to the point where she can actually acknowledge her daughter Jessica without thinking hateful thoughts about Demetri, even without Delinda's little "spell" on her that made her realize she loved Jesse.

Her son with Nahuel, Jude, accepts Jesse too and the four of them have an interesting family. Rose and Emmett are still raising Jesse, but Lleyna visits often. It's easy to visit when the three of them live in the cottage where I grew up behind the Main House, though. I love my free spirited daughter and will always wish her the best, wherever her life will take her.

Sophia Isabella Black is still leading the "Cullen Army." What a strange thing to say since she is a shape-shifter and not an actual vampire like the people she is leading, but they accept her. Their head count is now almost thirty. Imagine! Because of my daughter and her husband/vampire imprint Carlos, there are thirty vegetarian vampires out there.

I believe they were somewhere up in Canada last time she spoke to us, though they keep on the move to ensure animal populations don't dwindle because of them. They look out for any rouges who are close to terrorizing a population of humans. They are protectors in their own way, even though she's the only wolf among the group (so far-Alice had a vision of needing a lot of baby diapers soon and I can only hope that Sophia will return to have her little girl).

Skylar Renee Black is doing well also, though she didn't follow in her triplet's footsteps. She chose the typical imprinted wolf's status: baby momma. Oscar married her the second he could, not even a day after his eighteenth birthday. I love being a grandmother and Skylar sure has done her part in keeping the phasing gene alive.

Their oldest girl, Reena is almost twelve now and phases with the Pack. Ronnie, ten and a half, and twin sister Connie, have yet to phase but Jake swears they will. Crystal phased really early, even before the twins, at eight. Rebecka is excited to phase when she's older, but knows that Raquel will too so she's not that excited about having to have more in common with her seven year old twin. Richie, six, won't ever phase, and neither will Claudia, but she's only four so she doesn't care. Baby Celeste is still up in the air though since she just started breastfeeding, but I know that Skylar will be happy either way.

Spencer Edward Black will always be seventeen, but the memories I remember the most are whenever I look into Daniel's eyes. He looks so much like my son that sometimes I slip up and call him "Spence," but Daniel just laughs it off and jokes about how my vampire senses must be going with my "old age" even though I'm still technically a teenager.

I'm so glad that Arrietty took a teaching job in La Push so that her son could be raised with his own kind and though she was hesitant at first, I know that she loves being back here where Spencer lived. I admire her for carrying on without her imprinter, though I couldn't imagine being able to do the same thing without Jacob in the world with me. But she stays strong for Daniel, now almost nineteen and the spiting image of his father, and I will always be grateful for my almost-daughter-in-law for bringing him back here. I feel like Spencer is still here with us sometimes and that makes things easier.

Abigail Rose Black is doing her part, much like Skylar, to keep the phasing gene alive, though she also helps Sophia from time to time when she needs a weekend break from the kids. Sammy doesn't mind though. He knows his wife's intentions are always pure and admires her too much to ever stop her from achieving her dreams. She really was the final puzzle piece to bridge the gap between the vampire and werewolf worlds. Not only that, but she forever combined Sam Uley's Pack with the (rightful) Black Pack.

Their oldest son, Samuel Uley the third, who we call "Trip" (short for triple), is sixteen. He phases like his father and_ his_ father before him. Sasha, fifteen, is half-vampire like me. Scooter (don't ask me how or why they named him this because honestly, I tried to stop this name choice), is thirteen though he looks nearly twenty or so. He has the strange half-vampire (from Abby) and half-wolf (from Sammy) genes like his mother does now. His twin brother Adam inherited the same genes. Sara Beth is ten and appears to be human so far, the only one of her kids to be like that. Shauna and Shawn both phased early at age eight. That just leaves the youngest, Alina, with the half-vampire gene as well. She'll be fully grown in a few months.

Peter Emmett Black has had the least luck with having children of my children. His imprint Sari is half vampire-half human, but she seems to not reproduce easily and I feel bad for my wolf son. He was supposed to carry on phasing genes like his siblings had, yet so far, they had been unsuccessful in having a wolf child like Abby, Skylar, Spencer, and Sophia.

Not to say that I'm not a grandmother again, I'm just saying that they have yet to have a phasing son like I know Peter wants or a half-vampire daughter like Sari wants. They do, however, have a beautiful little girl that they named Melody. She's four and unique in her own way. I can honestly say that there isn't another girl out there like her. Mostly human with about twenty-five percent wolf DNA and the other twenty-five percent vampire. Peter has his hands full with one kid, so I doubt they'll continue trying anytime soon.

Paxton Jasper Black, well, he'll always be my son no matter what is said. I guess I should start with that. PJ had always been different, I just didn't know how different until he came back from college with Taylor. And no, I don't mean that sweet little country girl. Taylor is PJ's "life partner" though he's human so PJ has already begun to out live him. Taylor was thirty-two physically, almost equally matched with Paxton's thirty-five, but PJ looks nineteen still.

I didn't think I had ever seen Jacob more mad than when PJ came out of the closet. Words were thrown around left and right, but the only thing that I cared about was that he was still my son and still loved us all the same. He did, so I didn't know why I had to treat him any differently. I love him especially since Jacob has such difficulty with it, but I can't change who my son loves anymore than my parents could steer me away from Jacob when I had my first crush.

If it's a phase, it'll pass; PJ has forever to find out who he is; and if it isn't a phase and he bats for the other team for real, well, more power to him. I almost lost him once thanks to Joham, I'm not going to lose him over something like this.

That just leaves Charlie. Sometimes I forget that her real name is Charlotte Esme Black because she's been just Charlie her whole life. Never took anything from anyone and always looking out for their well being, even if they would rather she stay out of their minds to do it. But her ability came in handy when she wanted to move out; she's really found her calling.

Who would have guessed that my baby would want to be a shrink? Certainly not me. But she has her own little practice in Seattle and visits really often...and sometimes she brings Philip along. She always wanted to feel normal and human, so I guess things have worked out for her.

Her human fiancée has started to notice that she doesn't age, but he's just a kid himself-just barely nineteen-and is still too much in love with her to question it. If he really knew that she was really thirty-three instead of the twenty she was pretending to be for his sake, well, I'm not sure how long he would last. She will have to explain wolves and vampires to him someday (hopefully before the wedding) but she's free to chose her own life. I could never take away her normalcy, even if I wanted to.

Each child, so entirely unique, has a special spot in my heart and I'm glad that I had a chance to raise them, though, if I were being honest, I'd have to admit that they taught me more life lessons than I taught them. But that's what you get when your life is filled with "mythical creatures."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story :) I love _all_ of you! **

**I'm thinking about making a sequel to this (or maybe more than one sequel), following specific Nessie/Jacob children's lives based on your guys' recommendations, but I'm not sure yet if that's going to happen. Let me know what you think in a final epic review :) **

**Again, thank you all. I couldn't have done it without you all!**


End file.
